Violet Potter and the Mistakes of Albus Dumbledore
by mgorman92
Summary: FemHarry! Warning Dumbledore bashing! Weasley Bashing! Many before have asked the question. What if the Boy-Who-Lived had been the girl who lived? How would the story be different? This story assumes that Professor Dumbledore places Violet with her Aunt and Uncle, the Dursley family, just as in canon. In this case, it was the first mistake he made.
1. Chapter 1

FemHarry! Warning Dumbledore bashing! Weasley Bashing! Many before have asked the question. What if the Boy-Who-Lived had been the girl who lived? How would the story be different? This story assumes that Professor Dumbledore places Violet with her Aunt and Uncle, the Dursley family, just as in canon. In this case, it was the first mistake he made.

Full Summary:

Violet Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived. Just as Harry was sent to the Dursleys, so Violet Potter was sent to live with the Dursleys. But when Dumbledore sends Rubeus Hagrid to give Violet her Hogwarts letter, everything goes horribly wrong and Violet's placement with Magic-hating Muggles gets exposed. This leads to a very Slytherin fem Harry Potter.

Before you begin reading, I thought I would give my two cents worth on Dumbledore bashing. The author is not a believer that Albus Dumbledore was an evil manipulative Headmaster. He is a believer that the man was a human being. He is also a believer that the decisions Albus Dumbledore made had the capacity to terribly blow up when it came to Harry Potter or in this case fem Harry.

This story in particular will take some of the classic "manipulations" as they are thought of and put them into play and show how they spectacularly blow up in Professor Dumbledore's face.

Manipulation # 1 Dumbledore manipulated Voldemort into striking Godric's Hollow through a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Manipulation # 2 Dumbledore placed Violet (femHarry) with her magic-hating Muggle Aunt and Uncle because he hoped to have a love starved heroine coming to the magical world.

Manipulation # 3 Dumbledore knowingly allowed Sirius Black to be arrested falsely for the betrayal of the Potters.

These manipulations are all assumed as you read the story and will lead to some further manipulations throughout this first story and the ones that follow.

Another note on Dumbledorebashing. It is a known fact in Canon that Lucius Malfoy and others were very critical of Albus Dumbledore's leadership and policies. The assumption is that Violet who will quickly be influenced by the Malfoy family will share the Malfoy bias toward Professor Dumbledore, as will those she associates with as friends.

Finally, recognize that Fanfiction is fiction and that in order for this story to be something that might attract attention can follow its own line of thought.

Without further ado, Violet Potter and the Mistakes of Albus Dumbledore

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty or more years ago, if I had dared to say that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had made a mistake, I would have been cast out of the Wizarding Community of England or even anywhere in the world. This is the great wizard who took on Gellert Grindewald wand versus wand. This is the Great Wizard who had fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to a standstill. This is the Great Wizard whose ingenious prophecy idea had maneuvered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to Godric Hollow on October 31, 1981. No, in the past, I would never have dared to say that Dumbledore made a mistake.

I dare to say that now. As Dumbledore traveled to Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey early that November 1, 1981, he was making a severe miscalculation. The-Girl-Who-Lived, Violet Potter with the lightning bolt scar was supposed to be raised by Muggles? If Dumbledore had been any other wizard, someone would have stepped in and said,

"You can't do that!"

As I look back on this history, one other upstanding wizard was aware of what Dumbledore was doing. She could have put a stop to it. The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall had observed the awful Dursleys for a whole day. She had seen what kind of people they were. She knew it. So, when Dumbledore said that little Violet was staying with that family, she objected.

However, when Professor Dumbledore insisted that this was the only way, she did nothing.

If the newspapers are to be believed, there is no telling what horrors young Violet Potter endured in that house. They locked her in a cupboard. There were pictures in the Daily Prophet of that Cupboard. There was a tiny baby's mattress. There was barely a blanket. Spiders! How did the little girl grow up with those things? The girl's picture in the Daily Prophet showed an eleven-year-old who was nearly a foot shorter than all the other girls her age. The records indicate that she had bruises on her arms, her chest and her back. Those horrible Muggles were everything that the Pureblood society of England called them, monsters.

Let's just say that when the tragedy that was the ten years of life between November 1, 1981 and July 31, 1981 hit the Daily Prophet, the shit hit the fan.

Perhaps if it had been a Boy-Who-Lived rather than a Girl-Who-Lived, none of this would have happened.

Boys like to grab spiders and put them into girl's clothes as jokes. Boys have bruises and everyone just assumes they were playing or rough housing. Boys are inclined to adventure. Boys like to tell stories. Boys like to complain. However, this was a Girl-Who-Lived.

There might still have been a chance that no one would have ever known this mistake. The-Girl-Who-Lived grew up away from the Wizarding World, and she probably would have stayed away from that light.

I wonder if we would have even known Dumbledore's mistake if it wasn't for the mistake he made on July 30, 1991. But then, I also wonder if it was just a string of bad luck. This is the story of Violet Potter and the story of the Mistakes of Albus Dumbledore.

In a small two room hut in the middle of the sea, Vernon Dursley had taken his family to hide from the letters that Hogwarts kept sending to the Dursleys to invite Violet Potter to Hogwarts. It was the day before her eleventh birthday. It was so isolated that water spray and wind kept it cold and moist all morning long. And poor Violet was shivering on the floor cold.

Somehow throughout the storm on that sea Violet had fallen asleep. It was a deep sleep brought on by exhaustion and hopelessness. She had been awake for so long. She had been worked by her Uncle and Aunt for so many days. She had given up that anyone would think of her on her birthday when a sound that must have felt like water hitting the very door of that hut hit.

CRASH

Or was it a?

THUD

The little hut that was barely big enough for four people shook with the mighty tremors that shook it.

It was the sound –

It was the lightning flashing just at that moment –

It was the sight of someone that looked like a giant from the World Wide Wrestling Federation, but that was no man.

Violet screamed –

Uncle Vernon screamed –

Aunt Petunia screamed –

Poor little Duddykins cried –

"Could yer make me a cup o' tea?" the giant said.

Violet didn't know it could talk English. She stared at it. Uncle Vernon who was probably too dumb to be scared antagonized it.

"I demand that you leave at once!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant right back at him. Then, the Giant – oh, if you were to really know him, you would know he didn't mean any harm – but to Violet Potter he was an absolute stranger.

He took a step toward the girl. He bent closer and started to pull something out of his black overcoat.

Violet screamed in terror. Accidental magic went off. The windows all exploded! The box exploded pouring its contents which was cake everywhere. The Giant stood there absolutely dumb and confused unsure of what to do. The Dursleys looked on in terror knowing it was that Freak, but unsure of which Freak to attack at the moment since there was this freak of a giant in the room.

So, Uncle Vernon said, "If you want the Freak, you can have her –"

Violet begged, "Please no, Uncle Vernon –" She was shaking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was scared."

Aunt Petunia shrieked. "Take her. She has been too much trouble for too long!"

Dudley peed in his pants.

Violet tried to run, but her Uncle's girth was between her and the other room – and there was nowhere far to run on that godforsaken island.

Oh, and Hagrid picked her up to try to comfort her.

"Don't you remember me, Violet?" He said. "I'm the one that picked you up from your parents and took you to the Dursleys –"

But Violet was thrashing. She was crying tears of betrayal and pain. She was terrified. She was probably on the verge of a second spell of Accidental Magic, but the last one had been so powerful that something else happened. She fainted.

Violet woke up in warm sheets on a soft fluffy bed. It disturbed her because she was never warm when she woke up – except that one time Vernon had been forced to take her to the hospital. It was a soft bed – softer than that hospital bed, certainly softer than her tiny mattress in the cupboard under the stairs. She sat up and backed up against the headrest of the bed. At the end of the bed she saw a giant wooly looking creature.

Violet remembered. She remembered the letters. She remembered the vacation from hell. She remembered the boat ride onto the little hut on the sea. She remembered the storm. She remembered the door of the hut blasting in and she remembered that her Aunt and Uncle had said, "You can have her."

Violet screamed.

The great giant sat up.

"No Violet –" he started to say.

She screamed. He tried to reach for her. And she screamed some more. He pulled out his arms to try to wrap her into a hug. If he had tried to restrain her, he might have done better, but because he tried to hug her, Violet was able to duck under that hug jump down and as small as she was run under his legs. Her screams had been so great that the innkeeper a balding man with a bulging nose opened the door. Violet saw the open door and ran. She ran down the hall.

But then, Violet made the first real choice she had in all this. Clearly on her left was the door of the little Pub or bar. It was closed, but it was the way outside. But on the right was an archway that was open where an aristocratic couple and their young son were walking. Violet chose the sunlight and the exit that was there. She chose to follow a woman. She ran.

She made it through the archway, but the giant was right behind her.

"Violet –" he shouted as he chased, "Come back."

Violet was in shape for running from large beings and she ran past the aristocratic couple, but she did not see the little dip in the cobblestone street and she fell, cutting her face and hitting her head. She didn't black out, but she felt very disoriented.

Violet's hazy vision settled on a tall, slim, pale woman with clear blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Her eyes were trying to focus on the face when she started to hear voices arguing about her in the background.

"I'm under orders, Mr. Malfoy –" the thunderous voice of the giant said. "Professor Dumbledore told me to fetch Miss Potter from the Muggles he placed her with, bring her Hogwarts letter and bring her to Diagon Alley."

The other voice replied with a cold menace, "She does not appear to appreciate being in your presence."

As Violet started to remember where she was and why she was there, she started to shake her head frantically and struggle fiercely.

Mrs. Malfoy who was a mother, and as such understood how to calm the girl down immediately.

"Hush, child," she whispered encouragingly. "Everything is okay. We will not let anyone harm you."

She kept repeating those words until Violet was calm enough to hold still so that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy could figure this out.

The fine aristocratic gentleman, a man with a pale pointed face, blonde hair and cold grey eyes turned slowly to Violet.

"Is the girl okay?" He asked.

"Now, Malfoy –" The giant tried again, but his wand was pointed at the giant.

"The girl is clearly upset," he said. "I propose," he added with a narrowing of his cold grey eyes, "that we take the girl to the closest café. We shall calm her down with a draft and some breakfast and go from there."

"I'm not letting that girl go anywhere with the likes of you," The Giant thundered back.

Violet started to squirm in the arms of Narcissa Malfoy.

What settled the situation was the slow gathering of a crowd. There were many fathers and mothers present in Diagon Alley that day to get school supplies for their children. They could clearly see a frightened girl, dressed horribly, with the sight of a bruise on her neck that accidentally showed under the oversized clothes. They could see she was malnourished and small.

There were photographers who were taking pictures. One had a picture of Lucius Malfoy with his wand pointing at the giant whose face was screwed up as if he would jump through the wand to chop off Malfoy's head. There was already a picture of the poor girl sniffling in the arms of Narcissa Malfoy.

Hagrid was ill-prepared for such a conflict. He was not the right choice to try to calm a terrified looking girl. He saw Violet starting to calm in Mrs. Malfoy's embrace. He saw the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand. He remembered his orders from someone he revered, Albus Dumbledore. With his prejudices toward the Malfoys and Slytherins he brought his great big hands and threw them at Lucius Malfoy. But suddenly one and then nearly twenty stupefies hit the giant. Finally, he staggered back and fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

August 1, 1991  
Confrontation in Diagon Alley  
On an early morning when fathers and mothers are starting to fill the shops of Diagon Alley, a disturbing case was coming to light just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The Savior of the Wizarding World, one Violet Potter also known as the Girl Who Lived was running for her life.  
The half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid who works as a gameskeeper for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was chasing Violet Potter out of the Inn.  
This Reporter has gleamed that our young heroine had escaped the chains she had been kept in while the Gameskeeper prepared to drug her to bring her through the Alley for her School Supplies and then take her back to her dungeon. She had run through the portal of the Inn into the alley when the gruesome giant came tumbling after her.  
Our Savior had found her own saviors in the esteemed Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa and their son, Draco. Lord Malfoy stood down the giant with only his wand while Lady Malfoy calmed the girl down and Draco provided a comforting support for our poor savior. The confrontation ended when Lord Malfoy and several other fathers who were there with their children were forced to bring excessive force against the giant who kept insisting in this reporter's hearing:  
"I'm on orders from Dumbledore. You have to get out of my way –"  
The girl seemed relieved to be in the arms of Lady Malfoy and finally was able to calm down when the giant was brought down by the brave Lord Malfoy and other fathers who had gathered for the scene.  
This confrontation brings us many disturbing questions. Why was our Savior found in overgrown Muggle boy clothes with bruises on her body? Why was our Savior in the dubious company of someone who has been questionable around other children in the past? Where has the great Albus Dumbledore been hiding our Savior? Why was nothing done for her poor condition?  
Stay tuned and find out with this reporter as we seek the answers to this and other questions. Until next time, Miss Rita Skeeter  
August 2, 1991  
The Nightmare found in a Muggle Cupboard  
Aurors led by our own Madame Amelia Bones entered Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey, a Muggle suburb of London late on August 1. The Ministry Aurors entered into the house having evidence that young Violet Lily Potter had been kept under lock and key in a small room under their stairs. After their investigation, that then included the Muggle authorities, the Muggle authorities then took into custody Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Another young child, one Dudley Dursley was removed from the home by Muggle Child agencies.  
Aurors from the Ministry would not comment except for the following from Madam Bones.  
"The little room where we believe Violet Potter has spent the last ten years of her life was a room nearly the size of an oven. It had a tiny mattress and was infested with spiders and other vermin."  
When pressed for details regarding the condition that Miss Violet Potter was found in, the head of the DMLE replied, "We have no comment at this time."  
Albus Dumbledore, who had assumed custody of the girl after the tragic death of her parents, and the betrayal of her godfather was unavailable for comment due to an emergency meeting being held at the Wizengamot regarding Dumbledore's actions toward the Girl-who-Lived.  
Stay tuned as this developing mystery continues to be unraveled  
August 5, 1991  
Dumbledore faces mounting pressure  
In Hogsmeade where reporters keep being turned away from the gates of Hogwarts, mounting questions regarding Dumbledore's actions are rising. But answers are not forthcoming as the powerful political machinations of Albus Dumbledore keep turning.  
Because of recent revelations, the once highly regarded Albus Dumbledore has had to face many difficult questions. Up until recently, Albus Dumbledore has held the following positions: Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Head master of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Due to mounting pressure, Dumbledore has been forced to step down from his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorcerer. This reporter has gotten information that Dumbledore is soon to face a hearing at an emergency meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards regarding his actions toward Miss Violet Potter. For reasons unknown to many he currently continues to hold his position as Headmaster at Hogwarts.  
When reporters approach the castle for comment, no reporter is granted access and the school remains closed to all.  
Stay tuned as more information continues to come  
August 7, 1991  
Exclusive Expose – Life Under a Cupboard  
When this humble reporter was invited into the grand manor of the Malfoy Family, she was ill-prepared for the sight of one Miss Violet Potter formerly of Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.  
An eleven-year-old girl who did not look her age was sitting neatly on a chair in the receiving room of Malfoy Manor. She was frighteningly thin from a lack of proper nutrition, and was pale from a lack of sunlight, and was starting to recover nicely from injuries suffered while in the care of her mother's sister and that sister's husband, Vernon and Petunia Dursley.  
When asked by this reporter about her life prior to Malfoy Manor, the girl shivered violently and nearly started crying. When she was ready, she presented this description:  
"For as long as I can remember, my Aunt and Uncle would force me to clean their house, cook their meals and work their lawn and garden. I worked from the rising of the sun until just before the Dursleys went to bed. At night, I was thrown into a cupboard they kept below the stairs to the 2nd story of their house."  
This reporter asked how long Violet had been cooking meals for them, and she replied:  
"I think it was Dudley's 5th birthday. I was not yet five, because he is about two months older than I am. His mother was busy wrapping his 25 birthday presents and someone needed to cook the eggs and the bacon, toast the bread and brew the coffee."  
At this, there was a long break as the poor girl remembered that awful day.  
"No one showed me how to do any of those things. When I was finished the coffee was burnt, the eggs had to be thrown out, and the bacon was black. I had burned my hand on the stove trying to flip the bacon. When Uncle Vernon came downstairs, he heard my Aunt screaming at me for ruining their poor Duddykins birthday. I was taken into the cupboard, I was beaten first with a cane and then with the pointed end of my uncle's belt and left in the cupboard for one week. That day I was given nothing to eat. The rest of the week I was only left out for three bathroom breaks and I was given only one piece of toast for each successive meal."  
The girl continued to tell horrible stories about being chased by her cousin and other horrible Muggle bullies. She told one instance:  
"On my very first day of school, my cousin told me that I had to walk home with him. As we were walking home, he led me to an alley where four of his friends were waiting. Each one of them held me while Dudley hit me in the stomach, chest and face. Then, he pulled down his pants and pissed on me. When I came home, I was yelled at by my Aunt Petunia for ruining poor Dudley's old clothes. She sent me to bed without supper in my cupboard that night."  
When I asked Violet about the clothes she was forced to wear, she replied,  
"My Uncle always said that I was a freak and that no money – or as little as possible should be spent on freaks. And since I was so small, my Aunt would let me wear my cousin's used clothes. Even the ones that 'fit' were often too big. I needed to use some of Dudley's old belts, which were too big. I had to cut the belts and make extra holes in the belts so that I could hold up my pants."  
Finally, this reporter moved on to more pleasant discussions. When asked how life was at the Malfoys, she responded,  
"Lord and Lady Malfoy have treated me as if I was their own daughter," she replied. "Under disguise because of concern for my welfare with all the attention I've been getting, they took me to France for a shopping trip, last week. I have been dressed in real silks and clothes. I am extremely grateful for all that they have done for me. They have also introduced me to one of the Professors at Hogwarts, a close friend of Lord Malfoy's, the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. He has provided me with some nutritional supplements and potions to help me with my health."  
When asked if young Violet would be attending Hogwarts, the room became understandably uncomfortable. Lady Malfoy's words finally cleared things up:  
"There are so many things we are weighing right now. As many know, my husband, the Lord Malfoy is a governor on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. While the status of the Headmaster remains unclear and his full involvement in this young girl's problem – this is a young girl that I am starting to see as my own daughter, we are discussing whether or not it would be safe for her and our young son to go to Hogwarts this term. We have considered sending her to Durmstrang too. But both Lucius and myself along with young Miss Potter's parents are all alumni of that school."  
At this point, this reporter asked how young Draco was doing not being the only child for Lord and Lady Malfoy. This question certainly lightened the mood in the room for everyone, including our young heroine. Draco's response was:  
"Violet is a smart young lady, and after she settled has become what I would imagine a sister would be. She has been joining me in the adventures in the gardens in the back. She has enjoyed learning Wizarding Chess and Exploding Snap."  
"Learning?" I dared to ask.  
At this point, Draco's head dropped. "Poor Violet has never gotten to play games like this. She didn't even know that we are distantly related thanks to her grandmother's former role as a Black. She has so much to learn about the customs and legalities befitting her station. I hope that I can do the very best for her."  
At this point, we all took a break to enjoy tea provided by Lady Malfoy. This reporter was able to observe young Miss Potter. She was always very polite. She smiled and knew how to joke. She along with Lady Malfoy provided herself as a gracious hostess.  
It was with a heavy heart that this reporter left Malfoy Manor. I was very sad to hear that these Muggles acted as they often are presented like animals. I was sad that those who are entrusted with the care of our children would allow this young girl a difficult life. But I felt that our world has a chance. When there are families such as the Malfoy family who are willing to take a young orphan in – one who knows nothing about our culture – then I know there is still a chance for this world.  
Until next time, this is Rita Skeeter.


	4. Chapter 4

The throngs of people that crowded the Platform of 9 ¾ in the Wizarding Portion of Kings Cross Station was overwhelming. For those parents and children who had business here, bringing their children to the Hogwarts Express and having a tearful goodbye with their children – it was nearly impossible to do so. But there was an anticipation in the air. Every eye that was on that Platform – even if they were there as they should be wanted to know the answer to this question:  
Will we see Lord and Lady Malfoy, their son, Draco and their charge, the orphan Violet Potter?  
There were men and women and children who had no business on that Platform. There were reporters from the Daily Prophet. There were old wizards and witches and recently graduated wizards and witches. They all were there for the Wizarding world's greatest celebrity, Violet Potter. She was a celebrity one hundred times over. She was most well-known for what happened to her as a child. She had taken the killing curse to the forehead and survived it. That event had ended the reign of terror associated with You-Know-Who also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
A hush came over the crowds of people as suddenly Aurors from the Ministry plowed a line through the platform. A harsh voice went out:  
"If you have children to get on the Express, you are to do so immediately. Then, you need to leave the Platform. Failure to do so may result in a fine or excessive force or a one day's stay in Azkaban."  
The crowds reluctantly parted for a large dark-skinned Auror, a man known as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He pushed the crowd ahead as other Aurors from the Ministry began to create a path straight to the train. Boys and girls were hurrying to avoid being trampled. The cries of young eleven-year olds and others went up as they were forced from their parents and sent onto the train. But there was a further hush as two tall heads made their way along the column created by the Aurors. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were here. The whispers followed them.  
"I see her!"  
"She seems to be okay now!"  
"Violet Potter!"  
The whispers could not be stopped as shouts of "Move it along!" continued to carry throughout the Platform. The crowds on either side of the column of Aurors followed the tall heads of Lord and Lady Malfoy until at last the two heads stood before the train. A nod from the couple was the only affection granted as first Kingsley Shacklebolt, next Draco Malfoy and at last Violet Potter made their way onto the train.  
Shouts came from the throngs along the crowd.  
"What made you decide to send her to Hogwarts?"  
"Is she going to be okay in the close proximity of Dumbledore?"  
The Malfoys said nothing as they watched Draco and Violet find a compartment on the train. Neither did they say anything when Violet and Draco were seated, they just turned stiffly and walk back along the corridor to their secret place of entry and exit.  
Every eye watched as the Auror Shacklebolt accompanied Draco and Violet to a compartment that already had Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.  
Shacklebolt pointed his wand at the windows of the chosen compartment, then there was no line of sight for the crowds that had dared defy the Ministry's Aurors. The crowds watched as the Hogwarts Express a Steam Engine started to puff smoke and its wheels slowly came to life and move. No one moved as they watched the train drift slowly to the north.  
Inside of that compartment, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood quietly next to the door while Violet slid into the cushion of her compartment with an exhausted sigh and then Pansy sat to her left while Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle.  
Violet turned her head and let it fall on Pansy's shoulder.  
"It is such a relief to have that over with –" she sighed.  
Pansy patted Violet's shoulder and then put her arms around the girl. She had been Violet's friend since the day after the expose had come out in the Daily Prophet. The Malfoys had sent Violet over to the Parkinsons so that Violet would have a friend that was a girl before she made it to Hogwarts. Pansy after a few tea dates and a sleepover had discovered that she was growing fond of the girl.  
Violet was nothing like the early wizarding books pictured her father and mother. She was not someone looking to make mischief or to stand up to Pureblood society and declare that her muddy blood was better. She was just a girl who was hungry to play dress up, talk about tea parties and clothes, and the shopping she got to do for one week in France.  
Pansy looked down at the face of the girl who was fast becoming her best friend. She loved Draco – perhaps a little too excessively, but here was a friend among girls. She wasn't the pureblood snob that Daphne Greengrass was. She wasn't quite so eager to prove that she was as good as the others like Tracey Davis. She wasn't interested in only eating chocolate and ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, like Millicent Bullstrode.  
Pansy shook her head. She shouldn't idealize Violet Potter. The girl clearly had issues. She knew nothing about pureblood society. She had no concept about what made her mother, Lily Potter such an anathema to people like Pansy. That was proving to be a difficult subject for Pansy and Violet. She didn't really carry herself like the heir to a noble family like the Potter family. That certainly couldn't be blamed on her. And she was naïve. She seemed to believe that people were inherently good.  
Though Draco had whispered when she had come to visit three days ago,  
"Father believes that the reason she didn't press charges against Dumbledore is the fact that Dumbledore laid thick loyalty charms on her as a girl."  
That thought greatly disturbed Pansy. Pansy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door.  
Shacklebolt looked terrifying as he opened the door to the compartment, but it was just the Trolley and the offer of treats went around the room. Draco ordered for everyone: Every flavor beans, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pasties – you name it.  
Soon, Violet was cheering up and scarfing down chocolate frogs and other candy.  
She was amazed as she ate her chocolate frog at the Wizard's card in her package.  
Nicolas Flamel a French wizard and well-known alchemist is one of the only known makes of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He is a close friend of Hogwarts School Heamdaster Albus Dumbledore. It is believed that he is over 500 years old.  
Violet whistled as she read the information, but it came out funny because her mouth was still filled with chocolate.  
There was plenty of food and when the girls were finished and then Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were eager to eat the leftovers.  
They were just cleaning up their faces and their wrappers when the compartment door knocked again and started to crack open.  
"Has anyone seen –" began a snobby young voice, but was interrupted by the Ministry's Auror.  
"You can't come in – you need to leave now."  
A head of bushy hair peeked around the corner looked up at the dark face of the Auror, looked to the right and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, peeked left and yelped at the recognizable face of Violet Potter. It looked like she was going to do anything but leave when Shacklebolt pressed his body forward.  
"Now!" he grunted and when the girl's head was pushed through, the door slammed shut.  
A laugh came from Pansy's mouth – a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. Violet peeked over at the strange sound. Draco's mouth twisted into a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle did not appear to have noticed anything.  
"Looks like another fan girl, dearest cousin –" Draco drawled to Violet.  
Cousin was the term of endearment Draco had chosen to use to refer to Violet. Violet's green eyes peered over at her cousin and her own lips soon twisted in a mirror image of Draco's smirk.  
"Well, if she had paid, I would have offered her an autograph –"  
Pansy continued to chuckle. "I think that was a Mudblood. No money to pay for such an expensive poster."  
The banter continued to the clear discomfort of Shacklebolt. It quickly became apparent that he did not like the way the conversation was going, but he chose not to say anything. After that one interruption the train ride continued quietly until they reached Hogsmeade Station hours later.  
Waiting for all of them at the station were several teachers and a few more Aurors from the Ministry. Violet who had seen pictures of each teacher – and had been given a brief description on each one saw several there right now – Fillius Flitwick, Sybill Trelawney, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout, Bethseda Babling, Septima Vector, and the one professor Violet had met, Severus Snape.  
The Professors and the Aurors were there to prevent crowds who had heard Violet Potter was on this train from causing any problems. There seemed to be a clear plan to deal with everyone. The Professors present pushed the second years and up to the carriages waiting to take them to Hogwarts. It was left to Filius Flitwick to lead the First years through the gauntlet of Aurors.  
"Yes –" he said looking and seeming to count the number quickly. "All ready? Let's go!"  
Violet felt Crabbe and Draco go ahead of her while Pansy remained by her side and Goyle fell in behind. Then, the group of five fell into the midst of the First years walking up the path to Black Lake. The crowds tried to touch or get a last glimpse of Violet but the Aurors kept them away. Shacklebolt went with the 2nd years and older in the carriages up to the school.  
As Violet made it around the bend she got her first peek at the famous Castle Hogwarts. The lights in the towers and windows gave off a glow against the horizon where the sun was going down. Then, they were before little row boats to cross the lake. Violet got into a boat with Draco and Pansy. There wasn't enough room for both Crabbe and Goyle. Those two went off to find their own boat. Violet's group was joined by a tall dark-skinned boy that Draco seemed to know.  
"Name is Blaise Zabini," he told Pansy and Violet.  
"My name is Violet Potter," Violet replied.  
"Parkinson, Pansy –" Pansy drawled.  
The group of four was quiet as the boats went across the quiet form of the lake. Then, they passed underneath a cliff as they approached the castle and finally docked at some piers. Then, out of nowhere Crabbe and Goyle were there with Violet and Pansy as they followed Professor Flitwick to the castle door, and it was open.  
Standing in the entry of the castle was a tall stern-looking woman in rich emerald-green robes.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said crisply. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor. While the rest of the students gather in the Great Hall, it is my duty to give you some last-minute instructions. You are about to be sorted into houses. Hogwarts has four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once sorted, you will live in your dormitory with those of your house. You will have the opportunity to bring glory by earning points for your house or to bring shame by losing points for your house. Now look alive – the sorting will begin shortly."  
Violet followed her group into a smaller room just off of the Great Hall. Voices spoke in hushed tones, all conjecture about how the Sorting would take place. One boy said,  
"We have to do Magic Duels."  
A girl – the one with the bushy hair said, "I bet it is a test of what we studied ahead of time."  
A tall red-haired boy with freckles on his face said, "My brothers told me that we have to wrestle a troll."  
The group around Violet stayed quiet and alert.  
Then, the door opened up yet again and Professor McGonagall reappeared. "We are ready for the Sorting. Make a line and follow me."  
Violet stayed with her group as they shuffled their way inside and stared out into the golden light of candles and lamps and hundreds of children assembled around 4 long tables. Violet remained still as one-by-one Professor McGonagall called out names.  
"Crabbe, Vincent" was the first name that Violet recognized. As Draco had predicted, Crabbe went to Slytherin. Soon after, "Goyle, Gregory" went Slytherin. The blonde beauty "Greengrass, Daphne" that Pansy complained about on the train ride also went Slytherin. Violet was truly impressed by her bearing and beauty.  
The bushy-haired girl from the train went to the burgundy-clad Gryffindors. Then, "Malfoy, Draco" went to Slytherin.  
Violet took deep breaths and concentrated on the image of a candle in her mind. It was the method of calm that Mrs. Malfoy had tried to teach her the last month. It helped her to not hyperventilate while her name got closer and closer. She watched "Parkinson, Pansy" go to Slytherin, and then Professor McGonagall shouted, "Potter, Violet."  
Whispers erupted throughout the hall at the calling of her name. She slowly made her way out of the dwindling crowd of first years and approached the stool with its hat.  
"She's like a porcelain doll –" one girl whispered.  
"She is just as short as the paper was saying," a boy said out loud.  
"What a poor thing –" another one said.  
The last sentence she heard was: "Where is the famous scar?"  
There were similar comments as she took slow steps the candle in her mind as she sat and watched the hat fall over her head.  
"Well, hello there –" said a voice in her head.  
She reached her eyes back.  
"Um –" she started, "Hello. How does this work?"  
"Haha!" the hat said, "I will do the work. Just sit and wait."  
There was a moment of silence as the hat hummed in her head. "I could give you some options. I sense some intelligence in you. Do you thirst for knowledge?"  
Violet concentrated on the question unsure if that was right.  
"I sense that you have faced down danger before. None could doubt your bravery. Do you seek adventure and to prove how strong you are?"  
Violet shook her head.  
"You have a mind. Already you have used your wit to survive many trials and make people work for you. There is a House that could sharpen your mind and cunning and wit."  
Violet asked quietly. "My only friends are in Slytherin? Is that an option?"  
The hat chuckled inside her head again. "Oh, I think it had better be –"  
"SLYTHERIN" he shouted out loud for everyone to hear.  
Violet took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall. Draco and Pansy stood up and began to clap. Crabbe and Goyle followed their leader as Violet began to make her walk to the table of snakes and green. Her robes changed color and she took a silent thankful breath. She had done it.  
But the Great Hall which had shouted and cheered for everyone else now was silent. No one else cheered other than those four. Several in Slytherin glared at her as she made her way over. Several from other houses seemed to bore holes into the back of her head. It felt like the longest walk of her life.  
As Violet finally made it over to Slytherin's table, Pansy slid over letting Violet take the spot between her and Daphne Greengrass.  
A few minutes later the Sorting was over and a tall grandfatherly figure stood up in the midst of the hall. His eyes twinkled as he looked out over the school. He opened his arms and said,  
"Welcome back old students and new students. Let's jump right into eating. We will make all other announcements later."  
Suddenly food started to appear around them on empty platters. Violet and Daphne took the time while the boys started to grab at the food.  
"Hello, the name is Potter, Violet," she said.  
Daphne nodded her head and said very shortly, "Charmed –"  
She shook Violet's offered hand and with a smile said, "Greengrass, Daphne."  
For the most part, Violet followed Daphne's lead. She quietly observed everything going on around her. Pansy did most of the talking for the girls in her area. Draco began talking about everything he had predicted would happen. He had predicted that he, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Violet were going to be in Slytherin.  
Violet just sat and ate quietly. She turned to listen to Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode the other two girls in their age introduce themselves. After a literal feast of almost anything Violet might have dreamed of eating, trays of desert appeared. Violet passed on the desert. Her lack of eating for most of her life had made it impossible for her to eat too much. Daphne also followed her example while Pansy and Mllicent seemed to eat enough for both of them.  
When it seemed that everyone had finished eating and were starting to tire, Professor Dumbledore stood once more.  
"Just a few instructions before you are sent off to your dormitories. A reminder that magic is forbidden in the halls. No entry into the Forbidden Forest. It is Forbidden for a reason. Finally, I must insist that all students remain away from the corridor on the 3rd Floor. Sure and certain death awaits you there. Now, let's finish with the school song."  
Violet just yawned as the school exploded in noise. There was no one tune that went with the chaos that was the school song. Two annoying red-haired twins sang a funeral dirge. There was a dark-skinned boy also in Gryffindor who didn't sing at all but made a rapping sound. Lots of variety that made a cascade of noise. Thankfully it ended. Then, cries for "First years – first years to me –" went up all around them as each Houses' prefects gathered the new students. The old students filed past them until it was just the 1st years and the Prefects. Violet followed the two 5th year Slytherin Prefects, one boy and one girl down steps and deep into the Hogwarts dungeons. Then, just outside the common room, the boy shouted the password and the girl shouted. "Don't forget it." Then, they were inside.  
The girl prefect led the girls to the left hallway where the girls bunked and the boy prefect led the boys to the right hallway. Once inside a large room with gorgeous green carpet and five large four poster beds. Their things were placed by the beds. On the far left, Millicent found her things, next to her was Tracey, then Daphne had her spot, Pansy and Violet. But somehow rather subtly Daphne smoothly moved Violet's things between her and Pansy.  
Violet was starting to wonder what had happened between those two girls that they didn't want to sit or sleep next to each other.  
But that thought was for another day. Like everyone around her, Violet changed into her nightgown. Violet pulled out an emerald green one to match what Mrs. Malfoy had been sure would be her house. She laid her bed on the soft cushions and pillows and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was Monday and Violet along with all the others were up early. A warm shower, a simple pony tale for her hair and some makeup to cover the stupid lightning bolt scar, then Violet was in the Common Room waiting with the other first year Slytherin Girls and boys. The two 5th year Slytherin Prefects were giving final instructions.  
"We want you to be careful," the boy said. "You are going to find that the other Houses don't care for us much. They are very willing to hex any lone first year found wondering the halls by themselves."  
"So stick together," the girl screeched. "Especially watch out for the Gryffindors. They are bound to go looking for fights."  
Then, they turned and led the way back up the steps and to the Great Hall.  
Breakfast was a much simpler affair than the feast the night before. Violet had her choice of cold cereal or hot porridge. She chose the porridge along with a glass of pumpkin juice.  
Professor Snape walked along the table handing out schedules. When everyone had eaten, another pair of Prefects, these the sixth years stood up. "We have seen your schedules and we will be escorting you back to the Common room to get your books and then to your first class."  
When they were all ready, the large group of Slytherins marched back down to the dorms, picked up their books – Violet had Herbology in the Greenhouse. As Violet waited for a few others, the girl 6th year Slytherin pulled her aside.  
"I need to warn you especially, Potter. Be careful. I have heard whispers from the Gryffindors. There are two third years who have it out for you because of the newspaper articles about Dumbledore. You had better not walk outside of this Common Room alone."  
Violet swallowed hard. It seemed like wherever she was, she was always facing bullying. When everyone was ready, they were led out of the dungeons and out a different way. The boy Prefect told them,  
"As a member of Slytherin House, we share a few advantages. Other than Hufflepuff, we are the closest to our Common Room. But the biggest advantage is this shortcut out of the dungeons to the grounds outside the castle. It will serve you well for Herbology, Quidditch matches, and Care of Magical Creatures. Keep this in mind if there is trouble."  
Then, they were walking into the Greenhouse.  
"The first years, Professor Sprout," the girl sixth year Prefect.  
It was like that the whole first week. There was always one or two of the Slytherin Prefects that led them from the dorm to their classes and back to the dorms.  
But it wasn't enough to protect Violet from the attack that the prefect had warned her about. The crowd also provided a more tempting target for two twins who hated slimy Slytherins. The first years were in a long hallway in the dungeons on the way back from Charms when suddenly a snicker was heard behind and was answered ahead. Then a large thick cloud formed above their heads and descended.  
Violet smelled the most awful smell she had ever smelt. Then, suddenly she felt herself go down hard as a shaft of light hit her, then she was knocked out.  
Violet woke up in a hospital bed. The first thing she saw was the black winnowing cape of Professor Snape.  
"Are you feeling okay, Miss Potter?"  
"I think so," she said. "What happened?"  
"Weasleys –" was Snape's response. "They believe that it is their duty to make my life and every Slytherin's life miserable."  
Violet slowly came to focus. She was at Hogwarts for school. She was a Slytherin. She was supposed to watch out and never walk alone – but that didn't seem to matter.  
"What they did –" he snapped, "Should have received detention, but because you were lucky to have Goyle's girth to catch you there were no broken bones or any real damage for you – thought clearly those twins intended to do more damage."  
Just then, Draco followed by Pansy and even Daphne, and then Crabbe and Goyle appeared.  
"Madam Pomfrey says there is nothing that is keeping you from returning to the dorm, Miss Potter. I called some of your friends up to make sure that you had someone with you on the way back down." Professor Snape said. Then, with his cape flowing behind him, he made a twirl and left the Hospital wing.  
"Let's head back to the Common Room," Draco drawled. "The 7th year Prefects have called a House Meeting."  
Violet fell in with Daphne. Then Draco and Crabbe led the way followed by Pansy and Goyle. They made their way back down to the Common Room.  
I feel that you should understand that Professor Dumbledore made a critical error here. Professor Snape was displeased that no punishment other than the lost points the Slytherin Prefects had given to the Weasley twins had been given. There had been no detention for magic in the halls. There had been no expulsion for endangering the life of another student.  
Professor Dumbledore along with his Deputy Headmistress held a bias toward Slytherin – just a subtle one. A bias that led them to downplay any trouble their Gryffindors got into with those Slytherin. Professor Snape had just argued that the two students had nearly severely injured Miss Potter. Professor Dumbledore had the ill-conceived thought that a little child's play might lighten Violet up. But Professor Snape who saw a girl getting picked on much as he was picked on when he went to school – his eagerness and desire to help Dumbledore and his Order fell away.  
This failure to stop an attack on Violet Potter at its early stages galvanized all of Slytherin House – children of Death Eaters and others around Violet Potter. It led Violet to lean on these children of her parents' greatest enemies. It led her to rethink long family alliances. Down the road, it led to the loss of the 2nd Wizarding War.  
In reality all it did for the present was escalate the rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors. When Neville Longbottom dropped a glass remembrall after a fall in Flying Lessons, it led to Violet Potter picking it up and starting a game of keep away from Gryffindors like Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Parvati Patil.  
While these eleven year olds continued to be unsupervised, Draco Malfoy flew Neville's Remembral into the sky. Ron Weasley the self-appointed 1st year champion followed on his shaky broom. But a clever little Violet Potter flew up and zipped past him as she returned to the ground. This sent Ron falling off of his broom. Professor McGonagall returned to see Weasley on the ground and Gryffindor fingers pointing at Malfoy and Potter.  
"Those two are the reason Weasley's hurt, Professor" Seamus Finnigan tattled.  
Daphne Greengrass drawled, "We were all told to remain on the ground and not make any trouble. All of us remain on the ground without injury. How is it Weasley fell?"  
Professor McGonagall was very short. "Something fishy is going on here. Fifty points form Slytherin!" She glared long and hard at Violet and then Draco to see if she could gain a confession from either. When it appeared she would not she had Seamus and Dean Thomas lead Ron Weasley to the Hospital wing. She marched the two houses back into the Great Hall and sent them to their Common Rooms.  
The word spread to Gryffindor and Slytherin of the confrontation on the Quidditch Pitch. The Slytherins continued to staunchly repel any and all Gryffindor attacks against Violet or any other Slytherin. The Twins continued to lead the attack to prank and bring general misery to every slimy snake, especially the chiefs in their books, Draco Malfoy and Violet Potter. Open war was starting to be declared in the Halls.  
It seemed that neither the Head of Gryffindor House nor the Head of Slytherin House seemed to want a stop put to it. Instead if a Slytherin was caught in an altercation by McGonagall exorbitant points were always deducted. If Professor Snape interrupted the trouble, he did the same. When one of them assigned detention, the other's head of House always assumed detention duty for the student – always eliminating it.  
By the middle of October, tensions were high at Hogwarts Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet was quietly swearing to herself as she walked the corridors of the castle late at night all alone. She had been reading in the Library – first for her homework and then some extracurricular reading she was doing. She had just been trying to figure out a way to escape the Dung bombs that always seemed to find her. It seemed as if wherever she went the Weasleys knew where she was. On top of that tonight, Violet had made the mistake of starting with the large Slytherin crowd about to leave the library only to be stopped because she had a book Madam Pince wanted to remain in the library. She had been drawn to a book on Devil's Snare – something they were reading about in Herbology.  
To make matters worse the staircases had changed and spiraled and she was thoroughly lost. Violet swore again when she realized that it was now past curfew. She quietly walked along the corridors. She didn't need light because she often had sat quietly awake in the pitch dark of her cupboard growing up.  
She stopped at the sound of snickering behind her. Violet turned around quickly. She decided she was not going to shout out, "Who's there?"  
She had a sneaking suspicion of who was there.  
She walked faster up to a spiraling staircase and found herself on the third floor, near the trophy room. She heard more snickering from the trophy room. She turned away from that and began to tip toe down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Now, Violet heard a voice behind her.  
"Here, little snake –" was the clear voice of a Weasley.  
Violet who was still in shape from all the running she did from Dudley burst off in a run and flew down the corridor. Violet found herself ripping through a tapestry and in a hidden passageway. She recognized that she was near the Charms classroom.  
And then she heard the voices of her tormenters again.  
"Come along now, little snake," the one twin started while the other finished, "We just need to teach you a little lesson about picking on our brother."  
Violet was far from tired, so she did what she always did best. She ran right to the end of the corridor where she came to a locked door. Then, she looked up to see Fred, George, and Ron Weasley stalking toward her, wicked grins on their faces. Violet looked left and right, but she had nowhere to go.  
She turned and rattled the doorknob, and turned to see the three spreading out making sure she could not rush back at her. Violet turned to the door, then slipped her wand out of her robe and whispered,  
"Alohomora!"  
The lock actually clicked and the door swung open. She opened it up and shut it behind her quickly. Without looking where she was she waved her wand. She had learned how to lock a room  
"Colloportus!"  
Then slowly, Violet turned and lost all her breath. She was face-to-face with a monstrous dog, a god that filled the whole corridor beyond the door she was in – the Forbidden 3rd floor corridor. The dog had 3 heads and three pairs of eyes, noses, and drooling mouths. It stood still staring at her. Violet backed up against the door as the creature in front of her started to growl.  
Violet remembered a situation similar to this when she was younger, and not nearly as frightened. She had jumped over a fence to get away from Dudley and had come face-to-face with a terrifying dog – one with one head. She knew she needed to calm herself down so that she showed the animal in front of her she was not afraid. She sang quietly,  
Hush, little baby don't say a word  
Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
If that mocking bird won't sing  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
If that diamond ring turns brass  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
If that looking glass gets broke  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
If that billy goat runs away  
Papa's gonna buy you somethin' another day  
Violet watched in wonder as the large 3-headed dog fell asleep. She was about to turn and run back through the door when the doorknob started to rattle once more. The large dog started to shake its heads and wake up so Violet sang quietly once more. She looked around and saw that behind the dog was a trap door. Continuing to sing she crept past the dog and opened the trapdoor. She threw open the trapdoor while singing.  
At the same moment the door at the corridor unclicked. Without any further thought, Violet jumped into the darkness below, stopping her song and closing the door behind her. Falling with cold wind in her hair she fell until she heard a thump.  
Violet lit her wand carefully and looked around, with sudden dawning realization. Devil's snare. She stood perfectly still. She remembered what she had read about the plant. Remembering that the plant did not like light, she cast several bright bulbs of light into the sky. Then, she did what Violet Potter does best, she ran. She ran down a stone passageway to the corridor ahead, hoping to find her way.  
In the chamber ahead, Violet saw what seemed like enchanted birds flying around the chamber. She ignored them and walked to the heavy wooden door at the end. She cried,  
"Alohoroma" at the door, but nothing. Then, she turned to look at the birds above. Then her eyes spotted a silver key.  
"How do I get it?" she whispered to herself. Then she saw a broomstick next to the door. She grabbed the old broomstick and lifted up into the sky. She flew straight for the silver key with a bent wing. It flew away from her, but Violet who had now learned she had a knack for flying zoomed after it, then wrapped her fingers on it and holding it tight flew back down to the ground.  
The key fought hard against her fingers as she ran to the door and pushed it hard into the lock, then she turned. Without any sound of pursuit she went into the next room.  
In that room she saw a huge chessboard, the black pieces on her side and the white ones on her side. She saw a door on the other side of the chamber behind the white pieces. She started wondering what to do when she realized she had the broomstick still in her hand. With a grin she jumped on and flew high over the chess pieces to the other side.  
The worst smell that had ever assaulted Violet's senses met her as she walked into this room. With her eyes watering she walked forward until she came face-to-face with something more giant and terrifying than Rubeus Hagrid who chased her into Diagon Alley. The thing's eyes looked on her and narrowed and then began to thump toward her.  
Violet looked around and jumped again on the broom she was on. She flew right at the Troll and with a quick evasive action she turned to the left of the club in its right hand. Then, she made it to the next door, quickly opened and closed it behind her.  
Facing her this time was a table with seven differently shaped bottles all standing in line. The minute she walked into the room a fire sprang up behind her in the doorway. The fire was no ordinary fire – it was the color purple. Then she looked ahead to see black flames shoot up in the doorway that led ahead. Violet sighed, because no broomstick would see her through this challenge.  
Then she saw a roll of paper lying next to the bottles, and bent down to read it.  
Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.  
Violet looked around the room wondering what she should do.  
But then she snapped her fingers – somehow she was sure she had figured it out. She pointed at each potion muttering to herself.  
"The potions on either end are different," she whispered to herself. "The wine is always poison left of the wine," and then she whispered, "Neither end is the potion that moves me ahead –" but then she nearly jumped. "But one of them will send me back!" Thinking and pointing more she continued: "The poison is neither the biggest or the smallest." She clapped her hands. "The two wines that are second from the ends are the exact same thing, and that can't be the way forward, back and the one on second to the right is a giant and thus not poison. That one and the one second from left are the wine. The poisons then are to the left of each."  
"It's the third one from the left," she said to herself. She opened the topper and guzzled it down."  
She felt really cold inside as she drank it and realized that she had not chosen death or wine. So, she walked forward and walked right through the black flames to the last chamber on the other side.  
Inside of this chamber was just a table with a read jewel laying on it. She slowly walked over and put her hands on it. She took a deep breath that there were apparently no challenges in this room yet. But she wondered – what should I do? Should I take it? But won't whoever put it down here know someone did it and look? She put the rock down and stuck her wand and hands into the pockets of her robes to think.  
Then, her hand wrapped around Neville Longbottom's stupid remembrall. In the chaos after the Flying Lesson it had been forgotten by everyone, including her. She giggled. She placed it next to the other rock and began to attempt a transfiguration.  
It took Violet a few hours. First she had to twist it into the exact shape. Then, she had to change it into the exact same color. When it was done, she looked at both. She held the rock on the right and it didn't deepen in color. "I didn't forget anything," she laughed to herself. Then, she grabbed the rock on the left and put it into her pocket. She walked her way past the black flames. She drank the potion that let her back to the Troll room which she zipped past on her broom. She flew right past the keys and up high above the Devil's Snare, carefully opened the trapdoor and began to sing softly. When she exited the 3rd floor chamber the Weasleys were gone and she ran down the corridor back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

October 15, 1991  
Hogwarts Castle Scottish Highlands  
Dear Readers, it has been a year where everything we thought about the way the War with You-Know-Who ended appears to be wrong. In a surprising turn of events, one Peter Pettigrew was discovered alive in the first year Dormitory of Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts castle. When Peter Pettigrew appeared in the dormitory of young men: Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley, the balding man ran from the Tower through the Common Room and out of the portal.  
Very fortuitously for justice Headmaster Dumbledore just happened to be walking from an inspection of Gryffindor Tower with his Deputy Headmistress and Gryffindor Head of House. They apprehended Peter Pettigrew and brought him to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
After an interrogation by Veritaserum, Pettigrew confessed to being the Secret Keeper for the family of James and Lily Potter. He also confessed to luring Sirius Black to a well populated Muggle area and he confessed to creating the explosion that appeared to kill him. He escaped because he was an illegal animagus.  
Sirius Black who had been locked away in Azkaban for the crime of betraying the Potters and his death was immediately brought out of Azkaban and returned to the St. Mungo's for recovery.  
Upon inspection, it was also discovered that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had also put his Dark Mark on Peter Pettigrew.  
Students at Hogwarts were not presented for comment. Professor Minerva McGonagall was quoted to say,  
"It is a shame what poor Sirius Black had to endure as injustice because we had all been tricked by Peter Pettigrew. It is also a shame that young Miss Violet Potter had to be raised by other family due to this extreme miscarriage of justice."  
What does this new development do for the cloudy question regarding Miss Violet Potter's custody? Please follow along as we continue to see what happens.  
Rita Skeeter out  
October 30, 1991  
Ministry of Magic, London  
Recently released after two weeks of recovery at St. Mungo's, Sirius Black presented papers demanding restitution to House Black for years of false imprisonment. Along with these legal papers it is reported that Sirius Black also presented papers from the Will of James Potter that he is the named legal guardian for our heroine, Miss Violet Potter.  
When reached for comment, Lord Black stated:  
"The life that Violet has been forced to live because of my incarceration and the horrible betrayal of James and Lily, dear friends should not be replaced. I am currently working on renovating Black Manor in downtown London to be fully prepared to raise a young girl as if she were my own daughter and as the heir of the House of Black."  
Lord Black's sudden release from Azkaban has led to a ever growing list of individuals who have applied for custody of the Wizarding heroine. While this list remains sealed, the list is sure to include Lord Black who has staked a claim, Lord and Lady Malfoy who were present to save Miss Potter from the giant, Hagrid, and could possibly include Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley through Molly's connection to the Blacks through the Prewetts, and possibly the Macmillan family.  
Minister Cornelius Fudge continues to remain hush regarding the placement of the girl, except to say:  
"There will be a hearing when Miss Potter returns from school during the Holidays. We will take her best interests and her feelings into consideration as we seek to do what is best for the individual."  
Please stay tuned as we learn more about the continuing situation.  
Rita Skeeter out  
London, England  
October 31, 1991  
Exclusive Interview – Survivor of Azkaban  
Walking up to a café in Diagon Alley, I barely recognized the dashing man waiting for me with two cups of tea. Gone was the wild eyes and rage of a Mugshot in 1981. Instead neatly cut hair, trimmed beard and the clothes fitting a gentleman who is a Lord of an ancient and Noble House and a seat on the Wizengamot.  
After some light chatter and a few drinks, we finally discussed what life had been like.  
"What was life in Azkaban like?"  
"Dark, cold, and I would use the word – soulless."  
At this point Lord Black shivered.  
"How much did you see the Dementors of Azkaban?" I asked him.  
"They were a part of every day life. They took little pieces of your soul – but even if they didn't feed on you personally, they provided the misery from the sounds and despair we heard around us."  
"Do you think life in Azkaban has changed you?"  
"I feel that it made me realize that I need to take life so much more seriously. As the son of one of the most Ancient and Noble houses, I took the title and position for granted. I thought it was a game of light and dark, good and evil. But when I returned, I realized it was about lives – I knew that even though I had been innocent that I should have been smarter – one young life grew up without any love – and that is my fault."  
"You are speaking about Miss Violet Potter?"  
At this point, Lord Black looked very reflective. "I am –" But he was silent for a time after that.  
"If you could say something to her, what would you say?"  
"I would tell her that we live in a grey world where good people along with evil people do bad things. I would tell her that my biggest mistake wasn't to keep her safe at the beginning. I sought revenge rather than her safety. I would tell her that I am very sorry."  
"Have you had the chance to speak to her yet?"  
He shook his head. "It wasn't possible. She is at school and technically my cousin and her husband, the Malfoys have temporary custody of her. I hope to meet her."  
We discussed his living arrangements and other matters.  
"I am working on making the home I grew up in a place I hope is fitting for a young girl in today's wizarding society to grow up in."  
"How do you plan to make up for the fact that the young girl will not have a mother?"  
"Well, that is a difficult problem, since I am not married and uncertain about that kind of future. I can't make promises there. I hope to create a support system for young Violet."  
Dear readers, Violet Potter's future looks very interesting – who shall be her parents? Stay tuned as we all endeavor to find out.  
Rita Skeeter out


	8. Chapter 8

Violet sat bundled up in the Hogsmeade carriage along with her Auror on duty, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She shivered as the cold November winds came down out of the mountains of Scotland to blow up leaves from the Forbidden Forest. But the shiver contained other feelings. She was going to be meeting Sirius Black, her godfather.  
She had heard and read much about her Godfather. She had letters from him telling her about his close friendship with his father. They were the so-called Marauders, he, her father, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were pranksters extraordinaire. They were secret animagi – though that secret was no more since that detail came out during Peter Pettigrew's trial.  
Her confidant, Lady Narcissa Malfoy wrote to her about a handsome rogue who wasn't afraid to fight for what was right against what he thought was wrong. He was a true Gryffindor – the bad that came with it, but also the good. Narcissa had warned her strongly not to ask Professor Snape about Sirius Black. But it wasn't that she didn't trust Lady Malfoy. She had just felt so powerless about this whole affair about who would have custody of her.  
Last night, she had knocked on said Professor's office door. When Professor Snape had opened the door, he saw the tears in her eyes. His first response was: "Did those Weasley boys do something again?"  
"No, Professor –" she said with her head shaking.  
"What's wrong, Violet?" He asked.  
He had told himself that he wouldn't get familiar with the girl, but he had seen her out cold after a Weasley attack. He had woken up in that Hospital wing like that. He had seen her head on a swivel searching every corner of ever room and hallway – just like he had.  
"I am supposed to meet Sirius Black tomorrow, Sir –" she said very softly.  
Professor Snape took a sharp breath in and lifted his eyes into the sky. He wasn't sure if he should have this conversation at all. But he walked her into his office and locked the door and cast privacy charms. He sat behind his desk and looked forward at her intently.  
"What would you like to know, Violet?"  
"Did you know my parents?"  
He nodded – happy for the safe start.  
"I knew your mother, Violet since we were little. She was a Muggleborn and I was a half-blood in the same neighborhood. I was the one who recognized the things she was doing was accidental magic. My mother – the magical one in our family explained it to her parents and sister. And for a time, your mother and I were very good friends –"  
"For a time, Sir?" She asked.  
"Until Hogwarts – "  
He sat back in his office chair thinking back to those early days and even the later ones. "Your mother was sorted into Gryffindor while I was sorted into Slytherin. And you understand exactly what I went through. Your mother and I tried to remain friends for a time, but four people kept getting in the way –"  
"My dad?"  
He nodded.  
"And Sirius Black?"  
He nodded again. "Those two specifically. Slimy snake – greasy git – wannabe Dark Lord – all those were names they had for me. And worst of all, your father had decided early on that your mother was going to be his wife. She resisted him at first, but eventually they started to date. It was then that I made my biggest mistake –"  
"What was that?"  
He shook his head. "Perhaps we can talk about that some more in the future. I can't talk about it now."  
"So, Sirius Black?" She asked.  
"In the attempt for me to speak fairly about your father and possible guardian –" he spoke the last as if the very thought that it could happen would be anathema to him. "I only knew them in school. It can be hoped that they have matured. It can be hoped that for your sake that Black has matured under the gruesome care of the Dementors."  
Violet saw the little village coming closer in the distance and she focused on the task at hand. There were five more Aurors and five Hogwarts Professors present – to protect the students on a Hogsmeade day they said. But all the attention was for her, and the only Professor she trusted was not present – Severus Snape.  
Waiting at the entrance into Hogsmeade village was a tall well-built dark man. He had light fair skin and medium brown hair and grey eyes that stared ahead at the carriage she sat in. Violet sat prim and proper in the carriage until the carriage stopped next to him. He bounded around and opened the gate of the carriage and with a gracious hand took her gentle hand in his and helped her down. Then, he swallowed her into a hug.  
"Prongslet – " he whispered as he held her tight and started to shiver in tears.  
Violet remained stiff and awkward in the embrace as the strange foreign feeling of being held was given to her.  
He slowly bent on his knees in front of her, holding her gently, his grey eyes peering into her green eyes.  
"Violet –" he said as if asking her to answer a question, but she didn't know the question she was supposed to answer.  
"There is only one thing I can ask of you," he said with that same intensity, "I want you to know how sorry I am for putting my petty anger and revenge before doing what was right and making sure you had a home. If I had not allowed that rat to be the secret keeper – if I had not ran after that rat, I would have been there for you.  
Violet shook before the intensity. Her only experience this close to men had been Vernon Dursley who was about to beat her and Rubeus Hagrid who had terrified her. She looked left and right to see if there was anywhere to escape. But there was absolutely no one. Sirius Black let go just a little so that he could bend down in front of her, but in the process, he moved slightly closer to the frightened girl. With that move, Violet cried out in absolute fright. She pulled out of Sirius' grip and turned from Sirius. The large Shacklebolt had never seemed very friendly and his sudden movement toward her scared her even more.  
Violet turned quickly out of the village and ran back toward the mountainous path. She ran surprisingly well with the slight women shoes' she now wore thanks to the Malfoys. It was difficult to navigate past bushes in bulky dresses. But Violet had strong thighs able to run. She had the ability to run in zig zag patterns and before Shacklebolt or Black could think to follow she was on the hills surrounding Hogsmeade and running.  
Of course, when the two men realized what was happening, they ran after her.  
"Wait, Violet –" Sirius cried out.  
"Miss Potter, come back!" Shacklebolt thundered. Their voices low and male only intensified her fright. So certain that they were coming to punish her, she ran like she never had before. She let the Mary Janes fall off of her feet and found herself able to run faster up the hills. Sirius Black was capable of such pursuit, but was not dressed for it. Shacklebolt was able, but found the terrain harder for himself. Violet being so low to the ground was able to put her hands into the dirt.  
Suddenly, a flash of light flashed past her and in fright she changed her direction and ran.  
"What was that, Black, you fool?" Shacklebolt growled.  
While the man was turned and Black was defending his actions, Violet found the Forbidden Forest. She had the unknown furious men behind her and the forest forbidden to her in front of her. She chose the forest. She ran deep into the forest. Her fears increased as she heard the curses of the men behind her. But thanks to small feet and her quiet breathing and her skill in hiding from Dudley Dursley, she lost her pursuers, but more importantly she found herself lost. Violet wandered around for hours until she fell into a clearing exhausted.  
Violet awoke to a dim sky around her and a gentle hand shaking her.  
"Violet –" it said softly. She jumped to bolt again only to find the arms of Professor Severus Snape and see Pansy Parkinson standing next to him. She slowly started breathing and let him hold her close. As she let him hold her, Pansy approached with a vial, which Professor Snape took gently from her hand.  
"Drink this, Violet," he said with dark caring eyes. "It will relax you."  
Violet took the drink very carefully, still fearful of what might happen to her, but Pansy encouraging smile and presence seemed to tell her it was okay. She opened the topper and tipped the drink back. As the warm drink went down her throat and felt warmth and calm go into her almost immediately. As soon as she had, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe stepped out. They each took a side of Violet and held her up as they started to follow Professor Snape outside of the forest.  
About an hour later and in complete darkness, the group of five came out of the woods. A small crowd awaited near a few carriages, Sirius Black and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape rather protectively led the small group to the very first carriage and Violet was laid in with her three friends sitting beside her.  
When Sirius Black moved to jump into the carriage with her, Professor Snape pulled out his wand.  
Professor Dumbledore put up his arms,  
"Now, Severus, I hardly think such a move is necessary."  
Violet who could only hear the response of Professor Snape was, "If that fool approaches her and sends her in fright again into the forest, I swear I will save her the trouble and give him the Killing Curse myself."  
The other one had his wand out,  
"You wouldn't dare, Snivellus."  
But the other two, Shacklebolt and Dumbledore stood between them. Pansy smartly asked the carriage to start moving back to the castle, and slowly they disappeared from the altercation. When Violet made it back to the Castle, Lord and Lady Malfoy were waiting inside with Draco. With a cry of joy, Lady Malfoy ran to Violet.  
"Violet, you are okay –" she shouted as she took the girl into her arms. Violet felt the awkward embrace of Draco and Lord Malfoy as well. Soon after the Castle Door banged open and Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with Professor Snape hovering behind them.  
Lady Malfoy let go of the girl and allowed Pansy and Daphne who was nearby to hold her up, and then she rounded on the four men.  
"Whose insane idea was it to leave a girl who has had issues with giant men all alone with some man she has never met?"  
There was a moment of silence until Dumbledore walked up. He had his hand out as a twinkle appeared in his eye.  
"It was a rather unfortunate thing that happened with Miss Potter, but I didn't see any harm allowing the girl to meet her future guardian."  
Lady Malfoy's eyes narrowed very hard as she looked at the Headmaster.  
"You mean to tell me that you knowingly sent a girl to visit a man she has never met before – a girl who feels that her world is upside down and lost?" Lady Malfoy spat.  
Professor Dumbledore was speechless. But Sirius Black jumped up.  
"Now cousin, Professor Dumbledore told me about the whole situation and I promise that I will take good care of her –"  
"Dumbledore-" Lucius Malfoy drawled, speaking at last, "You can be assured that your lack of common sense and the endangerment you continue to throw at one particular student will be heard by everyone on the Board of Directors and before the Minister."  
Then, with a look of distaste he said, "And Black, I am sure that this little adventure today will serve me well in my own cause to adopt the poor girl."  
Sirius Black's face turned into a snarl, so much so that Violet whimpered and backed up. Goyle and Crabbe stood between her and everyone else. Professor Snape whispered to the other students,  
"Take Miss Potter to my office. If there is any trouble run for the Prefects."  
Pansy and Daphne took Violet between each of them while Crabbe and Goyle split up. Crabbe in front and Goyle behind. Draco led the way with Crabbe and in fifteen minutes they were sitting in Professor Snape's receiving room in the office and sat waiting for Professor Snape. Violet was quickly asleep after another terribly long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the many objections of the Malfoys, Violet was sitting in a full meeting of the Wizengamot on the day before Christmas. Lucius Malfoy had argued that this meeting take place at the first meeting of the New Year, but the pressure of Sirius Black on the Wizengamot was strong. Even though it was the day before Christmas, every single member of the body was present.  
Violet sat down in the seat that was reserved for the Lord or Lady Potter, but due to the fact that the whole meeting was regarding her guardianship, she would not have a vote.  
Slowly, Lord Gareth Fawley stood up.  
"Calling this meeting of the Wizengamot to order. The purpose of this meeting is to determine the placement of Violet Potter, the child and heir of Lord James Potter of House Potter. If any have desire to declare this right, please stand up at this time."  
Violet looked straight ahead as she watched Lord MacMillan stand up. He was a grandfather to Ernie Macmillan as Draco had explained it to her. She quietly evaluated each one that was standing and remembering the coaching Draco had given her on each one.  
Violet looked to the far right and saw Sirius Black standing. His face was red and determined and standing at his side was Professor Albus Dumbledore. Draco said that he had legal standing with the clear will of James Potter. The newspaper had ripped him and his relationship to Professor Dumbledore to shreds after the disastrous attempt to introduce her to Black in Hogsmeade.  
On her left and standing among the Dark Families was Lord Lucius Malfoy. According to Draco, his father would have the strongest standing by virtue of his standing in the community and the fact he had a family of his own. Politics was probably a problem. With Lord Malfoy in the Dark Family side of the Wizengamot there would be families that would not want the Heir of Potter, a traditional light family fall into the control of the Dark. But Lord Black's insistence on keeping Dumbledore close in his confidences left many neutral with concerns – especially due to his overeager desire to be a part of the Potter girl's life.  
Albus Dumbledore opened up the argument:  
"Men and women of the Wizengamot," he began. "Lord Black, a close friend to both James and Lily Potter is named in his best friend's will as Miss Potter's godfather. It was James Potter's will that Sirius would take up the mantle for him and his wife should the unthinkable happen and he and his wife be taken from them in death. This will has been verified by Gringotts and several others."  
Lucius Malfoy stood up and cleared his throat:  
"Fellow Lords and Ladies, as you are well aware nothing about Miss Potter's life has remained what Lord Potter or his wife had intended. Her father was betrayed by a good friend – and until a few months ago the Wizarding World felt and young Miss Potter was taught that it was Lord Black who had betrayed her family. When all her family was wiped out, someone she didn't know placed her with an Aunt and Uncle who were known for their Anti-magical feelings and she remained forgotten and unchecked on for ten years in their care. When she was brought out of the Muggle world and into ours, her first introduction to our world was a half giant who no one doubts meant well but frightened an abused young girl. And then, rather suddenly, Peter Pettigrew who was the true betrayer – his appearance quite convenient in my opinion appeared under the nose of the Headmaster and he clears Lord Black's name. Then, poor Miss Potter is being asked to trust someone who insists on remaining close to Professor Dumbledore. I would dare ask, Miss Potter, whose care would you prefer of the three of us standing before you today."  
Violet stood up and quite clearly pointed at Lord Malfoy.  
"The Malfoys took me in when I had no one else, provided me a safe place, and have shown nothing but my best interests in mind. If this body is truly interested in what I want, then it would place me in Lord Malfoy's care."  
There was dead silence at the end of Violet's plea. At the end of it, Lord Macmillan stood up.  
"House Macmillan stands ready as a neutral family between both parties for young Miss Potter. Our connection to Miss Potter via her grandmother Dorea Black is just as strong as the Malfoy bond. We believe we can provide a calm home for Miss Potter as well."  
The discussion among the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot continued around those three themes. Clearly the decision was not going to show the best interest of Heir Potter but would fall in between the party lines of Light and Dark. Quickly it became apparent that House Macmillan would lose because this was too much a dark and light issue.  
After hours of arguing and voting, Lord Fawley stood.  
"It is time to vote regarding the future of Miss Violet Potter. All those in favor of Lord Macmillan please stand."  
A smattering of families, mostly neutral families stood in support, but it was clear Violet's second choice would not win.  
"All those in favor of Lord Malfoy, please stand."  
A large crowd of Dark Families stood: Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Crabbes and Goyles as Violet recognized but several others as well. Included in that was a traditional Neutral family, the Greengrasses – most likely because of Violet's friendship with Daphne. It was about half of the room.  
"All those in favor of Lord Black, please stand."  
A large crowd of all Light Families stood. Violet recognized Lady Longbottom, but she did not notice who else. It was as many it seemed to her as it was for Lord Malfoy. She scowled at the room. She would remember that all these people did not consider her wishes in regard to her placement. Several workers for the Wizengamot continued to count all those who had stood for each one.  
"The final vote is in," Lord Fawley said. "By a margin of 78-76-10, Lord Black has won custody of Miss Potter."  
Violet stood up and screamed in anger.  
"NO! I hate you all!"  
She stood up and stormed out of the room. She probably would have made it farther but Lady Malfoy was there with open arms and a tearful face. Violet ran into her arms and let her hold her one last time.  
"Hush, dear child," she said. She handed her handkerchiefs and a letter. "I wrote this," she said quietly, "at the horrible off-chance that my cousin would win this vote. Please stay patient, do not run away, and read the letter before you do anything drastic. Do you promise?"  
Violet looked into the intense eyes of the one woman she felt she might have called mother.  
"I promise –" she whispered with one last cry.  
But then she noticed Lady Malfoy's eyes narrow as her cousin, Sirius Black approach with Professor Dumbledore smiling by his side. She held Violet gently as she stood up to face her cousin and the Headmaster.  
"There you are, my girl," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully. "We were worried about you."  
Violet glared at the man in sheer anger and hate, but held her tongue.  
Sirius walked up beside Dumbledore with his hands up.  
"I think it would be best if you came with me right away –" then he turned to Lady Malfoy.  
She took a deep breath. "Would it be possible for me to come over tomorrow to visit her, Cousin?"  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea," he replied.  
But she interrupted him. "At the very least, I insist on bringing her things along with Draco tomorrow and a few presents. You surely wouldn't deny the girl a present?"  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing to deny it.  
"Very well, you may arrive before dinner."  
"Thank you, cousin," she said.  
She gave Violet a hug. "Remember your promise, Violet," she said.  
Violet agreed and then Sirius Black approached. He firmly pulled her away from Lady Malfoy. Violet pulled herself away from him with a deadly glare. Then, she followed Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore away.


	10. Chapter 10

Violet watched as a house suddenly appeared out of nowhere between Number 11 and Number 13 on Grimmauld Place. She bit her lip refusing to grant Lord Black any kind of thought that she would be willing to work with him.  
"Welcome home," Sirius said to her.  
Professor Dumbledore moved close to give her a hug, but she stepped away.  
Suddenly, a crotchy old elf appeared in the receiving room.  
"Dirty Master returns –" he growled.  
"Dirty Master brings manipulative Muggle lover into our glorious house."  
Violet smirked as he said those words. Then, the elf with pointed ears peered at her.  
"What do we have here? Another Muggle lover? Or a dirty Mistress?"  
Violet said absolutely nothing but let the elf know how she felt about Dumbledore and Black. She glared at those two.  
"Kreacher-" Lord Black said. "You have prepared the room I asked?"  
"Poor Kreacher always does what dirty Master asks," he replied.  
"Then, please escort Violet Potter to that room. It will be hers. Obey her as if you would obey me. She is the heir of the Houses of Black and Potter."  
Kreacher glared at him.  
"Dirty Master always speaks to poor Kreacher that way."  
Violet looked at the elf.  
"Kreacher," she asked softly. "It has been an awful day. Could you lead me to bed please?"  
Kreacher studied her in turn. Then, he touched her arm and popped her away.  
Violet walked into a room larger than she had at Malfoy Manor. The tapestries on the walls and windows were a royal blue curtains and sheets on the bed.  
"It is beautiful, Kreacher," she whispered. "Thank you so much."  
The House Elf said nothing but watched her closely. She walked around enjoying the room and found a desk with quill and parchment ready for letters – her owl, an Eagle Owl, a sister of Draco's sat proudly on its perch already. She sat down and pulled out the handkerchiefs and then the letter. Quietly she opened it up.  
Dear Sweet Violet,  
If you are reading this letter, then what I had feared has taken place and we have lost our bid to make you our child. My husband had feared this thanks to Lord Black's political leanings and the Potter will. You might be plotting running away, but I fear that it will do you little good. Lord Black has standing to restrain you if necessary, now. Now that you have been in the House of Black as his named heir, he can use its magic and its elf to find you and return you.  
But I believe that you will find the elf more willing to help you than he. My cousin has always held the Elf in low regard. Tell the Elf that you wish to see Walburga Black. She is his mother. Tell her and Kreacher,  
"Would you be willing to help me. Sirius intends to turn me into a Muggle-loving fool. I was being tutored by Narcissa Malfoy 'nee Black, but now I have lost my confidant and teacher."  
Finally, Violet be strong. If I remember my cousin, he is an idealist. He will have named you as his heir, but in doing so he will have provided you access to one of the most extensive private libraries in the Wizarding World. Make that your sanctuary and endure.  
Please continue to use your owl to write to us. It remains yours.  
Your Mother from afar,  
Lady Narcissa Malfoy  
After a few more minutes of re-reading the short letter and crying tears, Violet dried her tears to see the elf still staring at her.  
"Kreacher?" she asked.  
"Yes, Nice Mistress?" he responded.  
"Would you be willing to help me. I don't want to become a Muggle-loving fool like Sirius, and I am sure Dumbledore intends that for me. I was tutored by Narcissa Black – now Malfoy. I have lost my confidant and teacher. I was told you know someone who could help me."  
The Elf's face lit up in a smile which on its face it looked completely wicked.  
"Mistress Black will be pleased to meet you, nice Mistress."  
He waddled toward her and took her hand and there was a pop.  
Violet was in a dark room in the house. A light came on above in a calm green color. But standing in the middle of the room was a large life-sized portrait of an old woman with a cross looking face.  
"Kreacher –" the portrait said. "What have you brought me here?"  
Kreacher bowed low and Violet stood perfectly straight as Narcissa had taught her, she kept her neck and chin high.  
"My name, Lady Black, is Lady Violet Potter, the heir of House Potter. I am also by an unfortuitous chance now the charge and heir of your Grandson, Sirius Black. Up until just a week ago, Narcissa Malfoy, nee' Black had been a confidant and teacher. Albus Dumbledore made sure that I was raised by Muggles and Lady Malfoy was trying to teach me everything she could. But I have lost her."  
The woman looked thoughtfully.  
"I see truth in what you say, girl," she said but her voice never looking pleasant. "I would be willing to help you."  
At this point, Kreacher inserted himself. "The Muggle loving Professor that corrupted your son remains downstairs. He has brought some of his 'treats' that he used on Sirius."  
Suddenly, the Elf looked like he was in pain. "Dirty Master calls me – I must answer." Then, he left with a pop.  
"I will help you, girl. It pleases me that you are willing to live as a pureblood as is your station and learn of your heritage. Watch out for the Muggle-lover. He will attempt to get close to you. If he tries to enchant you or drug you with his vile concoctions, they will fail as long as you are present in this house."  
Kreacher reappeared. "The Muggle lover has reappeared with Take Out." He said the last three words with extreme distaste. "We are being summoned, nice Mistress."  
Violet nodded to him.  
Lady Black spoke, "Tomorrow, you are to go into the Black Library and find the book, the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Begin reading, memorizing the families and tomorrow night before bed I will test you on how much you remember. Kreacher, you will give me access to the girl's room by another portrait, and we will introduce her to Phineas' portrait."  
Kreacher looked at Violet. "Yes, please Kreacher," Violet said knowing that he couldn't obey her without her consent. "Make it so."  
Then, he took her hand and they disappeared for supper.  
The next day on Christmas was a very sober affair. Dumbledore appeared to be a guest of honor of Sirius and he was present that evening for the strange supper where Violet was forced to use sticks to eat – until she called for Kreacher and requested real silverware. The fact that he so easily and eagerly obeyed her order did not go without comment from Sirius Black.  
When Supper was over, Dumbledore pulled out a bowl from his robes, then he offered the bowl first to Sirius who took a lemon drop and then offered the bowl to Violet.  
"Any candy, dear girl?" Dumbledore asked. The minute the bowl sat in front of her, she heard a groan from inside of the house and from out of nowhere the candy inside of the dish was incinerated in a fire.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sirius said as he stood up and glared at the house.  
"Kreacher!" He shouted.  
The Elf popped into the room.  
"Did you have something to do with the Dumbledore's gift for Violet?"  
Kreacher glared at him.  
"Poor Kreacher has done nothing. But if the Headmaster offered the nice Mistress something that could be construed as a threat without her permission, the House will act to defend its family."  
"Oh," Dumbledore chuckled, "Surely there was no threat to our dear girl. It was just candy."  
Violet huffed perhaps a little too loudly.  
"I mean to talk to you about this, Violet," Sirius broke in, "But while I understand that you have been in company that might not speak as encouragingly of a dear friend and ally of mine, I will not abide such lack of respect for this man in my house."  
Violet scowled at him, but said nothing.  
Dumbledore and Sirius spoke for a while regarding happenings at school and the times of trouble Sirius had while in school. The stories of horror that Sirius Black told as if it was all in fun, but with malicious intent toward others from Slytherin made Violet feel more and more angry. After about an hour of this sitting in silence, Violet finally asked,  
"May I be excused to bed? It has been a very long day."  
Sirius looked at her with a troubled look – his face changing between concern and a scowl. Then, he decided,  
"Good night, Violet. Sleep well."  
Violet did not reply as she smoothly got up from the table and made her way as quickly as she could up into her bed. She changed out of her fine dress and hung it up in the closet. Waiting for her on a bed was a beautiful green nightgown. Violet smiled that she would be able to be comfortable. She changed out of the shift she was almost content to have to sleep in that night and then slowly made it into her bed. She was tired, but with her angry thoughts and feelings it took her a while to fall asleep.  
The next morning was Christmas morning and early she heard a banging on the door. She looked up in confusion at the awful noise outside of the room. She climbed out of her bed and grabbed a green robe that had discreetly been left at the door and opened it. She nearly jumped at the sight of her godfather's face.  
"I was going to prank you properly by sneaking into your room and scaring you, but the House wouldn't let me in."  
Violet glared at him, but said nothing.  
"It's Christmas," Sirius said, "Come downstairs for some breakfast. We can open presents and tell stories."  
Violet rolled her eyes, and said, "I'll get dressed and be down in a minute."  
Waiting on her bed was another outfit, a simple violet colored dress. Violet changed out of her night clothes, put on the dress and the Mary Janes on the bed. She did up her hair and put a shade of make-up on as Pansy and Daphne had taught her. The door started banging again along with a few curses on the other side of the door.  
When she was finished, she walked over to the door. Sirius jumped back in surprise.  
"You don't have to dress or make yourself up for Christmas," he said. Violet rolled her eyes. "I have no clothes, but someone or something has given me something and I have no desire to turn away the gift."  
Then, she followed him down to breakfast. Breakfast was a simple affair of rolls and tea. Professor Dumbledore sang nonsense about some guy named Santa Claus while Violet ate in silence. Sirius tried to offer Violet a box when that exploded. Sirius jumped and looked around.  
"Doesn't the house have a sense of humor?" He shouted.  
Violet glared at him.  
Kreacher suddenly appeared. "Perhaps if the nice Mistress saw such actions as humor, the house would allow it, Dirty Master," he growled.  
Violet smiled as she was beginning to understand what was happening. The House was forced to obey its Lord and its heir. But it would not allow anything that she considered to be harm to befall her while inside.  
Sirius sighed very unhappily. "Well, let's open presents."  
Sirius offered two gifts to Professor Dumbledore, one from him and one allegedly from her. Both of them were boxes of candy. Violet forced a smile when he opened her gift.  
"Merry Christmas, Headmaster," she said with a forced grin.  
Her presents were next. She opened Dumbledore's gift and it wasn't candy. It was a cloak. Her godfather gasped. "Is that the Cloak of Invisibility?" he said to Dumbledore.  
He nodded. "Her father borrowed it to me shortly after we set up the Fidelius on the house. I wanted to study it. But I believe that Violet now is its rightful owner."  
Violet fingered the material carefully. It shimmered in the light.  
"Try it on, Violet," Sirius said. She pulled it around her shoulders and over her head. "Look at the mirror behind you, Violet."  
Her godfather had conjured a mirror and she turned around carefully, but she wasn't there. She gasped, and pulled the cloak open. The parts of her body that remained covered were invisible, but the parts uncovered were invisible.  
Dumbledore advised. "I would be careful about who you told about that cloak. It has been in your family for ages, and should be treated with care."  
He seemed to want to say more, but Violet said nothing as she examined the material further. Finally, she remembered her manners.  
"Thank you, Headmaster," she said.  
Albus chuckled lightly. "No trouble my dear," he said. "I also have a box here of candy I was going to give you, but I have a feeling that something might happen to that gift. But I would welcome your presence in my office and I will share my sweets with you at any time. The password is Phoenix."  
Violet stared at the Headmaster's blatant comments about what he was doing with that candy. She had a sneaking suspicion as Kreacher had mentioned in the portrait room last night that the Headmaster had done something with candy to break down her Godfather's resistance as a long-time member of the House of Black. She was confident she would never try any candy from him. She nodded stiffly at his invitation that she had heard it.  
Next, Sirius handed her several packages. She had a broom for flying in the back. "But you have to be careful so close to Muggle London," he said. Draco had told her all about brooms. This was the latest Nimbus 2000 model. She had a second present, basic household charms for comfortable living.  
"How can I use this?" She asked.  
"Well," Sirius chuckled as he looked shrewdly at the Headmaster. In this House, you are unplottable. The Ministry won't sense the magic done – though they could still test the wand later. And living with a wizard has its advantages. The Ministry will think it is me doing the magic."  
Violet grinned for a rare time at him, but thinking now how it was possible for Draco, Pansy, and Daphne to know so much already.  
She finished opening up a few other presents, a book on pranking and a necklace when the House shimmered.  
"Ah, yes," Sirius said his face getting darker, "My dear cousin has come with your earthly possessions."  
Violet jumped up from the spot and practically ran to the front door and opened it up. Standing on the threshold was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco and Pansy Parkinson.  
Before her godfather could stop her, she said, "Come in."  
Narcissa looked around in wonder as her husband and son and then Pansy came in followed by a House Elf with three chests filled with Violet's things.  
"I have brought not only our presents for Violet, but also presents her friends sent her as well." Violet led the Malfoys into the room starting to chatter constantly with Pansy and Draco about her room. Lady Malfoy placed the presents under the tree while Sirius grudgingly had Kreacher ask the guests if they wished tea. To Sirius' frustration both Narcissa and Lucius requested tea with crème and no sugar. While the two adults drank tea quietly Violet opened her gifts from her friends. She received a scarf from Pansy, gloves from Daphne, a box of candies from Millicent Bulstrode. Those candies did not explode to the narrowed eyes of Dumbledore. Crabbe and Goyle gave her a package of Chocolate Frogs.  
Lady Malfoy handed Violet personally a present wrapped in an emerald wrapping. Inside was a gorgeous bracelet. A deep intake of breath showed her appreciation for the gift.  
At this point, Lord Malfoy asked, "Headmaster, I know it is Christmas, but I was wondering if we could speak alone regarding an issue or two I wanted to bring up with you."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Let's retire to the quiet office off the hall here."  
Violet pulled on Pansy and Draco's hands. "I have to show you my room." Then, the three were jumping up and running off to the bedroom, leaving the cousins alone. Violet practically ran upstairs with her cloak and bracelet and all her gifts and shut the door behind her.  
The three sat at a group of chairs near a fireplace in her room which was roaring with a gentle heat.  
"Well, how bad is it?" Draco drawled.  
"Dumbledore –" she began, "I am convinced has tried to poison me with his stupid candies since I've gotten here. Every time he tries, the house burns them. Kreacher told me that is because what is in that candy is something I perceive as a threat. Sirius tried to prank me this morning to wake me up, but the House wouldn't let him in because it sees him as a threat to me. Kreacher also told me that there is a rather extensive library that I might enjoy."  
Pansy cackled. "Seems like some of this has not worked the way they wanted."  
Violet sagged at this. "But tomorrow, I have to go to the Weasley house."  
"Weasleys?" Draco said. "Careful about the water in there, Violet." She chuckled.  
"I'm more worried about the twins."  
Pansy had this idea when her whole face lit up. "There is a girl in that family, isn't there?"  
Violet shrugged. "I started studying the Black family tree and I remembered seeing that."  
"Well," she continued, "Perhaps you should try to make friends with her. If they are going to force you to mix with them, start thinking Slytherin about it."  
Violet's head shook in agreement. "I think you are right," she agreed.  
The next day, Violet dressed in a dress in a royal blue just like her bedroom stood behind her godfather and Professor Dumbledore. Sirius growled at her.  
"You will be respectful and understanding of this family. You will have no further troubles like you had with Ron Weasley."  
Violet who had a lesson from Walburga late last night remembered the lesson on using outward smiles, gracious actions, and inward scathing commentary. "Appear innocent so that no one knows what you plan, girl," Walburga had said.  
Violet practiced now. She smiled sweetly and innocently, "I shall be on my best behavior, godfather," she replied.  
She looked down at herself and her smile nearly disappeared. She was wearing comfortable Muggle jeans, the kind she remembered the kids from her Muggle school wearing, a blouse and on top of that blouse, an awful Gryffindor red sweater with the letter V on it. She wore the bracelet she had received from the Malfoys, a black leather coat that Kreacher had found from Bellatrix Black's chest. Her hair was pulled back smartly in her usual ponytail as it was in school.  
Then she followed Dumbledore who shouted, "The Burrow."  
Violet was tempted as she grabbed that powder to say, "Malfoy Manor," but with that smile on her face, she said, "The Burrow," and threw the powder in the air and disappeared. She came out of the Weasley fireplace smoothly to a room full of redheaded boys. She looked back and forth and then saw a girl about her size, Ginevra. She smiled shyly at the group of Weasleys.  
"Happy Boxer Day," she said with her best smile. Then turning to Mrs. Weasley she said, "Thank you for the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."  
The woman cried out and came on the attack. She threw her arms around her and gave her a mammoth hug.  
"Thank you dear." Then, she sat Violet down between Ron and Ginny. Then, Sirius tumbled through the Floo, looking awkwardly around the table. He sat across from Dumbledore with Arthur and Molly around the table. Then, chaos began as boys started reaching for bowls and plates. Violet stood in shock, trying to show manners and used to not being the first to receive her food anyway.  
Ginny gently passed her potatoes and then roast and other food and Violet slowly piled her plate. She took several bites and found the food to be quite good. She was about to sip a drink from her cup, when she felt a sharp jab of pain from her right where Ginny was sitting.  
"Keep smiling," she said quietly without moving her lips. "I'm very confident my brothers charmed your drink to turn your hair purple." Violet kept smiling as she listened and then spoke quietly through her lips.  
"What should I do?"  
Ginny continued, "If you want to be less miserable, just drink it. They are plotting to teach you how to take a joke. The sooner you fall to one, the gentler it will be. It will turn your hair purple, but you should be fine before school starts."  
Violet offered the cup up in cheers toward the Weasley twins who were watching her and took a deep drink. Sure enough, she felt her hair turn color. Her godfather burst out in laughter and pulled out a mirror and handed it across the room to her. It was worse than purple – it was white with pink polka dots. She smiled and even did her best to force a laugh which seemed to lighten the room considerably.  
After eating her full for supper and having something to drink, the kids were directed to clean. This was not something Violet was not used to, so she quickly and ably joined in. When all the cleaning was done, the boys went outside to run around in the weather.  
Ginny yelled to her mother. "Can I take Violet up to my room?"  
Violet smiled encouragingly, thinking this would be better than anything else, and let Ginny lead her up the stairs and into her room. After looking around, Ginny pulled out a package from her coat.  
"I brought you something," she said.  
Ginny sighed. "But I didn't give you anything."  
"You warned me about the joke and the other jokes. And besides, I brought this hoping that I could make a friend. I am really hoping that there is someone I can talk to when I come here. Professor Dumbledore –" it took everything in her not to call him one of their pet Slytherin names – "he hinted to Sirius and I that I should be spending time with families that can teach me more proper values."  
"So, is Slytherin as bad as my brothers and parents say it is?" She asked.  
Violet smiled a true smile. "Slytherin has been my home." She said. She knew that if she was going to make a friend of Ginny that she couldn't be too disparaging of her brother's house. Let them do that on their own. "It is a warm house in the basement. The windows look out into a lake where I can see the fish. I love it."  
Ginny thought longingly about Hogwarts. "I get to go to Hogwarts next year. My brothers told me I have to go to Gryffindor."  
Violet told her, "I kind of had a choice. I think everyone does. There are often two houses you can go to."  
"My brothers said I have to fight a troll."  
Violet laughed lightly. "I knew ahead of time, because the Malfoys told me."  
"Will you tell me?" Ginny asked her.  
Violet looked around as if she was afraid to share such a deep intimate secret. "They use a hat that uses Legilemency. It reads your mind and then gives you choices regarding the thoughts in your head. I got to choose between Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."  
Ginny smiled. "It will probably just stick me into Gryffindor like my brothers."  
Violet shrugged. "I will be waiting to find out next September."  
The two girls stayed in the room all day, they came out for supper, and during dinner were found giggling with their heads together. The sight warmed Professor Dumbledore's heart. Violet would spend nearly every day between the Burrow or she got to have Ginny at her house just a few more times.


	11. Chapter 11

Violet was sitting on the compartment in her school robes with Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey. She had subtly suggested in a letter to Daphne and Pansy that they gather together while the boys all gathered for their mischief. There were no large crowds or reporters to worry about or anyone else that might break into their compartment. The reason it was just the girls, Violet had the idea while visiting with Ginny in her bedroom. The five Slytherin girls should start networking with each other and plotting. They should be ruling this school between them by 5th year.  
The first three hours of the trip, Violet updated the girls on her time at Black Manor.  
"It wasn't as bad as I had feared it would be," she told them. She told them how the house protected her from Dumbledore's candy and her godfather's attempts to prank her. She told them about her budding friendship with the Weasley girl.  
"She is a pureblood," Daphne said. "With a little training and probably some money, she would fit in with us quite well."  
Eventually, each one of them were able to give an explanation about their vacations.  
At about hour four, Violet suggested.  
"I think the five of us should be ruling this school in a few years. I have been thinking about each one of you and thinking what each of our gifts are. I have a suggestion and would welcome your suggestions."  
"Tracey," she said. "You have been really good at getting information on people. Would you be willing to gather information for the five of us?"  
Tracey was eager to please and be a part of a more pureblooded group.  
"Millicent," Violet asked. "Would you be our researcher? Read the Daily Prophet. Take notes. Jump into the library."  
"I love to read," Millicent said.  
"Pansy," Violet said next. "You are the voice. Everyone hears you and will listen."  
Pansy smiled at the suggestion.  
"Daphne," Violet said, "You are our networker. When we need to work with others, you are the one who would go on our behalf."  
"I like it," Daphne replied.  
"What about you," Millicent said.  
"I along with Millicent am the biggest bookworm."  
Daphne interrupted. "Let's be real. You are the only reason the five of us are together in one room, Violet. I respect each of them, but I like and respect you. You are the leader."  
"Yeah," Pansy agreed. Though Violet wondered if Pansy would have liked the leadership.  
"What's the plan, Violet?" Pansy asked.  
Violet smiled. Walburga's lessons had helped her develop this. She had insisted on it – said Violet had the mind for this.  
"I want us to rule Slytherin by our 3rd year, the student body by our 5th year, and the staff will eat out of our hands by 7th. This is a demanding goal. We have this year and next year to build the framework for stage one. This year and early next year, we need find out something about everyone – students and staff. We need blackmail. We need relationships. Stage two, each of us needs to branch out outside of this group. We need friends in each year. We don't need to focus as much on anyone outside of Slytherin 4th year and beyond. In Slytherin, we don't need to focus on 6th year and beyond."  
Violet looked around at each of them.  
"I really believe that I need each one of you in the jobs we described. Millicent, we need to create dossiers on each student. If their family is mentioned in the Daily Prophet, we need that information. Tracey, we need your silent observations and your ability to be in places where no one in Slytherin takes you seriously. You two have the most important work at the beginning. Each of us will have to help with that at the beginning. Daphne, you need to continue to cultivate relationships. Summer tea parties and parties during the school year! Pansy, we need people to see you everywhere and hear you everywhere."  
"What about you, Violet?" Pansy replied.  
"We need to create a persona for me. I need to stop being the poor orphan. We need to dress me, present me and teach me to act as the Heir of the Noble House of Black and Potter. By adding Potter, we have the unique chance to grab Hufflepuff and Gryffindor into our grasp."  
Pansy nodded clearly intrigued.  
"I like it," Daphne added.  
And so school continued for Violet once they returned. The five Slytherin first years kept their heads down and started to collect information on everyone. Violet and Daphne kept between them files on every student in the school – even those that were beyond the scope. Daphne like Violet understood that Hogwarts was not really the big picture.  
Violet worked hard on her image. She encouraged the breakable doll look for now. She was the troubled Slytherin who could be molded. Daphne was the Slytherin IceQueen. Pansy was the bully eager to join in with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in tormenting people who did wrong or just stupid. Tracey was the half-blood who belonged nowhere. Millicent was the chubby Slytherin that had few friends.  
No one took any of them seriously.  
As the school year finished, Violet continued to have to endure attacks from the Gryffindor prankster kings. She was the chosen target often after a Slytherin bullied a Gryffindor. Violet learned her lesson from the night she walked the corridors alone – don't do that again. She was never alone outside of the Common room. But even in a group of people, she had to watch for pranks. She tried to smile and play a good sport, but inwardly she hated the pranks. She hated the Weasleys. She hated Dumbledore for allowing this. She hated them all.  
School continued with the five friends quietly plotting, the pranksters pranking, and Dumbledore looking away with a twinkle in his eyes and doing nothing. Unfortunately, such allowances for a barely teenage child turned dangerous.  
Violet and the Slytherins were eating at the table in the Common room on April 1st, when suddenly Violet's body started to wretch. She stood up and right away heard laughter from the Gryffindor table, but soon the fluid that was building up in her mouth and throat was making it difficult to breath. Professor Snape ran down from the Staff table as Violet fell on the floor, her legs kicking and her arms moving and her eyes rattling behind her head. Her last thought was to see Professor Snape with a very concerned face over her head.  
Violet woke up with a horrible taste in her mouth again in the Hospital wing. It had been a common occurrence – every single time in here was because of the Weasleys. She heard an argument in the background between Snape, Pomphrey, and Dumbledore.  
"Albus –" Madam Pomphrey said, "I can't abide by this. The poor girl nearly died. If Professor Snape had not recognized one of the potions that had been mixed in that horrible concoction, we'd be calling Lord Black right now for funeral arrangements."  
"Well," Dumbledore continued, "It is a good thing that she will turn out just fine then. Good job, Severus, my boy."  
"Headmaster," her Head of House snarled, "Those boys are dangerous. They need more than a loss of House points and a Detention with their Head of House. They need to be expelled. Will it take someone's death for you to see reason?"  
"I do have to agree," Pomphrey cut in. "Don't you realize that the only reason that poor girl is ever in my wing is because of some stunt of those two. I like a joke or two also, but these two are taking things way too far."  
"Oh, come now," Dumbledore said and Violet could imagine that awful twinkle of the eyes. "They were just having fun and since we have the very best Potions Master and healer in all the Wizarding World, there is nothing to worry about. It does the girl good to loosen up a bit."  
"But –" both added, but Dumbledore's voice changed. Violet was glad she didn't see it.  
"My judgment on the boys stand. Do not make me repeat myself." Then, he turned with a twirl for his office.  
Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape approached her bed slowly. Violet closed her eyes to pretend to sleep until she heard Madam Pomphrey's breathing.  
"Oh, you are awake already, Miss Potter," she said. "You gave me quite the scare there."  
Violet looked with concern at both Professor Snape and Madam Pomphrey. "What happened?"  
"Weasleys –" Professor Snape snapped.  
"I figured that, but how come my mouth feels like it swallowed gravel?"  
"They thought it would be funny," he said, "If they mixed foaming at the mouth potion into your pumpkin juice. You had a bad reaction to it and began to asphyxiate."  
"Another funny joke that was nearly lethal." Madam Pomphrey muttered under her breath.  
Just then, Violet's honor guard appeared: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent. Violet smiled at them. "I'm okay."  
The two lethal giants led the way. Daphne stood at Violet's side while Tracey went just ahead and Millicent just behind. Draco and Pansy brought up the rear. They led Violet back to a full Slytherin common room. Professor Snape followed them in.  
"It would be understandable," he began with the whole of Slytherin present, "That you might want to retaliate in some form and they will be expecting it. Normally, I would not approve of such adolescent behavior, but obviously the adults in this castle cannot protect their charges. I have only two concerns about the retaliation. First of all, make sure you let the anticipation build. Do nothing until nearly the end of term. Plan something cruel. Secondly, be Slytherin about it. Everyone must know that this is retaliation for this stunt, but there must be no proof that it was you. That is all I have to say."  
Then, he twirled away with his cloak behind him, leaving the room. The 7th year Prefects approached Violet and checked her to see if she was fine to her satisfaction. Then, they sat down with the rest of Slytherin.  
"We are about to declare war on Gryffindor," the male 7th year Prefect said. Every year and every dorm room needs to spend one hour tonight writing down ideas on how to respond. You will bring your ideas written to a Slytherin Prefect. We will look at it and decide what the best course of action is. Any idea has merit and will be considered up to April 20th."  
Then, he dismissed everyone and each group went to their rooms. The first year Slytherin girls quickly formed their positions on the bed. Daphne standing and Violet pacing. Pansy started filing her nails. Tracey pulled out parchment and quill. Millicent pulled out a book from her luggage: The most vile charms, potions, and other arts to torment your enemies.  
Violet said. "I will need several ideas of retaliation not just for this, but for when my godfather will put me in that stupid house unprotected. We will work on those first. If there are any in that list that we think are fitting for our House to use in retaliation, feel free to add them to that list. But we need to prepare a plan and ourselves for a simple fact: we will not rule this school by fifth year if those terrors remain. I want them put down."  
A gasp or two came from Daphne's lips and Tracey. Pansy smirked and Millicent nodded quietly. Then, they began to plan.  
The last two months of school were filled with a fearful expectation. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw kept a large distance from Gryffindor and Slytherin. While those two houses did interact with Slytherin on occasion, their leadership seemed to indicate that they should keep enough distance from Gryffindor so that no one would connect them to any further Gryffindor stunts.  
It was on the night before the final test for 3rd years when Slytherin struck in revenge. The morning of the Great Hall saw Gryffindor's banner turned emerald green and its dragon bowing down to Slytherin. The golden cups on Gryffindor's table were charmed Slytherin green and any drink that went into it turned Slytherin green. No charm from any 7th year Gryffindor or even from Professor McGonagall could turn it back.  
When any Weasley drank from one of the green cups, their hair turned to a brilliant Emerald. When Fred and George got up to leave the table, they were found to have fox tails on their bottoms. When they tried to speak, they could only chatter like a fox. When they tried to take the practical portion of their final test, they were unable to do so due to the prank. Due to the fact that the final portion was Potions was humorous to Professor Snape. He quietly gave 50 points to Slytherin for the ingenuity and cunning. He was especially cruel when the Weasley twins could not use the one incantation that was necessary to make the potion work. He had to give them an Acceptable on it though since everything else was done right.  
On the Day of the Ending Feast every eye was carefully watching the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, making sure that no further trouble would happen. It seemed that some saner heads had prevailed. The rumor was that 7th year Prefects from Gryffindor followed and disciplined Fred and George Weasley themselves to prevent any further trouble. Neither Violet nor any other Slytherin had any trouble.  
The biggest news was that Professor Quirrell was missing from the Ending Feast. Professor Dumbledore with a sad eye announced that he had gone into the 3rd floor corridor and had met a gruesome death. Violet wondered what kind of death Quirrell had suffered. She knew that the dangers had been deadly, but that a mere first year had been able to overcome them. What made Quirrell's defense of the dangers different? She knew she could not ask the question without giving away what she had done. She sat quietly on the train back with her four fast friends, celebrating their victories, plotting their future, and preparing for what lay ahead. The biggest challenge she knew would be avoiding the Weasley twins that summer. She got off the train, hugged her close friends and then ran to give Lord and Lady Malfoy a hug hello and goodbye to the great irritation of her godfather. When all others had cleared the platform, she separated from those she loved and made the long walk to Sirius Black, the Apparition to Black Manor, and a summer sure to be spent with the Weasleys.


	12. Chapter 12

With this chapter, we begin the summer of Violet's second year of knowing magic. Violet Potter until age eleven had been abused by her Muggle Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. Because of one mistake - sending the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid to introduce Violet Potter to the Wizarding World, Violet did not come to Hogwarts as a girl needy for love, affection, and the praise of a grandfather-like Headmaster. Instead, she came fearful of men in general and very distrustful of the men who have been appointed as her guardians.

As the second year begins, Violet is spending nearly every daylight moment at the Burrow, the home of Dumbledore's allies, pro-light family, the Weasleys. Immediately, Fred, George, and Ronald Weasley take it upon themselves to teach Violet Potter the value of appreciating a good prank. Violet finds an ally in their youngest sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Thus Begins Part Two of Violet Potter and the Mistakes of Albus Dumbledore

The Weasley War

In the distance from her hiding place in a meadow Violet could see the dilapidated center and focus of purgatory itself. She gazed at the architectural wonder that towered stories into the sky and appeared to be a leaning tower leaning in three or four directions. Smoke came out from four chimneys that stood at the top. Violet ducked again behind a large rock as another rocket from the snickering threesome shot past her hiding place.

Violet was beginning to wonder if surrender might not be the best option, even if she would have to stand in front of Walburga Black's portrait with red hair that night. But then Ginny Weasley appeared behind her after her little attempt to find an escape route.

"If we back around through the swamp on the north side, I think we will be safe," she told her friend. Violet counted three heads. If they weren't seen they probably would be fine. Following Ginny's lead they slowly made their way through the long grasses surrounding the burrow and into an area of dense water and foliage. Taking a deep breath she followed Ginny in.

Ginny must have had similar escapes from her brothers before. She seemed sure footed and certain as they squished through mud and jumped over puddles. When there was a solid portion in the middle of what Violet would call a bog they ran for it until they made the turn and started the final trek through. Side-by-side they made it to the last portion where Violet would have to jump into the water. This was the one area that she couldn't keep up with Ginny. Violet could run faster than the girl who was chased by three older brothers – the three older than they did not torment any of them. But Violet could not swim. Ginny swam next to Violet as they made their way across and finally to the muddy shore.

Cased in mud, Violet and Ginny made a final break for the house and made it safely inside.

"Mum isn't going to like you trekking that mud in, Ginny," came Percy's voice.

"Do you think you could clean us up? We want to get into my room before Fred, George and Ron wander back."

Percy's face screwed up in distaste at the whole affair. Like Violet and Ginny he cared nothing for the horrible game of pranks like the younger three boys did. But he also did not like getting on the bad side of Fred and George. Even though he was a Prefect, he didn't want that torment.

"I saw nothing and will see nothing –" he said instead.

Violet shrugged at the clear Slytherin-like compromise he had made. Violet had wondered on more than one occasion if Percy might have been offered Slytherin. But one dare not mention such a suggestion in this house. Running up the steps as fast as they could, Violet stopped before the twins' and Ron's room and turned with a smirk.

They went inside and quickly threw off the clothes and wiped them on the bed and carpets. When they heard the door crash open and Ron shout,

"Percy, where is Ginny and that Slytherin?"

They quietly rushed out of their room and made it up the steps to Ginny's room where they barricaded themselves inside. It wasn't exactly safe in Ginny's room, but between the plans Violet had made with her four friends in the spring and Ginny's own supply of methods of revenge, those boys had learned that entry into Ginny's room was possible but would come at a high cost.

They must have been considering paying that cost when curses came up from Ron in their shared room.

"Ginny and Violet –" but then he was hushed.

Violet and Ginny turned to grin at each other. With their barricade in place, they did the best they could to clean up their clothes and each other and let everything bake in Ginny's room in the heat.

They stayed quiet for a minute until Violet finally broke the silence.

"At least tomorrow, for my birthday, Sirius is letting me have you over at the Manor rather than here."

That had been difficult too. Of course, Violet had requested a formal party with all her friends, but Lord Black was not allowing any Dark Families in his house. Violet had pushed for Daphne, who was a neutral family, but political tensions there had been high since recent legislation regarding Dark Artifacts. Violet had thrown out Tracey Davis' name. She had called Sirius out as a hypocrite when he refused her too.

Violet had been increasingly angry as the summer had gone on with her godfather. He couldn't stop the letters that flew back and forth between Violet and her Slytherin friends, but he seemed determined that she should make friends with good quality people. He seemed to think that this was the Weasleys. He also suggested that a girl like her should not be alone in a big dark house like Black Manor every day. So, he arranged for Violet to spend time at the Burrow – hence Violet's purgatory.

Every day at the burrow that summer was like every day at Number 4 Privet Drive, except Violet granted that Molly Weasley fed her much better. She was still chased and hunted and if caught, hurt. She was still worked, but at least she didn't do the work alone. And every night when Violet returned home, she complained.

"They are always doing things to me, turning my hair purple or blue or most of the time red. They are chasing me. Can't I have Ginny visit with me here? Molly Weasley never watches us anyway."

Her complaints made him laugh.

"Violet," he often said, "You just need to learn to lighten up. Take a joke. Give a little and take a little. Get even. It will do you good."

But as Violet's birthday approached, she had complained and grumbled so much – even Kreacher was getting quite nasty with him. He finally agreed that Violet could have Ginny come over – alone without any of those horrible boys. Ginny could have dinner with the two of them, open presents. After that, Violet planned to shut herself and Ginny in her bedroom. It would be a victory during a year of defeats.

Violet and Ginny remained upstairs for the longest time. Ginny was already reading Violet's first year books. She would have been reading Ron's, but he had lost them. Violet had brought her 2nd year books two weeks ago and Ginny was eager to learn as much as she could before school started.

Finally, suppertime arrived, and Mrs. Weasley made the trek upstairs. Violet and Ginny had changed back into their clothes. They weren't too dirty and at least back at Black Manor Violet would be able to scourgify hers. She followed closely behind Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley when she did pay attention allowed no foolishness from the twins or from Ginny or Violet either for that matter. She would be strict if she caught you. But she was often too busy cleaning offhand rooms, fixing large meals, knitting or gardening. She had little time to keep her sons under control. Ginny gave Violet a goodbye hug and Violet was through the Floo and back at Black Manor.

That night Violet stood as straight and lady-like as possible before the portrait of Walburga Black. She had just finished with her recitation of the Sacred Twenty-eight, the Lord or Lady presiding over the family and its heir. She of course stood as the heir of the House, Black.

"You have done well since you started, Violet," she said. "Despite my grandson's attempts to befuddle you, you have slowly been becoming a lady. Now, I believe it is time for a different lesson. Bring it out Kreacher."

Violet turned as Kreacher brought out a locket on a chain. As it came closer, Violet felt something from it.

"Do not touch it, Violet," Walburga said. "I want you to look at it and reach out to it carefully with your magic. Tell me what you feel."

"I feel anger. I feel darkness. I feel a living soul."

"Yes," Walburga said. "I am showing this to you, because of who you are and whose that was. I wish I could say that you are a child of the House of Black destined to lead us into glory as a Dark House. Your future is with things as black as this locket. It is a dark artifact. Do you know whose soul is on it? Look at it again, but do not touch it."

Violet reached out once more.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named –" she whispered.

"Now, you know how to recognize his works. Watch out for them and be prepared for them. If you find any others, bring them in here."

Suddenly, a safe appeared and Kreacher carefully laid the Locket inside. That is enchanted only for Kreacher to open and for you when you come of age. We will use it to keep it safe from all until you are ready."

It was Violet's birthday. The very first thing that arrived on her birthday was her official Hogwarts letter, which she answered with an affirmative. She looked over the class list and made a note that somehow she should get Sirius to make sure she didn't have to endure a trip to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. Soon after the letter came packages from Lord and Lady Malfoy and Draco. These presents Violet opened privately. She received a beautiful necklace from the Malfoys and a wand polishing kit from Draco.

Soon after, presents arrived from Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, and Crabbe and Goyle. She received boxes of candy from Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent. She got a nice pair of slacks from Daphne. Pansy sent her a pair of earrings. She had just finished putting all her presents away when her Godfather pounded on the door.

"The Weasleys should be here any minute," he said.

Violet took one last look in the mirror. She wore an emerald dress with a pretty bright green bow, silver earrings and black Mary Janes. She made her way down the steps as the Floo was firing to life. It was Molly Weasley and her daughter, Ginny.

"I really don't see why you can't come over to the Burrow for your birthday, Violet," she said. "We would have had a regular Weasley celebration."

Violet smiled. "You have been too kind to me this summer." She wanted to gag as she said those words. "I think a quiet afternoon with Ginny will be perfect."

Ginny walked in with two packages which they sat in the seating room. With one last look at Violet, Molly Weasley was back through the Floo.

Violet grabbed Ginny's hand.

"I'm going to take Ginny up to my room until lunch, Sirius," she shouted. Then, they ran upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind them.

For the next hour, Violet insisted that Ginny try a few dresses on. Ginny was amazed at all the clothes and how pretty they looked on her. As time for lunch got nearer, Violet pulled out a black party dress and forced Ginny to put it on. She did her hair all pretty and let her try some jewelry on. They had just finished with Sirius called,

"Girls, Kreacher says that lunch is ready."

Ginny looked in a panic. Violet hugged her and whispered. "I want you to wear it this afternoon. Don't worry about it. You should get to feel like a princess once."

Violet wearing her emerald green dress with her hair all done up led Ginny in her black party dress with her hair done up strolled downstairs.

Sirius who was dressed up for a few meetings he was having with members of the Light Parties following the light lunch marveled.

"Two beautiful young women."

They both smiled shyly.

Kreacher had prepared Violet's favorite foods: lasagna with garlic bread. She would have a fudge marble cake for desert. Sadly, the food was something they had to be extra careful in their dresses. Lord Black read a few reports during the meal and when it was done led the girls into the parlor. There were presents from Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny, and a friend of Sirius' named Remus.

Violet received a gorgeous brooch from her godfather. She received a knitted sweater from Molly Weasley. Ginny's gift was a simple wizarding picture of the two of them caked in mud, which led them both to laugh. Remus, Sirius' friend along with Dumbledore each sent a second-year book for Violet. After presents and cake, Lord Black excused himself while Violet and Ginny returned upstairs.

They changed into comfortable jeans and blouses – Violet insisting that Ginny wear one of hers. Thanks to Violet's slow growth due to her upbringing they wore about the same size. They talked for a while until Ginny brought up a subject that was bothering her.

"What are we going to do, if I get sorted into Gryffindor?" she asked.

"What do you mean – what are we going to do?" Violet replied. "You ask as if we couldn't be friends if that happened."

"Well, you know," Ginny said, "I am bound to be in Gryffindor – all my family was in Gryffindor."

Violet looked at her nice and hard. "What do you want?"

Ginny looked down at the ground. "I don't know for sure," she said.

"The Sorting Hat takes what you want into account. It reads your thoughts and dreams and it measures them against the thoughts and dreams of the Founders, then it lays out for you a few options."

"But there is no way I'd ever be in Slytherin with you," she said.

Violet looked closely and bent to whisper to Ginny. "Did you know that my Godfather's whole family was Slytherin? He was the first Gryffindor in over one hundred years in the Black family."

Ginny bit her lip. "I don't know any girls going into Gryffindor. I know Luna Lovegood, and I don't really want to go with her. If I had what I wanted, I'd be in Slytherin with you."

Violet grinned. "I'd love to have you in Slytherin. You are like my sister in the war. But I wouldn't be a good friend to you if I didn't warn you that I think your brothers for sure will not take that very well – even possibly your parents."

"I know that," she said.

"But I promise – " Violet said. "I will be your friend in whatever house you are in – even Gryffindor – if you will want it that is. But I am really hoping that you will be in Slytherin."

"Well, if the choice were up to me," she said. "I want to be in Slytherin."


	13. Chapter 13

September First had finally arrived and none too soon for Violet. The last week had been spent avoiding some of the nastiest pranks the Twins had come up with yet. They seemed to have refined their skills over the summer – and she and Ginny were the guinea pigs. But at long last Violet was sitting in her compartment with her best friends: Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, and Tracey – and Ginny Weasley was sitting across from them.

Daphne was sitting behind her fixing Violet's hair. The Weasleys had done some kind of spell that transfigured her braids into snakes. She had been able to remove the jinx, but it had messed her hair up horribly. Daphne was an expert who could make just about any hair emergency right again.

"Those dirty scoundrels. It is going to take weeks to undo the damage done. Your hair was really becoming quite shiny and smooth too."

Violet took deep breaths as she calmed herself down. Those two boys' days were numbered of that she was sure. With each new prank, they now were making Violet wish more and more harm upon them. Ginny sat by quietly as the five Slytherin girls talked unsure of how to fit herself in. But it was Tracey Davis who drew her out.

"How do you avoid your brothers?" She asked.

Ginny laughed. "Well, my temper –" she said. "I get really angry and they are afraid to mess with me, but they seemed to get a little bolder with Violet present. Mum yells at them less when Violet is at the Burrow."

Millicent shook her head. "So much for the great and noble Light. They are not as just as they say they are."

Pansy cackled in her usual way. "No one is truly just. What makes the Dark Families better is only that we know we aren't just."

Ginny looked uncomfortable at the comments made about light and dark. Daphne drawled in a bored tone.

"Don't mind Parkinson, Ginevra," she said. "She has a very blunt view of politics."

"I'm not as subtle as a Neutral family, that's for sure," she said.

"So, Ginevra," Tracey asked, picking up on the long use of Ginny's name. "What house do you hope to get into?"

Ginny got really nervous in the presence of the girls. Violet smiled at her with encouragement.

"I am hoping to get Slytherin, actually." She replied.

Pansy cackled again. "The first Weasley in Slytherin in how many generations? I fear for the war the Twins will start over that."

Violet's face got serious. "You know I want you in Slytherin, Ginevra. But it won't be easy. I will be there with you every step I can."

Millicent started to rhyme almost quietly but loud enough for the group to understand.

"Gryffindor for the brave heart true

Slytherin to bring the greatness out of you

Ravenclaw for the head not heart

Hufflepuff to strengthen the heart."

Ginny looked at her. "That was very nice. Did you make it up?"

Millicent shook her head. "It was in a book somewhere. Vi over there is a task master."

Pansy chuckled at the comment.

Millie continued, "But she knows how to bring the best out of us."

It remained a quiet trip when all of a sudden the compartment door flew open and Ronald Weasley stalked in with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas flanking him.

Violet whose hair was finally braided and held back down drawled,

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"I came to fetch my sister," he said. "She doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of this group."

Ginny glared at her brother, but Pansy spat out.

"Oh, so, you want her to go run to her brother to make her friends for her?"

Millicent turned to Ginny. "What would you like to do, Ginevra? None of us will hold you here."

Ginny smiled as Violet's friends let her make her own decisions. She made one look at Violet who motioned very subtly with her head. She understood the sign. The two girls had talked late into the night about this. She needed to make sure that her family believed her entry into Slytherin was either an accident or that it wasn't Violet's fault. The two didn't want to be separated during the holidays. She got up and followed her brother.

"See you all in school. Thanks for answering my questions."

When the door closed each of them scowled at the Gryffindors.

"I can't wait to see Weasley's face when their sister gets sorted into Slytherin." Pansy said with her usual cackle.

Violet sat up and made it clear to everyone in the compartment that it was time to get serious.

"Now that only inducted members are present, let's plan. I believe Pansy is right. Ginny will soon be one of us. But the first few weeks are going to be hell. We need to be her support system. It will rip her out of her family's hands and into our own. Secondly, we will need a few others. We need one more first year Slytherin, a 3rd year and a 4th year to bring into our fold. Any ideas?"

This was where Pansy and Daphne were the strongest, being in the Pureblood society as long as they have. They would know who was who.

"What about Miles Bletchley?" Pansy said.

Tracey piped up. "Caught him cheating on his Potions homework last year. When I confronted him, he told me he owes me one."

Violet smirked. "Perfect, Tracey. There is no one in Slytherin like you. Those are the kind of people I want to add. You five – I trust, and maybe I'll trust Ginny. But we need to own the rest of them. All in favor of having Daphne begin to approach Bletchley?"

It was a vote of 3-1. Only Millicent dissented.

"I propose Adrian Pucey for our 4th year." Daphne added.

Millicent went into her notebook and checked him out. "Slytherin Quidditch team … short list for Prefect because of grades and Pureblood standing … "

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Violet asked.

Millicent blushed.

"We might have to bribe him," Tracey said. "I don't have much on him yet."

"Well, there is no need to rush through this term. If we get three new ones, we can add a fourth later. Any opposed to a plan to watch Pucey?"

All agreed that it would be good to watch him. From there, they went through the list of Slytherins, the dirt on the ones they had and the ones to be concerned about. As they were getting closer to Hogsmeade, Violet brought up one last thing.

"There is one thing we all need to be on the lookout for. Lord Malfoy is eager to put additional pressure on the Headmaster. Something dangerous could be unleashed. We need to watch for anything unusual and report it to me. We need to make sure that no matter what happens we are on the top and not the bottom.

Violet sat with nervous energy as one-by-one the first years were being called forward. With another song, the Sorting Hat had started everything, but now boys and girls were being called forward.

Violet didn't remember everyone, but some made an impression. A short mousy brown haired boy was sorted into Gryffindor. Michael Harper, someone Daphne had tagged for their little group had surely as she had predicted been named, Slytherin. Luna Lovegood, a girl Violet had met a few times in the fields between the Weasley Burrow and the Lovegood Loonybin as Violet and Ginny had affectionately called it was sorted Ravenclaw.

Then, it was the moment of truth. Ginny Weasley trembled as she walked up to the hat. Violet was pretty sure that she knew why. From this moment on, Ginny knew she would no longer be the little sister to a long line of Gryffindors. She was about to make her choice.

Violet waited as the hat took the longest it took for any in that year until with a sigh she heard,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers had accompanied every other sorting up to this point, but first a dead silence followed. Violet and her four friends stood up and clapped politely for Ginny as she started to focus on Violet and slowly make her way forward. Then, loud hisses and boos exploded from the Gryffindor table. Violet peeked over Ginny's head to see a troubled look on the Headmaster's face. She saw a strange mixture of pleasure and displeasure color Professor Snape's face.

Slowly, Professor Dumbledore brought things to a calm as he stood up to begin the feast once more. It seemed that his customary jovial beginning was cut short when he only said, "Let the feast begin."

Ginny landed in the spot Violet had made between her and Daphne for her. She groaned as she looked up to see the faces of her twin brothers, Fred and George. Violet glared as those two boys looked with hatred in their direction. Neither Ginny nor Violet ate much as they wondered about the repercussions to this.

After the Feast, Violet hugged Ginny and said, "I will see you in your room tomorrow," then she rushed out with the upper years. Down through the doors, down the steps to the Slytherin Common Room entrance.

"Everyone," the Slytherin 6th year Prefect shouted, "The password is Vengeance."

With his cry, the doors opened up and then everyone shuffled through the dorms to their rooms beyond.


	14. Chapter 14

Operation Create perfect Slytherin girls was underway. Last year, Violet and her four good friends had thought out how they felt things should go. Thanks to Violet who had skillfully written to the Slytherin 6th 7th year Prefects for permission, they were now up an hour early. Violet and her friends were making themselves ready: hair was done, makeup was on, and a full perfect Slytherin girl presentation was on.

It was still early when Violet and the other second years descended into the First year Slytherin room.

"LUMOS," Pansy cried. She had the perfect voice for absolute terror, so she had taken the lead for this.

"Good morning brand new Slytherin ladies. It is our job to make sure that you are up and ready to represent your new house."

There were four other Slytherin girls besides Pansy. Each one went to one of the four beds that had been theirs. Ginny Weasley just happened to be in the bed that Violet Potter was assigned. Violet approached the bed and pulled the sheets off of the bed.

All around the room there were groans as Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass did the same with their charges. Each was pulled, tickled or tormented in such a way that they were left standing in just nightgowns at the front of their beds.

Pansy like a perfect drill sergeant marched up and down the line of sleepy first years. Violet and the others stood in perfect posture behind her.

"Now, this is what is going to happen. Millicent, Tracey, Daphne, and Violet are going to lead you into the bathroom. We will make sure that you are clean – everywhere. We want you washing your hair correctly and washing every part of your body. Now, go."

So, each girl was pushed into a shower where with careful observation they showered correctly. Ginny had some old handmade soap and shampoo. Violet replaced it with a smooth and sleek shampoo, conditioner and body soap. Ginny tried to suggest that she couldn't take handouts.

"Slytherin House is providing free to all of its ladies the very best beauty products, and not because we are generous," Violet drawled. "We do this because you represent Slytherin."

So, Violet oversaw a proper cleansing of the hair and then an additional Conditioning. Then, Ginny was forced to wash herself with a rose-scented soap. Violet made sure that Ginny carefully washed every nook and crevice of her body. When this was done, she pulled Ginny out for the time in front of the mirror.

With her hair surrounded by a towel, Ginny watched as Violet directed her to lotion her skin – her whole body.

With a whisper Violet said, "We want you to look soft and feminine, but we also want you to be tough as nails."

With lotions over her body, Violet checked her fingernails. "I will have to help you buff and paint them tonight after supper."

Then, Violet pulled the towel off of Ginny's hair. She used a charm to blow dry the hair.

"We have always been directed at Slytherin to dry it naturally, but this little charm will help it along. It is part of your homework from us for the end of the week."

As Ginny's hair dried to the charm, Violet combed through any tangles that were there. Then, she pulled it back and pulled it into a ponytail that was held in with an emerald green Slytherin tie. A head band was placed over the bangs so that her forehead showed and kept a simple clean look.

Then, Violet instructed Ginny to watch as she helped her put on foundation, blush, and eye-shadow. The Slytherin first years and second years would be the only in their years to be wearing makeup. Then, Violet helped Ginny put her school robes on and marched her back in front of a mirror.

Violet stood behind Ginny as she stared at her reflection in wonder.

"Violet," she stuttered out. "It looks amazing."

Violet held her shoulders. "Of course, you are an amazing woman. Part of the purpose of this is to present outward beauty so that you know you have worth on the inside. When you walk out there, you own this place. You are Slytherin. You are one of the very best. Do you understand?"

Ginny looked into the eyes of the strange redheaded Slytherin girl staring back at her.

"I do."

Violet reached around her and embraced her in a strong hug.

"Welcome home, Ginevra."

Violet led Ginny back to the bedroom and then stood at attention behind Pansy who had been overseeing the whole affair.

"We aren't finished, girls –" Pansy said, emphasizing the fact that they were still immature.

"We need to discuss how we carry ourselves. You can have the pretty look, but if you don't carry yourself correctly, you will look ugly. Now, watch Daphne as she walks."

Everyone stared carefully with their eyes as they saw Daphne walk from one side of the room to the other.

"Notice," Pansy continued, "How Daphne keeps her head up, eyes up. Every other person of the houses is beneath you, because you are Slytherin. Walk as if you are part of the reason we have won seven house cups in a row. Walk as if they should respect you."

Again, each of the girls was teamed up with a second year while Pansy drilled out pointers or pointed out mistakes. Violet helped a blonde first year named Vivian Ackerly.

"Don't slouch, Ackerly," Violet drawled at her. "Shoulders back. Right hand needs to wave as you walk. That's it."

After fifteen minutes of practice, Pansy lined them up one last time. "We will be practicing with you throughout the week and as the week goes on, we will be expecting you to do more of the preparation. Now, let's prepare to walk down to the Common room. The Prefects will have instructions for us."

Filing out led by Pansy and then the other Slytherins they marched out downstairs, then they stood before the 5-7th year girl prefects.

"Very good, ladies. This was a good idea. I think a tradition has started." The 7th year Prefect said.

Just then, the 7th year boy Prefect cleared his throat.

"Listen up, everyone. We are going to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Because you are Slytherin, you need to stick together. The other three houses are not gentle to Slytherin, so we need to look smart and watch out. Don't get separated. First years, when breakfast is done one of the Prefects will march you down to get your books and then march you to your first class. We do not want you to be late. Any questions?"

Everyone was probably too afraid for questions. Since there were not any, they all marched out as one large house to breakfast.

Violet's first day back was an adventure. She had just finished breakfast and was preparing to head off to the Common Room to grab her things when Ron Weasley appeared in front of her with Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan.

"Potter –" Weasley said with a loud voice. "What did you do to my sister?"

Violet's eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Do?" She asked.

"Well," Ron stammered. "First, you went and got her into Slytherin. Then, you go and dress her like some high and mighty Pureblood bitch –"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley," Daphne interrupted. "I don't believe that is any way to speak about a lady – whatever house she is in."

Ron just glared at her and seemed to think of nastier things to stay when Professor Snape appeared next to them.

"Weasley –" he drawled, his voice dripping with expectation for taking House Points. "I heard you speak ill of your own sister. That is 5 points from Gryffindor."

Ron bit his tongue in the face of Professor Snape. He was clearly intimidated by his tall form in black robes. He glared further at Violet before he turned around and stomped away. Both Finnigan and Brown glared in turn at Violet as they too made their way out.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Violet said. "I have a feeling poor Ginevra is going to have some problems with her brothers."

"Yes –" he said. "Make sure you speak to the Prefects before they are off. Now off with you all," he added.

Violet and her four friends made their way down back to the Common Room, smirking at the interplay between them and Weasley. When they made it back, Violet approached Marcus Flint, the 7th year who seemed to be waiting for the Slytherin first years to be escorted.

"Could I have a word, please?" She asked smartly.

Flint nodded and led her away to a back room in the Common room.

"What is it, Potter?" He asked.

"I am concerned about Ginevra Weasley," she said carefully. "Her brother was very antagonistic toward me and last night they all glared in her direction during the Feast. I'm afraid the twins and their younger brother will give Ginevra the same treatment that I got at the beginning of last year."

Flint nodded. "I think that is an astute observation, Potter. I will keep a careful eye out for her, and I will tell the other Prefects. Would you make a point of speaking to her about the dangers?"

Violet agreed. Then, she was off to classes.

It turned out that she was right to be concerned. On the way to supper the first years and second years who were being escorted by the 5th year Prefects were attacked by a Weasley Stink bomb. Violet who had learned her lessons last year used a bubble head charm and had performed a shield charm as well. The shield charm wasn't necessary this time since there were no attempts at banishing them.

Just outside of the Great Hall the 5th years Prefects met up with the 7th year Prefects who performed a scourgify on all of them so that they wouldn't stink and then sent them into the Great Hall.

Violet had a feeling that she needed to sit next to Ginny and did so for supper. Each of the 2nd years took her example and adopted a first year for the moment, further explaining things to them. They began to fill their plates with a healthy helping of Shepherd's Pie when Violet peeked up to see Owls coming in.

Then, her bad feeling increased as she saw the Weasley owl she had become acquainted with over the summer making its way to the Slytherin table. She discreetly pointed at it for Ginny, who quickly turned pale. Then, both Violet and Ginny watched in horror as a red envelope dropped from its talons straight at Ginny.

"Oh no –" she gasped.

"Howler –" was whispered all over the room.

Violet gently tapped Ginny's shoulder as she slouched and slowly with trembling hands reached for the letter.

"Better just get this over with," Violet whispered.

Ginny's eyes watched that letter with absolute horror. She didn't seem to have the strength to reach out and open it. It had begun to smoke at the corners. When Ginny did nothing it started to explode. At the last second, Violet cast a sound-deafening charm for her and those around her, but the whole school was still able to hear it.

"… SLYTHERIN! MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS A SLYTHERIN GIRL! I AM SO SHOCKED, AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GET A HOLD OF YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? COULDN'T YOU TELL THE HAT THAT YOU WANTED GRYFFINDOR? WHAT YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO FEEL WHEN HE HEARS THE NEWS …"

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual. It made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echo deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the Hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler. Ginny was about to sink low but Pansy on her left held her upright, and Violet reached and held Ginny's hand reassuringly.

"… LETTER FROM YOUR BROTHERS LAST NIGHT, I THINK YOUR FATHER WILL DIE OF SHAME. WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BE ONE OF THOSE WITCHES... JUST BECAUSE VIOLET POTTER HAD TO GO SLYTHERIN DIDN'T MEAN THAT MY DAUGHTER DID TOO …"

Violet was outraged that her name would crop up to this.

"… ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER IS STRESSED OUT ENOUGH BECAUSE OF WORK. IF HE DIES OF A HEARTATTACK IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT. I AM TEMPTED TO BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

With the rant over, a silence settled over the whole Hall. The red envelope which had been floating in midair, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Ginny looked absolutely stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over her. Violet reached her arms around her and carefully whispered in her ear.

"Look straight ahead. Don't say anything. I'm sure you don't feel like eating, but don't do anything. Conceal – don't feel." She whispered in her ear.

Professor Snape approached the table and with a subtle move handed Violet a goblet.

"Tell her to drink this. It will calm her nerves."

Violet led Ginny's shaking hands to drink from the Goblet and in a minute she was slowly breathing again.

Violet continued to rub her back gently. "I'm glad you are here, Ginny. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't talk to you. Now, we can be the best of friends"

Just at that moment, Ron Weasley stomped over. Professor Snape had just about sat back at the Staff Table, he began to turn back as his eyes narrowed at the brother.

"You deserved it," he snapped at his own sister.

Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle stood up to protect the ladies at the table.

Weasley got right into Draco's face. He jabbed Draco hard in the chest as he shouted.

"How could you do that?"

"What did I do, Weasley?" he drawled with a smirk on his face.

"First, you corrupt The-Girl-Who-Lived, and now you corrupt my own sister – that's what! Dark magic is at work with you." Weasley's blue eyes squinted hard at the blonde boy as though if he did this hard enough he could force Draco to spill the truth.

Violet and her friends laughed – but of course Pansy's cackle was loudest of all. Draco held onto Crabbe and Goyle because he appeared to want to fall over from humor.

Violet drawled, "Actually, I cast the spell on your sister, Weasel. I did it on the last day of summer vacation."

Pansy cackled again.

"Your sister has been through enough tonight, Weasley," Violet added. "Besides, if you had half a brain, you would realize that she is in Slytherin because it is where she's meant to be, not because of Dark Magic."

Professor Snape was there again glaring down at Weasley.

"Weasley, if you are done with such ridiculous accusations, you can find your seat before I ask your Head of House to give you detention for disturbing the peace."

Ron seemed to be debating the wisdom of arguing with Professor Snape earlier. He seemed to wonder if Professor McGonagall might actually enforce a detention this year. Discretion finally appeared on his face as he turned around and went back to his feast.

Violet continued to caress Ginny carefully as Professor Snape turned to regard the newest member of his house of snakes.

"Miss Weasley –" he said gently. "For maturity in dealing with a Howler and unfounded accusations without reprisal, I grant fifty points to Slytherin."

Ginny smiled at that suddenly the hero for Slytherin House who had a significant bump in the House points. She carefully ate a few items, but didn't show much hunger. Violet grabbed a few rolls and pocketed them to give Ginny later. Then, she held Ginny close as they walked out of the Hall and back down to the Common Room.

Sadly, for Ginevra Weasley a mother's howler was only the beginning of a full out war declared by the Weasley Twins against Ginny, Violet Potter, and all of Slytherin House. No hour of the day or night was safe and only the Common Room or close to the watchful eye of Madam Pince of the Library was safe from their wrath. Stink bombs – robes changing color – secret thoughts written out in display – hair color change. Nothing violent, yet – but it was cruel and constant. Violet wondered if Mrs. Weasley had opened up the savings to approve all the pranks that the Weasleys seemed to be able to have. Neither Ginny nor Violet ever seemed safe when they were outside the Common Room. Like last year, it was as if the Weasley twins always knew where they were.

The constant assault only seemed to force Violet and Ginny to learn more spells to defend or fight back. It didn't turn Ginny against Violet or the Slytherins for that matter. Ginny as a consequence of her brothers' treatment of her embraced everything. She soon looked like the perfect Slytherin pureblood princess. The more her brothers attacked her the more she embraced it. The more she embraced it the more they fought back.


	15. Chapter 15

The Weasley war continued through September and as October was settling in the war showed no signs of letting up. While neither Violet nor Ginny nor the Slytherins were exactly losing the war, the war was still taking its toll on everyone – especially Ginevra Weasley. Her face became more and more withdrawn. She slowly started to speak to fewer and fewer people. She would not relent the Slytherin look to the growing frustration of her brothers, but the war looked like it was nearly won in favor of Gryffindor, and Violet could not allow it.

But there was little more that could be done. Professor Snape was far too busy between classes and preparation and being the Potions Master of Hogwarts to babysit Violet and Ginny all the time. The Slytherin Prefects did authorize a few counter assaults, but the Weasleys were not giving an inch. There was little help from Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape insisted that he had attempted to find some way to end the war, but it seemed to the Slytherins at least that those two professors were sympathizing with the Weasleys even though they didn't remove points or give detentions to Violet this year.

The war had every first and second year Slytherin tense, especially when some of the first essays were coming due. A rather large one had been assigned to the second years from Transfiguration. The first years were preparing for their First History of Magic essay. They had put off going to the library to study as long as they could, but both groups were going to have to make the trip.

The first and second years couldn't have timed it more poorly. When Violet approached the prefects and the upperclassmen, they were simply looking at too much homework. So, Violet and her friends pulled Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in for a war council.

"This is getting ridiculous," Pansy growled.

"We can't go anywhere –" Violet complained.

"What are we going to do about it though?" Draco asked.

Pansy spoke out, "The girls and I have been talking. We have an idea."

Violet wanted to smirk. Technically, it was her idea, but she was not yet prepared to advance herself as the Slytherin Queen. That time would come later. Right now, to keep the boys guessing Pansy had been elected as their representative.

"As you know," Pansy said, a little nasal sound in there, "Both the first years and second years have essays that require books from the library. We propose that we go to the library on Saturday. It is possible that the twins will be in Hogsmeade, since it is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"They have an uncanny way of knowing when Ginny or I come out though," Violet said sadly, "I think they will circle back."

Pansy looked at Violet with a glare of indignation – a glare that she didn't have to fake.

"Well, that is why we prepare for battle. If we must, we will have Violet, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle take positions on the north side of the corridor's approach from the library, the one closest to Gryffindor Tower."

Everyone knew that Crabbe and Goyle could take a banishing charm or two to the chest without much injury. They also knew Violet and Draco were the most accomplished duelers in their level with proficiency in both a protego and a few jinxes. Violet guessed that at least one twin and possibly Ron would be there anyway.

"We will then have the four remaining second years and Weasley on our side."

Weasley did show some skill as a dueler as well and lately she had been turning a few nasty hexes at her brothers.

"We will feint down the hallway toward the south looking as if we are going to take the long way to the Common room. When you begin the retreat, you will follow behind us. If they assume as we hope that they will that we are escaping and you are the vanguard, the one Weasley will cut off pursuit. Violet will run back for us and join Ginny in defense of the new position. We will head back toward the north and make for the Great Hall."

"Are you sure we are doing all this for a retreat?" Draco groaned in frustration.

"Before," Pansy interrupted without answering, "we enter the Great Hall Violet, Ginny, Draco and I will hide. We will go into the Great Hall. We will retreat with the remaining first years. When the boys follow after, we will have Ginny and Pansy pop out at the entrance to the Great Hall – Ginny first feinting a sign of giving up. Pansy will growl in frustration. When they approach for the kill, Violet and Draco will appear from behind and spring the trap."

Draco started to nod. "I think it has a chance."

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, the scared first and second years were able to procure a quick chaperone of two Prefects to the library before the prefects had to run off to work or join in the Hogsmeade time. Millicent and Tracey hit the books for Violet's gang to do the research necessary for the Transfiguration paper. Between the two of them, they needed enough notes so that Violet, Daphne, and Pansy could copy the notes. Violet and Daphne tutored the first years through their work assignment.

It was approaching midafternoon and nearly everyone was finished when Tracey snuck up to Violet and said, "Shortest red devil, six o'clock." Violet saw him peek into the library out of the corner of his eye and then make a discreet turn to go elsewhere. Daphne checked to make sure that everyone was finished and were picking up all that their materials while Violet, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle moved into position on the North corridor.

As the first years and other 2nd years began to go out, Violet, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle heard one of the twins calling out.

"Snakes of Drakes and Violet Crabby cakes, don't mention Goyle or you will boil –"

The younger brother snickered at the bad rhyme. Violet motioned to the boys and they stood out with wands in their hands.

"Alright, Weasleys," Draco drawled, "Let's get this on!"

Striking quickly, hexes started to fly at the four. Quickly Violet and Draco put up Shield Charms and watched them zing harmlessly off.

"Ah, seems like these snakes want to play rough –" the one twin said from the corridor. He started to step out. With a carefully aimed tripping jinx Violet struck, and it turns out she got Ron who cursed.

The twin chuckled. "Warned you she had good aim, brother of mine –"

Violet crept forward quietly and threw a few more at them. Back and forth they traded hexes without a winner to appear. After five minutes of fighting, Violet crept back and signaled the retreat. Violet and Draco led quietly and then Crabbe and Goyle shuffled their feet. It would be clear to the two that a retreat had begun.

Violet ran ahead and caught up to Daphne and Pansy who had a belligerent Ginny leading the way. They were barely able to pull Ginny who was bound and determined to attempt to make a fool of her brothers. Then, they retreated back. When they crept past the library, they saw that the brothers had doubled back to help their brother.

Swiftly the second years went down the steps racing toward the Great Hall. When they approached, Violet positioned each one and gave strict instructions.

"Ginny, this is your chance. But don't do anything until you get the signal. Then, we'll hurt 'em."

Ginny grinned, while Violet shook her head clearly seeing something strange in her friend. Then she took her position on the opposite side of the room as Draco and waited. At this point, she quietly pulled out her invisibility cloak and waited to spring the trap.

The sound of the three boys followed as they chased fast down the steps.

"Hey, let me check the map before we head down there," one of the twins said as they got closer.

"But if you do that, they'll get away." Said Ron.

"Oh fickle Ronniekins." The other twin said.

Invisible Violet quietly climbed the steps realizing that they were about to be found out. She kept her wand at the ready as she stepped forward.

As she got closer she heard, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Violet saw something in their hands as it was unfurled. Quickly she struck,

"ACCIO!"

That strange piece of parchment flew out of their hand and into her hand which quickly disappeared under its cloak.

"WHAT THE?" the one twin shouted.

"THE MAP!" The other screeched. Violet pushed herself against the wall as the three came hurtling down the steps.

Knowing that Draco would now know to spring the trap she quietly followed after them.

At the bottom of the steps she saw Ginny and Pansy with their wands out. She saw Ginny's crazed eyes as she said something Violet couldn't quite hear. Suddenly the one twin – Fred or George, she didn't know and didn't care – went down in pain. She was about to strike again when Draco from behind summoned the other twin's wand. Ron's head was on a swivel as he turned both ways starting to realize it was a trap when Violet summoned his wand to herself.

Pansy ran over to Ginny to hold her back from doing anymore damage.

Violet walked forward smoothly now fully taking charge.

"ENOUGH!" She hissed.

She summoned the injured twin's wand to her hand and then led the others to surround the three Weasleys. She spared a glance to see the frightening look on Ginny's face, but focused on the task at hand. She carefully handed Draco the three wands and then pulled the parchment out of her robes.

"Look at this –" she drawled with a thin smirk on her face.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said.

The three boys looked in horror as the map came to life in the hands of their enemy. Violet looked down at the map and her grin got wider.

"This certainly explains a great deal from the last two years."

"You give that back –" all three said at once.

Violet just smirked.

"This is what is going to happen next." She left that hanging as she looked at each face in turn.

"You are going to lead your injured brother to the Hospital wing. The four of us are going to go down to Professor Snape's office and hand him your wands. We will explain to him how we got them. He will decide if and when you get your wands back."

"Now, wait a minute –" again all three said at once.

Violet cast a silencing charm on the three of them. She shook her head with her finger in a scolding pose.

"You three are in no bargaining position. You will go now –"

Grudgingly the three walked up the way to the Hospital wing. Violet tucked the map back into her robes. Pansy and Draco looked at it in wonder. Violet forgot about it for a moment as she looked at the frightening face of her friend.

"We need to get to Professor Snape's office." Then, they were off walking quickly. Violet checked the map on the way down the steps, seeing that the three Weasleys had made it to the Hospital wing. Then, she whispered right outside of Professor Snape's office.

"There is no reason to tell Professor Snape about that map, don't you think?"

The others were quick to agree.


	16. Chapter 16

With that the Weasley War was over. Professor Snape quietly praised the 2nd year Slytherins for successfully stopping the terror known as the Weasley twins. With great glee he took the Weasley wands into his custody. None of the Slytherins who had been present to show the spoils of the victory knew when he gave those wands back. Violet was certain that he would hold on to those wands as long as possible.

That evening as the upperclassmen returned from Hogsmeade, word began to filter up to all of them of the duel just outside of the Great Hall. Of course, the legends of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Violet Potter, and Ginevra Weasley soared all throughout the school. People began to say that Draco had engineered a trap for the famed brothers. Pansy had dueled George. Violet had dueled Fred. Ginevra had slashed her brother – though no one knew which one. The four of them were given a wide berth in the hallways as a consequence.

For the first four years of Fred and George's time at Hogwarts everyone feared them and no one had outdone them until now.

If only Ginevra would come out of whatever funk she was in. But as the days of October drew closer to an end, she withdrew further and further away. Violet, who had won what was the Marauder's Map from the Weasley twins, would often check her map and see Ginny exploring strange places late at night. Once or twice, she put on her Invisibility Cloak to follow her. But Ginny was proving to be quite crafty, even when Violet used the map and the cloak.

The other first years continued to worry about the youngest Weasley. Professor Snape who saw her looking fainter and fainter pulled Violet aside the day before Halloween.

"There is something dark happening with the younger Weasley. It had better not be something her brothers did. But you need to get her to talk to you. Watch her. Tell me if there is anything out of the ordinary."

Violet agreed.

On Halloween Day, Violet was just finishing her classes, when she ran aside to look into the Map. After activating it, she looked until she saw Ginny Weasley. She was not far away, making an approach to the 3rd floor bathroom.

"Mischief managed," she whispered. That had taken several long hours to discover.

Then, she ran like she had grown up to run for the 3rd floor bathroom. Ginny seemed not to notice when Violet slipped in. She had a strange look in her eyes as she held a book in her hand.

"What do you have there?" Violet asked clearly.

Ginny seemed to come back from wherever she was and her eyes focused on Violet. Quickly she put the book into her robes. Violet did not mistake the quick Slytherin like action. She ignored it for the moment and walked up to Ginny.

"Hey, the Feast is going to start in an hour, aren't you going to come down?"

Violet continued to step closer with her arms out, doing everything she could to present herself as someone who was not trying to threaten her.

"I wasn't feeling very good," she said with a shake of her head. "I was going to use the poddy, wash up, and head to bed."

Violet stepped into her arms, feeling Ginny try to break away. As Ginny turned Violet slipped her hand into Ginny's robe and pulled out the book she had.

"Hey –" Ginny said as she tried to get it back.

Violet whipped out her wand, holding the book fiercely while Ginny's face turned white with panic.

"I need that!" She growled.

Violet felt the book and instantly felt like she knew what it was – an object of the darkest magic – an object just like the locket she saw this summer.

Trying to think quickly, she yelled,

"KREACHER!"

Instantly a sudden pop appeared and the crogedy old elf was between the girls.

"Well, hello nice, Mistress –"

Violet thrust the book into his hands and practically shouted,

"Quick, put this in that safe. GO!"

Kreacher was about to look on her like he still looked on Lord Black when with a touch of the book, he understood what he had in his hand. At the same moment, Ginny jumped to grab the Elf, but he was surprisingly quick. He sidestepped Ginny's reach and then popped away.

Ginny was about to snarl, but Violet pointed her wand at Ginny and spoke,

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

Ginny went limp and was about to fall when Violet reached her and slowly propped her against the wall. She walked over to the sink, ran the water and slowly washed the white face of her friend. After a minute more, she spoke,

"KREACHER!"

And with a pop, the Elf returned.

"I am so sorry, Kreacher," Violet rushed out as he returned, but there was no glare in his face as he did. Instead he said,

"Nice Mistress understands things too well. I showed the book immediately to Lady Black. She wishes for me to commend you on your quick thinking."

Violet breathed a sigh and said, "Thank you, Kreacher. But I was wondering, it seems that my friend here was under its spell. What can we do for her?"

Kreacher studied her for a minute then snapped his fingers.

Ginny immediately looked around and then at Violet and her elf.

"I'm so sorry that I took that book from you, Ginny, but it is a vile evil. It was made by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Ginny's face turned white again. Kreacher after studying her said, "She was about to do something that would have strengthened his hold on her. If you hadn't done what you did, good Mistress, the girl would be in bad shape."

Ginny's face looked shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Violet calmly took Ginny's hands. "You know we are friends, right? You can tell me anything. I need you to tell me where you got that book."

Ginny looked to the left and right, at first uncertain. Violet was about to threaten her with Professor Snape when she at last let it out.

"It was in my cauldron when I got back from Diagon Alley the day we went to get school supplies," she cried out with tears.

"I didn't know what it was, and I didn't mean to do anything."

Violet wrapped her arms around her.

"There was no harm done, right?"

Ginny sniffled and whimpered, "Right."

After a minute, Violet pressed on. "Where did it come from?"

"Promise not to tell anyone!" Ginny said.

Violet kept her eyes on her and nodded. "I promise."

"Remember when my brothers complained about Draco's dad when we came back from Diagon that day?"

Violet thought back and remembered it.

"I do."

"Well, I believe Lucius Malfoy planted it there, switching one of my regular school books for this one. If you hadn't given me the book you did this summer, I wouldn't have that book at all."

Violet's mouth dropped into an open "O."

"Ginny," Violet said, squeezing her hands again. "I want to tell you about that book – later. But right now, we need to clean you up and get down to the Halloween feast. You will have to let me keep the book. I have a safe place for it. Do you trust me?"

"I do," Ginny said.

Then, Violet and Ginny faced the mirror and made sure that they were properly cleaned up like Slytherin pureblood princesses. When they were finished, they walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall for the Feast.


	17. Chapter 17

As November passed by and December approached, Violet started to get a feeling of dread. There seemed to be no threat from Fred and George Weasley. Whatever Professor Snape had done to them before he gave them their wands back had surely been dreadful. And the humiliation of being outdone by a crowd of first and second year slimy snakes was not something they wanted to repeat. But the whispers throughout the school was probably the real reason the war had come to an end – Violet Potter was quickly becoming thought of as someone you don't want to mess with.

Ron Weasley didn't stop glaring at the back of her head while she sat in the front of Double Potions with her partner Daphne Greengrass. Fred and George joined his stares at Violet and Ginevra sat like perfect Slytherin princesses at the Slytherin table. But no, they wouldn't dare.

The mounting dread was the tears she had all over her sleeve in the Common room near curfew.

"Violet," Ginny had said.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked her.

"No one in my family has responded to a letter I have written all term."

Violet realized that. To her it wasn't a big deal! Sirius Black didn't write her. He was too busy with his Wizengamot affairs. He had admitted that trying to communicate with his goddaughter was a lost cause. She was becoming everything he had rejected. He was everything she was rejecting.

But Ginny had never been without parental or sibling love – Violet had grown up without it. Ginny had been hugged fiercely by a mother, rough-housing play with her brothers, and other forms of affection. But now it was being withheld – through no fault of Ginny's.

Violet hugged her tightly. "I wonder if the holidays are going to be rough, right?"

Ginny nodded as she cried her eyes out again.

Violet shook her head at the unfairness of it all. Ginny had gotten one letter – a howler. She hadn't gotten any of the packages that Percy, the twins or Ron shared around Gryffindor. The Slytherins had certainly freely shared with Ginny – everything. But they couldn't replace a mother. They all knew it.

The beginnings of a plan started to form in Violet's head. It would take some careful maneuvering to work. She wasn't sure about her standing with Molly Weasley, especially after the forceful finish to the last war.

After everyone went to bed, Violet quietly got out, put on the Invisibility Cloak, took out the Marauder's Map and made her first official trip outside of the Common room after curfew. She went into an abandoned classroom, where with a quiet lumos, she got out quill and parchment and wrote out a rare letter to her godfather.

Dear Sirius,

I know it has been a month since I have written a note, and I apologize. I have been very busy with school. As you are getting my grades, you will know that my grades will reflect that busyness. I recall you said that my mum was like that. Busy on the homework, getting straight O's, and working hard. I hope you find that I am making her proud.

I know that in a little more than a month, I will be coming home for the Holidays. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help with the planning for parties or presents. It will mark one year that we have been a family and offer us a chance to work through things.

The school year is going well. I am making friends. One of my good friends is Ginny Weasley. Of course, thanks to the time she and I spent the last summer together. I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to request that I get picked up by the Weasleys from the Express at the start of Holidays. I hope it will make it easier for you to finish the pre-Holidays Wizengamot work.

I hope you have a good November and I look forward to seeing you soon.

Your goddaughter,

Violet

Violet read through the letter. She knew it struggled between formal, then informal, and then forced. She had been practicing on being smiles and inward commentary rather than fighting, but she knew that it was most difficult with him. He knew how she felt about the Malfoys. She knew he felt they should have absolutely no influence over her. She tried to suggest that sending her to the Weasleys would signal that she was willing to look for other influences.

When she was satisfied, she tied it to her great eagle owl's claw and watched it soar proudly into the sky toward Black Manor.

Violet sat with the expanded circle of followers in their compartment on the way back to London:

Violet was revealed in charge, Daphne, Pansy, Tracey, and Millicent, Ginny, Miles Bletchley, and Adrian Pucey.

"Where are we at?" Pansy started.

Millicent pulled out her black notebook, turned the pages until she got to her most recent notes collected from Tracey's intel.

"The Battle of the Library or the Great Hall as some are calling it has greatly increased the status of some of you in this room. Violet, Ginny, and Pansy are respected by every Slytherin as reasonable and ruthless when necessary. The other three houses fear especially Violet. The confusion about which twin was injured and by which one of them."

Millicent turned to a different page on her notes from the Daily Prophet.

"A war is preparing to brew in the Wizengamot. Lord Black's clear move to vote along with Light Factions has given them some key legislation to continue to hunt down dark artifacts. There is a rumor that Lady Longbottom is preparing to propose Dumbledore's reinstatement as Chief Warlock. Though the ICW has refused to budge on returning his position as Mugwump."

"A few Slytherins, like Warrington will spend the Holidays preparing for their first visit to the Wizengamot. Warrington's got a good chance to sit in a seat within ten years of graduation. My algorithms for predicting Prefects for 3rd year in Slytherin are right now pointing to you Bletchley and Emilia Anderson. I have enough information to make a prediction for our year in Slytherin."

Everyone perked up at that.

"I take the number of House points earned versus lost, add grade point average and now I have added in Tracey Davis' popularity index."

"Get on with it –" Pansy cracked.

"Right now, Draco Malfoy is the clear favorite. Theodore Nott's grades are not good enough and Blaise Zabini doesn't care enough about the point system. Crabbe and Goyle – no chance."

"And the ladies?" Daphne asked.

"Right now, Violet Potter has a strong showing. Her grades have all of us beat. The points she has been earning – the losses will be discounted in Professor Snape's book because of McGonagall and Dumbledore's prejudices. She is intensely respected in our House and either admired or feared in every other house. Pansy, you might be in the running because of your political standing. Daphne's family has too neutral a standing. Tracey and I are not popular enough."

After further discussion regarding some of the other houses – which Millie wasn't as confident predicting as she was Slytherin, the group broke up. Miles and Adrian returned to their compartments. Soon, the six girls remaining in the car split up. Violet sat and shared a few every flavor beans with Millicent while the other four girls started a game of Exploding Snap.

While the other four were involved in Exploding Snap, Violet laid against Millie's shoulder, grabbed her quill and wrote down on a piece of parchment she had pulled out of her bags.

"I have a question that I don't want you to share with anyone –"

Millie took the quill back and replied.

"What question? As long as you aren't plotting murder of any of us in this compartment, I will keep it to myself."

Violet giggled quietly, and wrote down: "I am wondering what would be my chances of survival if the Dark Lord returned?"

Mille did not respond at first but seemed to look strangely at Violet.

"Why would you ask such a question? Do you have reason to believe he will come back?"

Violet wrote down, "Yes."

Millie was thoughtful a few minutes more. "I will give it some thought. Some initial calculations will include the number of his former Death Eaters still living and free and likely to go back to him, the number of those people who would be going to this school, and your age when he returns … I will try to come up with some calculations over the holidays."

"Thank you, Millie." Violet said quietly as she gently hugged the bigger girl.

Millie wrote, "I will also put some variables in the calculations – things that if you do them would increase your chances of survival –"

Violet wrote down, "OK."

The two girls were quiet the rest of the trip. Millie enjoyed the rare closeness she got to have with Violet.

When the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, Violet and Ginny were already in their Weasley sweaters. Daphne had turned her mouth in distaste. Draco had teased Violet that she must be trying to court Ronald. Pansy just cackled as she always did. The two girls were among the last to get off of the train and make the awkward approach to Molly Weasley who had already collected Percy, Fred, George, and Ron.

"It's about time you two –" she said with a very clipped voice. "Let's get going!"

They followed her out into the Muggle portion of King's Cross Station and made it to the Weasley car. It was a tense drive between the jostling that took place between the kids in the back. Percy was in the front, and no one wanted to sit by Ginny who had acted as the buffer between Violet and the other Weasley boys.

After a tense drive home, everyone filed out of the car with their luggage.

"Supper is at 7pm. Don't make me wait for you!" She screeched.

Up the steps they went, Violet remained behind to speak with Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you need any help with supper, Mrs. Weasley?" Violet asked. "I was often in charge of cooking when I was with the Muggles. I know my way around a kitchen."

"And let you poison more of us –" the woman said with a high pitch to Violet. "I want to see as little of you as possible. Now get!"

Violet quietly moved up the steps of a house she knew all too well and slunk into Ginny's bedroom with her luggage. Ginny was already laying on her back with her eyes closed trying to breathe. Violet climbed into bed right next to her and stayed close.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Violet," Ginny said.

Violet nodded. She would have said some kind of platitude, but she didn't know for sure how things were going to work out with Mrs. Weasley. At ten to seven they made their way down to supper where Ron and the twins had set the table and found themselves at the end. They sat quietly through the meal.

"How was school, everyone?" Arthur tried to ask.

"School was exciting –" Violet said.

"Maybe because you got the jump on us, Potter –" one of the twins snapped at her.

Violet furrowed her face and nose at the twin, not sure which one it was. He wasn't wearing his lettered sweater – but that didn't really mean anything.

"It was just a prank –" Violet said.

"Then, return our stuff," the other twin growled.

For good measure, Ron added, "You dirty snake."

At that comment which must have made Molly Weasley think of her daughter's new house, Molly Weasley shrieked,

"Shut up all of you! I don't want to hear anything during supper!"

Supper continued very awkwardly for a few more minutes. Unfortunately, the screeching of Mrs. Weasley and the quiet of the table unnerved Ginny who started to sniffle at the table. Mrs. Weasley glared down at her daughter – with hardly a look of pity or concern.

"What is the problem, you ungrateful, git?" she yelled at her.

Ginny started to break down further. A small whimpered, "Mum –" came out.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted.

Violet slammed her utensils on the table and stood up in her most threatening position.

"I certainly understand that you don't like me – after all, I'm not your flesh and blood. But I don't understand how you cannot write your own daughter for a whole school year except for a miserable howler! What kind of mother are you?"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Get out of my presence."

Violet met the woman's eyes with her own flash of anger, then she turned and walked up the steps to Ginny's bedroom. A minute later the front door slammed. Violet saw a flash of a small red girl run out the front door. Violet flew down the steps and flew through the front door and chased after Ginny. Violet was normally faster than the girl, but Ginny was no slouch of a runner herself. She had a huge headstart as she made her way into the bog. Violet chased after her until she found herself hopelessly lost. She had found her way in, but she wasn't sure if she could find her way out.

A few point me charms and the quiet sneaky approach she had learned as a child and she saw her redhaired friend on a lonely island. She curled up to the girl who was in a ball crying helplessly.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny –" she started.

"Not your fault," Ginny said as she held on to Violet tightly.

"I shouldn't have started on your mother –" Violet said.

"I think she deserved it," she replied.

Violet – a preteen in her own right agreed with Ginny's assessment of her mother. However, she still had this nagging sense that she had not handled this war in the best way she could. The only thing she could do for now was sit with her friend in the cold bog. Late that night, Ginny and Violet came out shivering cold, dirty, and wet and returned to the house. The lights were on and when they finally entered, Ginny's dad, Arthur startled awake.

"Oh, you both are okay –" he whispered.

He rushed over to Ginny and gave her a fierce hug. After a minute he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then, he looked at the two girls.

"I think it would be best if you two headed to bed. Violet, your godfather will arrive at 6am to take you back to the Manor."

Violet grimaced. Sirius was a morning person, but because of these arrangements, she knew there would be some uncomfortable discussions with him in the future.

"Now, off with you –" he shooed.

A very relieved Arthur Weasley did a quick drying and cleansing charm on the two girls and then shooed them up to bed.

Mrs. Weasley was not around in the morning when Arthur knocked for Violet. Violet was already awake and dressed when he knocked.

"Sirius is here –" he said.

He walked Violet down while a sleepy Ginny followed. At the bottom of the steps a very angry looking Sirius Black was waiting with his arms crossed. Ginny ran into Violet's arms one last time.

"I hope you will be okay," Violet whispered.

Then, Violet reluctantly left her friend and followed her quiet godfather into and through the Floo.

The Christmas Holidays were horrible for Violet. Sirius Black had chosen to say absolutely nothing about Violet's actions at the Burrow. From what Violet was able to ascertain, she was a persona non grata now in Mrs. Weasley's home.

Violet wrote letters for Ginny. The very first day, her eagle owl came back with the letter still tied and very upset. It appeared that the owl was not allowed through. Violet smirked when an idea formed in her head.

"Kreacher –" she called softly.

She pulled out the letter from her owl's claw as her House Elf appeared.

"Could you please take this to Ginny Weasley's room and put it in a place where only she could find it?"

"Yes, nice Mistress –" he replied, then he disappeared with a pop.

With this new form of communication, Violet could send Ginny letters and tell Kreacher to pick up any returns that were left behind. And from what she was learning, Ginny got the silent treatment from nearly everyone. Her father quietly went out of his way to help her on occasion, but he seemed to be careful so as not to risk the wrath of Molly Weasley. Violet was shocked that Ginny received no explanation or anything.

The Cold War continued until Christmas Day. Albus Dumbledore insisted that all of his good friends get together for the Holiday. When Mrs. Weasley refused to allow Violet under her home, Dumbledore was able to convince Sirius to host the feast.

The arrival of everyone was imminent when Sirius said his first words to Violet in days.

"You had better watch yourself girl –"

Violet who had again been getting tutored by Walburga Black's portrait, smiled sweetly and said,

"Of course, Godfather."

Inwardly, she was making the scathing remark: "What will I do? I am not even allowed to talk."

One by one that Christmas morning guests arrived. For once, the Weasleys arrived after Professor Dumbledore. But the Weasleys didn't ever come late to a meal. Violet and Ginny were permitted their first friendly faces in a week when they got to sit next to each other. They held hands for nearly the entire feast throughout the hostile awkward dinner conversation.

Eventually, Sirius led the men to the parlor for a few after dinner drinks. Violet jumped up and grabbed Ginny. She led her toward the kitchen and with a sweet smile toward Mrs. Weasley, she said.

"Ginny and I will clean up, Mrs. Weasley. Why don't you go to the secondary parlor? My Aunt Andromeda had a nice wine she wanted to share with you?"

Without any response to Violet, Mrs. Weasley turned and went to the parlor where Andromeda Tonks was waiting with her daughter, Nymphadora.

No sooner did the door close behind Mrs. Weasley than all the dishes simply disappeared. Ginny jumped in fright, but then realization dawned on her.

"That was very Slytherin of you, Violet –"

Violet smirked. "I can't take credit for that. It was actually Aunt Andromeda's idea. She told me that she knows how you and I feel being in a place where we are judged because of our house. She is a Slytherin graduate, you know?"

Violet quickly led Ginny through the kitchen and into a hidden staircase.

"This is Kreacher's hallway. I had him fashion it from some of the rooms and corridors that Sirius didn't want in the open. My godfather is not very proud of his Black heritage."

They walked through a dimly lit corridor and started climbing some steps. Ginny jumped from fright at the sight of some gruesome shrunken heads on the wall.

"Violet," she said with a little tremor. "What's that?"

Violet chuckled. "Don't worry. In some of the older families, the elves that served the family faithfully were honored in death. Their heads were shrunken, preserved and put on display. This is something my godfather is not very proud of."

"I might –"

Violet shushed her.

"I understand your opinion but keep it to yourself here. We can talk on the train in a few weeks if you want to express it."

They found another hidden door that Violet pushed through and led Ginny into her bedroom. Now, the paint wasn't like it was during Violet's birthday, but it was in shades of violet.

"I like it," she said. Violet led Ginny over to a couple of comfortable chairs where a roaring fire had already started. Two fresh butterbeers were on a table in between. They pulled up warm blankets and drank from the rich creamy drink in silence between the two of them.

Eventually, Ginny started talking. The letters she had sent through Kreacher had hinted at how frustrated and lonely she had been, but it didn't prepare Violet for the onrush of feelings that came from her fiery redheaded friend. Ginny had been isolated and lonely at the Burrow. Her mother was refusing to talk to her. Her brothers were ignoring her. Percy seemed indifferent but wasn't any better. Her father seemed to act concerned but did very little.

Ginny had finally blown up at her mother two days ago, in a bigger display than Violet's had been. When she had demanded to know why her mother wouldn't talk to her, her mother had finally said something like this:

"No daughter of mine would have ever been sorted into that House. Even if that had been a mistake, she would not have chosen her House over her family as you did in the Great Hall the day your brothers lost their wands to that demon –"

She looked significantly at Violet. Violet wasn't all that upset, but she just smirked.

"It didn't go any better after her speech. I tried to explain that you were helping and defending me, but she refuses to see it any other way."

She hung her head on Violet's shoulder before she told her.

"My brothers told me that mum might get a different story about things at Hogwarts if I helped them get their map back …"

Violet growled under her breath, "Those dirty bastards –"

A silence fell on the girls. Their drinks were done, the fire was warm and the two remained contemplative and drowsy. Violet called Kreacher to fill their mugs with more butterbeer.

After a few more sips of the drink, Violet and Ginny both started to feel warm and relaxed.

Violet turned to Ginny.

"There is something I've been wondering, and if you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"What were you doing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with that Diary?" Violet asked.

Ginny didn't get as white as she normally did when the subject was brought up. Instead she seemed relaxed and comfortable.

"Tom Riddle – or that was the name he told me he had," she started. "wanted to go somewhere. I wasn't quite in control or sure of what was happening. But I vaguely remember this thought: I need to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

Violet nodded quietly as she took another sip. Ginny followed her.

"I don't remember the why, but I do remember that at the sink there is a hidden entrance to something. Tom could speak this snake language and he was going to tell it to open. Then, he was going to tell it to bring up steps. But that is all I can remember."

Violet's curiosity was definitely peeked. "Snake language," she said quietly. She knew snake language. She had always been able to talk to snakes – she just never told anyone she could. In some of the reading they did for her classes, she had figured out that was a good thing.

Ginny didn't seem to know anymore or seemed to come out of her warm safe place and started to feel cold. Violet changed the subject.

"I think in a few years you will be a Slytherin prefect."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Milli's calculations haven't seen the whole year yet, but the way we brought down your brothers earned you points and favor in Professor Snape's eyes. If your curse had done any further damage or if it hadn't been done, you would not be the front runner."

"Milli's calculations –" Ginny said shaking her head. "You take that much stock in them?"

"It is a tool, like everything else. It can't predict everything. Though Millie has reason to believe that it is so similar to a formula that Snape and Flitwick use that she is pretty certain."

"Something to think about –" Ginny said as the two got quiet watching the flames again.


	18. Chapter 18

As Violet sat with her Slytherin friends at the Great Hall for the first supper since coming back from Holidays. Her instincts started to tingle. If Violet had ever learned everything from the Dursleys it was to focus on her instincts. She quietly cast "Protego," on herself and suddenly there was a flash – probably some stupid jinx and it went right back and hit one of the twins – Fred or George, Violet did not care. There was a curse.

Professor Snape with his cape billowing behind him had not noticed the casting of the subtle Weasley jinx, but he noticed the Protego and its rebound. He swept down to the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, McGonagall was there just as quickly. She had seen the Protego and knew that Violet Potter was defending herself but was quick to come to the Weasley defense.

Violet noted that Weasley War Two was underway.

Weasley War Two was not as damaging or dangerous as Weasley War One had been. It was almost always forewarned by the appearance of a boy with red hair peeking for Violet's presence. It never seemed to catch Violet in tough situations as late at night. They didn't have their map. They couldn't follow her as easy. They knew the school well enough to still be a problem.

But she was getting the better of the two of them. Violet had spent some time in the Black Library over the Holidays. Since Mrs. Weasley had forbidden Violet to spend any more time at the Burrow during Holidays, Violet was free to roam while her godfather was politicking. She spent most of her time learning from the books. Of course, at her age, she made sure to only read books at the suggestion of Walburga Black. She had moved on from appearance, knowledge of the Old Families to Dark jinxes – nothing too dangerous yet.

Violet was especially able to use mirages and spells that messed with their minds. The two twins were clever, but they did not have the access that a motivated Violet Potter had – and they were mostly the reason for her motivation.

The Weasleys took to tormenting other Slytherins however. Hair color changes – clothes' color changes – stink bombs, etc. It was clear that Violet Potter was the real source of their war, but they had to change the front since Violet was winning the two on one battles.

They had tried subtle, and they also tried direct. Once as Slytherin was coming as a House to supper one Friday evening the two marched together with their brother and their friend Lee Jordan right behind them.

"Violet Potter –" the one twin started, "We request a word."

All of Slytherin stood behind her and crowding behind as the two stood tall above her.

But Violet looked at her fingernails and sighed.

"Might as well do it here," she said.

"We want our property back." One of the twins said.

Violet yawned. "To the victor goes the spoils."

The other twin growled, "If it isn't returned, we are going to bring all out war to Slytherin."

Unfortunately for the two of them, Professors Snape and Flitwick had been walking in.

"Weasleys," Snape drawled. "You will come with us immediately to the head table."

Pansy who had been almost itching for another showdown in the Hall cackled.

Ginny walked up and whispered for just Violet's ears. "They just won't quit, will they?"

Violet shook her head.

Such confrontations continued in the Halls outside of the Slytherin Common Room. But increased patrols had been called on by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Head Boy and Girl along with the Heads of the Houses were tired of the unsolicited warfare.

But each confrontation seemed to point to Violet the growing desperation of the Weasleys to get their stupid map back. Their next opportunity came on a Sunday in March. Violet had stayed in the Library researching an Essay for Potions when Madam Pince gave the five minute warning that it was time to go. Violet took out the Marauder's Map which made her more comfortable going out alone.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered.

Then, she peered down at the map. She nearly swore. Around the corner was one Weasley twin and the other Weasley twin was down the other corridor. Lee Jordan was carefully keeping an eye on her at a table near the entrance. She also noticed Ron Weasley was present in a hidden corridor.

Discreetly, gathering her things – safely securing the map in her robes, she took the books back behind the stacks and placed it in. Seeing that no one saw her at the moment, she slipped the Cloak of Invisibility around her and quietly made her move out of the library. Violet was stealthy, but she almost swore again. It seemed as if the Weasleys had figured out that she had gotten quite good at some form of invisibility. There was no way to sneak past them.

So, she moved to the steps heading up. Quietly she walked, but as she got to the top, she noticed something she hadn't seen in the map and cursed herself for her carelessness. Angelina Johnson was on the 2nd floor. Quietly creeping Violet went to the one room that was available to her – Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

As she walked quietly inside, she suddenly remembered her discussions with Ginny. She had forgotten with the ferocity of the Weasley Wars. She looked around the room.

"Where did Ginny say she thought the entrance was again?" she whispered to herself.

"The sink –"

And as that thought entered her mind, she heard the sound of steps running up the steps. Violet walked up to the sink, and on the pipes just below the sink she saw what looked like a tiny snake.

"Open," she commanded.

Obviously the whispered command was not what someone inside of the bathroom would have heard. A strange hissing had come out of her mouth. Suddenly, a brilliant white light glowed and the tap began to spin. Then, the sink began to move. The sink slid inside and a strange slide appeared. The slide was in a pipe that was all wet and slimy. She was about to jump in – she would suffer wet and slimy to avoid giving the Weasleys her map when she thought – "Ginny had said there were stairs."

"Stairs," she commanded with that same hiss.

Suddenly, steps appeared next to the slide. She walked in and commanded, "Close up," behind her.

The hidden entrance had no sooner closed then she heard.

"I thought I heard a noise in the girls' bathroom –"

"Now we have her."

She waited a few minutes as they slammed open stalls and seemed to stalk the bathroom carefully.

"We have to have her cornered on this floor. We'll wait her out."

Realizing that she could be here for a while, she decided there was only one recourse. She turned on the dark staircase and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered. Then, she slowly made her way down a windy staircase. The staircase seemed to go down forever until she finally felt her tennis shoes hit the solid surface of a floor below.

Carefully she walked, concerned about slipping on the wet floor, and uncertain of what lay ahead. It was so dark the only other thing she saw was a shadow of herself. Further down the hallway she came to a solid wall. The wall had two entwined serpents carved into the door, and their eyes were set with an emerald each.

"Open," she said in that hiss.

Suddenly, the wall gave way right in between the two serpents and showed a chamber that seemed to have a little of its own light inside. Slowly, with her wand out before her she walked between the stone pillars that held up the deep cavern around her. The only sound was the faint echo of her footsteps. Violet walked to the end of the cavern where she saw what a statue that towered high above her.

Back and forth she walked around the chamber, but she saw nothing further that night. She looked around as she walked back and forth, asking herself: what is the importance of this large chamber? What is in here that Diary Dark Lord wanted to use? After a few walks up and down and peeks into the water next to the chamber she found nothing. So, she started heading back.

Before walking back up the steps, she checked the Marauder's Map. Apparently, the twins had given up their search for her. An hour later Violet was walking again past the sink and back into the main portion of the Castle. Then, with her Cloak of Invisibility on around her she made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room without any problems.

For the days and weeks that followed Violet's adventure to the Chamber of Secrets, she was much more careful. Inwardly, she scolded herself for the careless attitude she had given and the lack of respect she was giving to the two Weasley twins. She often kept the very important map in her luggage in her room so as to prevent losing it because of the clever Weasley twins.

Violet was surrounded at the moment in the library with two of her Slytherin friends, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bullstrode each had a copy of Hogwarts a History in their hands. Of course, it was Milli who found the answer to Violet's question.

"This is what is most known about this Chamber of Secrets, Violet," Millie said.

"The Chamber of Secrets is a fanciful legend connected to Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. The legends say that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the Hogwarts castle, a chamber that the other founders knew nothing about. It is said that Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to pen it until his own true heir arrived. Only Slytherin's heir would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

Violet poked, "What is the horror within? Any ideas?"

Tracey said, "It would have to be a snake of some kind, wouldn't it? After all, the symbol of Slytherin is the snake."

Tracey went to put their copies of the book away when Violet whispered into Millie' ear.

"I am looking for some sensitive information. I discovered that there was a boy at Hogwarts, named Tom Riddle. He was here from 1938 to 1945. Something bad happened in Hogwarts during that time. I want some clues to find out what kind of things happened."

Millie said, "It will take some time to find that information, old Daily Prophets –"

"Probably hushed," Violet said.

"Well," Millie said, "I'll see what I can do."

When Tracey Davis came back from putting the books away, the three girls got up and started walking back. They had walked through the door of the library and were heading down the stairs when Tracey whispered,

"Weasley Twin sighting."

Quickly, Violet, Tracey and Millie had their wands out. Violet's friends turned their heads back with their wands while Violet walked ahead with her wand out twirling as she approached the one.

"Well, hello there, Forge –" she said acidly.

"It's Gred, to you," he replied with his eyes narrowing and his own wand out.

And sure enough, his brother pulled out his own wand and started to make his way down the steps.

"Kindly hand over –" the one said.

"Our property and you will be allowed to proceed safely." The other finished for him.

"What fun would any of that be?" she replied. "I just wonder what Filch will say about all of us doing magic in the halls."

Violet nodded to her two friends as the three of them made a corner halfway down the steps. Then, Tracey pulled out something from her left hand and snapped something.

Suddenly, a little man like creature flew down the steps from behind the twin at the top of the steps. His orange eyes slanted when he saw five students with their wands out.

"Why, it's Potty Potter, Davis, Bulstrode, and two Weasleys looking guilty."

His eyes opened wide at the delicious opportunity to cause trouble.

"Oh, I hopesies that there hasn't been any magic in the halls. Filchie would love the opportunity to grant some detentions."

All five people around each other put their wands away. Violet leaning against the wall, smirking at the poltergeist and the look of fury on a Weasley face. She turned to her friends,

"Let's head back downstairs. I'd rather not have to explain to Mr. Filch that I have my wand out in the hallways."

The three girls walked three in a line as they walked toward the Weasley twin at the bottom of the steps. Violet bumped into the one as he glared at her and then moved past down to the Great Hall and back toward the Slytherin Common room.

Confrontations like this continued through April as the sun got warmer. Violet made sure that she never was out too close to curfew and she was always sure to travels with her friends. But the Weasley twins would try to corner and threaten her.

It was nearing the middle of May when Violet and Ginny had sat outside on the first warm Scottish day by the Black Lake when the Weasley boys struck. Two quick stupefies and both Violet and Ginny were down.

When Violet came to, she found herself held up against the tree and Ginny as well. She was awake and the two twins were growling.

"I'm telling you it isn't on her person." The one twin was growling at her.

"I dug through her clothes, but I can't find it."

Violet kept her eyes just barely closed as she watched. When the two turned their backs, she quietly summoned her wand to herself and Ginny's wand.

"Levicorpus –"she whispered.

The twin who did not go down started to turn toward her with his wand, but she was too quick for him.

"Levicorpus-" she said a little louder, and then he went down.

She stood up and pointed at Ginny

"Renervate –"

When Ginny had come to and had her wand back in her hand, they discussed what to do with her brothers.

"They are insuffereable," Ginny told Violet.

"They refuse to learn their lesson," Violet agreed.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure I want to play the same game with these wands as last time." So, she placed the twins' wands on a rock a few feet away. Then, she and Ginny started to walk back. When Violet felt they were sufficiently far enough away, she sent a Finite Incantum at them and led Ginny away. As she did, she thought – what kind of thing can I do that will stop this foolishness?


	19. Chapter 19

Violet was growing on edge as the end of school got closer and closer – and truly all of Slytherin and its Head of House with her. They all knew about the unending feud that the Weasley Twins had against her and had dragged their own sister into. Often, Violet was not allowed to travel outside of the dorm without the company of at least four others. Usually, the presence of Pansy or Draco or even Crabbe and Goyle kept many pranks away from her.

Ginny because of her part in this was never allowed to leave the Common room without such an entourage either.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gave both groups large births afraid to get anywhere in the middle. Even most of Gryffindor seemed to avoid the battle. Percy – a Prefect no less – ignored the problems his brothers made. The other Gryffindors seemed to sense that the twins would lose and didn't want to further anger the eventual winners. But they also did not want to turn against their own.

The twins never seemed to have a chance until the night before the end of school.

As Violet looked at the Marauder's Map on the last night at Hogwarts she saw what was her greatest fear – Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley were on the Astronomy tower together. It was after curfew. Violet carefully put her map away in her luggage along with her invisibility cloak. She woke up Pansy and told her to get Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and head to the Astronomy tower. She woke up Daphne and asked her to try to wake up Professor Snape in time. She snuck into the first year dorm – sure enough Ginny wasn't there.

Sneaking out of the Common room was easy and going up the steps up to the Astronomy Tower was easy.

As she neared the top, she heard the voices of the four Weasleys arguing.

"Now dearest Ginny – " the one twin was lecturing, "You know we have to tell mum the truth about how you have been taking your Slytherin side over family side."

She growled in return.

"That's because you left me no choice!"

"There's always a choice –" Violet now heard the righteous sounding voice of Ron growl. "If you would just trick Violet into giving you the map you could give it back to us."

Violet narrowed her eyes at the three.

"That's what we told you to do, sister dearest," the other Weasley twin called back.

Violet tried to wait as long as she could for her help. Pansy and the boys should arrive soon and Professor Snape soon after that.

Violet stepped up into the tower with her hands out for the eyes to see.

"Well look at what we have here –" a twin began.

While the other finished with, "Our other Slytherin friend."

"And let me guess –" Ron added. "You come without the map again."

Violet smirked at the three of them. "I have to admit that I have grown rather fond of it, but I've come to realize that it isn't your map. What does it say? "

"Messrs Moony, Womrtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map."

"That may be, but it was ours before it was yours, you slimy Slytherin," they shouted.

"You do know that it was intended for mischief, not bullying right?" Violet added.

The three boys surrounded their sister, Ginny and took her wand and held her.

"Well, it seems since you came without it again, that we will have to ask you to go and get it."

"So, you want to choose a map over your own sister," Violet hissed.

"And now, we want you to choose the map or your friend here."

"That's been your intention all along," Violet said. "You knew that I was a true friend and would care about your sister rather than your stupid map."

They moved Ginny closer to the edge, and she started to whimper.

"And we are losing our patience, Potter –"

"Go, get the map!"

Violet was about to say or do more when Professor Snape flew into the tower.

"What map is this?" as he glared at the boys. "And what are you doing with Ginevra? Let go of the girl, now!"

They let the girl go and she ran toward Violet thrusting her arms around her. Violet held her and let her stand behind her.

"Five hundred points to Slytherin for Miss Potter's dealing with this threat," Snape hissed. "And for the three of you – detention for every Saturday of next year with me."

The three just glared at him. They didn't believe for one second that McGonagall or Dumbledore would allow this.

"Miss Potter and Miss Weasley, go back down the steps. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are at the bottom and will escort you safely to the dorms."

"Yes, Sir" they both mumbled. They didn't look to see what Professor Snape did with the three redhaired troublemakers. At the bottom, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting. Violet ran to Draco and gave him a hug, relieved that everything she had thought to do worked out. Then, she fell in with the rest of her friends as they headed back to the Common room.

In the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Violet sat surrounded by her inner circle. She relayed how the Weasley twins had been waylaid in the tower. Sadly, it seemed as rumor had it that they had escaped any major punishment yet again. They had also sent out further letters besmirching their sister as a Slytherin traitor who hated her family.

With all the points and planning done, the group moved apart while Violet first talked to Ginny. Gently she laid her head on her friend's shoulder. Ginny wearing the fancy clothes that many of her Slytherin friends gave her rested her head on hers. Violet knew that Ginny was now one of them – and most of it wasn't her own doing, but her family's doing. And right now out of all her inner circle, she felt the strongest bond with this girl due to the way the Light all seemed to treat them.

"If my godfather weren't so firmly in Dumbledore's pocket, I'd tell you to run away with me, Ginny," she told her.

"I know," she told her.

"I'm plotting revenge against them all," Violet whispered, "And I'm not plotting stupid pranks. I want them dead."

Ginny squeezed her hand. "I would have been horrified except for after what happened last night in the tower. I would love to help."

Violet smirked even though the girl couldn't see it. "We will bide our time – a few years."

Before Violet left her, she handed a book into Ginny's hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It is a traveler's journal. We can write to each other in it. I need to know you are okay. I also want to teach you some things."

Ginny smiled. "It's good."

As Violet got up to leave Ginny's warm little body, Ginny had a very serious expression on her face.

"One more thing, Violet," she said. "Don't call me Ginny anymore. From now on, I am Ginevra – a Slytherin princess like the rest of you."

This Ends Part Two


	20. Chapter 20

Violet sat at a wooden chair next to her godfather, Sirius Black in the large circular office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The room was buzzing with noises and activity. There were several silver instruments that were shaking, buzzing, and sending off puffs of smoke. There were portraits of the former headmasters. Each one of them wide awake and each of them with a look of disapproval on their face. Violet smiled at the one – Phineus Nigellus Black whom she had spoken to in his portrait at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He smiled back but then went back to glaring at her godfather.

Sitting behind the desk was the current Headmaster of Hogwarts – the one Albus Dumbledore. Many hailed him as the greatest wizard the world had ever seen since Merlin. He had taken down Grindewald the Dark Wizard. He had fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to a standstill. He had in his hand the bowl filled with lemon drops. Violet violently shook her head.

"Violet –" Sirius growled at her under his breath.

Violet smiled straight ahead. "I don't like sweets, Headmaster, but thank you for the offer."

"Oh, come now –" The Headmaster chuckled. "Surely a few candies can't hurt. A little sweet in the life brings a better perspective."

Violet forced her eyes ahead at a spot just behind the Headmaster so that she wouldn't roll her eyes at the man. She was expecting a further battle when the Floo lit up with green and an ill looking man walked through. Violet had seen him before – at Sirius' Christmas party last year and a few other times during Holidays.

"Remus –" her godfather shouted standing up to embrace his friend. Violet turned with a smile on her face to greet the newcomer.

As she looked at him, the last several months since last Christmas had not been kind to him. He looked like he had been through some difficult days. His robes were dirty and shabby. His hair had several spots of grey.

She stood up and waited until the embrace was over. Awkwardly, Remus Lupin put his arms around her as well, and then quickly he let go. None too soon for Violet's sensitive nose. She didn't want to get too much closer.

"Let's all sit down," Professor Dumbledore said, "And talk about what we came to talk about."

Violet walked around to her chair and looked with her best fake smile at the Headmaster. Her godfather's face turned grim and expectant. Lupin sat down with a grimace of his own. Probably some pain from something.

"The reason I gathered us all here," Dumbledore began with a great show of authority and voice "was to introduce you Violet to your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Violet's eyes narrowed at the Headmaster. A few of the portraits clapped at the proclamation. Violet heard Black's portrait grumble about the law and werewolves.

"That is wonderful news," her godfather said. "Don't you think, Violet?"

Violet shook her head and turned to Remus Lupin.

"I hold you no disrespect, Sir. I understand your life has been hard, but I can't in good conscience not speak up for my friends and classmates." Violet spoke with an air of self-importance. The last six months or so she felt she had been more agreeable with her godfather and the Headmaster, but this was ridiculous! "This breaks the law, Headmaster."

"Violet –" her godfather said with a more threatening sound in his voice.

Sirius Black, joker of Gryffindor and one of the four Marauders would have been shocked to hear his voice right now. But he was so focused on what Dumbledore had been trying to he had left Azkaban over a year ago. They needed to find someone who would reach Violet Potter and bring her off of the path that was sure to lead to Death Eaters and Voldemort. So, there was no joke – only anger – in his voice.

The Headmaster had a twinkle in his eye – and in Violet's experience that twinkle had always been bad.

"I understand your concern for the safety and welfare of your fellow students, Miss Potter, and I can assure you that Mister Lupin will be perfectly safe. " Dumbledore said. "The reason we are talking is that I know that you know of his condition. I am hoping we can come to an understanding."

Violet looked up at him from eyes that were narrowed and wanted to stare at the floor. Surely this was a jest – overlook the laws?

"I could possibly stay quiet until the Full Moon, when everyone would want to know why I was running so quickly away from Hogwarts, Headmaster –" she said with just a hint of bite. "I would feel compelled to warn my closest friends to the danger of a fully turned werewolf, of course."

"Oh, I will have that managed, Miss Potter –" he chuckled. "He will be receiving the Wolfsbane Potion from Professor Snape."

Violet turned and looked at her godfather and father's friend.

"I am happy that you will have access to a very difficult potion and expensive potion to procure, but it will not explain the absences from teaching. Nor do I feel all that comfortable being a partner to a crime."

"Good grief, Violet," Sirius shouted standing up and glaring down at her. Black's portrait was openly scoffing at the interchange. He couldn't wait to tell Walburga Black. The girl was getting good.

"Can't you allow a break to our family friend?"

"To the danger of the lives around us?" Violet asked incredulously.

"Miss, Potter –" the Headmaster interrupted. "I understand you have shown considerable mistrust of my actions in the past. I was hoping we could have a negotiation if you will."

Violet turned to listen, her lips pressed tightly together, her hands folded on her lap. Both Sirius and Remus remained quiet at the Headmaster's statement.

"What if your godfather were to allow you the ability to visit your friends again this summer – perhaps to spend some time at the Malfoys this summer?" he said with his eyes twinkling.

"You have got to be mad, Albus –" Sirius screamed. "The damage those people have already done to her, and you want to give them more access to her."

Violet head was furrowed in what appeared open confusion, but inside she was fuming. They were using what normal guardians offered freely as a negotiation ploy. She made sure to keep the smile on her face as she considered this latest development.

"Sirius –" the Headmaster said in that tone when he sounded disappointed in you, "We talked about the importance of having positive role models at school for your charge."

That revelation only further antagonized the girl. She sat there, wanting to throw things and smash those stupid instruments in the room. How dare these bastards! But she held her tongue. She kept her anger in check. But this only filled her with more hate.

"You are right, Albus, as always," Sirius said with resignation.

Violet turned to Remus Lupin who had remained quiet throughout.

"Out of everyone who has been allies of my mother and father, you, Sir," she said, "Have always been kind and have never taken me from anything that I loved or insisted I love things I do not. But I have to ask you, Sir, despite my respect for you for the way you treat me."

She waited a minute so that everyone in the room would know how she felt about all of them.

"Do you believe you will be safe and not be a danger to the students in this school?"

Lupin turned to look at her. He had a sad smile on his face for the daughter of James and Lily Potter.

"Violet –" he said. "I know everyone will be okay. Severus' skills as a potioneer are second to none. Professor Dumbledore has harbored me here before when I was a student."

Violet nodded shocked at the open admission. Then, she turned to her godfather and the Headmaster. Her godfather openly groaning at the expectant look on her face.

In two days time, Narcissa Malfoy was standing at the doorway of Black Manor, with her eyes narrowed at Sirius who was refusing to let her in.

"It would be easier for Violet if I and my elf could help her with her luggage, Cousin –" she said.

But Sirius seemed intent on fighting this battle, losing his charge to the people he fought hardest to keep her from. When Violet came down the steps with Kreacher, she ran the last few steps and crashed into Lady Malfoy.

Sirius turned away from the open display of affection as Violet gathered her things from Kreacher and then let Narcissa and Dobby lead her away with a pop.


	21. Chapter 21

Violet Potter was dressed in one of her favorite party dresses, an emerald green. She sat prim and proper at the tea table the Malfoy House Elf had set up for her. She was waiting for a large party of friends. Last year, she had a quiet affair with just Ginny and herself. This year she had a great crowd of her friends from Slytherin.

Violet and Narcissa Malfoy had planned an early afternoon tea party with Violet and her Slytherin girlfriends: Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bullstrode. Violet was also expecting an extra treat with one more friend.

The Malfoy Floo exploded in green color and out popped Violet's first friend, Pansy Parkinson. Smoothly, Violet stood up and walked to her friend and the two shared a hug.

"Pansy –" Violet said with a smile. "I am so glad you could make it." Pansy offered a small package to Violet who took it graciously. "Follow me." Violet led her to the group of tables on the other side of the room. She placed the present from Pansy on a table where the birthday party would be taking place later.

"This is our first chance to celebrate your birthday, Violet," Pansy said with a smile. "I am curious to hear what you have on your godfather that allows you to get away from a true Weasley birthday party."

Violet gave a conspiratorial smile. "I can't reveal all my secrets," she said.

Just then the Floo came to life and Violet stood up again. "Excuse me, please Pansy." She said.

Violet walked over the to Floo and out came Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode.

Violet gave a hug first to Milli and then to Daphne.

"Welcome to the two of you," she said with big grins. Each girl also offered her a small present which Violet took with a smile. Then, she took it to the back table where the rest of the presents were.

Violet had just walked Milli and Daphne back to the tea tables where Pansy was when the Floo came to life again. Out came Tracey Davis and Ginevra Weasley. Violet nearly ran to Ginny as she made her way back to the Floo. She swallowed Ginny into a hug.

Pansy snickered quietly to Millicent as the two girls hugged tightly. When Violet had led the two girls back, Pansy asked genuinely confused, "How were you able to escape the Weasley Tower of Doom?"

Ginny shrugged. "I am shocked myself. One minute I was fighting off my brothers from another hexing and the next, my mum was cleaning me up and sending me for Davis Manor."

"It is mother, Ginevra, dear," Daphne said with a drawl. "We have to get the Weasleese out of you."

"I was meaning to ask you, Violet," Ginevra said, "Do you have anything to do with my being here?"

"Well, that is part of our business ladies," she said again with that conspiratorial smirk. "And now that all of you are present, let's enjoy some tea and refreshment."

Violet sat with Pansy and Ginevra at one table while Tracey, Daphne and Millicent sat at the other table. Violet with Narcissa Malfoy's help had seated them keeping in mind the dislike that Daphne and Pansy had for each other. Pansy was most comfortable with Violet and Ginny would have fit anywhere, but Violet wanted her close after her long summer at the Burrow.

"Dobby –" Violet called.

Suddenly, the Malfoy House Elf appeared with a pop. Violet turned to the House Elf and said with a smile. "All of my friends are here, you can begin to serve us."

Violet had a little adjustment dealing with the Malfoys House Elves. They were firmer with their elves than Violet was with Kreacher. They did not use please or thank you. So, one by one, Dobby served the guests, starting with Violet's table and continuing with Daphne's table. Violet took her tea with a little cream and no sugar.

Violet visited quietly with Pansy and Ginny just catching up with what was going on. The three Slytherin girls were a vast variety for summer experiences. Pansy had quite the summer already, having returned from a vacation in Europe. Violet had remained sequestered at Black Manor, not allowed anywhere until her trip to Hogwarts to meet with the Headmaster. But she stayed hush about that piece of information. Ginny had lived in what had been Violet's purgatory last year. She had been chased, pranked, attacked, and left by her older brothers.

After all six girls were done with their tea, Violet directed Dobby to clean their tables up while Violet led the girls to chairs set up near the table with presents. Once the girls were sitting together, Violet spoke.

"I wanted to take some time to make sure we spoke about a few things before the rest arrive," she said smartly. "We have some plans to make and if we are truly going to rule Slytherin by the end of this year we need to get going on that now. Let's start with Milli's notes."

Milli pulled out her notebook and opened it up carefully finding the marked spot before she began.

"Officially, the Prefects have not been chosen yet, but if Professor Snape follows the true and tride formula, then Patricia Stimpson and Cassius Warrington will be the 5th year prefects in our year."

"And we have them firmly in our grasp –" Pansy added.

Violet nodded quietly.

"We have the other prefects already with strong confidence in Violet and they will listen to Daphne," Tracey added.

Violet nodded again.

"So, our plan to bring Slytherin under our sway is right on schedule," Daphne said quietly.

"Unless there are any surprises, Francine Dorn and Adrian Pucey are shoe-ins for Prefect next year," Milli added.

"Any idea on who will be Head Boy or Girl?" Daphne asked.

"Most likely, not Slytherins," Milli said. "I think the Head Boy will be Percy Weasley and the Head Girl will be Penelope Clearwater."

Milli then noted in her book, "I believe that our year is becoming near shoe-in already. The amount of points that Violet here has won for our House surpassed even the Seventh years last year. Any point loss was always in areas that I believe Professor Snape will consider to be an unfair use of Professor Power. So, Violet, you are running away with it." She said to Violet.

Then, she nodded, "And Draco is nearly a shoe in as well. Only Zabini could give him a run for his money."

"What's wrong with Nott?" Daphne asked. It was clear to everyone that Daphne was not as big a fan of Malfoy as others in Slytherin were.

"Well, Draco is Professor Snape's Godson. His father is a well-respected pureblood, and Nott's family still has some stigma from his association with You-Know-Who," Milli added.

The mention of You-Know-Who brought a hush to the group. Things were quiet for a minute until Violet cleared her throat.

"Any thought on second year Slytherins for Prefect?" Violet said.

"Well, I think Ginevra here has a showing so far, but we will need a second year of data before I feel too comfortable making any further predictions." Milli said.

Violet shook her head, feeling that was acceptable enough.

"I think what I hope to accomplish with this party is to make some contacts to expand our circle slightly. Who do we have?" Violet asked.

"We have Pucey and Dorn already in our circles," Pansy said with confidence.

Ginevra added, "But we probably want to grab Malfoy as well."

"Draco will be tricky," Violet said before Pansy could speak out that she could handle him. "He would want to be in this circle, but he will want to be in charge."

"If one of us were dating him –" Daphne said with a smirk.

Pansy's whole face lit up at the prospect of this, but everyone could see and hear what she was thinking.

"No, Pansy," Tracey said. "I am confident you could make a couple with him, but he would have you doing his bidding and not the other way around."

"But Violet –"Ginevra said.

Violet smirked. "He needs to be led so that he thinks he is in charge, and even given authority, but where he does what we want him to do."

Pansy sighed. "As much as I would like to be that girl," she said, "I know that I don't have that subtlety. Daphne does."

Daphne groaned, "There is no way," she began, but Violet cut it off.

"No, the Greengrasses are too neutral for Malfoy's taste."

"But the Potters are light –" Tracey said.

"Except this Potter might have some Dark Magic due to her history –" Violet said. Everyone nodded fully accepting that. "I will try to make my move."

She looked back and forth among the girls. "Now, what about the plan to rule Hogwarts in two more years?"

"We will need to have all the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl," Pansy said.

"And the prankster twins need to be put down," Ginevra said harshly.

After several more minutes the girls adjourned their meeting. It was still thirty minutes before guests were to arrive. Most of the girls had gone off to freshen up. But before Violet wanted to leave she pulled Milli aside. Milli pulled out another notebook and handed it to Violet.

"I wouldn't read this in here – wait until you get back to Black Manor. In there are the findings from my project I have for you. I have a second copy of that notebook hidden in a trunk at home. I am planning more research on the subject yet. But I broke down all that we know about –" she stopped for a minute allowing the silence to say the Dark Lord's name for them. "I listed all his disciples who remain free. That list should give you an idea of his reach. I did provide a few possible scenarios that you could follow to prevent yourself from too much difficulty."

Violet took the black book and then called, "Kreacher –"

Immediately, the Black's family House Elf popped into Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, nice Mistress –" he said quietly.

"Could you please put this book in a secure place that I can read when I return home?" she asked the elf, handing him the black notebook.

"It would be my pleasure, nice Mistress," he said. He took the book and headed out with a pop. Then, Violet and Milli embraced quickly.

"Happy Birthday," Milli said quietly to her friend. Violet smiled back. "Thank you, Milli." Then she added, "Let's go get ready."

Violet sat quietly around a full load of presents as everyone had finally left her party. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had just left with the House Elves and Violet was sitting among the presents that all her friends had given her. Draco had come over and Violet immediately moved close enough that her shoulder brushed against his side.

Draco and Violet sat quietly together for a few minutes without saying a word. Violet just allowed herself to relax after the busy day while Draco considered whatever was going on inside of his head. Violet wanted to nudge Draco ever so gently though.

"Draco –" she asked quietly.

Draco turned to look at her a look of concern on his face, and Violet forced herself to look into his eyes without flinching away. Draco's face softened as he looked on the face of his cousin, playmate just a few years ago, but uncertain of what he felt about her now.

Violet allowed a blush to go across her cheek as she looked at Draco, allowing herself to focus on the things she liked best for her first real friend period. After a moment of not speaking, Draco finally broke the silence.

"Would you be willing to go to Hogsmeade with me during the school year?" he asked.

Violet tried hard not to put on a triumphant smirk. Instead, she blushed again and looked down at her hands. Draco moved in a little closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Violet allowed him to do that and felt his warmth against her.

"I'd love to," she said as clearly as she could.

As soon as she had answered, Draco moved his hand into a sleeve of his coat and pulled out a small bracelet.

"I'd like you to wear something for me," he said.

Violet looked at the bracelet and from what she had seen it was a gift that was supposed to announce that in a sense, she belonged to Draco. She offered her arm and let him put the beautiful silver bracelet with a few emerald colored jewels on it.

"Does this mean that we are officially a couple?" she asked, her eyes looking doe-like up at him.

He nodded in answer. To which, Violet turned and hugged Draco tightly. "That's good," she told him.

Violet and Draco had their first official date the next day after her birthday – August 1st. Draco accompanied Violet into Diagon Alley. First, he took her to a small café where the two of them ate lunch. During the lunch, Violet began to ask about Slytherin and Draco's plans.

Draco was overjoyed to get the chance to tell Violet what he wanted to do for control of Slytherin. He laid out the connections he had made and who would be his lieutenants. Violet questioned how far up the years he went in influence. And Violet got the sense that he was hoping to gain some of that by dating Violet. He seemed to note how well connected and respected Violet was by the upper years of Slytherin.

Here and there Violet made suggestions for an inner circle of Slytherins, and Draco could have little argument. Draco replaced Crabbe and Goyle outside of the inner circle – what sense did it have to give those two authority, when they were glorified body guards? They were replaced by a few in other years, Patricia Stimpson and Adrian Pucey, then Blaise and Theo along with Daphne and Pansy. Draco was impressed by Violet's suggestions and connections.

After lunch, Draco took Violet through the Alley, making stops at the Quidditch supply store and Flourish and Blotts and they finished at Florean's Ice cream. Even though the two had gravitated toward each other for political reasons they enjoyed each other's company and sat well together. It was 5pm and Draco led Violet to the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron where they returned back to Malfoy Manor.


	22. Chapter 22

August 2nd was the day Violet was dreading – her return to Black Manor. Violet was pleasantly surprised at her return. Due to Hogwarts letters not going out yet, neither Dumbledore nor Lupin had any time to stop by to see how their favorite little Potter girl was doing. Sirius was still around, but that didn't go too badly either. Her godfather seemed in a dark mood and for once she did not seem to be the reason for his anger. Violet spent an hour each evening asking her godfather to regale with stories about her father and the Marauders. That request seemed to continue to soften Sirius Black to a Slytherin Potter.

Violet waited until August 4th before she sat down with Milli's notes on Voldemort. It wasn't as if she was dreading what she would find, but she wanted to give it her full focus. She wanted to make sure that both Walburga and Sirius had gotten all their lessons out of her before she went into it.

So, when Sirius left early for meetings between Light Parties and a long Wizengamot section, Violet curled herself up in her room with Milli's notebook and a glass of Butterbeer. Then, she turned the pages to the special notebook just for this.

Dear Violet, what follows in this notebook is everything I could find in our House or in past Daily Prophets or History books about the Dark Lord. Some of what I have discovered is conjecture and guess-work, but I have put this together to the best of my ability.

_Voldemort is French for Flight from Death or Flight of Death. Some might say that Voldemort is French due to this circumstance, but from witnesses of those followed him, his language and earliest appearances give the appearance of someone who is clearly English in nature. It is unknown if Voldemort is his given name, though it is most likely that he gave the name to himself. It has always been assumed that Voldemort was pureblood, because he pushed for pure-blood supremacy, but it is unknown which of the Sacred Twenty-Eight if any Voldemort came from. Due to his partiality with snakes and the rumor that he could speak to them, it is felt that he might be a member of the lost Gaunt family which was well-known to be descended from Slytherin himself.__It appears that Voldemort used great intelligence and charisma to gain followers in the late 1960s, and in 1970 made his first strike. He recruited giants, werewolves and other creatures that the Ministry of Magic fear and turned them against the Ministry. He was never able to gain the Goblins as allies.__The Ministry led by the DMLE's Head, Bartemius Crouch, Sr authorized his Aurors to use the Unforgivables on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was a dark time in Wizarding History in Europe. Many people were locked away, even on suspicion of sympathizing with Death Eaters and no one dared to speak Voldemort's name.__On October 31 1981, something happened. Voldemort attacked Godric Hollow, the home of James, Lily and Violet Potter. The House was under the Fidelius Charm. We believe now that Dumbledore spoke the charm with Peter Pettigrew one of the original Marauders from James Potter's time at Hogwarts was the Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was secretly a Death Eater. He told the news to Voldemort who attacked Godric Hollow, killed the father, James on the first floor, then after offering Lily Potter her life, killed her as well. When he turned his wand to put the Killing Curse on Violet Potter, his curse rebounded, killing him and leaving a scar on Violet's head.__Voldemort's appearance: Waxy and reptilian features – the scelera of his eyes are a perpetually blood-shot appearance. He is without hair or lips. He had long, sharp, pale blue fingernails and favors a black hooded cloak and no shoes.__Using Violet Potter's notes, we will state that Voldemort is actually a half-blood by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom was born to a Muggle Tom Riddle and nearly squib Merope Gaunt on December 31, 1926__Tom Marvolo Riddle was raised at a Muggle Orphanage named Wool's Orphanage.__Riddle began attending Hogwarts on September 1, 1938 and was immediately sorted into Slytherin House. In 1942, he was named the Slytherin Boy Prefect for his year. It was a post he retained in 1943's School year as well. In June of 1943 as a Prefect he received a Special Award for Services to the School. It is believed that a string of strange petrifications and one death – Myrtle Warren took place that year. Tom is credited with catching Rubeus Hagrid keeping an Acromontula in the school. In the 1944-1945 School Year, Tom Riddle was named the Head Boy at Hogwarts.__Magical Skills and abilities: Voldemort's talents as documented or suggested are an intimate understanding and ability to use magic, but especially an ability with the Dark Arts and favors the Cruciatus and Killing Curses, but also known for his marks in Defense against the Dark Arts. He was an unrivaled Dueler – though it is often thought that Albus Dumbledore surpassed him – Tom Riddle had high marks in Potions and Charms as well; Rumors have him highly accomplished in Elemental Magic and Memory Charms. He was proficient at apparition. He is a noted Occlumens and Legilemens. He was great at flying and the rumor is that he can fly without a broom's support, he speaks parseltongue, and had exceptional grades in Transfiguration. He is noted for creating the Dark Mark – a spell to mark his servants and to display that he was nearby in the sky.__If he did survive Godric's Hollow, he is also a noted Necromancer and has found a way to escape death.__Known followers or Death Eaters: Bellatrix nee Black Lestrange, considered one of Voldemort's most loyal and trusted. She attended Hogwarts from 1962-1969 and was sorted into Slytherin; now currently in Azkaban for the attack on the Longbottom family__Antonin Dolohov, now currently in Azkaban__Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, brothers, and Rodolphus is Bellatrix's husband. Both are currently in Azkaban for the attack on the Longbottom family.__Mulciber, currently in Azkaban__Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, currently in Azkaban for his part in betraying the Potter family__Augustus Rookwood, a former Unspeakable currently in Azkaban__Travers, currently in Azkaban__Those Death Eaters who cooperated to commute an Azkaban sentence: Igor Karkaroff, now the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute in Bulgaria, Severus Snape, currently Potions Master at Hogwarts__Those suspected Death Eaters who escaped imprisonment after Voldemort's defeat in Godric Hollow: Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle Sr. , Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Sr., Evan Rosier, Corbin Yaxley__Should Voldemort return to power, the writer guesses that he will use the marks to immediately call the suspected Death Eaters to himself. It is believed that Professors Snape and Karkaroff may have difficult times due to their positions. There are Carrows, Crabbes, Goyles, Malfoys, Notts, and Rosiers all at Hogwarts and other families who were never associated with the Dark Lord. These families will be pressured to join the Dark Lord should he return.__Upon his return, the Dark Lord will likely recruit Slytherins and others to become Death Eaters, though it is thought he will wait for them to turn 17 before he marks them.__Should Voldemort return, it is assumed that he would stand against the current Ministry of Magic, even in its current form. Unfortunately, the current Ministry is in rampant corruption. It is a bad joke that Cornelius Fudge is able to be bought, and the biggest spender in his pocket is Lucius Malfoy. Inside of the Ministry, it is believed that Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE would stand against him. But the Auror division has too few numbers and lacks significant training to deal with some of the deadly magical assaults that the above listed Death Eaters would bring.__The strongest chance standing against him would be Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It is a well-known fact that Voldemort always feared direct confrontation with Dumbledore and Dumbledore's abilities as a dueler make him extremely formidable. He also has mastered many forms of magic, but especially known for Transfiguration of which he was a professor of at Hogwarts before becoming Headmaster. He is an intellectual genius, and also has a charisma that has drawn many to him. He has skill for teaching and leadership. He was a noted dueler, one that Voldemort feared to stand against. It is not a known fact, but many students of the past note that he is as accomplished as Voldemort in Occlumency and Legilimency and the Dark Arts and the Defense against them. He knows many magical languages. One on one, he is probably a match for Voldemort, though he is nearly sixty or so years older than the Dark Lord.__Should the Death Eaters return, then the mysterious Order of the Phoenix that had Dumbledore at its head would be brought back. Highly noted wizards believed to have served and continue to live would be: Alastor Moody, known as the hunter of many Death Eaters and brought several down. He is feared by many of their number, Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother, Dedalius Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sturgis Podmore and Sirius Black.__It is believed that Severus Snape is also a member serving as a spy in Voldemort's ranks.__Should Voldemort return, Dumbledore will likely recruit several allies and the members of their families: Kingsley Shacklebolt is often associated with Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, the Weasley family (though no Arthur is not known for his wizard powers, his sons Charlie and Bill are highly regarded, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, and the majority of the School staff.__It is believed should Voldemort return that Dumbledore might also recruit Gryffindors who often see him and Professor McGonagall in a strong light.__In a battle between these two forces, it is believed that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would have the advantage and likely win for the following reasons: 1) He is ruthless and will spare no expense for total victory (while Dumbledore and his Order are known for mercy), 2) The financial resources of the Death Eaters are greater with many rich Pureblood families. 3) The corruption of the Ministry will mean that the established law and order will either be on Voldemort's side or incapacitated in such a way that the Order of the Phoenix cannot truly function.__Since the original question was what would be Violet Potter's chances of survival should Voldemort return to power, the answer that this document bluntly gives is very little chance. It is not likely that Voldemort will allow his known first-time around vanquisher to remain alive.__Increasing chances for survival would be that the longer the Dark Lord remains gone, the more Miss Potter can grow into her powers and create her own alliances that might negate the Dark Lord's alliances. At the current rate of Violet's growth in connections and powers, it is suggested that within twelve years, she will have the political capital to neutralize Voldemort on her own, and within twenty years might be able to study enough magic to stand against him in power.__If the Dark Lord returns before twenty years, Violet Potter will gain greater chances of survival by suing for peace or submitting in some way to the Dark Lord. She might need to present a compelling reason for the Dark Lord to allow her to live however. It is felt that the more Voldemort can be separated from the Pureblood factions the greater chance for victory._

Violet looked over the document. She had to feel that the document was blunt in what it surmised about the Dark Lord, but also blunt with what would need to happen. Violet could comfortably agree that within twenty years she might be able to hold her own against the Dark Lord. But she had a premonition that it would be sooner than twenty.

Walburga Black had helped her with a few ideas. She was the Heiress of the House of Black. Once her godfather was gone, she would stand to gain all that the House of Black had politically, knowledge, and economically – which was perhaps more than Malfoy. That prospect could certainly be alluring to the Dark Lord.

Violet also had Voldemort's diary, his locket, and that scar above her head. What she understood of those reading in the Black Library was that they were pieces of Voldemort's soul. They could be ransomed. If Voldemort knew she housed his soul, he might not let her die.

Violet sighed as she thought through everything she had read and knew. If she offered the House of Black and the soul pieces, especially herself, she would likely be marked upon his return so that he could control her. It was a frightening prospect and had its own dangers, but it would allow for survival. She would need to ask Milli more questions and get some more notes from her friend.

Violet closed up the notebook and placed it inside of her trunk – in a hidden compartment along with a few other treasured items. She had much to consider and think about.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Violet and Sirius were eating a quiet breakfast together. Things between them had definitely improved much to Violets surprise. The Slytherin jokes from him had become less. Violet had not made derogatory statements regarding the Marauders and their jokes.

Then Sirius' owl flew in with his Daily Prophet and he stood up and swore.

Violet looked over at her Godfather and saw his face. She did not offer a terrible Slytherin insult, instead a sinking feeling went into her stomach.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That rat escaped – " Sirius said.

Violet felt her cheeks go pale. She didn't love her godfather – in fact she hated him – but she did recognize the injustice of what happened to him. But that isn't what bothered her. Immediately, a thought entered into her mind. "Where does a convicted criminal and illegal animagus go when all of your society is against you?"

She slowly made her way over to her godfather. "Can I read it when you are done?" she whispered.

"Of course, prongslet –" he answered.

He continued to read, but Violet understood what had just happened. He may not love what she was, but she knew he cared for her and would never let anything happen to her.

Finally, after several long minutes, her godfather handed her the paper, then he stalked into the family parlor where the Floo was. Violet guessed that he was going to speak to Dumbledore.

Violet looked down at the newspaper and started to read.

_Peter Pettigrew escapes__Azkaban Prison off England's shore__Notorious illegal animagus and serial killer, Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban Prison. While the manner of his escape is still under investigation, one can only guess that he was able to break free of whatever charms Azkaban had against his changing into his rat animagus form, was able to slip past the Dementors in that form and able to escape into the cold sea.__It is uncertain where Pettigrew will go, but he is to be considered armed and dangerous. Some conjecture that Pettigrew will attempt to return to Hogwarts and attack the Girl-Who-Lived in retaliation for how Dumbledore and McGonagall found him. He may also just remain in hiding in his rat form, something he was able to do for twelve years prior to his escape from Azkaban.__Plans are not only being made to search for Pettigrew right now, but plans are also being placed to protect Hogwarts and the Girl-Who-Lived should Pettigrew attempt to go there.__Peter Pettigrew was in Azkaban prison after Hogwarts' wards recognized his presence in the castle and forced him back into his human form, exposing the lie that he had perpetrated that he had been murdered by Sirius Black. Pettigrew had been the Secret Keeper for the Potters when their family went into hiding during the height of the terror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Pettigrew betrayed that information because he was a secret Death Eater to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then, he led He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to Godric's Hollow, and led directly to the deaths of James and Lily Potter.__The only thing that stopped this horrendous crime was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named pointed his wand at little Violet Potter. The Killing Curse which had never been stopped before somehow bounced back against him and ended He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and left a famous lightning bolt scar on Violet Potter's head.__For more information on the crimes Peter Pettigrew is convicted of, see page 3.__For more information on the sad story of Sirius Black, see page 8.__For more information on the sad story of the Girl-Who-Lived, see page 15.__Rita Skeeter, out_

Violet put the paper down. She quickly leafed through the paper to see if anything else was of interest, but finding nothing she left it on the dining room table. Violet walked toward the parlor to find that Professor Albus Dumbledore had entered into the house. As Violet walked into the room, she wasn't shooed away, but Professor Dumbledore stood up and with a twinkle of all things smiled at her.

"Ah, Violet –" he began, "I thought the three of us should talk due to recent developments."

Violet nodded, but said nothing as she approached. She conjured a small wooden chair and sat down across from the two conspiring friends.

"I was just telling Sirius everything I know," Dumbledore said, "regarding the escape and pursuit of Pettigrew. What I think concerns you is that the Ministry is authorizing the use of Dementors around Hogwarts until more information is gathered."

Violet gave Professor Dumbledore a strange look of confusion. She had read ahead in her books, but was not familiar with that creature. Sirius saw her confusion and sighed not in resignation, but frustration.

"Dementors are nasty creatures," Sirius said. "They love dark dirty places. They love despair and the suck whatever happiness you have away from you. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself … soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

Dumbledore sighed. "I spoke to Remus before coming here, and he agrees with me. Many of Violet's experiences will make her a little too susceptible to Dementors."

"Why is that?" she whispered.

"I fear after what happened to your parents and with your childhood growing up that those things might have a very bad effect on you."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"I wanted you to know," Dumbledore said, "Because I wanted you to understand any security measures Sirius and I come up with for your protection."

At this Violet narrowed her eyes at him, her lack of trust for especially him coming right away to the top. Professor Dumbledore just sighed.

"Those things will be following the Hogwarts Express and stationed around Hogwarts Castle. We want to make sure that you are aware that an adult will need to be with you whenever you are outside the castle."

Violet nodded at that.

"And it will likely be the case that you will be forbidden from going to Hogsmeade while the Dementors are searching for Pettigrew," Sirius added.

"What?" Violet shouted.

This was not at all part of her plans for the coming year. She would not be able to create her relationship without the dates with Draco and other opportunities to be seen in Hogsmeade by students and others.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said with a sudden twinkle of his eye, "I wasn't sure we would have to go to such a drastic measure. I was wondering if Violet would be opposed to one of my friends being a chaperone into the village on those weekends."

Violet wanted to groan. On the one hand the last thing she needed was to be followed by one of his friends, but it might be preferable to no Hogsmeade at all.

"I would be willing to work with that," she said carefully.

Dumbledore nearly jumped in excitement. "That's my girl," he said, and Violet wanted to narrow her eyes at him. "Perhaps," he continued, "we should discuss this further in my office once the term begins again."

Violet nodded, and then excused herself from the room while Dumbledore and Sirius continued to speak other discussions.

Violet made her way to the Black Library. She thought for a minute about her need and desire to learn about Dementors. Then, with her thoughts she asked the library for what she needed. Suddenly in her hand was one of the first editions of Magical Beasts and where to find them. After some time looking, she found what she was looking for.

Dementors are gliding, wraith-like Dark creatures, widely considered to be one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed on human happiness and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegatative state, and thus often are referred to as "soul-sucking fiends." Dementors are very closely associated with Azkaban, as they are employed by the Brittish Ministry of Magic as prison guards. They are not known to inhabit any other locations.

The best known defense against a Dementor is the Patronus Charm. Dark Wizards are immune to Dementors since they like Dementors are completely evil by nature. Evidence seems to suggest that Occlumency protects against the effects of Dementors as well.

Violet put the book the book away, silently cursing. She did not want to be dependent on someone else for defense against Dementors. She first looked up the Patronus Charm, but she learned little in the Black family library except that it was a very light spell and not something Blacks specialized in and also that it was a Newt level spell.

Violet had heard about Occlumency, due to Walburga Black. It was something the portrait had stated she should begin lessons on soon. She was curious about the idea that a Dark Wizard was immune to the creatures, but she wasn't sure what the definition of a Dark Wizard was.

Leaving all her books behind for now, she found the closest panel that granted her entry to Kreacher's side corridors, checked to make sure that neither Sirius nor Dumbledore were nearby and made her way through the corridor, up the steps and to the place where Kreacher kept the portrait.

"Oh Violet," the portrait said with a smirk, "How is your homework going?"

Violet stayed straight, not slouching or showing any weakness that Walburga Black would criticize her for.

"I have made some continued progress with letters and contacts to members of the Black family, but not everyone has written back yet.

The portrait nodded its head, "So what is it that I can do for you today?"

Violet took a deep breath. "I discovered that Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban, and the Ministry is using Dementors to guard me from Pettigrew. Dumbledore and my godfather are concerned that those creatures will be a danger to me."

A nasty expression appeared on Walburga's face. "I must confess that I find myself in agreement with them, but I fail to see how I can help."

Violet smiled, "I read that Dementors can be held off using Occlumency, and you stated that you could teach me Occlumency."

Walburga smirked, "I can talk you through the process of clearing your mind and organizing your thoughts and feelings behind a shield, but I won't be able to test your defenses."

Violet nodded, "I like that as a start." She said.

Walburga nodded, "Begin by imagining yourself in a warm relaxing place. Some might use the image of a beach or a forest or a meadow. Some have even imagined the nothingness of complete darkness."

Violet liked that last idea. She remembered years ago how she would sit in complete darkness in that cupboard under the stairs. When the doors were shut and it was quiet, Violet had felt safe, secure, and relaxed. She often found even after her freedom from the Dursleys that she liked to go to a dark quiet place.

So, Violet closed her eyes and imagined herself in complete and utter darkness. She pushed away all sources of light. She felt herself against sitting in a quiet dark place. She had every aspect of that image in her head until she heard Walburga speak.

"You look relaxed enough," she said. "Now, what you need to do is put your memories and feelings in a door beyond that darkness. Organize those memories and feelings and then lock them behind that door and darkness."

Violet pushed what she had read about the Dark Lord, what she knew about his soul fragments, and all her plans and shut them behind the door. Then, she placed her feelings and emotions about everything – about her friends, especially Ginevra and then Draco, and her feelings about Dumbledore and Sirius and placed them behind that door of darkness.

Walburga continued to speak, "The exercise that you are going through is something you should spend a few hours a day on at first. I would recommend searching through thoughts and feelings from the past and take an hour this morning and another two hours this afternoon to do this. Then, you will want to spend about ten minutes each night going through your day and doing the same thing. Even though no one has attacked you yet, this will provide you with the beginnings of a defense against Legilemency and an attack against a Dementor. Even then, such defense requires practice."

Violet turned with a thoughtful expression and she made her way to her bedroom for further practice.

Waiting in her room were several owls, each of her friends were concerned whether or not she knew that Pettigrew had escaped. Millicent was of greatest help sending a whole parchment on what she knew about Peter Pettigrew. Violet was impressed by the detailed breakdown of Peter Pettigrew and all his activities.

Violet read the notes from her friends – none of them giving her any further information than she already had. Ginny had sent a note in their usual way of speaking using Kreacher to share notes.

Once Violet had read all the notes, she responded to each of her friends. She took extra care explaining the situation to Draco so that he understood her situation. Their dates would be a little more supervised than either would appreciate, but between Pettigrew and the Dementors it was a necessary precaution.

With all her letters in the claw of her great Eagle owl and on their way to her friends' places, she spent the last hour before supper practicing her Occlumency.


	24. Chapter 24

Violet found herself with her light-feathered spelled trunk making her way to the compartment on the train, and as expected Millicent Bullstrode and Tracey Davis were waiting patiently in the train. After hugs had gone all around the three girls did the best they could catching up on all the gossip and what they had been up to since Violet's birthday party.

Soon after they were beginning to settle Daphne Greengrass appeared with her younger sister a firstie in tow. Astoria sat quietly as the girls reacquainted themselves. Next Pansy arrived followed by Ginevra. As everyone settled in they took their time to get to know Astoria, and Astoria found herself included in Violet's circle of trust.

After the train had been going for about an hour, the Tea Trolley came and the girls loaded up on sweets. Then, right after that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered in. Draco sat next to Violet and suavely wrapped his arm around her. Crabbe and Goyle sat near the entrance of the compartment.

As they continued north, rain started to come down against the train. The farther north they traveled the harder it started to rain. Violet peeked outside of the window, but could see nothing, just a shimmering gray. Soon, that grey became reflected by the lantern lights of the compartment turning on due to the early darkness.

And suddenly, the train started to slow down.

Daphne cast a quick tempus spell and muttered, "There is no way that we are there yet.

"But why are we stopping?" Ginny asked in turn.

The train got slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons of the train came down, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Crabbe and Goyle were the nearest to the door, so Draco growled, "Crabbe, check out what is going on outside?"

He looked out the corridor, then noted: "There are a bunch of students looking out their doors, but nothing else."

And just like that the train came to a full stop. Distant thuds and bangs of luggage falling down from the racks were heard. Then, the lights went completely out and the whole train was plunged into utter darkness. Violet got a bad feeling.

Then, a loud voice came through the hallway, "Stay quiet, everyone –"

Another compartment had a yell that said, "Professor?"

Suddenly a cloaked figure entered the hallway and instantly a chill ran through the room.

Violet whimpered out a little loudly, "Occlumency –"

Violet closed her eyes and as quickly as she could organized her thoughts and warring emotions and pushed them through the hole in the darkness of her mind. Then, she allowed that darkness to wrap her as she imagined the warmth of her cupboard, the close protectiveness of the cupboard.

Violet heard a whimper just outside her meditations, "It is getting colder in here –" it sounded like Pansy, but Violet wasn't sure. Violet remained quiet and tried to hold her calm together. She heard panicked and shocked shouts coming down the hallway of the train compartments. Soon, those cries became filled with horror and then fear.

The air became painful to breathe, but Violet closed her eyes and continued to focus on her breathing and the dark room guarding her mind. Then, the compartment door was pulled open and the sound of rasping, guttural breathing came in.

Violet felt something try to push inside of her. She heard a different scream – what seemed a familiar scream, but that scream came from behind the closed door of her mind. The shadow crept into the darkness with her and tried to go right for the door. Instinctively, Violet moved the doorway to a different spot in her mindscape. Frustrated breathing and rasping responded as it searched her inner room.

Violet slammed down the hingers and bolted the doors and pushed against the creature trying to intrude on her. She smothered her emotions and fears as they tried to lay hold of her. Then, there was an unearthly scream and then just as it all had started, the lanterns flickered on, the floor began shaking, and the train slowly started moving again.

"What happened?" Draco called out. Violet slowly opened her eyes, almost feeling sweaty and dirty, but she had no answers. Just then the compartment door opened and Sirius' friend, Remus Lupin poked his head inside.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked.

"What was that?" Ginny asked in return.

"That was a dementor from Azkaban," he replied. He took a long look through the room, but his gaze lingered on Violet. Violet smiled at him in return, meeting his eyes. When he noticed them all doing okay, he asked.

"Does anybody have a stash of chocolate in here? Even Muggle chocolate?" He suggested, "Make sure everyone gets at least a little bit. I'm going to go up the train to offer the same suggestion."

Violet who had been saving a piece of Honeyduke's best, pulled out her chocolate bar from her birthday. Ginny didn't have any chocolate, while everyone else in the compartment had something. Violet split the bar in half and offered half to Ginevra. She just smiled sheepishly in thanks.

Nobody talked much during the remainder of the journey. Finally, the train stopped when and where it was supposed to – at Hogsmeade station. And quickly, everyone was throwing themselves out of the train to get outside. Students bumped into each other fearfully. Cats meowed. Frogs croaked. Owls were hooting.

When they arrived, Daphne parted from her sister, who was joining the other firsties following Hagrid. Violet wondered not for the first time how that man still had a job with kids. Violet, Pansy, Ginny, and Draco took one carriage to Hogwarts while Daphne, Tracey, Milli took a second carriage. Crabbe and Goyle ended up in a carriage with Blaise and Theo. The Slytherins made their way to the castle.

Once inside, Violet led her group of friends and a few others to the table, then Draco arrived with his group of boys, and he sat right next to Violet. Even though they were in the presence of the Headmaster and his castle, they felt safer now then they did before.

Then, after the customary sorting which included Daphne's sister, Astoria to Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore got the feast started. There was nothing like warm food and a full stomach to ease the anxious thoughts and feelings of those in the Great Hall. When the meal was over, Professor Dumbledore began with his customary speech.

He cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He clearly did not look happy, and that made Violet a little happier about this. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises. It is not the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"Professor Lupin has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teachers."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Secondly," he went on, "we have a second appointment. Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by Professor Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job."

At that announcement, Violet glared in the direction of Dumbledore, and many of Violet's friends hissed at the announcement. This made the Gryffindors cheer more loudly of course.

After the school calmed down, Dumbledore led them in the singing of the stupid school song. When that was done, the Slytherins jumped up and walked their way through the Great Hall to the steps leading down to the dungeons. Then they entered into the Common room and from there to their dormitories. It was a late night and no one was up for any mischief that night.


	25. Chapter 25

Violet led her third year friends from the Slytherin Common room to the Dining Hall the next morning. Violet sat down to Draco's left and each of them partnered off. Pansy ended up sitting with Nott, Goyle sat with Milli, Daphne sat with Blaise and Tracey sat with Crabbe.

Violet observed everything coming in to the Great Hall to the best of her ability. She did so until she got her schedule.

"Arithmancy, first – " She said quietly.

Draco peeked over. I can't believe you signed up for that," he said, having cleared out his mouth of food. "I have Divination. Didn't you sign up for that one?"

"I have no desire to look at Trelawney anymore than we are stuck watching her already," Violet replied with a snark. Violet remembered Dumbledore attempt to convince her to take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Violet interpreted that as manipulation. Besides, she wanted to be the best student she could be.

When breakfast was over, Draco joined Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle as they headed up to Divination. Violet walked with Daphne back to the Common room where they had an hour until Arithmancy.

Violet saw him again as they were waiting outside of the door to Arithmancy.

"I suppose I should have listened to you, Violet," he moaned out loud in the hallway. Violet arched her eyebrow.

"In regard to –" Violet added, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"Divination –" he said with a sigh. "It was smelly up there. All that happened was Trelawney walked around predicting death and mayhem. The worst thing is that Weasley is there too."

"Did Weasley's death get predicted?" Daphne asked.

"Actually," Draco began, "She correctly predicted that Longbottom was going to break a teacup –"

"I could have predicted that –" Violet muttered. "I'm not very impressed."

Just then Professor Charity Burbage opened the door for the 3rd year Arithmancy. "Alright, everyone inside."

Just then, Violet followed Daphne inside while Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy went off to their break before Care of Magical Creatures.

As Violet walked inside she turned to see Professor Vector organizing what appeared to be piles of paper – not parchment. The Professor with long, thin black hair turned to display the fair skin color. Violet took in her plain red robes and matching pointed hat.

"Everyone," She began in a pointed way, "it is important that you find a seat, because this first lesson will take some time."

When everyone was seated, she continued. "You can put everything, excluding quills. I will be handing out Muggle paper. Please understand that this is necessary. As the Muggleborn and other students raised in the Muggle world know, the Muggles have a school subject called, Math or Arithmetic. This is the basis of much of the work we will do in Arithmancy. This also gives the Muggleborn or the Muggle-raised an advantage in this class."

At this break, sheets of Muggle paper suddenly appeared and Violet looked down to see what she noticed right away to be an Algebra placement test from her time at Muggle school. She had always had to repress what she knew so that she didn't get too far ahead of her cousin Dudley Dursley. But now, that the Dursleys were far away from her she could put her entire focus on this.

"You will use the quill or I can provide Muggle pencils if you prefer for the test. This test will judge what you know and allow me to partner you with someone who will be able to tutor you."

Violet considered the Muggle pencil for a moment, but instead decided on the quill and ink. She had not used a Muggle pencil now in over two years and had become accustomed to the feel of the quill.

"You have the entire period to finish the test. Do the best you can. This will not affect your grade, but only help me to place you."

So, Violet took the remaining hour to sit and fill out the test. By the end, everyone – Muggleborn, Half-bloods and Pure-bloods had sore hands and fingers and were all a little testy. Very few were actually able to finish the test itself. They walked out of the classroom without any further homework assigned for them for the day.

Following the class, Violet and Daphne still rubbing their hands walked their way to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"Today, we will learn about Animagi," the Professor began with her lecture. "Does anyone know what an Animagi is?"

It was Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin's resident bookworm who raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Bulstrode?" Professor McGonagall said as she called on her.

"An Animagi," Millicent began, "is a wizard who could transform at will into an animal."

"Correct Miss Bulstrode!" Professor McGonagall called out. "Five points to Slytherin."

It was times like this – rare times, Violet wondered when Professor McGonagall was fair to Slytherin. But Violet knew not to raise her hand, because she didn't think McGonagall would be fair if she did.

While Violet was nearly lost in her thoughts, she saw a tabby cat where Professor McGonagall had been standing. The only thing that gave Violet any clue that this was in fact the Professor was the fact that this tabby cat had spectacle markings around her eyes. Then, the Professor turned herself back into her female self.

"You will note, class, that I am an Animagus."

With her stern and near scolding voice, she turned to Violet.

"Miss Potter," she clipped out, emphasizing the P. "Would you happen to know what we would call a wizard or witch who has the hereditary skill to change themselves into an animal at will?"

Violet sat there in thought. None of the Slytherins raised their hands – not even Millicent who surely knew the answer would attempt to make her classmates look stupid.

"That would be a Metamorphmagus, Professor –" she said, trying to be meek and humble so that the Professor had little excuse to take points away from Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall looked thoughtfully at Violet for a minute, studying her.

"That would be the correct answer, Miss Potter, but try to pay more close attention to the entire lesson. The subject is important. I will not have any of you doing something foolish because you were not paying attention."

Violet's mouth started to twist into a frown at the clear bias against her, but using the Occlumency training she had been using – her book had reminded her that it could be used also to protect one's emotions from being tweaked – not just the mind. Violet turned her grim look into a merely thoughtful pose and simply nodded her head as Professor McGonagall continued her lecture.

From that point, Professor McGonagall continued the lecture about what it took to acquire the skill, but strongly warning the class against attempting it so early in their education. She ordered the students to write a three feet essay on the Animagi, the process to become one and the dangers that could be found during the process then sent them on their way.

On the way out and to lunch, Violet grumbled to Draco who had appeared next to her.

"Why even bother teaching something that we aren't even supposed to attempt?" She said. "What a waste of time!"

Draco continued with his usual refrain. "My father has always maintained that the educational standards of Hogwarts continues to deteriorate since Dumbledore has taken over."

Violet had to use her Occlumency not to roll her eyes, though she could feel Daphne who wasn't seated too far from her sigh something nearby.

Lunch continued the complaints from many of the Slytherins. The complaints didn't help when Draco started in on Professor Hagrid, whom he would have next for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I can't believe that – " he shuddered "thing was given a job here."

Violet shook her head. "Dumbledore again –" she groaned herself. "I am not going anywhere near the kidnapper."

No one in Slytherin said a word at that – they all knew Violet's history with the Keeper of the Grounds of Hogwarts.

At this point, Pansy joined Draco, Crabbe and Goyle for said class while Daphne, Tracey, Violet, and Millicent got ready for Ancient Runes.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling, a middle-aged witch with curly dark hair had symbols arrayed all throughout the classroom. The lesson began with a discussion on the different languages that were covered in Ancient Runes. Violet and her friends sat quietly while they took notes.

The end of the period had everyone in the classroom assigned reading from the first textbook, Ancient Runes Made Easy.

When the Slytherins returned to their Common room, Violet found Crabbe with his arms folded. When he saw Violet he seemed to relax himself.

"Oh Violet!" He said very excitedly. "I'm glad you made it back. There was a situation during Care of Magical Creatures."

"What was that?" Violet asked.

"Draco is in the infirmary, injured after a Hippogriff attack," he said.

"A Hippogriff?" Violet said incredulously. "Why would they be introducing Hippogriffs during the first lesson?"

Crabbe just shrugged his shoulders and started to lead Violet to the Infirmary. When they arrived, she looked inside to see that Madam Pomfrey had just bandaged Draco up. Madam Pomfrey's face was tight as Draco continued to mutter with Pansy and Goyle standing close by. When Pansy saw Violet walk into the room and made eye contact with her, she looked at her and then Draco, seeming to struggle with something, but gave up her position at Draco's side and allowed Violet to move in smoothly.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"That oaf –" Draco muttered. "I really should have listened to you, Violet – " he continued and again trailed off.

Violet brushed his forehead and said nothing. She didn't see any clear injuries other than a scratch. She guessed it was more bruised ego than anything, but kept it to herself.

"I am going to get that oaf fired after my dad gets my owl!" Draco continued to rant. Draco allowed Violet's hand to slip into his while they slowly sat up.

Madam Pomfrey returned and said with a cross look. "There is really nothing wrong with you. You are free to go."

Draco glared at the Mediwitch sullenly for a moment, but just shook his head and stood up and led the Slytherins outside of the room.

As they made their way back toward the Slytherin Common Room, several Gryffindors stepped into the corridor, led by Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Violet smoothly stepped in front, while Pany slipped next to Draco. Crabbe and Goyle stepped behind Violet as the Slytherin group eyed the three Gryffindors warily. The Slytherins well practiced in protecting their own.

Violet did not take out her wand, even though the three Gryffindors had their wands in their hands, tips pointing down. She waited for the first words or move from the three of them, and obviously it was Weasley.

"We came to make it very clear to the Snakes," Ron said with his voice raised loud enough for half the castle to hear, "That we expect an apology from Malfoy given in writing to our Professor. He did not follow the class instructions."

Violet arched her eyebrow at the Weasley and his two stooges.

"I don't see why Draco would have to do such a thing, Weasley," she replied. She kept her voice down, but allowed it to carry into the corridor by annunciating her words and her intent. "We are thirteen year old students, not adults with experience or the build to handle magical creatures larger than ourselves. Even if instructions to handle the creature were clear. Why such a large creature for a first lesson? Where is the syllabus that explains the goals for the class? Are there not other creatures – less dangerous perhaps that could have been introduced first?"

Weasley narrowed his eyes at Violet. "I knew that you would twist words into making this all Hagrid's fault. You've had it in for him since your introduction into the Wizarding World!" Each word was spat in her direction.

Violet pulled out a handkerchief and merely wiped the spittle off of her face. She looked at Weasley and his two goons with extreme distaste. Then, she turned to see the entourage around her.

"As much fun as it is to argue with three sycophants," she said with the haughty voice learned from Narcissa Malfoy and Grandmother Walburga Black, "I need to return to my rooms and clean myself up."

She started to move forward, intent on doing as she said, but Weasley, Thomas, and Finnigan gripped their wands tighter, their faces also tightened clearly preparing for action, and their feet locked as if they had no intention of giving up the corridor and allowing the Slytherins an escape.

Violet knew something those three did not. Professor Snape had just come up from his dungeons into the Hall and had seen and heard the tale end of that argument.

"Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan –" he hissed.

At the low drawl of the feared Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin, the three turned, raising their wands – a tactical mistake. Professor Snape sneered at them – no wand in his hand.

"What do you dunderheads think you are doing?" he asked, his silky smooth voice carrying through the hallway.

Ronald stuttered, trying to find words to speak to his least favorite teacher in the school, but finding nothing. Thomas and Finnigan stood behind him, now putting wands away and backing away from Weasley.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for accosting students in the hallways with wands out –" Snape hissed. The three boys narrowed their eyes at the hated Professor and then darted at Violet and then Draco, looking for them to say something. Finally, they lowered their wands.

"Now go – " the Professor growled.

The three boys turned and literally ran from the hallway. Professor Snape met the eyes of each student, who nodded their heads in thanks and then turned toward the Great Hall. Violet turned to her friends and allowed Crabbe and Goyle to lead the way down to the Common Room. She took Pansy's place at Draco's side and allowed Pansy to take up the rear.

When they returned to the Common Room, Draco called for parchment and quill and started to dictate to Violet a missive for his parents. With Violet's coaching talking about the introduction of Hippogriffs to their age and the attack, then they sealed it up. Violet and Draco would take it up to the owlery after the dinner meal in the Great Hall.

Then Pansy and Violet walked back to the dormitories so they could clean up. Pansy smelled like a strange animal – probably the Hippogriff and Violet needed to wash up after the altercation with Weasley.

Pansy complained the whole while. "That Professor is yet another example of the leadership of Albus Worship-the-Ground-I-Walk-On Dumbledore."

Violet said little, but simply replied. "Hogwarts needs a shake-up – that is for sure."

Then, they headed back to the Common room and prepared to follow their year mates to the dinner meal.

Madam Pomfrey did not write a note that Draco was exempt from classes, but Lucius Malfoy, his father wrote a note back after Violet and Draco's owl reached him that night. Draco was exempt from classes until late on Thursday morning, when Slytherin had double potions with, guess who? Yes, Professor Dumbledore insisted again to put Gryffindor and Slytherin together.

Pansy continued to simper near Draco, even though he was Violet's steady boyfriend. It was just hard for Pansy to give up her life-long dream.

"How is it, Draco?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Does it hurt much?"

Draco would always nurse his arm in response, "Yeah."

Of course the Gryffindors in the classroom with them just glared at her. Weasley – in particular shouted,

"Stop faking it, Malfoy –"

But his timing was always impeccable. Just then, Professor Snape entered in. "Settle down," he said in his silky smooth voice. "Let's get ready to brew the Shrinking Solution."

To add insult to injury, Professor Snape teamed Ronald Weasley up with Draco Malfoy in order to help brew the potion, and Draco was unable to cut or prepare many of the ingredients. Each time Draco asked,

"I need help cutting these daily roots –"

Professor Snape would command Weasley to do it. And each time, Weasley would insist in his most contradictory manner.

"Lousy Malfoy doesn't need any help – he just refuses to follow directions in Care for Magical Creatures." Was Weasley's reply.

That was the wrong thing to say in Professor Snape's class.

"Apparently, you are the one who refuses to follow directions, Weasley – " Professor Snape snarled. "Follow the directions and help him."

Weasley would take the knife and cut Draco's roots and chop them, but of course he didn't seem to care how he chopped them. He would just cut and go ruthlessly. Draco would snootily stop him.

"You have to cut them gently and fine, Weasley. The juices need to remain in the roots." And Professor Snape would hover close by and insist that Weasley would do it right. It became clear – as much as Professor Snape was probably doing this to torment Weasley that having Weasley and Draco working together was a bad mix. He switched Violet who was working with Daphne Greengrass to work with Draco.

Weasley would be able to work decently enough with Daphne. Violet was able to skin Draco's shrivel fig currently and slice the caterpillar correctly.

Of course, during this time, Violet and Draco whispered incessantly – something the Gryffindors would have complained that they were not allowed to do.

"I think Hagrid will be ousted for sure," Draco gleefully told his girlfriend. "Father is very unhappy about my injury. He is going to complain to the school governors and to the Ministry of Magic."

Then, with a look he said the next portion a little louder.

"My father has influence you know. And an injury, which lasts like this – who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

Violet played it up as well. "Draco, you poor thing," she said as she took his caterpillar and sliced it for Draco and then for her potion. "I hope Hagrid finally gets what he deserves. It is time Dumbledore stops protecting him."

Other Slytherin conversations happened over cauldrons. Milli and Tracey talked about Peter Pettigrew sightings.

When the class was over, Violet and Draco put away their ingredients and then bottled up their potions. Each of them earned five points a piece for Slytherin because of a good potion. Violet was granted an extra five for averting what was surely a disaster after Weasley had started on that potion.

The next class was Lupin's Defense against the Dark Arts. It was a class that Violet was dreading. She wasn't sure what Dumbledore was up to hiring Sirius' good friend Remus or allowing a werewolf as a teacher. And she really didn't want to keep Lupin's secret, but she had agreed to it.

As Violet came into the Defense classroom with the other Slytherins she noticed Remus Lupin was as shaggy as ever.

"Good afternoon," he said in a quiet and tired voice. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be practical – just wands needed."

Several curious looks floated back and forth through the room, but everyone did as they were told. Violet was confused because she could not remember a practical Defense lesson.

"If everyone would follow me," Professor Lupin said.

Violet along with Pansy who was sitting next to her got to her feet and followed the Professor out of the classroom. They traveled through the corridors of Hogwarts, and then he led them into the Teacher's lounge. Everyone crowded into the room where nothing but an old wardrobe appeared. Professor Lupin stood next to it, and suddenly the wardrobe started banging against the wall.

Immediately Tracey whispered over to Daphne who was standing next to her, "It's a boggart."

Tracey Davis was not a loud student, but obviously Professor Lupin had the hearing of a werewolf. He said, "That is correct Miss Davis. Five points to Slytherin."

Right away there was a collective sigh in the room. She even heard Theo Nott whisper, "We just might have a fair Defense teacher."

"Now," Professor Lupin began to lecture. "What can you tell me about Boggarts. Miss Potter?" He added Violet's name immediately.

Violet smoothed her robes and skirt before answering clearly. "Boggarts are dark creatures that live in dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes like that over there or beds or cupboards are places they will frequently lodge inside of."

"Another five points to Slytherin, Miss Potter," Professor Lupin said with a warm smile shining at her. Violet smiled shyly back, trying not to seem too familiar with the shaggy looking Professor.

"Now, here is the next question, Mister Nott," Lupin continued. "What does a boggart do?"

Theodore who often was quiet seemed to have some experience.

"Boggarts change shapes often into the thing it believes will frighten us more than anything else."

"That is correct, Mister Nott – take five points to Slytherin." He continued. "The boggart in this wardrobe has not chosen a form yet, and that gives us an advantage. Mister Zabini, do you know what that advantage is?"

"Er – because there are so many of us, it doesn't know what shape to be?"

"Yes again," Professor Lupin said, but the points to Slytherin stopped. "If you have to deal with a boggart, it is often good to deal with it in company, so that it gets confused. Now, here is another question, class. What is the charm that repels the boggart?"

"Riddikulus –" Millicent Bulstrode said.

"Correct again, Miss Bulstrode. But the word is not enough. You need to picture the thing in the form that amuses you the most." Then he added, "I want each of you to think about your fear and then imagine that fear in a humorous way. So, line up and each of you will get a turn. I will be here if there are any problems."

Professor Lupin lined them up, starting with Crabbe and Goyle and leaving Violet and Draco near the back of the line. So, when the door to the wardrobe opened, things started to happen.

Crabbe went first and as the door opened the boggart exploded into a black haze and started to wrap itself around him. Crabbe let out a whimper and struggled against it, utterly terrified. Professor Lupin shouted, "Remember humor, Mister Crabbe!"

A light seemed to turn on for Vincent and he stabbed his wand down and the puff of black smoke became a shining, technicolor disco ball. Soon, all the other came forward.

Violet paid little attention to the humorous changes and more on the fears. Pansy – It turns out – was afraid of giant dogs. Daphne was afraid of spiders. Draco was afraid of a woman with very golden yellow hair in wide, bulky curls. Violet heard Pansy whisper: "Rita Skeeter!"

When Violet was about to go, Professor Lupin held her back, but Violet asserted herself. "I will be fine."

When the door opened, it revealed not Voldemort as Violet had believed would happen, but the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Aw Violet –" he said with a loud voice. "I want to take you home and raise you along with all my pets."

Violet started to back away, but suddenly had an idea. With a wave of her wand she said, "RIDDIKULUS!" Hagrid started to wear a baby bonnet and had a pacifier in his mouth and sat on the floor like a baby.

At just that moment, the bell chimed for the end of class. The Slytherins filed their way out, and headed to the Dining Hall for lunch. Several of her year mates were impressed with Remus Lupin's lesson. Violet wasn't sold – she was cautious about anything Dumbledore wanted to introduce to her. She did have to admit that Lupin appeared to be a decent teacher.


	26. Chapter 26

Violet was again standing in front of the sink in the bathroom on the 3rd floor. It was late the first night back.

As she had done a year ago, "Open," she hissed in command. Once the pipe that slid down into the Chamber appeared, Violet hissed, "Stairs," and once she was inside on the first step, she hissed, "Close."

Violet walked down those steps, then down the hallway to the two entwined serpents at the far door.

Again, she hissed, "Open," and saw the chamber on the other side. With her wand out again, she cautiously made her way inside. The sound of the floor beneath her heels echoed loudly throughout the barren chamber. Violet looked around in awe once more at how deep and wide and high the chamber was. She walked until she stood below the towering statue of Salazar Slytherin. Violet took a deep breath and then hissed.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"

The mouth of the statue in front of her opened, and then Violet slowly backed out. She looked down at the ground in front of her, making sure not to catch any eyes that might be coming through. Then, it appeared. The largest snake Violet had ever seen in her life!

Violet had read a little in the Black library about using Parseltongue to command a snake to become a familiar, so she hissed.

"Come to me –"

The Snake did. Its large bulk moved to within feet of her, but still it did not touch her, nor did it do anything to harm her. Violet raised her arms in the air, and hissed again.

"Obey me – "

The snake slowly raised itself high, its head moving up into the air.

"Come … I come … I will rip … let me tear … let me kill."

Violet pulled a sphere out of her coat. Then, she hissed again.

"I have brought you a gift, O King of Snakes."

She placed the ball on the ground and then backed away from the large basilisk. When she was sufficiently far away, she pointed her wand at the small ball she had and allowed it to expand back to regular size. The three cows she had purchased, put in stasis and shrunk appeared below. She removed the stasis spell and the cows became aware. They started bellow and then they started to run in fear. But there was nowhere to go.

"I will rip you … I will tear you … I will eat you … "

Then, it lunged at the three cows. They bolted, but they had little chance to survive. The terrifying speed of the creature moved first to the one, then the second and finally the third. It was merely seconds and all three cows were gone.

When they were gone, the snake lunged high in the air again. Violet using her occlumency pushed all her fear down and took one step after the other closer to the snake.

"Hear me, servant of Salazar," she hissed in parseltongue. "I am his descendant. I claim this Chamber and you as the next Heir of Slytherin –"

Violet had researched it and had found that there was Slytherin blood in the Potter line. She figured that it had to be the case since she could speak parseltongue. But she hissed with the confidence that she did not feel she had.

She continued to repeat that line until her hands touched the huge underbelly of the giant snake. She rubbed her hand up and down its smooth body. She suddenly felt its mind as the snake began to bond with her, and their minds connected. She tugged as she could sense that there was another it was connected to, but he had not fed her as recently as she had.

Finally, the snake lowered its head and Violet felt the snake whisper in her mind. "Look into my eyes."

It took again all of Violet's occlumency to do so, and she looked into those eyes. She did not turn into stone and she did not die. She was alive and fine. Her breath which had been quick and hurried started to come down. She started to smile in confidence.

After this, Violet spoke again. "I wish to enter into the Chamber beyond – "

"Go," it said. "There is a library in the room beyond. I will explore the pipes but will harm no one without your command."

Violet smirked. There were a few she wanted to hurt, but she knew she couldn't do it yet. She watched the snake slither away and she walked into the opening of Slytherin's mouth, and found stone steps leading down. She traveled a ways until she came to a wooden door. Violet hissed, "Open," yet again and the door opened to a small office inside.

Violet moved up and down the small library gazing at the books. Every so often, she took a book or two from the large stacks, but noticed the complexity of the magic. The tomes inside were ancient and Violet could feel the pull of hidden, secret magics. For now, she just moved along the shelves reading the titles and writing down each one, taking note as well what section of the library it was in.

Of greatest interest for the time being was the book she hoped to find in a library of Slytherin's. It had been mentioned in the Black Library, but it had not been present:

"The Care of the Basilisk by Herpo the Foul –"

Violet pulled the book out and carefully opened up its pages. She skimmed through it for now. It detailed the process of breeding basilisks, raising them, and bonding with them. They were dangerous – to anyone who could not speak parseltongue. But for those with a strong will and the ability to speak it, a basilisk could be a deadly familiar.

Violet continued her walk through the small library. She wrote down every book she could find. Other books of immediate interest were books on Parselmagic, and another on Occlumency and Legilemency. There were books on Magical History at the time of the Founders. It was completely fascinating.

After several hours of mostly cataloging and reading from the book on basilisks, Violet felt the need to leave the library. She closed the door behind her and walked back up the stairs. The basilisk again towered high above her. It hissed to her.

"I smells blood traitors who wish to rip you –" it hissed. "They were searching the hallways for you. You have something they are desperate to have back. What is your command, Mistress?"

Violet shivered. Images of what the snake could do entered into her mind. Its dark mind attempting to push its agenda and hunger on her. It could inject its lethal venom into them. It could stare at them and turn them into stone. It could kill them with but a glance. It could swallow them whole. Violet had to desperately control the blood lust it tried to impress upon her.

"Yes," she hissed finally, "I know they search for me – in vain. Their time will come, but it cannot be yet. Remember the last time you were freed?"

Images of Mudbloods of the past and Moaning Myrtle and Voldemort flashed through her mind. The snake remembered Voldemort's anger when the school was threatened to be closed. It bowed its head in obedience.

Violet hissed again, "Their time will come, my friend. But we must bide our time."

At this point Violet commanded the basilisk back into the chamber and promised to return within a week. Then, she took the book she had and moved her way out of the chamber. But she traveled by a different path. The basilisk that she was connected with told her other pathways in the deepest dungeons of Hogwarts. She walked those paths, not walked since Voldemort and easily slipped into her dormitory, just outside the bathroom.

Because of the lateness of the night, Violet changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.

The plots that Violet and her friends had kept her busy as time continued through September and into October. Violet's new classes kept her very busy along with her personal project of creating a more Slytherin persona for herself and to take control of Slytherin house.

Violet found that easy now, due to her standing even among the Prefects. They all seemed to treat her as someone who had a level head and knew either how to stay out of trouble or how to navigate herself and those associated with her out of trouble. Many also noticed how she had a calming affect on the Malfoy Scion. The blonde often was quick to antagonize other students and teachers not associated with Slytherin, but thanks to Violet, she was often able to either distract him, give him different direction or other ways to handle situations.

This was important, because Draco continued to grumble about the two electives he had chosen, Divination and Care for Magical Creatures. He had chosen what he thought would be easy courses, but he found the classes dull and full of shite.

Violet wondered if the basilisk had something to do with her change in status as well. After her victory of minds over the basilisk, she felt more confident and she seemed to have more hidden knowledge of the workings of Slytherin and Hogwarts itself and everyone seemed to sense it.

As the days went on, Violet wondered if bonding with the basilisk had changed something inside of her. It wasn't as if she hated Muggleborns, Blood traitors or others who were just annoying before. But now it was as if she felt a hate. She would see someone like Justin Finch-Fletchley walking in a class and whispering quietly to one of his friends and she would want to pull her wand to strike him. And the words on the tip of her tongue as she held down her thoughts was not a simple tripping hex or jelly-leg hex. No, she had to fight not to say, "Avada Kedavra –"

During Violet's visits down to the Chamber sometimes once a week to feed the beast the stray rats she stunned in the castle or to read books in the Chamber. The basilisk would speak to her about everything it thought and knew. Yes, it begged to be set free upon the castle.

"Let me rip – let me tear – let me kill –"

It took all of Violet's will not to do just that. Her bonding with the snake meant that she wanted to make it happy.

But there were other things she learned from conversations with the basilisk. For one, she learned that it despised not only the acromantula in the Forbidden Forrest, but also the Dementors that were "protecting" the castle – actually "protecting Violet Potter."

The basilisk hated Dementors. The snake that by many was thought of as an abomination called Dementors an abomination. As with the Muggleborn and Blood traitors in the castle, the basilisk wanted to kill the Dementors.

"Dead decaying decadent meat – " she hissed. "Let me rip into them –"

Violet knew that if she set the basilisk upon the Dementors that the Aurors of the Ministry and Dumbledore would sense something amiss.

She followed the snake who gladly showed her hidden corridors and places throughout the castle. One of the unique aspects of Hogwarts was that Salazar Slytherin before he left the castle and his "friends" had built hidden corridors so he could spy on them. He was especially proud of the passageways that led him outside of the Headmaster's office in the towers of Hogwarts.

It was outside that wall with a spell for eavesdropping she learned from Slytherin's personal library that she learned of Dumbledore's attempts to bring Violet back to the light.

"Well, Remus –" Professor Dumbledore said. "How are you doing at getting close to our dear Violet?"

"I am not –" the other voice spoke in the room. "I tried to give her easy questions to answer and points for Slytherin, but she seems to understand the intent. I attempted to get her alone sometime before or after class, but she always has either the Malfoy boy, the Parkinson girl, the Greengrass girl or the Bulstrode girl with her. I even tried to get her alone in the hallways, but she seemed to know I was there." The other voice – most certainly Lupin paused here. "I would guess that she has James' Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map we made all those years ago."

There was silence on the other end of the wall – thoughtful silence. "I gave her the cloak for her first Christmas as a gift. I had hoped it would warm her up to me. The Weasley twins had that map you speak of, but Ronald had complained to me last summer that she had taken the map by force."

"With those two items in hand, I wonder if you might have problems even cornering her –" Lupin said.

"I think a new direction is needed," the voice of Dumbledore went back on track. "Obviously as we predicted Peter Pettigrew did not come to the castle. He went in search of his master."

"I still have to complain that staging his break out of Azkaban is bad business, Albus –" Remus' voice went on.

Violet grinded her teeth, but continued to listen. Her connection with the silent basilisk next to her also stiffened as it could sense the betrayal in the other room.

"Yes, Remus –" Dumbledore said with a large sigh. "I would never have thought of such a thing if the girl wouldn't have fallen so far. But we need to get back to the point. We probably won't have the Dementors for long. But while we do, you should take the children outside and we should make sure that a Dementor is drawn in to young Violet."

At this Violet gasped.

Professor Lupin was very silent on the other end, but it did not appear that she was heard at all.

Dumbledore obviously had a purpose for such a ghastly plan and his purpose came out. "Once she endures the full on effects of a Dementor attack, she will be open to you teaching her the Patronus charm."

The other voice growled. "You already tried that plan on the Express, Albus. That stunt nearly killed a sixth year. And when I examined her and her friends, she seemed unharmed even though you did get the Dementor into the correct compartment. If I were guessing she learned Occlumency – enough Occlumency to fight off their effects."

There was silence on the other side of the wall. Violet glared at the wall though she could not see anything, though the wall was powerfully charmed so that she could hear the words spoken on the other side. Violet felt the impatience of the basilisk.

"I will meet you back in the Chambers, young speaker – " it hissed in her mind.

Violet turned and took her way while the snake slithered through the walls. Even though Violet's path back to the Chamber was shorter than the snake's the basilisk had returned first. The long walk had done little to calm Violet's anger down. She was tempted to send the basilisk at the Dementors tonight, then the Acromantula and even Dumbledore. It seemed that the snake could sense some of her thoughts.

"Be very wary, young speaker," it hissed. "The other speaker who once was here – like you – heard many horrible things from that schemer. He has schemes within schemes."

"Do you think he sensed that we were there and wanted us to hear that?" Violet hissed.

The snake spoke back, "It is possible that he sensed someone or something there, but my first master has cut him off from us in those halls. Go and get some rest. You will need it for your confrontation in the morning."

Violet nodded her head and made her way back through the pipes and tunnels of Hogwarts until she found a hidden entrance outside her dorm room. Then, she quickly changed her clothes and then laid down for sleep.

The next day was a Saturday and Violet did not have to worry about Dementors on at outdoor class of Defense against the Dark Arts. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend.

So, when that day came, she stood in line with Draco preparing to give Professor Snape her permission form – at least her godfather Sirius Black was not opposed to her trips into the village. Professor Snape stood in the snow as he examined each permission form. Then, nodded quietly at Draco and then Violet when he approved and they moved along.

Draco opened the carriage for her and stepped in after her. Soon, they were joined by Theodore Nott who had opened the door for Pansy. Pansy scowled slightly at Draco and Violet, but covered it up at Violet's glance back.

The girls chattered about all the chocolate and candy that could be gotten at Honeydukes, while Draco and Theo politely spoke about the Quidditch supply store in Hogsmeade. When the carriage stopped, Violet and Pansy practically dragged their chaperones to Honeydukes.

It was an amazing sight for Violet. As she walked from one corner to the next, she saw shelf upon shelf of every confection she could imagine. There was nougat, squares of coconut, toffee, a display case showing different kinds of chocolate and fudge. There was a barrel dedicated to Every Flavor Beans, with a bottomless bag next to the barrel. Violet saw other Wizarding confections: bubblegum, black Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, sugar quills, and exploding bonbons.

Violet finally collected a variety box of chocolate, along with some Ice Mice, some bubblegum, and a few other items. After that Draco and Violet started to walk up and down the street.

Violet walked side-by-side with her boyfriend and then noticed her "protector" from among Dumbledore's allies walking behind them. They walked first to the Three Broomsticks where Violet and Draco sat, chatted and each drank a mug of Butterbeer. Violet and Pansy separated from their dates at this point. The boys wanted to go into the Quidditch supply store. Pansy dragged Violet into Gladrags, a store for Wizard fashion. Each of them bought an outfit, and when they came out, they saw Draco and Theo sitting quietly, reading a magazine and holding a bag of items the two of them bought at the store. The girls took their bags with them and joined their dates and got back into the carriage for Hogwarts.

That evening Violet and her friends remained away from the Great Hall. They had no desire to participate in a Muggle-like Halloween feast. Instead some of the School House-elves brought them a simple dinner as the group observed Samhein in silence.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day the students bustled into Defense against the Dark Arts. Violet was still stewing over what she had heard Friday night in the corridors outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. So, when she came into the room, she was quite surprised to see Professor Snape standing in the front of the room, leaning on the desk, with his lips pursed and his eyes dark.

Violet felt some relief, and then realized why this was the case.

"The moon – " she nearly said, but kept it to herself.

She had hardly any time to comment or speak, because Professor Snape closed the blinds to the class with a flick of his wand. And then another flick brought writing and diagrams on the board in front of him.

"Turn to page 394," he said in his oh so quiet voice that could carry through the entire lecture hall.

Violet quietly opened her book to the place that was required, and just as she did, Professor Snape continued.

"It appears to me that Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered up to this point. It is appalling that we would hire a Professor with so little organization."

The Slytherins in the room snickered, as did Violet. While Professor Lupin's classes were interesting – as loathe to admit it as she was – there seemed to be a lack of clear focus following a schedule.

Professor Snape smirked with the rest of his Slytherins at the comment. Then, he added, "Today, we will discuss the topic of werewolves."

The room was quiet as he began his lecture. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between a werewolf and a true wolf?"

Violet calmly put her hand in the air. Professor Snape nodded to her and she gave the answer.

"Professor, the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf is in its behavior. Genuine wolves are not very aggressive, while werewolves would attack a family member or best friend." She said.

Professor Snape smirked in her direction as if he knew why she was so knowledgeable on the subject.

"Five points to Slytherin;" he replied, "Excellent answer –"

He didn't ask many more questions though. He went on to lecture on the werewolf and had them read the chapter. He examined their work that they did with that and what they did with Professor Lupin. He was irritated by another Slytherin girl when he said, "Very poorly explained … That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia … Professor Lupin gave that an eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three …"

When the ball rang, Professor Snape kept them a little longer.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this subject in hand."

As Violet left the room with her friends, she smirked inwardly at that whole period. She was pretty sure that by the end of the calendar year, she would not be the only Slytherin who knew Remus Lupin's condition.

As they were going down they ran into the Gryffindors who were coming up for Defense. There was shoulder bumping and a few snide comments, but even Weasley had been more careful about confrontations. He didn't want Snape to suddenly appear on him. He also had become quite wary of Violet's wand.

As Violet slithered past the Gryffindors, she hissed just for them to hear, "Enjoy Defense, Dorks –"

The end of the week brought the first Quidditch match for Hogwarts that year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. The weather was awful. Violet along with her friends had been tempted not to go out into the blowing snow and rain, but they had to support their team.

Violet and Daphne especially were regretting their decision as they looked out into the buckets of rain. Violet peered up into the sky – no end to the awful weather in sight. When the game started, it was almost impossible to see anything. The wind was whipping the rain around and sideways. Anyone who was unlucky to have an umbrella would be shrinking them because they would be turned inside out by the wind. Meanwhile the players seemed extra cautious holding on to their broomsticks.

Slytherin broke out into a quick 60 to 0 lead. Violet kept an eye on her boyfriend, but often lost sight of him in the lightning above. It seemed both seekers had a hard time finding the snitch in the storm.

"Come on, Draco!" was the chant of the Slytherin 3rd years around Violet. Violet saw a flash of gold come down out of the clouds and then she saw Draco streaking down after it. Draco darted down getting closer and closer to the snitch. The wind was strong and Draco's broomstick began to shake.

Violet suddenly screamed, "Watch out for the ground!"

At just that moment, Draco's hand closed around the Snitch. The crowd of Slytherins started to jump when suddenly, Violet felt oppression in the air. Violet was the first student to recognize what it was.

"DEMENTORS!" Violet screamed.

Violet remembered the last time she had come into contact with the things. She took her happiness and joy and pushed them back and down. It was hard to do when she felt such joy and gladness for Draco. But she used memories of her uncle's beatings and the dark cupboard under the stairs and beat out the joy within her. She shut it behind darkness.

No sooner had she done it when several dark shapes loomed up in front of her. The students around her started to run past making their way in a panic down the steps. Others rushed away, but seemed to be grabbed by the shapes moving around her.

Violet felt cold skeletal hands caress her cheek. She felt the presence of creatures try to press their way inside. When they found nothing, she felt the loving caress further.

"Yes –" it hissed. "You are one of us."

Just then light burst forth all around her as Professors on brooms appeared and jumped to her. The other Dementors ran except the one holding her. It turned to look, but the bright corporal light creature slammed it down, knocking Violet over. Violet was quickly grabbed by another Professor and rushed away.

In the Infirmary, Violet felt the loving caress of Narcissa Malfoy hands. "My poor dear – " she kept whispering.

But she heard other voices as well.

"Lucius –" thundered the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "You need to step aside so I can see to the girl!"

The smooth voice of Mr. Malfoy snidely replied, "You are not her guardian, Headmaster. You are just a leader of a school."

"He has my permission to visit her –" another voice spoke. Just then, the owner of that growl prowled into the room. Dressed to the hilt as the pureblood Lord he was – it was Sirius Black.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed at Sirius Black. Meanwhile, Narcissa bent hurriedly into Violet's ear.

"Violet, we are being asked to leave – "

Violet whimpered underneath her. "Please don't go – " she asked.

Sirius who had walked past Lucius while Lord Malfoy continued to keep Dumbledore engaged sat down at a chair on the opposite side of his cousin.

"Prongslette –" he started to whisper. "What did you do?"

Narcissa hissed at her cousin. "How dare you?" Her eyes glared daggers at her cousin. "She is just a girl and she survived at least ten dementors surrounding her. One of those dementors kissed an older student and by all rights should have kissed her too!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. He now had been able to maneuver past Lucius Malfoy to bend toward Violet as well. "That is really the question. What magic does a 3rd year girl know to survive a dementor?"

Violet didn't need the warning look of Narcissa or the narrowed eyes of Lucius to remember to do all she could to avoid the eyes of the Headmaster. Violet just shivered at the memory of those dementors, but remained quiet.

Lucius turned toward the mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey. "Is an interrogation of the poor girl really necessary, Madame?" he asked in a voice that showed concern for the girl.

Madame Pomfrey looked over the situation. She had noticed that Violet Potter had been relaxed and quiet up to this point. She noticed that the Headmaster's entry had clearly distressed the girl. She noticed her stress and fear even now, and she noticed how Lady Malfoy tried to bring calm to the girl, while Sirius Black seemed to be working the girl up. She thought quickly. Pulling out a vial of Dreamless Sleep she pushed past Sirius to Violet. She turned the girl toward her and whispered.

"Violet, drink this, it will relax you."

Violet smiled weakly and opened her mouth to drink.

At the same moment, Professor Dumbledore grumbled loudly. "Before you do that – " but it was too late. Madam Pomfrey had helped Violet drink down the contents and the quiet breathing of Violet Potter had settled.

Lucius Malfoy's face turned in a smirk and even Narcissa's regal face had a cruel smile for her cousin and Dumbledore.

"Well, I do believe the girl could use her rest. Narcissa – " he said offering his arm. "Let us congratulate Draco on his win. Then, before we go, I would like to speak to Severus about something – "

Narcissa moved up smoothly and slipped her arm into his and the two were out of the room.

Sirius turned to look first at Violet and then at Dumbledore. He looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what to do or say. Professor Dumbledore's face hardened for a moment at the Matron of the Infirmary, but then took on his grandfatherly look.

"Could you alert me as soon as she awakens, Poppy, my dear?" He asked.

Madame Pomfrey didn't get to reply as Dumbledore nodded at Sirius. "Come Sirius, my boy, we have much to discuss. Let's allow the poor girl some rest."

Sirius got up without much a glance at his goddaughter and followed Dumbledore out. Poppy glared at the two on their way out. It was not lost on Poppy Pomfrey that more care and concern had been given to Violet Potter by the Malfoys than by her supposed guardian.

When Violet awoke the next morning, Professor Snape, her head of House was sitting by her bedside. As Violet began to focus, she whispered.

"What day is it?"

"It is Sunday, Miss Potter." Professor Snape drawled. "Lucius and Narcissa insisted that I give up my Sunday afternoon of quiet paper correcting so that I might listen to your morning thrashes –"

Violet smirked up at the Head of Slytherin. "Can I ask a question, Sir?"

Professor Snape smirked – a kind gesture for the man, and nodded his head.

"My godfather and Professor Dumbledore seem quite upset that I was able to hold off all those dementors and prepared to interrogate me. What has them so upset?" She asked.

Professor Snape leaned back in his chair in a thoughtful pose for a moment. After a minute he finally leaned down to whisper just quiet enough for Violet to hear.

"Most people assume that the only way to repel a Dementor attack is to cast the Patronus Charm. It is a complicated but powerful charm that Dementors cannot stand." He lectured. "But not everyone is capable of casting it and there is another way – "

Then he went on: "Occlumency alone would only hold them off. Most likely, a consistent attack like you were experiencing should have allowed them to break through. Even the strongest Occlumens could not hold their mind against that many." Professor Snape took a deep breath before he continued. "The only way a Dementor would do what it did with you, Violet is if it sensed a kindred spirit," Then, Professor Snape smirked again. "Professor Dumbledore was not happy to see his savior in such a position with a Dementor."

Violet bit the bottom lip in thought as she heard those words. "I didn't ask for any of this, Sir. I worked on my Occlumency, having learned that it might protect me."

"And it has," Professor Snape nodded in agreement. "I can't say too much more now. Dumbledore will insist on seeing you in a few minutes. I will notify Madam Pomfrey that you are awake. I will insist that she give you a Pepper-up potion. I will first go to the House Elves and have a breakfast sent up. I will give you an hour to eat before I speak to Dumbledore. Just have your Occlumency shields strong. If they are strong enough to hold out ten dementors, they should hold out Dumbledore."

Violet, whose eyes darted between Professor Snape and the door – in fear of her godfather or Dumbledore's instant return – just nodded her head in understanding.

Professor Snape smiled down fondly at her and rubbed her forehead gently while looking down. Then, he stepped up smoothly and moved to the Infirmary's office. Soon, Madam Pomfrey had come back into the room with a steaming mug of what was likely Pepper-Up Potion. Five minutes later, Violet had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a mug of tea.

Violet thoroughly enjoyed the warm food as she ate quietly. She had over an hour before her godfather, Sirius Black returned with Dumbledore in tow. Madam Pomfrey was dismissed from her own infirmary and Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen.

At the sight of them, Violet immediately collected herself and began to take measured breaths and checked to make sure that she had occluded her mind. Sirius seemed to glare down at her while Professor Dumbledore put on his grandfather-like countenance.

"How are you feeling, Violet, my dear?" He asked all too cheerily.

Violet looked toward her godfather rather than the Headmaster as she answered him. "I feel like I went a few rounds with Dudley Dursley –" she responded.

"Hmm – " was the soft reply of the Headmaster. "I need to see your memories of your encounters with the Dementors, Violet."

Violet looked at her godfather, hoping that he might for once take her side. She met his eyes as his glare softened for but a moment, but then it hardened once again.

"Violet – " he spoke in a warning tone. Violet just turned her head to face the Headmaster and looked at him in the eye. Immediately she felt just the faintest move. She opened the door to the memory of the first encounter with the Dementor on the train. She saw Dumbledore watch as the Dementor entered her compartment. He watched the Dementor get chased away by Professor Lupin who had sent a Patronus down the train.

She subtly brought forward the memory of the other Dementor encounter. She saw Dumbledore watch as the Dementors flew over first to the Slytherin area and then specifically surround her. He let her see them surround her. She let him see herself protect her mind and hold off the Dementors. Then, he saw the Dementors pushed away by several Patronus charms and then Violet grabbed by Professor Snape.

Dumbledore was about to continue through her mind, but she pushed him right out and turned her head to the side. Finding a piece of toast with jam not yet touched, she put her focus on that as Dumbledore looked down at her. She noticed that he seemed to have a thoughtful expression without much of his grandfatherly twinkle.

Professor Dumbledore turned to her godfather and then spoke to Violet.

"Where did you get training for Occlumency?" he asked.

Violet shrugged and made him wait as she carefully chewed her food. When her mouth was cleared, she said, "I learned about it in the Black Library. When you told me about the Dementors at school, I thought it would be prudent to look into how to repel them. So, I researched it."

Professor Dumbledore moved to get another eye-to-eye contact with Violet, but she used this moment, to return the piece of toast she had in her hand to the plate. She reached over and grabbed her mug of tea. She slowly took a sip of the now luke-warm drink. When she put it down, she reached back for her piece of toast. She continued to look for other places for her eyes. Eventually, she asked.

"Was there anything you need, Headmaster? I was hoping to rest some more."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I have seen all I am going to see."

Then, he turned to Sirius. Sirius looked once at his goddaughter. "Prongslette – " he said with a nod of the head. But no further affection appeared on his face. He stepped up stiffly. "I will see you at Christmas break." Then, he followed Dumbledore out of the Infirmary.

Violet put the toast down and watched them go. The rest of the day she received visitors: Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, then Pansy, Milli, Daphne, Tracey, and Ginny. She was allowed to leave with her friends before supper.

The whispers were all over the Great Hall during Supper.

"One stupid attack on Potter and the Ministry removes the Dementors. How will they get Pettigrew now?"

Another one said, "I heard the reason she wasn't kissed in the attack is because she has gone dark."

Violet had difficulty getting places. So, Crabbe and Goyle pushed the way forward, leading the way. The Weasleys used the opportunity to harass her and try to threaten her, but she never went anywhere without a large crowd of Slytherins.

Sightings of the Headmaster would prove that he was not in a happy mood either. The Dementors had now been removed from Hogwarts. The Ministry and its Aurors claimed that Pettigrew had been sighted in Albania. That was just as Violet had heard from Dumbledore and Lupin's conversation the other night.

Professor Lupin returned from his sickness. When he looked at Violet, he looked sicker than he did before you would first see him. His old robes hung loose on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. He would smile sadly at Violet, but never again attempted to talk to her.

Professor Dumbledore never again tried to approach Violet. But he continued to try to meet her eyes at odd moments. Once or twice Violet would notice his subtle entry, but her constant work on Occlumency only allowed him to see her old cupboard under the stairs.

As November passed, Violet didn't forget about Dumbledore and the Dementors. As disturbing as her conversations with her Head of House had been about those dementors, something good had come out of her encounter with them. Her standing within Slytherin and even in the school became even higher if that was possible. Some of it even seemed to be based on fear. Many looked into Violet's eyes and saw the hardness of something that was able to chase away fear itself.

Not everything went well socially for Violet though. The Gryffindors led by Ronald Weasley again switched their Slytherin target from Draco to Violet once more.

One such encounter from the Great Hall to the library happened. Violet and Ginny were walking down a corridor to the library when out of the shadows, Ron along with his twin brothers and their friend Lee Jordan stepped into the corridor. Ron had his wand out, while the older boys snickered with their wands just within reach. Neither Violet nor Ginny had reached for their wands.

Violet and Ginny took relaxed poses as they took in the sight of the numbers. Violet took the lead between the two of them.

"Well, hello there," she drawled as relaxed as possible. "Are you here to escort us to the library?"

One of the twins stepped forward. "We are here to teach you some humility and hopefully lead our sister back to a lighter path –"

Violet looked at the twin. "Percy is it?" she asked.

She knew Percy and in her opinion he was the second best Weasley after Ginny. She also knew how calling any of the Weasleys, Percy, would offend them. The one twin hissed at her and a cloud of smoke started to come down into the Hall.

As they struck with their Peruvian Darkness powder as Ginny told her they called it, she took hold of Ginny's hand and wandlessly cast bubble charms for the two of them. Meanwhile as if on cue, Ginny cast a protego shield charm. Sure enough the spells struck their shields.

Violet decided to use something different than their usual in retaliation. Violet transfigured and enlarged – wandlessly of course – two benches in the vicinity into dogs who jumped into the battle. One bit down hard on Ron's wand hand forcing him to drop his wand.

"Ow – " the younger redhead cried out, "my wand – where did it go?"

Ginny cast two banishing spells at the twins. She got one of them. More spell fire went back and forth through the hall. Violet quietly summoned Ron's wand to herself and pocketed it in the darkness. The other dog blew up as it took spells from Lee Jordan.

Violet finally pulled out the Holly and Phoenix wand. She sent a variation on the jelly legs jinx at the other twin. Suddenly, his hand flew up into the air and then a green like snake wrapped around his arm.

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley sent a cutting hex at Lee Jordan who dropped his wand when his hand felt the warmth of blood dripping down.

Violet was about to incapacitate the remaining when she heard a roar:

"ENOUGH!"

Sweeping into the Hall on his way up from his own office was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Violet narrowed her eyes at the man. He also wandlessly and wordlessly released the one twin that Violet had incapacitated, summoned Ron's wand from out of Violet's robes and also healed the two who were injured.

"That will be fifty points each from Slytherin for magic in the halls – " Dumbledore said.

Violet and Ginny each put their wands into their robes and looked up the Headmaster. Neither said anything, because neither expected Dumbledore to be fair.

Ginny grabbed Violet's hand and said, "I guess we will just go on to the library then – "

"NO –" Dumbledore said. "Miss Weasley," he added, "You may go on, but I want to talk to Miss Potter in my office."

Ginny met Violet's eyes. She understood at once what she needed to do. She took off as quickly as she could down the corridor, brushing past her brothers and then off to a secret corridor. She was running for Snape's office.

The other Gryffindors retreated the other way, small little smirks on their faces.

Violet stood watching the Headmaster carefully.

"Come along, Miss Potter," he said, his voice at a dangerous level.

Violet leveled her head at him, but did not meet him in the eye. "I insist that any interrogation of an incident happen with my Head of House present, Sir – " She replied cooly.

Dumbledore who had up to this point played the part of an angry disciplinarian now played his grandfatherly persona.

"Miss Potter," he said, and his voice turned soft. Violet could easily imagine his eyes twinkling like a mischievous Grandfather. "I hardly feel that a matter so small as this requires that."

Violet pushed all her feelings of anger and scorn behind shields of Occlumency. She knew that Dumbledore was playing at some game. He probably was playing some game to get her alone with him in his office where he had all the cards. Violet kept her head away from his eyes and her voice down.

"Miss Weasley was instructed to search for my Head of House. I will wait here for him, Sir –" she said with an even voice.

Dumbledore sighed, "If you must insist –" he said.

Violet didn't take her eyes off of him. She would not put it past the man to attempt to stun her and force whatever plan he had on her. She watched his wand hand carefully while the man continued to look down on her in that annoyingly kind look. It didn't take long until Professor Snape followed Ginny Weasley back into the corridor. Professor Snape glared at Violet and Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore began, but Professor Snape cut him off.

"We will need her, Headmaster. She was part of the altercation, was she not? I would believe that the four Gryffindors should also be present?" He asked.

It was Dumbledore who scoffed now. "They did nothing wrong, Severus. I didn't even think you needed to be involved, but Miss Potter here insists."

Professor Snape looked between Ginny, Violet, and Dumbledore. Then he motioned with his hand. "Please lead the way unless you wish to do this here then, Headmaster – "

Dumbledore just nodded his head. He led the way and was followed by Snape and then by Ginny and Violet. They went down a floor to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore said, "Sugar Quills –" and the gargoyle opened up and a stairway leading up appeared. The same order of people walked up the steps to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and Snape stood to its side, while Violet and Ginny sat in the chairs in front of him. The candy dish of lemon drops lay at the end of the desk and Dumbledore offered them to the girls who shook their heads. The girls kept their heads down at the edge of the desk. Dumbledore remained silent waiting for the first word to come out.

Violet knew even from her altercation with the Weasleys about the power of letting others make the first move. She felt she had nothing to say or do anyway and simply used the time to think through the whole scenario she and Ginny had just escaped and occlude it in her mind. The silence stretched on until it was Professor Snape who growled out.

"I have papers to grade, Headmaster," he said, "What is this about?"

"Your two snakes here," Dumbledore said with a quiet disapproving tone of voice "were found harassing a few Gryffindors. One had his hands tied in the air by a green like snake, one was on the floor, blood gushing out of his hand, another was nursing his hand without his wand on his person – it was in Miss Potter's robe, and the fourth was stunned on the floor."

Violet and Ginny remained quiet after this. Not rising to speak.

"So – " Professor Snape drawled. "You mean to tell me that you walked in on an altercation where two Slytherins fought against four Gryffindors. The four Gryffindors were nursing injuries or were incapacitated. Walking into the situation, you assumed that the two Slytherins had started the altercation and the four Gryffindors who outnumbered them were beaten. Then, you judiciously took points from Slytherin to make up for the miscarriage of justice. Does this cover the situation?"

Professor Dumbledore looked levely at his Potions' Master. "Now Severus," he scolded. "The Gryffindors were just playing a little joke. They didn't realize that these two would react with such Dark Magic."

Professor Snape ignored the comment, but said. "So, you sent everyone on their way after taking points from Slytherin – fifty each from Potter and Weasley here, but you wished to speak with Miss Potter alone. Do I understand things?"

"Severus," Dumbledore replied. "It is better this way. I need to see how Dark she has gone. It would not be good for our Savior to be able to do such things."

Violet continued to use Occlumency with everything she heard and saw in the room and around her. She did not dare speak right now. She was certain Dumbledore would use it against her.

Professor Snape hissed dangerously. "You put an awful lot on a thirteen year old child, Headmaster. You call someone dark who defends herself."

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore said with a sad voice. "This would not be the first time a student who has learned here has shown leanings of going dark by age, thirteen." Then, he continued, but this time he appeared to be the kind old grandfather who was watching out for wayward children. "I just felt that Miss Potter here needed a warning to remain away from Dark Magics and then I was going to send her on her way."

Professor Snape at this point stood up. "Miss Potter and Miss Weasley," he said. "You have each received your warnings to avoid Dark Magic. Come with me now and we will go back to the Slytherin Common room."

Violet stood up and smoothed out her skirts while putting on her own innocent face for the Headmaster. Ginny who had been learning at the feet of Violet and others did the same.

"Thank you for the warning, Professor –" Violet said, and then Ginny added. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, thank you for your concern."

They nodded at the Headmaster and then followed their Head of House out of the office and back down to Slytherin's Common room. That evening Violet and Ginny had to copy notes from their classmates' research for their own work.


	28. Chapter 28

On the weekend before the students returned to their homes for Yule, Violet joined Draco for her second official date at Hogsmeade. Now that the Dementors were no longer present along with Pettigrew, the two walked up and down the streets of Hogsmeade without anyone following them.

On the way to the Hall, Violet and Draco found themselves face-to-face with the Gryffindor menace – The Weasley Twins.

"Yo, Potter –" the one said, and the other added, "and Ponce!"

Draco stepped in front of Violet, his arm shielding her behind him as he stepped up to them.

"What do you want, Weasleys?" he asked, his voice drawling out their name in disdain.

"We have an early Christmas present for Miss Potter here," the two replied. "Then, they pulled out their wands and grinned devilishly."

Violet's eyebrow lifted but she said nothing, while Draco hissed. "What are you two doing? You are not supposed to be bothering people in this part of the Castle. We will tell Professor Snape."

"But –" the one Weasley said. "We wanted you to know what it was like to be a Gryffindor."

The other Weasley continued. "We figured out a spell that would change your clothes from emerald green to scarlet red for a week."

Just then, out of nowhere a voice called out,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The wands of Fred and George flew out of their hands. Appearing out of the corner was Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott.

With their wands out of their hands, Violet made her own hand move into her sleeve and pulled out her wand. She cast from behind Draco."

Suddenly, a sound like Filch's cat meowing echoed down the Hall.

"What is that?" The one twin cried out. The other returned. "We can't stay to figure this out, George," the other replied. "We don't want to be caught by Filch again." Then, the two ran off.

Draco, then Theo and Pansy smirked as Violet pocketed her wand in her robes. The foursome breathed a sigh of relief. Violet peered back and forth to see if any eye-twinkling Headmasters would appear and try to twist this into dark magic. But seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and allowed herself to slip under Draco's arm. They made their way up to the Great Hall, passed by the watchful glare of Professor Snape and headed by carriage to Hogsmeade. One of the Slytherin upper-years allowed Violet and her gang ahead of them, looking to gain favor with her. It was just another example of the quickly rising prospects of Violet Potter.

The first stop for the foursome was Honeydukes. Violet decided to restore her stash of fudge candy, Every Flavor Beans, and peppermint creams. She also bought a few boxes of chocolate for Crabbe and Goyle for their Christmas gifts. The boys separated so that Pansy and Violet could shop for the boys for their Christmas gifts. Daphne and Tracey met them at the bookstore.

As the four girls walked up and down the streets looking for the boys, they chatted about the village. It still showed signs of the presence that the Dementors had had during their presence in the village more than a month ago.

The four girls and Draco and Theo – now adding Crabbe and Goyle sat together at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta had greeted them at the door and led them to two booths in the back room. The boys sat together while the girls sat together in their own booths. Madam Rosmerta returned shortly with first four and then two more foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

The six friends cheer, "Happy Yule," as they clinked their glasses together and drank deeply. Violet enjoyed one of her favorite things about the Wizarding World, the taste of a Butterbeer. The three stayed long inside of the warm inn.

When they walked outside, it was a full-on blizzard. The six friends gazed at Hogsmeade which now looked like a Muggle Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

The six friends walked back up the street through the snow. Couples paired off to keep each other warm. Even Tracey and Daphne paired up with Crabbe for Tracey and Goyle for Daphne – just to stay warm. They stayed in similar pairs when they road back in carriages back to Hogwarts.

Then, the night before the Yule break arrived. This night found Violet Potter and Ginevra Weasley sitting ramrod straight in chairs across from Professor Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office once more. Professor Snape stood to Violet's left as the argument went on.

"Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle of the eye. "Your godfather assured me that you would not be able to come home for break and felt for safety reasons you should stay here." When he turned to Ginevra, he added, "Your parents, Ginny, my girl, are in Romania to visit your brother. You won't be able to go home either.

Violet replied, "Headmaster, Sir," she said, trying to maintain an illusion of respect when she felt none for the man, "Ginny and I have made arrangements to stay with the Parkinsons for Yule, Sir." She handed a note from her godfather.

Professor Dumbledore opened the note and studied it the twinkle in his eye disappearing.

"How could you get such a note –" he asked.

Violet smirked. "I suggested to my godfather that the Parkinson Manor needed a good pranking and that I would introduce them to the Marauder Spirit –"

At this Professor Snape rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Professor Dumbledore read the note and sighed, then he turned to Ginevra.

"I don't know how you can go as well, Miss Weasley," he said.

Ginny also smiled in the same way that Violet did as she handed a similar note to Dumbledore. "I suggested to my parents that by allowing me to travel with Violet here I would not be here hexing my brothers silly."

The two notes settled the matter and abruptly ended whatever plans to reach out to the two witches from light families Professor Dumbledore had.

The next week was the Yule Break. Violet cuddled with Daphne in the train compartment as they waited for departure. Violet and her friends discussed how well their plans for advancement were coming.

Daphne smiled at Violet as they discussed where things stood.

"I do believe we could claim that Slytherin is yours, my Queen." She said.

Pansy snorted. "The whole House is eating out of your hands right now. Remember how last week Mulligan and his crew gave up their ride in the carriage just to seek your favor."

Tracey said, "Draco insists it is his standing on the Quidditch team."

Ginevra laughed. "His standing helps, but if he truly believes that he is the one running the show, he is delusional."

Millicent pulled out her notebook and waited for a break in the discussion before she offered her feelings on the matter.

"The facts as I see them on paper," she said as she read from her notebook, "are that Violet is dating the Seeker of Hogwarts best Quidditch team –"

"The best seeker of all the teams – " Violet added with a small smirk. It was expected that she would support her boyfriend.

Milli nodded to Violet's point and added, "I am not an expert on Quidditch and cannot comment on that, but going on. Violet has earned more points for Slytherin than any single Slytherin in the House. Violet has humiliated the Weasley twins publicly several times. Even the escapade before Professor Dumbledore was managed so that everyone knew that the Twins had been spanked again. Violet's interaction with the Dementors has all of Slytherin in fear or in awe of her."

At this point Tracey Davis added. "In addition to Slytherin, all the other houses credit Violet's interaction with the Dementors as the turning point to removing those hated creatures."

Milli nodded at Tracey's point. "Violet appears to have Professor Snape's favor. He pairs her with either Daphne or Draco now in Potions."

"The majority of our House also whispers that they know she is firmly aligned against Dumbledore –" Tracey added.

"That is a major point in your favor, Violet." Pansy said.

Violet sat thoughtful in the carriage for the moment. She turned to Daphne, "Does anyone in Slytherin oppose us?"

Daphne looked back at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Going into the year, Gemma Farley was the odds on favorite for the position as the 7th year girl prefect or Marcus Flint as the Captain of the Quidditch team."

"I think both have looked to Violet for leadership in a few moments after the Dementor incident," Ginny said.

"Remember the moment in the Great Hall when the Weasleys attempted to attack the two first years, Nott and Pucey?" Daphne said.

Everyone nodded. "Well, it was Farley that asked Violet how should we retaliate?" Daphne said.

Once the group was in agreement that Violet was Queen of Slytherin, they made some plans of the next steps to make all of Hogwarts eat out of their hand.

Tracey said, "I believe that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both know that Violet doesn't provoke anything and will reach across House lines to help with work or trouble for anyone. The problem is always Gryffindor – "

Everyone nodded. Pansy added. "Most of Gryffindor keeps their healthy distance except for – "

Ginny grumbled out the last name of her family – "The Weasleys."

Violet added, "And Lee Jordan."

"Any ideas for how to put those terrors down?" Pansy asked.

Violet nodded her head, and everyone looked at her expectantly. Violet's only answer was a smirk of her lips.

Time flew as the girls made their plans. Two hours into the trip, Draco made his way to sit with Violet and they continued some of their plans, but now including Draco. When the train stopped, everyone exchanged hugs and separated. Violet and Ginevra followed Pansy off the train and met their parents on the platform.

"See you at the Malfoy Boxing Day party – " Draco said to Violet and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Are you ladies ready for your holidays?" Mr. Parkinson asked them as they stepped up to meet them.

Violet and Ginevra smiled warmed and each gave Pansy a hug. "They are looking much better thanks to Pansy and your family."

Mrs. Parkinson smiled at the girls and her husband levitated their luggage. Then, they led them away down a tunnel to the Floo that would allow them to make their way to Parkinson Manor.

Violet landed in the Parkinson fireplace. Pansy led the two girls upstairs to two bedrooms that had been prepared by the family elves for Pansy guests – these rooms were just off of Pansy main bedroom. The House elves took their luggage to the room.

The three girls stayed up late that night after a small evening meal with the Parkinsons. They visited on Pansy's bed late gossiping about everyone at the school, about Peter Pettigrew, the teachers, the Weasley family, and Violet's godfather. The next day was Yule. Pansy's mother prepared a nice roast followed by desert. And the night was spent with the three girls not leaving Pansy's bedroom just staying up and giggling.

The company was able to keep each other's mood positive. Pansy often distracted the two girls who often could be seen brooding or fuming. Ginevra was clearly upset that her parents had refused her even an old-fashioned Weasley sweater – no G for the third year in a row. Violet growled that her godfather continued to allow Dumbledore opportunities to use Legilemency on her, without proof that Violet had done anything wrong.

Pansy did cheer them both up. "It is a good thing you two aren't Gryffindors. It would be a shame for you both with your lineage and blood to be like the Weasleys."

Violet shuddered when she realized it. "My godfather wants me to be just like your brothers, Ginevra."

"I know," she grumbled. "But I like things the way they are.

Violet and Ginevra were depressed for a day until the Parkinsons took the girls shopping for the Boxing Day party. For three girly-girls to travel to a magical tailor was enough to end any sulking.

The Parkinsons preferred to not go to Madam Malkins, but an old family friend that measured things by hand rather than by magic tape. House Elves belonging to the Lyons family measured them while the girls not being measured checked out cloth and design. In the end, Violet decided on an emerald green dress with silver streaks. Pansy decided on a black dress with emerald waves. Ginevra chose a white dress. Ginevra chose the cheapest dress that the Parkinsons would allow her to pick because she was concerned about spending their money.

When the shopping was done and they were returned to Parkinson Manor, all the three girls could do was to talk about the party. This year the Annual Boxing Day Party would happen at the home of the Greengrasses. Pansy, Violet, and Ginevra would arrive with their dress robes the night before. The four girls would dress together and go to the party together. So, early that morning on Boxing Day, Pansy, Violet and Ginevra left for the Greengrass Estate.

That night they didn't stay up too late. They caught Daphne up on all the gossip they had worked through especially the presents they had received. Of course, the four girls gossiped about everything from future careers to future spouses.

The next day went by in a flash as the house elves of the estate prepared for the Boxing Day Party. It took nearly three hours for the girls to be properly dressed and outfitted. Daphne insisted that Ginevra borrow a few of her jewels to go with her dress. And as they put on their finishing touches – Pansy wearing a silver bracelet and golden earrings, Daphne with a gold necklace, bracelet, and golden earrings to go with her dark yellow dress, Violet whose hair was done in a bun had a necklace that Draco had given her for Yule and a silver snake band on the upper portion of her arm and emerald earrings, while Pansy wore a diamond necklace and a golden bracelet.

The four ladies went down to the party as it was starting together. They definitely caught lots of attention from the young men and ladies who were at the party.

Draco arrived with his parents about an hour into the party. He bowed low when he found her and asked, "Hello, dear lady, may I escort you?" Violet smiled at his blonde perfect hair and curtsied for him. "I would be honored," she replied. Then, she slipped her hand into his arm and followed him through the crowds.

For a while, they visited with friends from school or were introduced to a few families that Draco's father, Lucius knew. But at one point, Minister Fudge approached them. The Minister took Violet's hand and kissed it. With a smile that barely reached his face, he said, "Good evening, Lady Potter."

Then he turned to Draco, "And to you, young Scion Malfoy –"

Violet curtsied for him as was proper and replied, "Good evening to you too, Minister."

"I trust you are finding your holidays are going well –" he asked.

Violet tried to channel her inner Narcissa Malfoy. "I have been in perfect health. The Parkinsons have taken good care of me while here."

"Well," the Minister said, "We hope you have a pleasant Holiday season and the rest of the school year. Have a good day, my dear." He walked away looking for someone else.

Violet padded Draco's arm and the two moved on to something else. Draco led Violet through the crowd.

Another blonde pureblood Lord approached them. Draco whispered into Violet's ear. "This is Rufus Avery," he said. "He along with my father shared political views when they got out of school." Violet nodded that she understood that Rufus Avery was like Lucius someone who once belonged to the Dark Lord.

He stepped up and bowed to Miss Potter, completely ignoring Draco.

"I am quite surprised to see the Lady of the Potter family at a function such as this – " he said.

Violet smiled at him with a warm fakeness. "Mister Avery, I presume?" She asked. At his nod she continued. "I feel quite comfortable in the warm embrace of my cousins the Malfoys. I know nothing about the politics of my parents. But I assure you that I am working to bring the Potters in line with an agenda like my cousins' –"

The man nodded thoughtfully. "You would do well to do so, and if you would bring the wayward Black family as well –" He dropped that off. But the promise of what could be done for her if she did was clear. Then Rufus Avery walked away.

At that moment, the call for supper came. Draco led Violet away to the table for the Junior members. They were joined by Pansy, Ginevra, Daphne, Theodore Nott, and a few others. Crabbe and Goyle sat together.

Then, the food started to come. Violet saw a hearty beef barley soup with a side of bread come down. Violet ate about half of her soup. Then, the main course had Salmon, Rice Pilaf and roasted vegetables. Violet thoroughly enjoyed the salmon. The main course was followed by a decadent chocolate cake.

Following the dinner, Violet mixed with many in her year. She danced several times with Draco. But for the most part, Violet followed the juniors into a back room where they sat quietly, drank butterbeer and spoke fondly about happenings at school. It was late that night that Violet, Pansy, and Ginny returned to Parkinson Manor.


	29. Chapter 29

The Yule holidays were far too short for Violet and Ginny. They enjoyed late nights and late mornings without any fear of twinkling eyed Headmasters or devilish Gryffindor twins, but sadly it had to come to an end. Soon after the New year came around the three girls were back on the train heading back to Hogwarts.

The girls sat in their compartment for the train to head back. Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle joined them, Draco sitting with Violet. Even Theo had entered the compartment to sit with Pansy. Ginevra was glowing. She did not have to return with her mother in the hand-me-downs she often sported at the beginning of the summer. She was dressed like her friends, a confident and sure pureblood.

The train ride passed without any incident and they were back at Hogsmeade and then back in the Great Hall for dinner. Violet and Ginny were again on high alert for Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

Classes started immediately the next day. Violet continued to grow in her knowledge of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy along with the normal year classes. Violet remained thankful that she had not taken Divination or Care of Magical Creatures. Pansy and Draco continued to whine about the classes – between dealing with Ronald Weasley and the incompetency of those two teachers.

Violet's first Defense against the Dark Arts class had Professor Lupin looking more awful than he had ever looked. And the class degenerated into a complete bore. Professor Lupin had brought Grindylows into the classroom to scare them. But the Slytherins had dealt with them before, seeing them from their windows in the Black Lake.

On the way out of class Violet and Pansy ended up in a confrontation with Ronald Weasley. Ron, who thought it would be funny tried to charm Violet's Slytherin robes into Gryffindor scarlet and gold. Violet had shielded easily from the attempted prank. But in reply, she joined Pansy in tormenting him.

"Is that the best you can do, Weasley?" Violet drawled.

Pansy cackled, "Can't expect anything else from blood traitors –"

Violet laughed at the joke, but the joke had been overheard by Professor Lupin. He came through the door and yelled, "Miss Potter, please return here. I need to speak with you for a minute."

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco all followed Violet back through the columns of Gryffindors back to Professor Lupin's office. He refused everyone entry and brought Violet inside, closed and warded the door against eavesdropping.

He lifted his tired shaggy face to look Violet eye-to-eye and put on his best Professor voice: "Miss Potter, I am very disturbed."

Violet turned her lips and cocked her head to the side, giving Professor Lupin a look of complete confusion. "What is the problem, Sir?" She asked him, "are you still sick?"

"No," and he shook his head gravely as he continued to give her a stern disapproving look.

After a moment of thoughtful expression, he said, "You know that I was friends with your parents, right?"

Violet nodded. She knew – that was the reason why Lupin was asked to teach her to be a positive adult figure in her life. Violet finally said something.

"I was not aware you existed before I came to Lord Black's home –" she said with a Slytherin drawl. "Until that moment, the home I was left in made it clear that my parents and all their friends were a bunch of drunks."

Professor Lupin looked sadly at her. "Well, you can be rest assured that neither your father nor your mother were drunks, and I was best of friends with your father – and also your mother."

Violet knew all this, and she knew where he was going, but decided with some of her own calculation to drive her own knife into the man.

"That would make you a classmate of Professor Snape, then." She said, smiling at him in thought of Professor Snape. "Professor Snape told me that he was a friend of my mother's."

Professor Lupin's face frowned further, clearly looking uncomfortable at the change of direction in the conversation. So, he tried to steer it correctly. "What I wanted to say, Miss Potter," and his voice started to rise despite his weak appearance. "is that the actions I see from you do not reflect well on what I remember of your parents."

Violet gave Professor Lupin a puzzled look as she looked him in the eye. "What actions would that be, Sir?" She asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand.

Professor Lupin now groaned at her. "The way you go on with your Slytherin friends. The way you and your friends pick on people from Gryffindor – people like the Weasleys."

Violet smirked at her Professor, and then she answered. "Oh, I see!" She said. "So, it is not alright for me to pick on people from Gryffindor, but it was alright for my father and his friends –" here she paused to give some emphasis, "to pick on people from Slytherin – " again she paused for just a moment, "people like Severus Snape."

Violet got the desired look from Professor Lupin. He winced painfully at the comment and his mouth shut firmly without anything to say in reply. Violet stood up and started to walk away, back to the exit to the room. But she turned her head to look over her shoulder to speak to Professor Lupin. "I heard all about what my father and his friends did. I would think I'm making them proud – " Then she whipped her hair and walked out without a thought again toward the Professor.

Violet's friends were waiting as she came out of the door. But they were involved in an argument with Ronald Weasley and his two goons, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"You are a complete jerk, Malfoy –" Weasley was screaming at him. Violet walked up to Draco and slipped her hand into his and let him pull her close.

"What's wrong now?" Violet asked.

"As if you didn't know with the way you have hung on to my sister and corrupted her against us," Ron screamed at her.

Violet tried to imagine her inner Dumbledore and looked at Ron as if he was a young child that needed correcting. "Ginevra Weasley – " she said, "is a beautiful and confident young woman who makes her own decisions and is what she wants to be. You are just jealous that you aren't half of what your sister is."

Ron clenched his fists as he stared first at Violet and then at Draco. Professor Lupin who seemed to struggle with some inner turmoil in the classroom finally arrived in the Hall to intervene.

"What is going on?" He asked in his weak voice.

Violet smiled at the Professor with the look she imagined she had just given him previously. "We were just teasing each other, Professor – " Then she nudged Draco well enough to move the group along. "Let's go!" And at the command of Slytherin's Queen the procession of third years moved down the Hall and finally moved past the Gryffindors.

After that altercation with Professor Lupin, Violet was not bothered by the Weasleys or Dumbledore for a long stretch of time.

Violet continued to try to spy on Dumbledore and his allies. That night she went into the third floor bathroom and went down into the Chamber of Secrets. Again, she had to fight against the basilisk and its desire to be set lose upon the Blood Traitors and Mudbloods in the school. She sat behind the walls of Dumbledore's office, but was unable to hear anything.

Life at Hogwarts remained the same as February began. The first weekend of February saw Slytherin's Quidditch team play against Ravenclaw. Draco tried out a new Firebolt that his father had bought him for Yule. The weather was better for this game – also helped by the lack of Dementor appearances. The crowd definitely favored Ravenclaw, wishing for Draco and the Slytherins to be humbled.

The game started with Marcus Flint shaking the Ravenclaw's captain's hand, then the whistle sounded and the teams flew into the air.

Lee Jordan, the third stooge mixed in with the Weasley twins was an obviously very biased anti-Slytherin commentator. He started out right away on Draco. "And the big excitement in this match is the Firebolt that Draco Malfoy's father – and his dirty money – bought him."

It was made worse when Professor McGonagall didn't even yell at his blatant remarks.

Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker tried desperately to keep up with speedy Draco.

Jordan commentated, "And Slytherin has jumped out to an eighty to zero points lead, and they have little chance since Chang's Comet is no match and the Changs don't have the kind of money the Malfoys have."

Ravenclaw was able to narrow the score to 80 to 50. But then Draco saw the Snitch on the Ravenclaw end of the field. Cho Chang tried to follow, but was left in his dust. When he grabbed the snitch, the whistle sounded and Slytherin had won. When Violet got down to the pitch, she ran up and gave Draco a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

Violet noticed out of the corner of her eye the glare that Cho Chang made – not at Draco Malfoy – but at Violet Potter who was the girlfriend of Slytherin's winning Seeker. Violet smirked at the girl, but then turned and blushed at Draco's kiss. Then, Marcus Flint led triumphant Slytherin to the victory party in the Common Room.

With Slytherin's lead in the Quidditch Cup insurmountable for anyone unless Gryffindor could trounce Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the Gryffindor dynamic terrors would strike any chance they had at Draco. Once or twice, Violet repelled an attack and sent the Weasleys scurrying. It was now Draco Malfoy's turn to be followed and protected by Slytherin's large bodyguards – Crabbe and Goyle.

But then the Weasleys intensified their attack on Draco for another reason. At breakfast on Sunday morning after the Hogsmeade trip for Valentine's the two Weasley twins, Ron, and Lee Jordan approached where Violet and Draco were seated. It was Ron Weasley who yelled at Draco.

"WELL, I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, MALFOY!" he screamed. He gave a glare first at Draco and then even at Violet as if she had something to do with it.

Violet just lifted her eyebrows in a look of confusion while Draco smirked, but neither answered.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW … THANKS TO YOU, MALFOY … BUCKBEAK IS GOING TO BE EXECUTED!"

Draco stood up and feigned to cry. He put his arm to his forehead and cried out, "Oh, the humanity, another horrible beast is lost to the school and the world."

The Slytherins around him roared in laughter. Even Violet could not help joining in. Of course, the commotion drew the intention of the whole Hall, including the two Heads of House in question, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

Professor Snape drawled, "What is going on here, Weasley?"

"Nothing –" Ron said now glaring at his feet on the floor.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said scowling at the foursome, "since it is nothing and a scene is developing due to nothing, I will be forced to take points away if nothing continues while Gryffindors are standing at Slytherin's table."

It was a rare show of fairness to Slytherin from McGonagall, and it forced the four to sulk away. Of course, Draco could not help but to rub salt in that wound. Word got out later that during the next Care of Magical Creatures class, Draco called Hagrid, "Pathetic," and a riot began. A fist fight happened between Draco and Weasley. Hermione Granger who had remained fairly quiet for the last year plus had taken offense to something Pansy had said and had been in a pinch and hair-pulling fight.

After the detentions handed out by Pomona Sprout who had seen the fight from afar and noticed that Hagrid had done nothing to intervene, the rivalry between the two houses remained quiet until the Easter Holidays.

Violet had to stay at Hogwarts for Easter Holidays. Her godfather would not give permission for her to visit her friends. But with a nearly empty Common room, she had the ability to get all her homework done, and thanks to her status as Slytherin's Queen, the fifth through seventh years that remained behind for tests allowed her to have the seats closest to the fire in the Common Room.

Violet's work was done by the middle of the week. So, the rest of the week gave her nearly free reign to search Slytherin's library in the Chamber of Secrets. She also spent some time subtly working on legilemency on a few of the Gryffindor first years who were in the library.


	30. Chapter 30

After the Easter Holidays, the panic of exams set in. Even the Weasleys stayed focused on their own work rather than risk losing any study time by an unwarranted detention. Draco complained that Hagrid's Hippogriff was granted an appeal by the Ministry of Magic. Draco seemed very confident that the beast would be killed, but still complained at the ability of Dumbledore to interfere with justice.

But then Draco's campaign against the bane of the Malfoy family was lost when exam week began. He had to focus on exams, as did every other Slytherin.

Violet's exams went very well. For Transfiguration Violet had to turn a teapot into a tortoise. She had turned in a perfect tortoise, but not everyone did as well. One person's tortoise breathed steam. Another person's had a willow patterned shell.

After a quick lunch that first day was the Charms Exam. Professor Flitwick tested them on the Cheering Charms. Violet's partner, Millicent Bulstrode worked well with her. Both were perfectly able to perform the charm.

That left the rest of the day to study for the next exams. Day two of exams had Arithmancy and Astronomy. Violet was reasonably confident she performed well.

In Potions, Violet had to brew the Confusing Concoction from memory. She carefully put every ingredient in at just the exact time as was needed. She even made sure to complete the potion with the Confundus Charm. Professor Snape had a smile full of pride when Violet turned that product in.

History of Magic was on the next day followed by Herbology. Herbology was difficult because it happened under the baking-hot sun. The second to last exam was Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin forced them through an obstacle course of Dark Creatures, a grindylow in a deep wading pool, potholes full of Red Caps, a hinkypunk, and a boggart in an old trunk on top of a tree.

Professor Lupin grumbled full marks when Violet made it through dirty, muddy, and stinky. Violet waited for her friends to complete it. Draco had a hard time dealing with the hinkypunk. That thing confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, and Tracey did nearly as well as Violet in the obstacle course.

The last exam was on the final day, Ancient Runes. Violet got full marks for that class as well.

There were two weeks left in the school session. The first week was filled for Draco with preparations for Slytherin's final Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The only other House with possibly a chance to gain the Quidditch Cup was Gryffindor – and they needed Hufflepuff to win the game by over one thousand points. Despite the near certainty of victory, Marcus Flint had the Quidditch team practicing furiously. That week Violet saw little of Draco.

That week was used by the Head of Slytherin House to meet with his students. It was on Wednesday when Violet made her way into Professor Snape's offices. Professor Snape was pulling out her file as she sat down and smoothed her robes. He smiled gently at her before he began.

"You have had an interesting year, Miss Potter –" he stated.

Violet just allowed her eyebrow to curl slightly at the comment. She nearly wanted to say in a sarcastic tone – "you can say that again." But she didn't. She waited for Professor Snape to continue.

"Your grades put you near the top of the class. The current ranking for 3rd years is Hermione Granger one, Anthony Goldstein two, Padma Patil three, Lisa Turpin four, and you, Miss Potter are number five. You have earned five hundred forty points for Slytherin this last year – more than any other student in the House. It is unprecedentedly high for our house. You have also lost eight hundred twenty points for the house this last year. Though I will speak for you that each of those lost points were biased and unfair."

Violet did not say anything as he laid out what she already knew about her standing within Slytherin and in the school.

"In fact all but forty of those points were lost in some form of confrontation with the Weasleys, which I believe was always instigated by them, despite what Gryffindor's head or even our esteemed Headmaster will say."

Violet stared straight at the man, not sure how to respond as yet.

"Next year is a big year politically for students," Professor Snape continued. "The teachers begin to size you up as possible masters in the fields of study. They also prepare to make their Prefect choices. That choice is always the Head of House's choice, but the Headmaster does hold the right of refusal. The difficulty I see for the future is that I believe you are the only choice for female Prefect in a few years, but I am certain that Dumbledore will oppose that choice."

Violet finally spoke at this point. "I am not sure what to do, Sir."

Professor Snape looked thoughtfully at her. "I too found myself as the negative attention of a very powerful faction in the school. They were popular and like the Weasley Twins prided themselves on their ability to prank people. Like the twins, they were thoughtless bullies. You have been able to rise above it in a way that I have not. I believe you should continue as you have been. Dumbledore will have his feelings as will the other teachers."

Violet nodded her head in agreement with her Head of House as she continued to take in the comments that he had shared with her.

Professor Snape leaned forward and said carefully, "Is there anything you are concerned at all about that I can help you with?"

Violet looked thoughtfully at him. One thing did float through her mind and she seemed to show herself vulnerable enough that Professor Snape was able to see that there was something. So, he followed it up. "I give you my oath as once a friend of your mothers', as a Professor in this school that what you share with me will not be shared with anyone else. I do so on my magic, so mote it be."

Violet felt a strange tug on her that came from Professor Snape, and she recognized at once that he spoke the truth. She met his eyes and opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Professor – " she said tentatively. "I live with Sirius Black. I have a great deal of contact with Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys and others. And I feel that they do not care for me, but are only using me. I have had thoughts about the Dark Lord – and I am certain that he will return. I am sure he would have no love for me, but I also wonder if he would use me too. At least, he would be up front about this."

Professor Snape's face had turned an ashen white as he looked at his student. There was no smile on his face, but there was care, fear, and sadness all flashing across the usually stoic man's face.

After choosing his words carefully, he responded: "I am well aware that the Dark Lord is not gone. I have an idea of what steps he would have to take to return, and they will be terrible. I have considered that if he returns while you are in school that you will be in a tough spot."

Violet nodded, and then added. "And Peter Pettigrew – there is only one place he could have gone after his release."

Professor Snape's face twisted in disgust at the mention of one of his former tormentors, but he said nothing at first.

Violet spoke once more, but she whispered it. "I think if he returns while I am in school, I will beg for his mercy and offer myself to his service." Then her voice raised and spit almost came out of her mouth as she said. "I would rather serve the Dark Lord than a dufus like Dumbledore who couldn't protect my parents, who manipulates people into doing his bidding, and never admits what he has done wrong."

Professor Snape looked thoughtfully at her. "I understand, Miss Potter. But take care of both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Both are dangerous enemies to have."

The conversation stalled into silence at this point. Violet thought to try to say more, but chimes went off in Professor Snape's room signifying that his next appointment was present. Violet left wordlessly to a nod from Professor Snape and returned to the Common Room.

The rest of the week was filled with quiet studying. The Weekend had Slytherin's final match against Hufflepuff. The game was probably closer than it needed to be. Hufflepuff fought hard, wanting to bring Slytherin down from its throne. But Hufflepuff lost when Draco on his Firebolt caught the Snitch still in the end.

Then, it was the final day meant for packing. Violet and her friends chatted about how they would get together this summer. Both Violet and Ginny were anticipating being kept away from their Slytherin friends in their own purgatories this coming summer. Molly Weasley was certain to keep Ginny away even from Violet. Sirius Black was certain to keep Violet in the dark and gloomy Grimmauld Place.

Pansy had just excitedly mentioned the Quidditch Finals being held on the British Isles while Violet was finishing her packing. With a pointing of her wand, her possessions neatly folded themselves inside and closed and locked the trunk.

Pansy stopped in mid-sentence and exclaimed, "When did you learn that one?"

Violet smirked in reply. "Gemma Farley taught me that trick."

Everyone nodded at the special privilege that had been granted to the Queen of Slytherin. They were teaching her upper year spells just to gain her favor.

As Violet sat on the Hogwarts Express and it made its way out of the station the next morning, Daphne was the first to snuggle up to Violet before Pansy or Draco to do so. Violet sighed as she said goodbye to Hogwarts and prepared for life at Grimmauld Place.

Daphne held her friend tight and whispered in the hug, "It won't be that bad, Violet."

Violet nodded. "I'm sure you are right," she replied. Then she looked to each of them. "Draco spoke to me about the World Cup. He is going to speak to his mom and dad and try to find some blackmail to get me to be able to come with him."

Tracey gawked, "Draco asked you to come to the World Cup with him? That is going to get you on his arm in the Daily Prophet."

Violet nodded. Daphne turned to Pansy. "Are you and Theodore Nott still an item?"

Pansy shook her head no. "I am working on Blaise Zabini now."

Everyone laughed. Then, Pansy asked, "What about you, Daphne?"

She smirked. "I will be going to the Finals with Marcus Flint."

The girls oo'ed and ahhed.

The three girls continued to chatter about all the places they expected to go with their dates that holiday season. The chatter made it all the way to King's Cross Station. Then, Violet had a tearful last goodbye with Daphne, Pansy, Tracey and Millicent. She and Ginny also had a tearful goodbye as Molly Weasley practically dragged her away from the crowd of Slytherins. Violet was able to get away from her godfather to give an awkward hug to Lucius Malfoy and to get a warm hug from the only mother-figure she ever could say she knew, Narcissa Malfoy.

Then, a firm Sirius Black pulled her away. "Let's go, Violet," he growled. Violet followed a few steps behind him as they made their way to the station exit. Then, Violet left the scarlet train and was gone.

This Ends Part Three


	31. Chapter 31

Albus Dumbledore sat on his large throne-like chair behind a massive desk in the midst of his circular office. His scarlet phoenix, Fawkes mournfully sang as it looked between Dumbledore and the occupants in the office. Between the phoenix's song and the buzzing of the numerous instruments in the room, many who were in the room already had a headache.

Sitting on the other side of that desk was Sirius Black and his last friend from his time at Hogwarts, Violet Potter's former Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher, Remus Lupin. The two of them had stern looks on their faces as they turned to look at the last chair in the room. Even the portraits behind the Headmaster all glared spitefully at the last chair in the room, all but the one portrait. Phineus Nigellus Black was glaring at his distant descendant, Sirius Black.

The focus of the impromptu meeting in the Headmaster's office was one Violet Potter. The last three years in Sirius Black's care had done wonders for her health. Already the girl was showing the height and weight and color of a normal fourteen-year-old teenage girl. But close inspection did not show a normal teenage girl.

The black raven locks that flowed down from the head were held up in a bun that would remind anyone of the snottiest of purebloods. Her eyes though bright and green betrayed a lack of interest or concern for the people she was in the room with. Her lips a bright red from the lipstick she wore betrayed a smirk. From the makeup to the clothes that she chose to wear, the girl presented was no ordinary teenaged girl.

This was Violet Lily Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, but she was not acting the part.

"Now Violet," came the very grandfatherly voice of the man who was bringing this confrontation to a head, Albus Dumbledore. "We need to figure something out with the Weasley family. They are very important to the Light side. They have been friends and allies of mine and your father's and our families for centuries. If you are not careful, they will declare a blood feud against you."

Violet looked straight ahead, not allowing herself to show the anger or irritation she felt at this line of questioning. In her discussions she had thought to declare her own Blood Feud with the Weasley Family already. But as Daphne Greengrass, her confidant and friend who understood the politics of the wizarding world had advised her:

"Violet, since you are not of age, you have no authority to set the resources and allies of House Potter against House Weasley or any other House for that matter."

Violet knew she couldn't do it, and she also knew that House Weasley could ill afford to declare that Blood Feud either. They had very few allies. They now had House Black, which up to this point had never been a House on their side. Their considerable power and influence thanks to Sirius Black was with them, but House Black's finances were not what they once were and Sirius Black had not returned them to their former glory. House Dumbledore was a powerful ally, due to his position as Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, but his standing had taken a hit and certain families no longer took the Weasleys seriously because of their strong connection to Dumbledore. If the Weasleys separated themselves from the Potters, they would probably lose the Burrow. Currently, it was a loan from the Potters that was allowing them to live in the Burrow. If they left the Potters other Light and or neutral families might turn on them as well. Violet knew Dumbledore was bluffing.

Violet instead turned the discussion to something more relevant.

"Please explain to me, Headmaster – " she said in a drawl as she picked up her fingernails in a bored look, "why they are not present for this little meeting, then. In every confrontation between myself and the Weasleys, I have always been in the position to defend myself. I have never lifted my wand first."

Sirius growled as if Violet had spoken a lie, Professor Lupin sighed in exasperation, but Professor Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily as if Violet had led the conversation exactly where he wanted it to go.

"Yes," he said, "I know that you have interpreted a few of their harmless pranks to be more than they are. I know that you have turned their own sister against her family –"

It was a tired old argument. They had gone back and forth on this before. Violet smirked at the man behind the desk.

"If one wishes to play a prank on a friend, it is certainly understandable." Violet replied quietly. While she did not raise her voice or speak as if being a child trying to win the argument, she tried to explain her position. And at this Professor Lupin smiled, her godfather chuckled fondly and Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "But friendship and pranks require the one to be pranked a level of trust. The Weasley menaces do not seek my trust. They seek to bully myself and my friends."

At this every face turned to anger and disgust, except for Professor Dumbledore's. His face had a great big expectant smile as he was about to offer Violet something from his position of authority that was undeserved to a wayward child.

"I did not expect we would be able to solve that argument today, however –" he continued as he looked at her, his smile not dropping. "I would like to call a truce."

Violet narrowed her eyes at him, but kept her peace, so Dumbledore just shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"I propose that the Weasleys will not raise their wand or allow any harm to come to you while you accompany their family to the Quidditch Final."

At Professor Dumbledore's so gracious offer, the portraits behind him began to smile and offer their congratulations. Black's portrait behind him grumbled. Violet was certain she heard it say, "A proper girl forced to be in the company of Blood Traitors – how distasteful!"

Violet understood the political faux paus. But Daphne, Pansy, Draco and most of her friends understood her tough position and would not hold that against her. Instead it seemed to increase their respect for her. But Violet was a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. So, she turned this gracious treaty of peace from Dumbledore into a negotiation.

"I am ever so grateful for the offer of truce on their end, but I think that on my end, my wand hand might be slightly less twitchy if Ginevra Weasley would be accompanying us. If – " at this she paused, then a smirk appeared, and then she continued, "If she and I could have a proper shopping day in Diagon Alley with our Slytherin friends. Then, we would be properly outfitted when we are in public with your –" again she took a moment's pause and with a measure of a lack of stomach she made it seem like she wanted to vomit, but then she spit out the last word, "friends."

Her Godfather, predictably stood up and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "Not again, Violet!" he shouted. "Why do you insist on making Professor Dumbledore's gracious offerings into items subject to negotiation?"

Professor Dumbledore just looked on the whole affair quite merrily. He looked toward Violet like he might look on a wayward child. "I suppose you don't ask for too much."

Violet smiled. "Excellent," she said. "The day before we leave for the Cup, Ginevra can come to Grimmauld Place so that we can travel to Malfoy Manor for a girls' day of shopping," she began.

Sirius growled out, "You can't be serious? There is no way I'm letting you spend any time with the Ice Queen!"

Violet just rolled her eyes. "Then, who would you suggest would be able to take us shopping for clothes in Diagon Alley? You do not have a wife or even a girlfriend who might help me with a woman's needs."

"But Molly Weasley!" Dumbledore spoke out.

Violet just snorted. "She wouldn't take us shopping. She would bustle us to the Burrow so that she could feed us, then start to knit a sweater for us, and send us outside – all while forcing the poor Weasley Twins to hold back from the temptation to end a well thought out truce."

Professor Lupin snorted in shock and surprise. Sirius exhaled in frustration. The portraits behind Dumbledore all glowered at Violet, while Headmaster Black's portrait clapped Violet's ability to maneuver them into this position. Professor Dumbledore sat back in his desk and nodded his head sagely as if it was an idea he had thought of all along.

"You can't be serious?" Sirius screamed at Dumbledore.

Violet interrupted, "That is you, dear Godfather – " and she batted her eyelashes at him.

Dumbledore gave a rare chuckle at the pun that Sirius used usually with Remus or Professor Dumbledore. Lupin looked at her the frosty face disappearing for a moment, and Sirius' face broke out with a fond look at Violet before he scowled once more at her, seeing how her joke had maneuvered them further to her desires.

Violet looked between each of the living faces around her gazing expectantly at them as she said. "Do we have a deal?"

Slowly, each one shook their heads, frustration showing on their face, while Violet smiled triumphantly. Though she didn't know why they made her fight so hard to see the few people who actually cared for her. She couldn't wait to write her friends that evening about the girls' day shopping for clothes.

In two days' time, Violet and Ginevra were smartly dressed and waiting expectantly in the parlor of Black Manor. Her Godfather was down the Hall in the Black Office, working through his reports. He had no interest in having any interaction with his cousin. Just then, the wards chimed to announce that Narcissa was there.

Violet had to restrain herself from running to the door. She ran her hands nervously down her dress robes, smiled over at Ginevra then walked to the front door. Violet opened the door and when she saw Narcissa with her arms open she crashed into the woman and embraced her. She invited Narcissa Malfoy and her House-elf, Dobby inside to get their travel bags. Narcissa smiled warmly at first Violet and then Ginny and then led them outside where she apparated them away with a pop.

Once back at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa turned to Violet her adoptive daughter. "Violet, dear," she said. "You look very nice." Then she turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley," she said with a nod. "I approve of your outfit."

While they waited for the other ladies who would be shopping with them, Mrs. Malfoy gently asked Violet and Ginny how their summers had gone. It had been quiet for them both, focused on summer homework, letters, and being stuck inside. In Ginny's case, she also had to contend with angry pranking brothers.

Soon, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent arrived together. Then, after a few more minutes of idle conversation, Pansy Parkinson as usual arrived fashionably late. Then, Narcissa Malfoy led the group of six girls into the Floo and off to Diagon Alley.

Of course, Narcissa would only shop at the best store, Twillitch and Tattings. They would not besmirch themselves at Madame Malkins. As they entered, Violet was practically jumping up and down, but Ginny was shivering nervously. Violet walked over and whispered into her friends' ear. You get whatever you want – it is your birthday present.

Ginny wanted to say, "This is too much –" but she knew that would not be tolerated. In this company she needed to dress the part.

The girls separated into two groups. Narcissa Malfoy took three of the girls, Tracey, Millicent, and Pansy for formal dresses. Daphne went with the other three to search for fashionable sportswear. Violet and Ginevra decided to get an outfit that subtly cheered for the Bulgarian National team. Violet was cheering for the Bulgarians because Draco was cheering for them. Ginny was cheering for them, because all her family was cheering for the Irish.

After an hour, the two groups switched. Narcissa helped Daphne, Ginevra and Violet with formal dresses. When all three had robes as they wished, they went up to pay. Of course, Ginny attempted to talk Violet out of buying both the high-class dress robes and the sportswear for her. But none of the ladies would let her.

"Ginevra," Mrs. Malfoy said. She always addressed the girl by her first name, refusing to use the last name. "You will be needing formal dress robes this year."

"How do you know?" Ginevra asked. But Mrs. Malfoy would only smirk. She did not give an answer. The girls each had their House Elves take the girls outfits back to their Manors. Violet had Kreacher take Ginny's clothes back to the Burrow for her, since they did not have a House Elf.

Lady Malfoy led the six girls to a posh restaurant in Diagon Alley. Ginevra was in shock at the finery, the prices, and the quality of the food. But she was slowly becoming used to the fine things. After dinner Lady Malfoy led the girls back to the main portion of Diagon Alley. No good trip to the Alley could ever be had without a trip for the girls to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Then, by supper time, Violet and Ginny traveled by Floo back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Violet's House Elf, Kreacher made sure all of Ginny's things she was taking with her back to the Burrow were packed for her. Some of the nicer things remained with Violet and would appear at Hogwarts once term started. After a tearful goodbye, the girls parted. They would see each other in less than a week.

It was later that week, that a put-together Violet Potter appeared at the Burrow. Molly Weasley had one look at Violet and with a determined nod she said, "Good evening Violet."

Violet curtsied and replied formally, "Good evening to you as well, Misses Weasley. Thank you for welcoming me again to your home."

Violet certainly did not feel very welcome in this home, but she was trying to be kind. Molly Weasley did smile at Violet's Godfather.

"Hello, Sirius," she said sweetly. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Sirius smiled at her fondly, but shook his head. "No, Molly," he said. "I have some business with the Wizengamot. Take care of Violet, please."

Then, he was out the door and apparating back home. Molly looked at Violet and said, "Ginny is in her room upstairs. The only place she will go –" she looked as if she wanted to say more, but decided against it. Violet understood the hint. She bid goodbye and went upstairs.

It was early the next morning that Mrs. Weasley had thrown open the door of their room.

"GINNY!" She shouted, then. "VIOLET!"

Violet was having memories of her time at the Dursleys as she burst up in bed, in fact groaning loudly.

"I'm coming Aunt Petunia. I'll get the eggs and bacon cooked – " Violet groaned.

"What are you talking about you stupid girl?" Mrs. Weasley growled. "We need to get you and Ginevra going for the Quidditch Final.

Violet slowly came to and realized she was in the midst of a nightmare about the Dursleys again. She glared at the woman, but said nothing. She walked over to Ginny's bed and tried to wake her best friend up.

Violet and Ginny had to settle for scourgifies on each other. Then, while each one did their make-up the other would do their hair. They still made everyone wait for them as they came down the steps of the Burrow. The one value of the early hour was that it seemed that neither Fred or George were prepared to throw their usual pranks at the two Slytherins yet.

An improptu serve yourself breakfast was being served at the table. Every Weasley was around the table grabbing eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. Violet and Ginevra went to the end farthest from Mrs. Weasley and put decent amounts of food on their plates. Violet and Ginny each settled for tea.

Mr. Weasley was carefully holding a sheaf of large parchment that appeared to be the Quidditch tickets.

When Mrs. Weasley had finished with the cooking she was doing – probably preparing a lunch for the family she looked at Violet and Ginny's outfits with a scowl. She focused on her daughter.

"Where did you get those clothes?" She hissed.

Ginevra smiled at her mother. "They are an early birthday present from Violet." Then she turned to Violet reached over and gave her a hug.

Mister Weasley turned to Violet and pointed out his strange outfit – he was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater, an old pair of blue jeans and it was all held up with a thick leather belt. With a smile he asked Violet,

"What d'ya think, Violet? Do I look like a Muggle?"

Violet wasn't sure if she was the expert on Muggle fashion. Her time with the Dursleys had been spent wearing boy clothes and her Muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin had to wear clothes from the big and tall section. Violet remembered her lessons with Walburga Black however.

"Mister Weasley," she said with a sweet smile on her face, "you look as Muggle as they come."

The compliment seemed to make him and his wife smile. Fred and George Weasley and Ron scowled at her. Violet ignored the looks as she held Mister Weasley's gaze.

"I'd like to take the opportunity to thank you for bringing me along to the Quidditch Final." She said again with as much sincerity she could muster. Violet knew that this sincerity was part of the deal she had worked out with her godfather and Dumbledore. The twins and Ron continued to glare at Violet, but did not say anything. For not the first time, Violet wondered if they had been given a talking to as well.

Ron with a face still full of food was looking around. Then, he was spitting. "Where are Bill, Charlie, and Percy?"

Violet and Ginny turned away in disgust, while Ron's father turned to him with a smile. "The last I heard was that the three of them were apparating."

Violet nodded. That would certainly be preferred then to walk to a portkey point and then walk from the place it dropped you to your tent.

Suddenly Arthur Weasley looked at the clock. "We had best be going – " he said. He stood up and nodded at all the children. Violet and Ginny stood up and grabbed their travel bags, again to the disgust of Ron who grumbled about women and clothes. They were nearly out the door when they heard:

"Accio … accio … accio … accio …"

At first Violet whipped around fast and had her hand reaching for her wand, but she noticed the summoning charm that Misses Weasley had used was not on her, but on the twins and Ron. It appeared to be some kind of candy that the Weasley twins had been sneaking out.

"Hey!" One of the twins shouted. "That took us most of the summer to make that!"

Misses Weasley would not be fooled. "You should have been studying to improve your grades or something else." Then, she narrowed her eyes at them. "Remember that we warned you to behave with the ladies for this trip."

Violet and Ginny who had been looking back and forth between Misses Weasley and the three boys watched as three guilty looks appeared on their faces.

"I have asked Arthur and Percy to give me a report on how everything goes," she said. "And I will know who is to blame."

Violet nodded. She never had much interaction with Mister Weasley to see if he would treat her fairly. Her few interactions with Percy Weasley indicated she would be treated with fairness. At this point, Arthur returned.

"We do need to get going."

With that it was time to depart. Misses Weasley glowered at the two girls as she had the time they were together. She also glowered at her three sons who had attempted to take prank supplies with them. Mister Weasley got a tired smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Behave yourselves!" she yelled as they all walked out across the dark yard.

It was still dark outside as Violet and Ginny followed the three older boys and were followed by Arthur. After a few minutes, the Weasleys and Violet started to climb the top of Stoatshead Hill. At the top of the Hill Arthur Weasley lit his wand and began to search.

"We just need to find the Portkey," he said. "And it could be anything."

They all spread out searching. They didn't search long when a shout went out over the air.

"Over here, Arthur! We have it!"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos Diggory!" shouted Mister Weasley, and with his goofy smile he strode over to where the man.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mister Weasley after the greeting. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And you might know his son, Cedric."

Just then a handsome boy of about seventeen stepped forward. Violet recognized him as the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Draco had trounced the skies of him in the last match of the Quidditch season.

Cedric took a look at all of them and then with a blush at Violet, said, "Hi!"

Everyone said hi back. The men talked while Cedric tried to get into conversation with his fellow Hogwarts students. Cedric though ignored the boys mostly after a moment of talking Quidditch to approach Violet.

"Miss Potter," he said giving a bow. Violet with a smile gestured back. "Mister Diggory."

"How has your summer treated you?" Cedric asked.

Violet shrugged. "It has been quiet. I've been studying for the summer homework and I also have been working on a few personal projects back home."

A hopeful gleam appeared in his eye. "No dates with Malfoy then?" He asked.

Violet shook her head. "I have not been allowed out of the watchful eye of my guardian except for a shopping expedition with my good friend Ginevra here, along with a few others, and for this trip with the Weasley family."

"Well," Cedric said, with a smile, "If you –"

He was about to continue, when Cedric's dad called out. "We are about a minute off … We'd better get ready … "

Violet took Ginevra's arm and smoothly moved past Cedric. Joining the tight circle of red heads and the two Diggories she put her hand on the mangy old boot.

"Three …" said Mister Weasley. Then, looking down again, "Two … one …"

It happened immediately. Violet who was familiar with Portkey travel felt the familiar hook just behind her navel and was suddenly jerked. Then, with a hop she came to the ground. The Portkey dropped near their feat with a thud. Ginevra and Violet smirked as all the others tried to get over their discomfort. Of course, Mister Weasley and Mister Diggory and Cedric were also still standing. The rest of the Weasleys were still on the ground. Slytherins learn how to deal with Portkeys – as do those who work for the ministry.

Cedric tried to move back toward Violet when a voice said, "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."

Violet acknowledged Cedric's protective stance around the girls while the three boys glared at him. Meanwhile oblivious, Mister Weasley spoke with the voice.

Basil, the person with the voice said, "Hello there, Arthur, Not on duty eh? It's all right for some … We've been here all night … You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five-fifteen."

The Diggories and Weasleys checked on the location of their campsites and then began the walk through the deserted moor where they had landed. Cedric continued to talk with the ladies all the way down – mostly with Violet – clearly flirting with her. But near a small stone cottage, he was forced to depart from her and head off in a different direction.

Violet went up for Arthur to pay the bill with the Muggle, since she knew Muggle money. After getting the change, they walked down toward the gate and into the campsite. They walked past a few Muggle style tents and several clearly Wizard tents. Then, they reached the very edge of the wood and at an empty space, saw the family name.

Violet and Ginny ended up having to help set it up. Arthur Weasley did not want to do magic so close to Muggles and he wanted to do it by hand. He assumed Violet knew how to do this, but the Dursleys never went camping. Eventually they got two tents up. When they went in, Violet was in shock. The tent became a three-room flat complete with bathroom and kitchen.

Ginny and Violet offered to go get water while the rest of the family explored the camp. As they walked, they saw row upon rows of tents that stretched in every direction. Wizards of every type of nationality were lining up around them. Many were emerging from their tents to cook breakfast. Some conjured fires with their wands others tried to do it the Muggle way.

Violet and Ginny joined a long line of people lined up for the water tap in the corner of the field. After a long wait for the water, Ginny and Violet each took a bucket with water back. Violet had tried a little bit of wandless magic, weightless charms and it worked. As they walked back they saw faces familiar from Hogwarts. Marcus Flint, the former Slytherin Quidditch captain, they saw Ron's friends Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Without Ron present, the two received no trouble.

When they made it back everyone sat around an area watching Arthur Weasley attempting to start a fire. Ron grumbled, "What took you two so long?"

Violet shrugged. "There was a long line for the water." But she kept any awful remarks to herself about needing a break from the Weasleys.

Meanwhile Violet tried hard not to make remarks as Mister Weasley attempted to light the fire. There were matches destroyed all around him. He got one to light and suddenly jumped in surprise, dropping the match and watching it go out. Mister Weasley finally looked to Violet helplessly. She bent down, took the match, and thought. It had been a few years since she had to start the burners at Number 4 Privet Drive. But she built the fire and then started striking the matches and got the fire lit. It still took a while until it was going.

Mister Weasley had the package from Misses Weasley and was cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie and Percy strolled out of the woods. All three joined the group for lunch.

Others passed by during lunch, people Arthur Weasley knew from the Ministry. The most recognizable was Ludo Bagman. Mister Weasley introduced everyone to Ludo Bagman. He ignored everyone, especially Percy who was just starting in the Ministry, to his clear annoyance, but he focused on Violet. His eyes first went to her forehead, where her scar was hidden by make-up. His eyes connected with bright green eyes and then a face that smirked at him, taking everything about Violet Potter in.

Ron's twin brothers took Ludo Bagman aside and tried to start wagering on the coming game. Arthur Weasley grumbled, but did not intervene. They also showed Ludo Bagman some of their wares – things they hoped to make money at some point. Ludo was just about to move along when a wizard apparated at their fireside. After introductions, the stiff, upright, elderly man Barty Crouch was introduced.

Percy jumped to serve him, offering tea. After a short conversation, Barty took Ludo Bagman along to speak with Bulgarians wanting more seats for the Final. On the way out, Ludo Bagman made a cryptic announcement, an event he was organizing was coming to Hogwarts. As soon as he let that out, he shut up like a clam.

Violet and Ginny went inside the girls' tent and took a little nap, then freshened themselves up for the evening affair. Ron was met by his buddies, Seamus and Dean and ran off, as did the twins. Violet and Ginny had just finished getting ready when a deep, booming gong sounded deep beyond the woods. Then, the cry went out: "It's time!" Violet and Ginny followed Arthur and the Weasleys up to the game.

They hurried through the wood, following a lantern-lit trail. There was jostling along the path and Violet and Ginny needed to focus hard to make sure they did not lose sight of Arthur Weasley. At the entrance, Arthur showed his seats. The Ministry witch shouted, "You got prime seats. Top Box! Just go all the way upstairs – as high as you can go!" Then, the girls followed them up the staircases until they found themselves in a small box at the highest point of the stadium.

As they reached the top, they looked out into the field below bathed in light. The box around them filled over the next hour. Soon, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic arrived. Percy fawned and fretted over the politician. But he gave Violet a horrible look as Cornelius Fudge insisted on addressing Violet.

"Well, Miss Potter," he said coming up and wrapping his arm around her in a fake hug. "It is such a pleasure to see you again."

Violet put on a smile as well. "Thank you, Minister. It is a privilege to see you as well."

Then, Fudge took Violet around the box introducing her to several others, including the Bulgarian Minister. The Bulgarian wizard looked at Violet and obviously tried to peek at her scar, but Violet had it covered. Just then, the Malfoys arrived at the box. Lucius Malfoy led his wife, Narcissa and Draco.

Violet rushed out of the Minister's grip and ran to Narcissa first, giving her a warm hug. While she did, the Minister and Lucius spoke around her.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mister Malfoy. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son Draco? It appears you know a dear friend of our family already, Violet Potter."

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge smiling and bowing to each of them in turn. Then, Minister Fudge took Lucius to introduce him and Draco to the important dignitaries in the box. He had just come back and Violet had just stood next to Draco, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek when Lucius addressed Arthur Weasley.

"Who else do we have here – Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Suddenly, you could feel the ice in the air around the two. Violet felt Draco's arm wrap around her and she settled in, but Lucius Malfoy continued to bait Arthur Weasley.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge wasn't listening to the altercation but was bragging to the group. "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries – He is here as my guest."

Mister Malfoy's eyes went to each of the Weasleys. He gave a subtle nod of recognition to Ginevra. But all the other's saw his lips curl as he looked at them. Violet understood Lucius' feelings. Narcissa and later Walburga had explained it. As members of a most noble and ancient house, the Malfoys, like the Blacks were purebloods. They felt that Muggleborn were threatening their way of life and culture. The Weasleys even though they were Purebloods, willingly supported the Muggleborn agenda of people like Dumbledore. It was an over simplified explanation of the disgust the Purebloods felt for people like the Weasleys.

Violet heard a growl from Ron and the two twins, but for once said nothing. Draco and Violet kissed one more time but separated. Draco knew as Violet had written to him, that she was supposed to spend time with the Weasleys during this trip. Too much time with the Malfoys would be reported to her godfather.

There continued to be glares between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, but now each side stepped down. Ludo Bagman appeared and was about to begin. The Weasleys sat down on their side of the box and the Malfoys sat down on their side of the box.

Then, Ludo Bagman put the Sonorus charm on his throat and he began the game.

"Ladies and gentlemen … welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone shouted and cheered – flags waved and national anthems sang. A huge blackboard appeared with a message – Bulgaria 0, Ireland 0.

He introduced the mascots first. Violet and Ginny watched as Veela appeared, a hundred gliding out onto the field. Violet knew what they were. They were women, beautiful women … but Violet knew they weren't really women. Violet watched as the boys around her foamed at the mouth, watching the Veela. Ron was frozen and looked like he was about to dive from the box. When the music stopped, the men started to yell angry that they were leaving. Ron started tearing out the shamrocks on his hat, until Mister Weasley took it away. Violet smirked at him, but noticed that Draco sat prim and proper in his seat, still wearing his Bulgarian jersey, one with Viktor Krum.

Then, he introduced the Irish mascots. Now a large comet came into the arena, a rainbow arched across the field and fireworks went off. A great shimmering shamrock rose up into the sky and soared over the stands. Then, golden rain fell down, heavy gold coins raining down. Violet smirked again as she saw Ron and the Twins running to get all the gold they could get.

"Leprechauns!"

Then, Ludo Bagman introduced the players. Bulgaria's team: Ivanova … Zograf … Levski … Vulchanov … Volkov … aaaaaaaand Krum!"

Ron screamed like a girl, "That's him, that's him!" Violet watched as a thin, dark, and sallow-skinned young man with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows buzzed by on his broom.

Then, Ludo Bagman introduced the Irish team: Connolly … Ryan … Troy … Mullet … Moran … Quigley … aaaaaand … Lynch!"

Then, the game was on. It was Quidditch unlike anything ever seen at Hogwarts. Violet had never been to a Professional match before. The speed of the players … the Quaffle and Bludgers … was something Violet couldn't keep her eyes off.

Rather quickly though, it seemed that Ireland began to get the lead. And as the game went on, the match got more and more brutal. Ireland was up by ten goals. After interference from the Bulgarian mascots, two penalties went to Ireland. The mascots on both sides got into a fight – started by a rude gesture by the Leprachauns.

But then all eyes were on Viktor Krum. The whole crowd could sense it! He had seen the snitch. Lynch tried to follow and in the process fell to the ground, but Viktor Krum in a brilliant move grabbed the snitch. It was over. Bulgaria had 160, but Ireland had 170. Ireland wins.

Violet and Ginny watched as all the players went around one last time. The Irish team performed a lap of honor, and then lights blinded them in the Top Box. The stairs to the box showed first the Bulgarian players. The crowd applauded. Ludo Bagman called out their names and shook their hands. Violet who was standing behind Bagman got a good look at all the athletes. Violet was impressed at Krum, with black eyes and all holding the Snitch. Then, the Irish team arrived. Aidan Lynch, their Seeker looked in worse shape, but they were grinning as they lifted the Cup in the air to the approval of the crowd around them.


	32. Chapter 32

It was probably the hope of Albus Dumbledore that a shared experience like watching the Quidditch Final together would bond Violet Potter to his allies, the Weasley family. And if you were watching that night in the Weasley tents, you would have thought that it was working.

The horrible Weasley twins were exultant over their large gambling victory. Ludo Bagman had wagered against their bet that Ireland would win, but Krum would catch the Snitch. They had a bag full of gold that they had counted. They sat at the table in the main Weasley tent drinking Butterbeer, telling jokes, and playing Exploding Snap – and they were harmless.

Violet and Ginny joined Ron, Seamus and Dean at a table in the Weasley tent for a mug of Hot Chocolate. Loud outrageous retellings of the Quidditch Final passed between them, and the accent on top of each story were the fireworks going off in the sky above or the loud and raucous laughter that passed by their tents for all the revelers.

Violet and Ginny had been so relaxed and trusting in this environment for a change, that they both fell asleep on the table, barely able to finish their drinks. Somehow that night the Weasleys and Potters might imagine themselves as allies and friends once more. All of that changed as Arthur Weasley busted into their smaller tent and started to shake them shouting their names.

"Get up! Ginny! Violet! Come on! Get up! This is urgent!"

You could tell there was something wrong the moment their eyes and ears adjusted. Violet Potter who had never quite forgotten the many sudden wake-ups at the Dursleys was able to become alert out of sleep rather quickly and get a sense for the feeling in her environment. And she could tell that something was wrong.

The singing had stopped. There was screaming, but this was not the hoarse screams of joy, victory and celebration from earlier. This was the scream of terror. People were running past the tent.

Violet jumped out of a bed, slipped on her shoes. She wasn't able to tie them, because Arthur had she and Ginny grabbing a jacket and rushing outside.

The sight that greeted Violet and Ginny was surreal. People were running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving toward them. There were flashes of light that cracked like gun fire. Violet with her glasses could make out a fuzzy line of wizards in a tight pack and moving together with their wands pointing in the sky. As Violet looked closer she saw hoods covering their faces and masks! Above these figures were four struggling shapes twisted above.

Violet and Ginny just stared in horror. Ron muttered, "That is so sick … really sick."

Just then, Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran out of the boys' tent, fully dressed with their wands pointed for battle. Mister Weasley turned to the two girls and three remaining boys.

"You lot – get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

The four adult Weasley men ran off toward the masked men. Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and started to pull her toward the woods. Ron, George, and Violet followed. They ran until they got under the cover of the trees. But it appeared the crowd of masked men were moving closer. More people came hurtling past and a thud was heard to Violet's left. She looked to see Ron Weasley had fallen on the ground.

Violet jumped in surprise, but Ron just grumbled.

"I'm okay, just tripped over a tree root."

Then a drawling voice snidely spoke, "Well, with feet that size, hard not to."

"DRACO!" Violet yelled and ran to her boyfriend who was standing alone leaning against a tree looking relaxed. His arms folded around her and Violet relaxed into his arms knowing that he was alright for the moment.

Ron grumbled, "I'd like to shove my feet up your stuck-up ass!"

"Language, Weasley," Draco said as Violet rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and whispered a word or two of encouragement. He looked like he was about to say more when a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite and green light lit up the trees all around.

Violet turned, allowing Draco to hold her while she looked around to see the state of everyone. Fred, George, and Ginny had moved along. It was just Ron, Violet, and Draco.

Another bang sounded louder than the last sounds and Violet and Ron jumped, while Draco chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, Weasley?" He asked lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"I suppose your parents are wearing masks, Malfoy," Ron spit. Then seeing Violet smile at something Draco whispered at her, his eyes narrowed. "I suppose you both will be out there wearing masks in a few more years."

Ron whipped out his wand. Draco snorted. "Put that away. We don't want anyone to hurt themselves."

Ron just glared at him, turned with a huff and stormed off, leaving Violet in Draco's arms.

"What was his deal?" Draco snorted. "Did he think he was going to be able to steal my girlfriend?"

"Not a chance," Violet whispered fervently.

Draco held her for a minute more when Draco's mother, Narcissa appeared. She said, "Draco –"

"Over here, mother," he replied.

When Misses Malfoy appeared she gasped when she saw Violet with her son. "Violet?" She asked. "What is going on?"

"I was with the Weasleys. Arthur and his sons went to fight the masked men and told us to run for cover into the woods. I was with the twins and Ron and Ginny. Ron fell down while the Twins and Ginny split. Then, Ron, Draco, and I talked until Ron got angry. They left me here – not that I'm complaining."

Misses Malfoy smiled at Violet for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Well, neither Draco nor I can leave you like this. We need to go." She swept ahead of Draco who still held a comforting arm around Violet and led them toward the woods. They kept walking trying to get farther from the approaching masked wizards. But then there was a loud voice shouted out from behind them.

"MORSMORDRE!"

Misses Malfoy stopped dead and with a cry turned around in the direction of the voice, her eyes looking up above the trees. Violet and Draco's eyes followed hers to see a vast green light shoot into the sky. Violet was amazed herself. It was a colossal skull comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. The image went higher and higher into the air, blazing in a haze of green smoke and etched itself against the sky.

But then there was silence. Misses Malfoy breathed an audible sigh. Violet turned to investigate and saw pure terror on the face of her adoptive mother. She took a long minute until she finally collected herself. Then, with a shake she looked down at Draco and Violet.

"This is no place for children," she said. She turned and hurried them down the path. Fifteen minutes later Lucius came out, his face flushed as if he had been running. He pulled out a Portkey from his coat pocket. He reached out his hand and then he noticed Violet. His eyes opened in alarm and then closed in a moment and he was back to his normally cold and aloof self. He reached out his hand.

"Come along, everyone. We'll be better at the Manor." He spoke the activation word, "PURITY!" Violet, Draco and Misses Malfoy had joined their hands to the portkey and then Violet felt a twist of her navel and then she was gone.

As soon as they were back at Malfoy Manor, Misses Malfoy grabbed Violet into a hug.

"I am so glad you are okay," she said. Then, she let go of Violet and wrapped her son into a hug. Lucius Malfoy nodded, his look seeming to mirror the relief his wife was expressing. Then, he turned quietly and left the room. After a few more moments of making sure both Violet and Draco were fine, Misses Malfoy led them back to the fireplace with the Floo.

She turned to Violet. "I will need to tell your Godfather immediately that you are with us."

Taking some green powder from the fireplace, she threw it in, "Grimmauld Place," she shouted.

The Fire lit up and did not go out.

"Cousin Sirius," Misses Malfoy spoke in a regal commanding voice. "Get to your fireplace. This is Narcissa. There was an attack at the Quidditch Finals. Violet was separated from the Weasleys and she is with us."

Violet heard her Godfather's voice swearing in the background. Then, his face appeared in the Floo.

"What is Violet doing with you?" He growled. "She is supposed to be with the Weasleys."

Violet stepped up and appeared just outside the fireplace.

"Men in hoods and masks attacked our camp," she said as clearly as she could, though she was still shaking with fear and concern. "Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley ran off to fight them and told the Twins, Ron, Ginny and I to run into the woods. We became separated in the woods and I stumbled into Draco. She smiled back up to Misses Malfoy. Misses Malfoy found me."

Sirius glared through the fireplace as he looked at them. Then, he shouted back. "Well, I want Violet home immediately!"

"Now, Sirius!" Misses Malfoy said with her still cold regal voice. "Let's be reasonable here. Your goddaughter had a frightful night. She is tired and scared and could use a safe warm place to stay."

"That isn't Malfoy Manor," her godfather spat back.

Violet sighed. She knew that her godfather was not going to give an ounce on this, even though Violet desperately wanted to stay there. She heaved a sigh and gave Misses Malfoy and then Draco a hug and with a dejected look, she went into the fire place and back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The next morning Violet was back in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. She was dressed again in her pureblood dress robes and she was receiving glares from the Headmaster, Arthur, Molly and Ronald Weasley.

"Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said with a very sad and weary voice that tried to carry with it great disappointment over the actions of a wayward child. "I am greatly disappointed over your actions in the woods last night."

Violet met his gaze and did not lower her head in defeat.

Violet knew that this would happen, and she had used her Occlumency before going to sleep last night to make sure that she carefully remembered and stored away this memory of the altercation between Draco and Ron in the woods. She remembered that yes she had run to Draco when they found him in the woods. She had cuddled with him while Draco and Ron had joked. But she had said nothing to Ron. It had been Ron who had accused her of being someone who would wear one of those masks someday.

It was a long moment as no one spoke. Violet did not respond to Professor Dumbledore's disappointment. At last, Sirius Black growled.

"VIOLET POTTER!"

She did not jump or squint, but held her head high as she took the pure anger that came from his lips. "You will apologize to Ron for your remarks and to the Weasleys for running away from them, this instance."

Violet turned toward her godfather. She took a deep breath, and then she sighed.

"I said nothing to Weasley in the woods. He should be the one who apologizes to me. He accused Draco and I of plotting to wear those Masks and robes. Then, when he lost his temper in front of Draco, he is the one who abandoned me. We are all fortunate that Misses Malfoy was there to find us and I was able to come back safe and sound."

Molly Weasley hissed, "Are you accusing my son of lying, you little Slytherin –"

She would have finished that sentence, had Albus Dumbledore had not raised his arm. Violet almost whistled, impressed at his control over his pawns. Then, he turned to look at Violet with extreme disappointment.

"You don't understand, Violet my dear," he said looking at her like a grandfather bringing his disobedient child to task, "that there have been political moves that have been in motion since before you were born. There are those who would hurt poor Muggles, take magic away from the Muggleborn, and even limit half-bloods –" he left a pause for dramatic effect before he finished "like yourself."

Violet smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Professor," she said with as much innocence as she could bring to this, "you mean to tell me that people would try to use my name, my so-called nickname for vanquishing the Dark Lord against me?"

"It is Voldemort, dear" Dumbledore chided. "After all, fear of a name –"

"Since he is not here to give me permission to speak so familiar about him I would prefer to have a more impersonal name," she replied. "My godfather is the only person in this room to have that permission when it comes to my name." She added with a little venom.

Professor Dumbledore continued to smile at her in what Violet felt was a false look of care and concern. Violet finally decided to take the bait.

"So, what is the reason I have been dragged into your office outside of the times of school, Headmaster." Violet asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. "It is my concern, dear girl that those whom you continue to associate with are going to take advantage of you unless we can convince you to change your alliances."

"Something you of course would never do, correct Headmaster?" She asked slyly.

"VIOLET –" Sirius said with a voice of warning.

Violet again turned to her Godfather. "I am now fifteen years old. I do not remember the first year and a half of my life. For ten and one half years I knew none of you. My first introduction to this magic thing was Rubeus Hagrid. I find people who accept me and care for me. These were the first people in my memory who ever hugged or bought me anything that was my own. Then some mysterious Headmaster of a school who also happens to be the most powerful politician in this magic world suddenly shows an interest in who my friends are and where I stay." Then with a good teenage voice of angst, "EXCUUUUUUUSE ME if I'm a little skeptical of your dear puppet master's intentions."

"VIOLET POTTER," said Molly Weasley from across the room. "You will show Headmaster Dumbledore some respect. He is a great man."

"It is great respect for his political maneuvering that I am showing, Ma'am –" she said. She leveled her eyes at the woman. She refrained from adding: "How dare you talk to me as if I am your daughter."

Then Violet turned back to the Headmaster. "We are all wasting our time here –" she said with a haughty drawl that would make Daphne Greengrass proud. "This illustrious group should be using its time and energy to investigate the masked and robed men and or women from just the night before that set us all out on the run."

Sirius, her Godfather absolutely lost it. "This is important, Violet. You don't understand. Voldemort is showing signs of returning and you are flirting with his strongest supporters!"

Violet turned to her Godfather. "I have no proof of your claims other than that you appear to be saying he is returning, take my word for it, and have the friends I command you to have." Then her eyes levelled at her Godfather. "What I see is my family telling me who can and can't be my friends, and threatening to punish me for being a good friend with those friends. Does that sound familiar, dear Godfather?"

Walburga Black's portrait had all too well explained to Violet what arguments had transpired between her Godfather and his mother. Then, with an expectant look to Professor Dumbledore.

"As we agreed a week ago, in turn for time with my friends, I have spent almost two days with people that I despise and I was civil. Anyone that dares to be honest will note that all my interactions were civil." Then with a sigh she said, "In the case of friends of mine from not only Slytherin but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well, I have learned that it is not a usual occurrence for a child to have to bargain to have free time with their friends."

"You are a child!" Sirius shouted at her. "You don't know what friends are good for you!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "I have never been treated like a child by anyone in this room. I have been treated like a pawn who needs to change sides on the chess board." Then she turned one more time to the Headmaster. "One more time, and if I get no answer from my question, I will walk away and leave. Is there anything else that we can discuss for our mutual benefit?"

Professor Dumbledore slumped his shoulder in defeat – it was a rare sign. This also made Violet feel extra cautious.

"You are free to return home, Miss Potter."

With that Violet stood up, walked with her head high to Dumbledore's floo and spoke to the fire place, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Then she disappeared from a stunned little crowd.


	33. Chapter 33

While in the Headmaster's office, Violet had played the part of an angry, but at least reasonable teenager who was upset that she wasn't allowed to talk to her friends and was upset that her guardians were trying to force weirdo friends on her. But Violet Potter was not as naïve as she had played herself to be.

Violet had spent a great deal of time researching past Daily Prophets, reading Ministry transcripts – all provided by the very benevolent Headmaster of the school desperate to regain his influence over her – and just what was common knowledge in Slytherin House learning about the Dark Lord and its past. On the other hand, she couldn't help it. For all their faults of the past, the Malfoys and Parkinsons had befriended her and been honest with her. Dumbledore has clearly tried to manipulate her from the start.

She found herself trusting Death Eaters more than the so-called light.

But that did not contain her worry. Her plans were in motion for what she would hope to do to allow herself to remain alive.

After the conversation in Dumbledore's office, Sirius Black refused to talk to her – though that was nothing new. But he had several visitors who would speak to him, and Sirius made no secret to hide many of those discussions.

Violet had learned that the Ministry was in absolute turmoil right now. Department heads were putting out fires. Scared members of the community were sending Howlers. She also learned that the Weasley family had taken a big hit politically in the Ministry. He was the first Ministry official on the scene. He had said, "No one has been hurt –" and that had turned out to not entirely be true.

The Wizengamot was in an uproar as well. Many of the Lords of the Wizengamot were crying out about the lousy security of the World Cup. Bills were being introduced to grant compensation for ruined property. There had been whispers of "NO CONFIDENCE" in Fudge's leadership over the Ministry.

Violet listened to as much gossip and read as much news as she could get her hands on. Millicent Bulstrode also helpfully shared by owl many of her thoughtful comments regarding the events.

When Violet stood in the platform for the Hogwarts Express, she felt great relief. For the most part, things were returning to normal. She was going to be with her friends again. Violet stood smartly dressed in her Slytherin robes, her hair and make-up done to perfection. She was forced into more interaction with the Weasleys however. She and Ginny stood together quietly while Arthur Weasley and her godfather spoke about more recent updates.

"There was an intruder at the Moody house early this morning," Arthur whispered to Sirius while it remained fairly quiet around them.

"Old Constant Vigilance?" Sirius chuckled.

"The same," Arthur nodded. "And I was one of the Ministry officials sent to investigate. Best I could figure it was a cat got past Moody's wards and set them off."

"Even a Marauder like I who would dare anywhere would not dare to wander into Moody's backyard," Sirius laughed. "That man has a record for jinxing first and asking questions second."

Arthur shook his head as suddenly a thought came to him. "The interesting thing about this is that this was the day before he took up his post as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Well with everything going on," Sirius agreed, "I will be relieved to know that Mad-eye Moody will be there at Hogwarts to protect our children."

The discussion became quieter and finally had to stop as more and more students and parents appeared around them waiting to send their children off. With relief Sirius and Arthur let the children go. The Twins and Ron sneered at the two Slytherins as they quickly flew into the train. Violet and Ginevra held their heads high and made their way on board.

Violet found the compartment that Daphne and Tracey had already saved for the girls. Soon, Miliicent joined them. Then, fashionably late as usual was Pansy Parkinson. The boys were going to be in their own compartment to start and join them later.

Violet groaned to her friends. "I wish I had listened to Mister Malfoy back in first year when he asked if I wanted to go to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts."

Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent along with Ginevra let out gasps.

"You couldn't mean that, do you?" Ginevra asked.

Violet nodded. "It would have kept me away from Dumbledore, and I wouldn't continue to be dragged into his crazy schemes." She drawled. Then smirking she then stood up looked around the room letting her eyes "twinkle" behind her glasses she said with a tired lecturing sigh. "Just think about the poor Muggles, Ginevra my dear girl. If we don't watch out for them – "

"I'm just glad," Ginevra said wrapping Violet into a hug "that you didn't go."

Violet smiled at her, thinking about Durmstrang as she did. Violet wondered about the differences. Here at Hogwarts she learned only light spells, except that which was in the Restricted Section or in Slytherin's library. At Durmstrang, everyone had free access to learn that magic.

Violet took a deep breath and then looked at her friends. "Well, we need to discuss where we are at before the boys slip in." Then with a nod, she pointed to Millicent.

Millicent pulled out her notebook and began to speak. "Tracey has indeed confirmed what I had predicted. Francine Dorn and Adrian Pucey are the new 5th year Slytherin Prefects."

Tracey and Violet shared a glance with a smirk noting Millicent's own smug smile on her face. Then, they turned to Millicent to continue.

"The Slytherin Prefects should then be: Derrick Hunter, Mariana Bole, Patricia Stimpson, and Cassius Warrington, and Francine Dorn, and Adrian Pucey. In our year which should be up next year, Draco Malfoy is pretty much a shoe-in. Violet should be. It remains to see if Dumbledore will exercise his right of refusal on Miss Potter here. If he does, Pansy would stand in line next." Millicent said.

"That would be politically bad for Pansy," Daphne replied. "The house respects Violet and recognizes her as its leader. They will look to her as if she is the Prefect."

Pansy nodded. She was not above trying to gain position over even a good friend like Violet, but she knew politics perhaps better than Violet did.

At this point, Tracey Davis spoke up. "Rumor at the Ministry has said that a big event is happening at Hogwarts this year – the Triwizard Tournament."

Millicent, the resident historian grumbled. "That Deathmatch?"

Violet shivered, because a form of sixth sense warned her that this Tournament would be a problem for her.

Tracey continued, "But Fudge can ill afford any further damage to his reputation. He will do his very best for protection during the tournament."

"And he will be quick to cover his arse – " Daphne added quietly from the corner.

Tracey scowled at her best friend before she continued. "One of the things keeping him in office is the most respected person in the Ministry, Madam Bones has indicated very little desire for his job. If she did, he'd already be out."

"Light but fair – " Pansy remarked.

Everyone was shocked at Pansy's gentle assessment of Madam Bones.

Violet cleared her throat gently. "I can report some gossip. Alastor Moody, famed Auror and Dark Wizard hunter has been appointed to the Defense against the Dark Arts position."

There was a gasp around the room. Pansy's face screwed up in irritation and Millicent even narrowed her eyes. "He will not be gentle on our house –" Pansy whispered.

"Well, the man is known for the phrase, 'Constant Vigilance,' according to my Godfather," Violet continued, "even though the Ministry was called to his house for a disturbance in his backyard last night."

Daphne hummed, but it was Ginny that said it. "Am I the only one to find that a coincidence?"

Violet hummed in agreement with Ginny's words and Daphne's thought. They were about to continue speaking when she heard a disturbance in the hallway. Then, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory all came in with big smirks on their faces.

Violet turned to her boyfriend and slipped into his arm and then punched him gently on the shin.

"What have you three been up to?" she asked.

"We were bothering the Weasel," he told Violet as he gave her a peck of a kiss on her cheek.

Violet turned and saw that Draco had the same look Sirius Black had when he had just pulled a prank on someone at Grimmauld Place.

Violet rolled her eyes, but Pansy broke in. "So, what happened?" she asked.

"Weasley broke school property!" he said smugly.

Violet shook her head. "It is a good thing I stayed away. I'd have my Godfather in Dumbledore's office yelling at me before the feast even started. What happened?"

"Well –" Draco said with a smirk. "I suggested to Weasley that he didn't have enough money to buy real Wizarding Robes for school this year." He chuckled to himself and then continued, "Then, I taunted him about trying out for the Tri-Wizard tournament. He didn't seem to know it was going on, so when I left he slammed the door behind me, shattering the glass of the compartment."

Vincent who didn't talk much chuckled, "Luckily for him Granger was in the compartment with him. She fixed it for him."

"I wanted to see him fix it by himself," Draco added in.

Violet laughed. "Well, it is a good thing I wasn't there, because I would have been blamed for it." Then, she sighed. "Perhaps they will blame me anyway. I think they have all given up trying to prank me."

The group laughed at Violet's misfortune and the misfortune of any Weasley who had tried to prank Violet. The last time, it had left the Weasley twins with their wands in the opposite twins hands stuck with sticking charms.

The group laughed all the way about what might happen this year until the Hogwarts Express slowed down and made its stop in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, Violet covered her head with a hood to the sound of thunder. Then, just as she made her way to the carriages, the downpour began. As Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent filed in with her, Daphne laughed.

"I'm so glad I'm not a first year this year. I wouldn't want to cross the Black Lake in this weather."

Violet shivered just picturing the possibility. Then, they continued to chat as the carriage began its slow muddy trek up toward Hogwarts.

Once at the top, Violet led the way for her friends through the doors and up into the Great Hall. They had no sooner made it inside then Peeves had begun to drop water bombs on incoming students. Violet grimaced as she imagined how lucky she had been. Then, she smirked when she saw Weasley get nailed twice. The first for himself and the second when Granger deftly dodged the second missile.

"PEEVES!" Violet heard an angry Professor McGonagall yell, "Come down NOW!"

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at some fifth-year girls who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves –"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

The Great Hall was its usual splendid self, decorated for the start of term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was warm in here. Violet, Daphne, and Ginny sat down at the Slytherin table just below the Bloody Baron.

He ignored them as they watched the Great Hall fill up in a hurry.

The Sorting of the new students took place just after this – as it always did. Violet looked up at the staff table as they waited for the Sorting to begin.

"Where's the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" she heard the room asking all around her.

They had never yet had a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. Violet personally had had no favorites. She certainly thought the class seemed to be a joke.

"Maybe they couldn't get a new one," Violet heard again somewhere in the room.

There was tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, sitting on his large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher. There was Professor Sinistra next to her, and next to Professor Sinistra was the only decent teacher Hogwarts had, Professor Severus Snape. Next to him was Professor McGonagall, a professor Violet gave grudging respect to, as did all her fellow Slytherins. Next to her would be Professor Dumbledore, old grandfather extraordinaire, meddler into others' business and the bane of Violet's existence.

He had gaudy deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons on. The tips of his long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Violet looked at the enchanted ceiling as well, but it looked stormy.

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall opened and everyone looked in silence as Professor McGonagall led a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. These poor first years looked worse than anyone sitting around Violet did. They looked as if they had swum across the lake rather than sailed.

Professor McGonagall now placed a four-legged stool on the ground before the first years, and on top of it, an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. Do did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into its song.

Then, the Sorting began. Violet noted the new Slytherins: Malcom Baddock and Graham Pritchard were two that she made note to look into approaching for their little conspiracy. After the Sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up for his introduction to the food. Violet listened as the noisy students around her spoke about their holiday break.

After the meal, Dumbledore stood up again for his Beginning of Term speech.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" went the gasp of several all around the room. Dumbledore went over the din, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure that this year at Hogwarts – "

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Violet had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye – and then it rolled right over, pointing to the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Violet couldn't hear. He seemed to make some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence, "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Mad-eye Moody – " was the whisper up and down the Slytherin table. It was a name spoken of in fear and anger. Many students at the table had seen their parents dragged away by this man.

Whispers took over the entire assembly. But Moody seemed indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Violet saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" shouted a student from across the hall.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it. I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar …"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time … no …" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament … well, someo f you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope that those who do will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" went the whisper throughout the hall. But the vast majority were too excited to care. They were more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for the attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in any mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it," shouted many down the table. Many seemed to be visualizing themselves as Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Violet could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors.

Violet whispered to Daphne, "How much would you bet that this will be the only one and a death will happen?"

Dumbledore spoke again before Daphne could answer.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flicked over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Violet followed Daphne and Ginny out of the Great Hall and down the steps to the dungeons to the passageway of the Slytherin Common Room. As they entered, the sheer volume about the Triwizard Tournament erupted. Everyone wanted to participate. A group of seventh years were in the middle of it all, playfully declaring themselves to be the Hogwarts champion.

But soon, they were all heading up to the Dormitories and Violet got into her pajamas. Then, she crawled into bed, listening to Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent talk about the tournament and the boys. But Violet was asleep in seconds.


	34. Chapter 34

The New Term started with the dark and gloom from the night before. The rain was gone, but the sky remained overcast and filled with dark and foreboding thoughts. Classes began with Herbology. This class was not a favorite for any of the ladies who wanted to keep perfect manicures and hair. Bubotubers and the pus that came from them were excellent if any of them got acne but were gross to deal with.

Violet was back in the full swing with her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. In Arithmancy, they began the very basics of studying spells from the last three years to see their formulas and begin the process of creating their own spells. Ancient Runes moved from memorization of the symbols to some of their basic uses in defense.

Lunch provided entertainment as Draco continued to vex Ronald Weasley.

He showed Ron the most recent copy of the Daily Prophet. It showed a picture of Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad with his name spelled wrong in the paper. It related a harrowing battle between Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody's dustbins turned aggressors. Arthur had to obliviate several Muggles who had seen the disaster.

The teasing did not end well for Violet's friends. With a bang, Violet turned to see her boyfriend disappear.

"OH NO YOU DON"T, LADDIE!"

Violet spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Violet and then down at the ferret.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do …"

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never – do – that – again –" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What – are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach – Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now pink face. He got to his feet, wincing. Violet moved over and hugged him tightly to her.

"Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment," said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock –"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that then," said Moody, staring at Draco with great dislike.

Draco, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy… You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son … you tell him that from me … Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Draco resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape … Come on, you…"

Then, he seized Draco and Violet had to let him go as he marched Draco off to the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them as did Violet for a few moments, then waved her wand over her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

Violet heard Ron tell Hermione and Neville. "Don't talk to me. I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…"

Violet narrowed her eyes and grinded her teeth at him. She thought of using her own discreet hex, but with Professor McGonagall nearby watching, she didn't dare. Then, Violet went with Daphne and Millicent to the tables. Pansy joined them shortly. Daphne and Violet filled Pansy in with what happened.

That evening Violet did her studying apart from her friends – not at the library. She went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, slipped through the entrance into the Chamber of Secrets. She traveled to Salazar Slytherin's office to continue her studies in the Dark Arts.

The next few days had the only news be for the hapless Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

"I heard that Longbottom," Pansy told their circle of friends, "melted his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape gave him detention and made him disembowel a barrel full of horned toads."

The next day the Slytherins were on their way to their shared class of Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Violet had overheard just how excited Gryffindor was, especially after what Moody had done to Draco. The Gryffindors were so eager they got there first, forcing Violet and her classmates to the front of the room.

Slowly, Violet took out her copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. Then, everyone waited in silence. Neither Violet nor Draco dared to start anything with Weasley or Granger or make even a passing sound at Longbottom. The Gryffindors for their part were also very reserved. Then, Violet and Daphne jumped as they heard the distinctive clunking footsteps of Professor Alastor Moody. When he entered the room with one eye bigger than the other, it was strange and terrifying. Violet could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They put their books in their bag. Violet and Daphne absolutely shivered under the man's gaze.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures – you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind – very behind – on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So, I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Weasley; Weasley looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled – the first time Violet had seen him do so. The effect as to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever. Violet and Daphne did not dare to snicker. They only heard Draco breathing in his mouth behind them.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…. Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement.

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So – straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful.

"So…. Do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

For once Violet did not put her hand up – just terrified. But Weasel's hand actually went up along with Know-it-all's. Again, no one from Slytherin dared to laugh. Moody pointed at Weasley.

"Er," said Weasley tentatively, "my dad told me about one…. Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large spiders were scuttling around inside it. Violet and Daphne took each other's hands.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

The Gryffindors were laughing, but not the Slytherins. They were still terrified. "Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, throw itself down one of your throats…"

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody. Violet knew this was talking about the times of Voldemort, when he had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione Granger who seemed to be finally asserting herself again threw her hand flew into the air, and so did Longbottom's to everyone's shock. The only class Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Longbottom looked surprised at his own daring.

"The – the Cruciatus Curse," said Longbottom in a small distinct voice.

Moody looked very intently at Longbottom, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Longbottom must have nodded, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, Moody reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said. He pointed his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula.

Then, Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Violet was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently –

"Stop it!" said Granger shrilly.

Violet looked with shock and almost passion at that. There was something about the pain that moved her. Violet slowly turned and looked around the room. She saw Longbottom with his hands clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse…. That one was very popular once too.

"Right … anyone know any others?"

Violet looked around. The Slytherins still had not dared to raise a hand. Even she did not raise it, even though she knew the answer. Granger finally put her hand shaking into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Granger whispered.

Violet felt a shiver. She suddenly felt many eyes on her.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra … the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Violet looked with horror.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air – instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries. Violet tried really hard to breathe.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in front of me."

Violet felt extremely cold as Professor Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into her own. She could feel everybody else looking at her as well. She stared at the blank blackboard, wishing the attention would go away.

Moody started speaking again. Violet focused on what he was saying.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it – you could all get your wands out now and point them and me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class, including Violet jumped.

"Now … those three curses – Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus – are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills … copy this down…."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang – but when it did Moody dismissed them and they left the classroom, a torrent of talk and energy.

Violet heard the Gryffindors talking excitedly. Just then, an odd clunking nose sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them and then past them. He walked straight up to Longbottom. All four of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Longbottom. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on … we can have a cup of tea…."

Longbottom looked very frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody then turned around and rested his magical eye on Violet.

"You all right, are you Potter?"

Violet shook her head but felt very white.

"Sorry you all had to see that, but you had to know. You had to know."

The only thing of note as September started to come to an end and October began was the awkwardness of the Defense against the Dark Arts class. When at first the Gryffindors were so eager to enter inside and see what stunt the Professor might pull against the Slytherins, they lost their place of comfort.

Hermione Granger, the rising star of Gryffindor was having a fit.

"Professor!" She whined. "The Ministry says that using the Imperius Curse is illegal against another human being."

Professor Moody just ignored her at first, continuing to clear away the desks with a sweep of his wand so that there was a clear space in the middle of the room.

"Dumbledore says you need to know this stuff," Moody said, and his magical eye continued to scan the room. "If you'd rather learn the hard way – when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely – fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

He pointed to the door. Hermione Granger for all her declarations of rules and following authority seemed torn. Did she follow Professor Dumbledore – as Moody said or did she follow the Ministry.

The Slytherin girls said nothing but stared straight ahead. Violet who had read up on the Imperius Curse in the Chamber of Secrets was already clearing her mind and preparing herself for the onslaught of the fake pleasure that would be coming her way.

One-by-one Moody brought the students up to put the Imperius Curse on them, starting with Gryffindor. Notable was Ron Weasley professing his undying love for diets which had a few Gryffindors giggling. Hermione Granger did yoga. Neville Longbottom performed amazing feats of gymnastics to the shock of all.

When it was Slytherin's turn, Gryffindor was ready to pounce at what would happen. And just as with the Gryffindors, no one seemed able to withstand it. Draco made funny faces. Millicent skipped over desks. Daphne splashed ink on her face. Then came the cry, "POTTER! You are up next."

Violet quickly moved to the middle of the classroom, and without waiting for her to be ready, Moody raised his wand and cried out, "IMPERIO!"

Violet started to feel that fake wonderful feeling the books in the Chamber of Secrets had mentioned, and immediately she pushed it out. Professor Moody wasn't even able to give an order to her. Moody looked at her questioningly. Then, he pointed his wand at her again, "IMPERIO!"

Again, that feeling of pleasure rushed to her head and again Violet pushed it out. Professor Moody still had not given an order. Everyone was quiet as they anticipated what would happen to the Queen of Slytherin. No one had anticipated that she would overcome the Unforgivable Curse.

"It seems," Moody said a sound of pleasure in his mouth, "that Potter is unable to be controlled. She threw off the curse before I could even give her an order. I want Potter to turn around now and we will do this again. This time watch her eyes. That's where you will see what happens."

When, he came around her, he quickly threw the curse at her a third time, "IMPERIO!" Violet felt that he had cast with as much strength as he could, and again Violet simply shrugged him out of her mind as if it was nothing.

Everyone was quiet as they left that day. No one wanted to talk about their experiences under the curse or the terrifying way that Violet Potter had been able to throw off the curse.


	35. Chapter 35

Violet stood still watching into the cold night air outside of Hogwarts on the evening before Halloween. The tension was high in the air as the students around them eagerly awaited the arrival of the two visiting schools. Then, with a cry there appeared something large in the sky above.

One person cried, "It's a castle."

Someone else shouted, "It's a dragon."

"Na," another drawled, "It's a flying house."

But as the giant shape approached over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest it became clear what it was. It was a large horse-drawn carriage. It was the largest carriage Violet had ever seen pulled by a dozen winged giant horses. Then, it landed on the grounds in front of them.

The door opened to a boy in pale blue robes who opened up the door and stood at attention. Then, Violet saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage. The shoe seemed to be the size of a child's sled, and then it was followed by a giant of a woman.

A woman about the size of Rubeus Hagrid stepped out from the carriage. The woman had a handsome, olive-skinned face; large black liquid eyes, and a beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

The student body began to clap as first the Headmistress and then the students started to step out of the carriage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Headmistress and students of Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said graciously.

A dozen students arrived behind the large lady and stood behind the half-giant. They shivered from the cold, wearing pale blue robes that were made of fine silk and no one was wearing cloaks. Dumbledore led them inside and then returned to await the arrival of Durmstrang.

After a few more minutes, suddenly a ripple appeared on the Lake just as an eerie sound ripped through the air. Violet saw the smooth surface of the lake break out into bubbles and then a whirlpool and then a ship came up from the whirlpool. The splash of an anchor was heard and then a gangway came to land and the students started to walk up.

Students built like Vincent and Gregory walked down the gangway and into the light. They wore cloaks of shaggy fur, and the man that was leading them had sleek and silver hair above his fur coat.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Violet noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good…. Viktor, come along, into the warmth … you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Violet caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. Violet heard Draco mutter in recognition.

"It's Viktor Krum!"

Once all the students were inside squished together on the tables of the Hogwarts Houses, the food of the Welcoming Feast was served. Violet and Draco sat across from Viktor Krum himself.

Violet listened politely as Viktor Krum was telling Draco where he was from and what year he was at Durmstrang. Viktor along with a few of the other students were pulling off their thick heavy furs and staring at the starry black ceiling with interest. Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Violet noticed that he added four new chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. They stayed on their feet until Madam Maxine had sat down on Dumbledore's left side.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," continued Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and suddenly again the plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen must have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Violet had ever seen, including several things that were definitely foreign.

Violet saw Bouillabaise, a French steak-and-kidney pudding. It was very fancy.

The Great Hall was much more crowded with all the extra students. And since the Durmstrang students had removed their furs, there was even less room for Violet, who kept rubbing up against Draco – not that she minded.

Others arrived, people Violet had met while with the Weasleys, Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Everyone moved forward to listen to Professor Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," he said smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket –"

" – just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" – there was a smattering of polite applause – "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions" the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways … their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"Back to the ship," Karkaroff shouted, sending his students away. Violet walked with the rest of the Slytherins back into the dungeons. Violet, Daphne, and Pansy took a long time going to sleep. They were too busy gossiping about Viktor Krum and the other boys from the two schools.

The next day was Saturday. Violet took her time getting up. Daphne and Pansy had already run downstairs to the Great Hall to see everyone. When she did wake up – fashionably late – she got herself dressed and ready. She made it down just as the Beauxbatons students had finished putting their names into the Goblet of Fire.

Violet was sitting with Millicent Bulstrode, finishing her porridge. Millicent also was not interested in the events, when suddenly a group of Hufflepuffs came into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Cedric, c'mon!"

Cedric turned round to face his friends before backing through the age line casually with a slow and easy smirk. Then, he turned and placed his name in and the blue flames lapped at the parchment and it disappeared.

Everyone else had submitted earlier that day.

Violet watched the Goblet of Fire eagerly wondering what would come out of it. Then, the Halloween Feast began. When the golden plates had been emptied and cleaned, Professor Dumbledore stood and the sound in the Hall came to a stop instantly.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" – he indicated the door behind the staff table – "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting…. A few people kept checking their watches….

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it – the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly, everyone in the Hall could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

Then, the clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

A beautiful blonde, rose gracefully to her feet. She shook back her silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. A couple of the girls from her school had burst out crying, but the sounds were lost in the enthusiasm.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

An explosion of joy came from the Hufflepuff table, and a broadly grinning Cedric was barely able to get through the crowd due to all the badgers trying to pat his back or shake his hand. The applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Now, we have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real – "

But then Dumbledore stopped. The reason for stopping was the Goblet had turned red again. Everyone looked up. Sparks flew up out of the goblet. A long flame shot into the air and on that flame was one more piece of parchment.

Dumbledore reached out his hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name that was written there. The Hall was quiet waiting for what was coming next. Dumbledore did not speak but looked up from the piece of paper and his eyes went right to Violet. Violet suddenly felt very sick as his eyes met her own. Finally, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,

"Violet Potter."

Violet met his eyes, but did not move. She felt the eye of everyone turn to look at her. Draco looked at her his eyes showing the question that was there. Pansy and Daphne looked at her, a look of hurt on their faces. Ginny looked at her, horror over her face. Millicent looked at Violet and mouthed something Violet wasn't sure what was being said.

"Violet Potter," Dumbledore called again. "You are needed in the Champion's Room. Please come forward."

Violet took a deep breath and stood up from the chair, and every eye turned to look at her. She lifted her head up high. One thing Violet knew from Grandmother Walburga was this: "If it is bad, hold your head up high. Do not let them see weakness." She would show none here. She walked past the tables of Slytherin and past Hufflepuff. Many of them hissing at her as she walked past.

"Through the door," Professor Dumbledore said with a fake smile as she came to the door. Then he followed under his breath, "We will talk about this later."

Violet did not meet his eyes but went through the door and into the smaller room and walked toward the fireplace roaring inside. The three champions already inside turned to look at her, and it was Fleur Delacour that spoke.

"What is it?" She asked.

Violet shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the fire, but kept her peace. Inwardly, she was replaying through the details occluding them in her mind.

Just then the door banged open to the shouts of excited voices.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing her arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Triwizard Champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Violet. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Violet and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Violet's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was looking politely bewildered. Fleur just frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "She cannot compete. She is too young."

Bagman was about to explain when the door behind them slammed opened, and a large group of people came in. Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, and Professor Snape. Violet heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor Snape closed the door.

"Madame Maxine!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little girl is to compete also!"

Violet schooled her expression carefully at the ripple of anger in her. "Little girl?"

Madame Maxine had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxine, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our schools."

Professor Snape sent a withering glare at both the Beauxbatons Headmistress and the Durmstrang Headmaster and pressed his mouth into a tight line. "We should ask the young lady what she knows about this, I think." He said.

Professor Dumbledore looked down now at Violet, who looked right back at him.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Violet?" he asked.

Violet kept her face smooth. She did not have to lie. "No, Sir! I did not."

There were several soft noises of disbelief from the assembled Headmasters.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Dumbledore.

Violet shook her head smoothly, her hands crossed in front of her. "I did not, Sir."

"Ah, but of course, she is lying!" cried Madame Maxine.

Professor Snape whose face turned to a sneer said, "It would be impossible for her to have crossed the age line."

"Mr. Crouch … Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our – er – objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly less eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxine, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But, Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out – it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament –"

" – in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises. I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Professor Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with ever right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Violet could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Miss Potter's name in that goblet knowing she'd have to compete if it came out."

At this Violet looked with her eyes leveled at Alastor Moody, but she continued to keep everything to herself.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxine.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxine," said Karkaroff bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards –"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but … funny thing … I don't her hear saying a word…."

"Why should she complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "She 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't she? We 'ave all being 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money – zis is a chance many would die for!"

Violet did not meet anyone's eyes. She did not rise to the bait, but remained cool and collected, silent.

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet.

"Teaching students to fear assassination too, Moody?" Karkaroff asked loudly.

"Are you all stupid?" Moody growled. "It was a skilled witch or wizard who put that girl's name in that goblet….

"They hoodwinked a very powerful magic object. It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle the goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament…. I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure she was the only one in her category…."

Dumbledore raised his voice, "How this situation arose, we do not know," and then he lowered it slightly, "It seems to me that we have no choice but to accept it." Then he motioned to Mr. Crouch. "Got to give our instructions to our champions, haven't we? Barty, please do the honors."

"Yes," he said, "instructions. The first task …"

He moved forward into the firelight. "The first task is designed to test your daring. So we are not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard … very important …

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"That is all," said Dumbledore.

"Go to your dormitories, everyone. You will receive further instructions tomorrow after lunch."

Violet kept her head up and refused to give eye contact to either Fleur, Viktor or Cedric, but marched out to the Great Hall and headed down the steps back to Slytherin. Her mind was working on, "Now what?" When Violet made it to the dungeons, she opened the door to thunderous applause. Draco was the first there to give her a kiss. Cassius Warrington one of the Slytherin Prefects squeezed her shoulder.

"Our Queen –" he said with a squeeze.

A butterbeer was placed in her hand and she began to drink taking in the celebrations around her and Slytherin celebrated for hours. When the celebration was over Violet returned to her room, and waiting for her was her court. They all looked at her, measuring wondering what had happened.

It was Millicent who spoke. "I examined that cup yesterday. I looked at the age line and its enchantments along with the Goblet. I watched the Weasley Twins turned away. And we know you know lots of magic, but nothing should have gotten you past that age line. You didn't do this did you?"

Violet looked around the room and studied each one. She shook her head. "This stays in this room." She looked from Millicent to Tracey to Daphne to Ginny who had appeared for the confrontation and at last to Pansy. "I did not do it. Moody insists that someone did it hoping to sabotage me in some way. Someone who is powerful and has a nefarious purpose."

"What could it be?" Ginny cried out.

"VOLDEMORT –" was Millicent's answer.

Late that night Violet slipped out of the dormitory and made her way into the Chamber of Secrets. She awoke then fed the basilisk then followed it through hidden passageways to the secret corridors outside of Dumbledore's office. She was barely able to hear a conversation that had been going on for quite some time.

"I am very disturbed by Miss Potter's actions," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

The gruff voice of another in the room, clearly Alastor Moody responded, "What do you want the girl to say, Albus. I think she was a little shell shocked."

There was a slight hum as the soft voice of the Headmaster replied. "No, the girl is clearly dark. I fear that somehow she did get her name into that Goblet."

There was a third voice, Violet's godfather which spoke up. "You did say that you can as Headmaster overrule the Goblet's choice within the first twenty-four hours and have her removed."

"That would be a very bad idea," The voice of Alastor Moody quickly interrupted.

Violet's fingers clenched at the discussion. For once, it seemed that her godfather was taking her side on something. Her feelings about Dumbledore only became more cemented when she heard him say.

"I agree with Alastor, Sirius," he said, and then he added, "And that is my final word on this. If Alastor is right, this gives us an opportunity. Everyone in this room knows that Voldemort is showing more signs of returning."

"But she is just a girl, even if she is just a snobby girl," Sirius Black snarled, "And she doesn't deserve to be used as bait. Even if she did, which I agree with her. This is not something that fits Violet's vision for herself. She is dreaming of shopping, perhaps being a Pureblood wife someday, but she isn't thinking about Dark Lord's and Necromancy rituals."

"Be that as it might be," Dumbledore interrupted, "I have spoken. The girl will compete, even if she didn't put her name in that cup."

Violet could feel her teeth grinding, and she could feel the basilisk close by as well. The basilisk gave a quiet hiss, only she could hear it. "Return to the Chamber, young speaker."

Violet sighed, knowing there was nothing else that could be done. She turned away and walked back the way they had come while the basilisk quickly moved through the hidden corridors. Violet was still shaking in fury when she returned to the Chamber to see that the basilisk had returned first.

"Take care, young speaker," the basilisk hissed at her in parseltongue. I sense many games were being played in that room, and you are the key to their games."

Violet looked into the eyes of the basilisk, doing so safely because of her relationship with the snake. "What do you mean?" She hissed back.

"You did not put your name into the cup. Clearly the schemer did not put your name in that cup. That means another schemer is at work and has eyes and ears in the castle."

Violet nodded her head. "I am scared." She hissed it in parseltongue, not necessarily to the basilisk, but to the air above, wondering if someone would listen or help her.

"You are strong, young speaker. Continue to come down here to study." It hissed back. "But now you should go and rest. You don't want to be too tired when you are the center of so much negative energy in the morning."

Violet dropped her shoulders in defeat, but felt her friend's words were wise. She made her way back through the pipes and tunnels of Hogwarts, going through the hidden entrance outside her dormitory. Then, not even changing her clothes, she laid down to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Violet and her friends were up early. After a quiet breakfast in the Great Hall – because most of Hogwarts was still asleep they were back sitting in their dormitory. Violet's court was circling the wagons.

She looked around at each of them.

"If you don't mind, I think we need to refocus ourselves on the Tournament for a few minutes," she said.

She took a deep breath. "Obviously, I did not place myself in this Tournament, and someone without my consent did it. I believe Professor Moody when he says that it had to be someone powerful enough to trick the Goblet of Fire. So, I think we are thinking that the culprit is seventh year or older."

Everyone nodded quietly listening to her as she spoke. "So, we need to get as much information as possible."

Then, she looked to Millicent. "Milli, you are going to go to the library and research the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Milli looked up, and was about to say, "I already have," but Violet interrupted her. "I want you to check your research. The Triwizard Tournament has three tasks. I want you to look through past Tournaments and see what you can predict of the upcoming tasks."

She turned to Tracey. "Tracey," she said. "This latest development is going to affect the way the other houses look at me. Obviously, Gryffindor is going to use this to speak ill of me. I want you to monitor my popularity. Watch Gryffindor and Hufflepuff especially."

"Pansy," she said turning to her, "Naturally, I fully intended to put my name in the Goblet, so it will be your job to drum up support for me as the other Hogwarts champion. You will work on Slytherin."

Then turning to Daphne, "Your job will be to see if you can turn any Ravenclaws to my cause."

"Ginny," she said, "You will be at my side when I leave the Common Room unless I am out with Draco."

She nodded at that. Then, Violet looked around. "On top of this we need to consider that someone old enough and powerful enough wants me in this tournament. Milli thinks it has something to do with the Dark Lord. We need to watch for suspicious behavior from all seventh years, and adults. I would like a list of suspects by the end of next week."

After the pow wow the girls split up to work on their duties. Ginny joined Violet down in the Common room where Violet pulled Draco aside. She pulled him over and whispered.

"Draco," she whispered huskily.

"Yes – " Draco drawled, but he clearly looked annoyed at her.

"I want to be honest with you," she said.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked back at her, but he waited for her to speak.

"I didn't sneak my name into that Goblet. It is impossible for anyone underage to go through there. Professor Dumbledore might make a mess of many things, but those hexes were intricate and thorough. Someone who was older had to go in there to put my name in."

"Who did you get to do that?" he asked.

"Just wait a minute. Let me finish –" Violet said, as she grabbed his arm. "This someone also had to be powerful enough to put a Confundus Charm on the Goblet so powerful that it would be fooled into thinking that there was a fourth school."

Draco nodded silently.

"You know what that means, right?" Violet said.

"One of those staff, maybe even Karkaroff put your name up. But why?" Draco asked.

"Don't repeat this," Violet whispered conspiratorially, but she continued, "Milli thinks the Dark Lord might be behind it."

Draco hissed, but squeezed her arm. At first he said nothing, but then he whispered in her ear.

"Father told me," he said, "that the Dark Mark is getting stronger. He is making preparations to see the Dark Lord again."

Violet replied, "I have been anticipating this."

"Will you be okay?" Draco asked. "Father said we would put in a good word for you."

Violet shook her head. "I appreciate it, but I have been working with Walburga Black's portrait on just this possibility. We have a plan."

Later for supper that night when Violet left the Common Room, the antagonism she felt was especially strong. Several kept walking past Violet with stares and glares. The Hufflepuffs were extremely annoyed at Violet, assuming she had pulled a Slytherin prank. They seemed to think that Violet had stolen their champion's glory; a feeling exacerbated, perhaps by the fact that Hufflepuff House very rarely got any glory, and that Cedric was one of the few who had ever given them any.

The Gryffindors were extremely nasty. Predictably, Weasely and Granger were awful. Granger had created new badges. These said, "Support Cedric Diggory. The REAL Hogwarts Champion." They were also charmed to say, "Violet Stinks!"

Everywhere she came close to any Weasley, they would bow and say in the most fake voice possible:

"Behold the Champion!"

Waiting outside of Potions, Weasley said it, and Draco was there to speak up in her defense.

"Get your autograph books! Better get a signature now, because I doubt she'll be around much longer."

Weasley was about to continue, but Draco continued, "I bet if you just want to trade places with her. Your family needs the prize money."

The Slytherins snorted at Weasley and it was about to escalate, but just then Professor Snape came into view and with his usual sneer led them into the Potions classroom.

The glares, stares and whispers followed Violet wherever she went that November. Violet kept her head high, and her wand at the ready. She didn't need to use it, because she never went anywhere without either Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle or Pansy and Ginny. Those three sets had the fear of Hogwarts. No one wanted to run against Crabbe or Goyle. No one wanted to face the end of Ginny, Pansy or Violet's wands.

Double Potions was a reprieve. She was partnered with Daphne. She just focused on brewing.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering. "You should all have prepared your recipes by now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…."

Violet watched Snape's eyes float to Weasley, who kept flashing his Potter Stinks badge. Violet could see his intention. Weasley was the one who was going to be poisoned. Violet was looking forward to this.

Just then, a knock on the dungeon door burst open. It was the little Gryffindor (the one with the camera who had been petrified Second Year). He peeked his head in, looking nervous.

"Yes?" said Professor Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Violet Potter upstairs."

"Miss Potter, has another hour of Potions to complete," said Professor Snape. "She will come upstairs when class is finished."

The Gryffindor went pink. Violet smirked toward Daphne.

"Sir – sir, Mr. Bagman wants her," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…."

Violet smiled at Daphne and smoothed out her wizarding robes. She sat waiting patiently for Professor Snape though.

"Very well, very well," Professor Snape said. "You can finish your antidote with me later." Violet nodded at him and grabbed her bag. As Violet passed Pansy Parkinson, she whispered, "Good luck."

Violet slipped out of the room and began to march out.

Creevey raced to keep up with her as she marched up out of the dungeons toward the entrance hall.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Violet?" said Colin, trying to talk and run with her at the same time. Violet turned her head to look at the most annoying Gryffindor, but schooled her face to a smile and nodded. "Yes, it is, Mister Creevey."

Creevey continued to try to make small talk, but Violet answered them with only one-or-two-word answers. Finally, Creevey led her to the room, and said, "It's over here."

Violet smiled her thanks, but said nothing as she brushed herself into the small classroom.

Most of the desks in this classroom had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to someone Violet recognized from the sphere, Rita Skeeter. Violet's eyes went wary at her.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Violet had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunch man, holding a large black camera was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Violet, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here she is Champion number four! In you come, Ms. Potter, in you come … nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment –"

Violet relaxed her posture, sat down at a chair, and crossed one knee over the top of the other and folded her hands on top of her lap. She put up a sweet innocent smile and kept her back straight.

Mr. Bagman came over with Mrs. Skeeter. "There is going to be a little photo shoot," he said. "And this is Rita Skeeter. She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes fixed on Violet.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Ms. Potter before we start?" she said to Bagman, her eyes looking hungrily at Violet. "The youngest champion, you know … to add a bit of color."

Violet's eyebrows arched at the curious looking woman. "I don't think that is necessary," she said before Mr. Bagman could speak. "I would hate to get any more attention than any of the other Champions, who are very deserving."

"Oh, come now," Ms. Skeeter spoke, "the public is going to be fascinated. The Girl-Who-Lived throws her name into the Goblet, moving past powerful age lines and charms to convince the Goblet to let her name be used." She looked shrewdly at Violet. "Don't you have a comment?"

"No …" Violet said curtly, and she continued to sit there looking straight ahead.

"Oh, but Miss Potter –" she trying to redirect. "Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" she said briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"No comment –" Violet shook her head, still staring ahead.

"But your history –" Ms. Skeeter said. "Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament –"

Just then, Professor Dumbledore walked into the classroom. His eyes twinkled as he took in every person in the room.

Rita Skeeter stood straight, then held out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

"I would be delighted to hear the reasoning behind your rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is huddled off with a fiction writer."

Violet walked past Rita Skeeter and sat with the rest of the champions near the door. She sat down quietly next to Cedric and resumed her respectable position: legs crossed and hands held in her lap. Then, she sweetly looked up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting – Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner. Violet saw her pull out a new slip of parchment, spread it out on her knee, such the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it on the parchment.

"May I introduce, Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judge's table and talking to the other champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Violet watched as an old wizard with large, pale eyes stood quietly from his seat by the window. Violet remembered her last meeting with Mr. Ollivander. He was the wand-maker from whom Violet had bought her own wand over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm …" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches … inflexible … rosewood … and containing … dear me …"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a vela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, "I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands …however, to each his own, and if this suits you …"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps, then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn … must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches … ash … pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…. You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric grinning.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Victor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorivitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I … however …"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes … hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves … Ms. Potter."

Violet smoothly got to her feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. She carefully handed over her wand.

"Aaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Violet remembered too. She could remember it as though it had happened yesterday….

Four summers ago, on her eleventh birthday, she had entered Mr. Ollivander's shop to buy a wand. Mr. Ollivander had taken her measurements and then started handing her wands to try. Violet had waved what felt like every wand in the shop, until at last she had found the one that suited her – this one, which was made of holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mr. Ollivander had been very surprised that Violet had been so compatible with this wand. "Curious," he had said, "curious," and not until Violet asked what was curious had Mr. Ollivander explained that the phoenix feather in Violet's wand had come from the same bird that had supplied the core of the Dark Lord's.

Violet had never shared that piece of information with anybody. She was very fond of her wand, and as far as she was concerned its relation to the Dark Lord's wand was an anomaly. She hoped that Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to tell the room about it.

When he was done examining it, he said, "Violetimus," and a bouquet of purple violets shut out the tip of the wand. Mr. Ollivander took the flowers and gently handed them to the blushing Violet.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judge's table. "You may go down to dinner now, since your classes are about to end –"

From there, Violet went down to dinner. Draco, Daphne, and Pansy were already there. She sat at their end of the Slytherin table. She told her friends about what Rita Skeeter had tried to do. "We might need to let Rita Skeeter talk to you," Pansy said. "I will see what I can do."


	37. Chapter 37

On the day of the First Task, Violet awoke early. With Pansy and Ginny by her side she ate a quiet breakfast in the Main Hall before she escaped. She did not return to the Common Room however. She went down with Ginny and Pansy to the shore of Black Lake. Ginny and Pansy sat quietly together while Violet thought through her plans once more.

Violet had learned it was going to be dragons. It had started when Milli had found that the first task always involved a dangerous creature. Already, Violet had studied several high-class dangerous creatures. A week ago, she received a tip – in Defense against the Dark Arts no less that she should follow Hagrid down into the Forbidden Forest. She did it with Ginny by her side. She watched in the forest while guileless Rubeus Hagrid explained to the giantess Madam Maxine that the champions needed to steel a golden egg from a nesting dragon. She also learned that there would be four different types of dragons: The Chinese Fireball, the Welsh Green Dragon, a Swedish Short-snout, and the most fearsome, the Hungarian Horntail.

When they returned that night, Violet had given Millicent the news and the unpleasant duty of studying up on those dragons. She wanted their characteristics and weaknesses. Violet spent that first night in the Chamber of Secrets searching for methods on dealing with dragons. She asked the basilisk. Most of what she found there was way too dark. She looked in the Restricted Section of the library as well. Now she had come up with her plan.

Violet ate a few pieces of fruit for an early lunch but traveled early to the enclosure outside of the stadium set up for the oncoming task. When Violet walked in Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric were already inside.

"Well, now that we're all here – time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" – he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them – "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too … ah, yes … your task is to collect the golden egg!"

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking…. Violet felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then – it seemed like about a second later to Violet – Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Violet.

Violet put her shaking hand inside and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon – a Hungarian Horntail. It had the number four around its neck. Violet took a deep breath and stared at the awful looking thing.

Bagman offered the bag to Fleur next. She put her hand inside and drew out a Welsh Green with the number two around its neck.

Krum pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck.  
"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?

Bagman ran out of the tent. Shortly after a whistle blew somewhere.

Violet saw Cedric emerge from the tent, greener than ever. Then, she went back inside to Fleur and Krum. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model …

It was worse than Violet could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed … yelled … gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse…. Horrible pictures formed in Violet's mind as she heard: "Ooooh, narrow miss there, very narrow … He's taking risks, this one!" … "Clever move – pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Violet heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

But he didn't shout out the marks; Violet supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please?"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Violet felt more warmly toward her than she had done so far as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. That left Violet and Krum alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze.

The same process started again … "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh … nearly! Careful now … good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Violet heard the crowd erupt in applause once more … Fleur must have been successful as well. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown … more clapping … then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out, leaving Violet alone.

She felt much more aware of her body than usual; very aware of the way her heart was pumping fast, and her fingers tingled … yet she focused on her breathing and reminded herself of the plan. She heard as if from far away …

"Very daring!" Bagman yelled, and Violet heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished – it would be Violet's turn any moment.

Violet took a deep breath, occluding her mind, thinking about what she was planning to do. Finally, the whistle blew signifying it was her turn with a dragon. Pushing down any panic that threatened to come forward she walked out of the flap, through the trees and into the enclosure.

She saw everything in front of her as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at her from stands that had been magicked there since she'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched lover over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes on her, a monstrous scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the high ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Violet didn't have time to care.

Violet continued walking at the same pace she was when she entered the arena. She raised her wand.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" she shouted as she pointed her wand at the dragon.

Then, she positioned the wand above herself and charmed three charms, the disillusionment, a simple protego, also tied in with a spell that would send fire right through her body. She kept her eyes on the dragon who seemed barely to pause at the impediment jinx. She pointed her wand at boulders around them transfiguring items. One boulder became a dog and ran toward the eggs. Another boulder became a large raven that started to fly around the dragon. A third boulder became a large cat that started to run.

The dragon let out fire, but at the animals that assaulted it. Fire still was too close for her, but it went through her body. Violet was just below the dragon who was stretched out to clamp its jaws down on the raven that had wandered too close to its mouth. Quickly, Violet sent a powerful blast of conjured wind that threw the dragon back.

Violet continued to walk until she made it to the nest. She wasted no time as she bent down and grabbed the golden egg with her left hand, leaving her wand in her right hand. Sending another spell she sent an illusion of herself running with a pile of eggs in the other direction. The dragon enraged turned from the eggs and started to chase. Violet meanwhile continued her steady walk back to the exit where she remained with the egg.

The crowd erupted in applause as Violet held the egg up in the air. Professor Snape was the first one by her side as everything ended. He looked down fondly with the best emotions that he could offer.

He said, "You need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score … Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already…."

When Violet made it inside the tent, Madam Pomfrey was there, looking worried.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Violet inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; she could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be all that injured. Madam Pomfrey examined her. "Nothing wrong with you. You are in perfect condition." She patted Violet on the back and sent her on her way.

Then, Violet went back outside to hear the scores. She ducked out of the tent. Violet reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the Horntail had been taken away, Violet could see where the five judges were sitting – right at the eother end, in raised seats draped in gold.

Madame Maxine shot her wand into the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which turned itself into a large nine. The crowd applauded her choice.

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a nine into the air also.

Dumbledore shot his arm up into the air and he serenely cast a ten. "A very speedy solution, Ms. Potter."

The crowd was cheering louder than ever.

Ludo Bagman – ten.

And then Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too – ten.

The crowd's applause grew thunderous, as it became clear that Violet was in first place. Professor Snape was standing back radiating pride. Ludo Bagman announced that he would meet with the champions inside of the tent.

So, Violet reentered the tent, which somehow looked quite different now; friendly and welcoming. She thought back to how she'd felt while dodging the Horntail, and compared it to the long wait before she'd walked out to face it … There was no comparison; the wait had been immeasurably worse.

Fleur, Cedric, and Krum all came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn.

"Well done, all of you!" said Lugo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open … see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Violet left the tent and Draco was waiting for her. She ran up into his arm and he held her tight. "That was bloody magnificent!" he told her. Violet reached up and kissed him on the lips, her face beaming.

"Thank you" she whispered to him. She knelt on his arm all the way back to the Common Room, feeling in an exhilarated mood. She was content to let Draco lead her wherever he wanted.

When she entered the Common Room, it was like a wall of sound. As soon as someone spotted Violet sparks showered the air along with confetti and cheers. Violet grinned, feeling warmed by the greeting. There was an off key, slightly flat rendition of "for she's a jolly good fellow" that broke out. Violet laughed. She was led to a couch and she sank herself into it and leaned into Draco. Daphne gave her a hug and Pansy offered her a bottle of Butterbeer. Violet slowly nursed the drink.

Violet could barely keep her eyes open as the festivities went on around her. Draco shook her gently, and Violet opened her eyes to look at her blonde boyfriend and shoot him a smile. "Someone needs to go to bed," he said.

Pansy and Daphne helped Violet, while Draco took her drink. The three of them went up to Violet's room where she collapsed on the bed with a wide yawn. Daphne and Pansy slipped out of the room and back to the party as they left Violet fell asleep.

In the days following the First Task, it became clear to everyone that Violet Potter had given the best showing. She had avoided using the Dark Magic that would tip off Dumbledore.

Everyone wanted to know how she had been able to send the fire right through her body. But all the other spells were simple upper year charms and transfigurations. Violet sat with her friends, Daphne, Pansy, Milli, and Tracey. She took a moment to enjoy the glow of winning the first task. Tomorrow she would worry about the second task.

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Goyle as he got the egg that Violet had passed around. He weighed it in his hands, then handed it back to her. "Open it, Violet, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

Violet dug her manicured fingernail into the groove that ran all the way around it and pried it open.

It was hollow and completely empty – but the moment Violet opened it, the most horrible nose, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Shut it!" Crabbe bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" asked Blaise Zabini, staring at the egg after Violet had slammed it shut. "Sounded like a banshee …. Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Violet!"

Violet shrugged at the moment. "I don't know for sure what that is." She smiled as she looked at Milli and then nodded as if making up her mind. "The next task is going to be some kind of scavenger hunt. The clue in here is going to help me prepare for it."

Everyone wanted to guess what the clue was. Blaise had suggested banshees, but it was Ginny who made Violet think.

"I wonder," she said with a cute little smirk. "I remember going swimming in the Black Lake once, and I heard something that those voices sounded like. When I opened my eyes, I saw one of the merpeople from a distance."

Violet smiled at her friend. "Do you think I need to listen to this underwater?"

"It could be worth a try," Pansy quickly agreed. Violet told herself that she would use the Slytherin bath that evening.

That evening Violet and Draco met in the Slytherin bath. It was nearly as big as the Prefect bath. Violet brought the egg with her as she entered into the water in a beautiful emerald green two piece bikini. First they dealt with the egg.

She lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface of the water, took a deep breath and put her head under, and Draco following suit. Then, she opened it. This time it did not wail. They heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to her from the open egg in her hands:

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour – the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

Draco turned to her. "So, you have to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground …" he said to her. "And who would that be?"

Violet slipped under the water and pretended to swim. Then, she popped up in front of him and let him wrap his arms around her. She let her breasts fall real close against his chest and her hips against his.

"Hello there, mysterious stranger!" she said with a grin. "I am one of the merpeople –"

Draco gasped. "I get it now. You will have to swim in the Black Lake to look for something."

Violet nodded. Draco laughed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed up into him and wiggled her legs against his. She could feel how excited Draco was at their close connection. Then, she bent down to kiss him.


	38. Chapter 38

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty though the castle always was in winter, Violet was glad of its fire and thick walls every time she passed the Durmstrang ship on the lake, which was pitching in the high winds, its black sails billowing against the dark skies. She thought the Beauxbatons caravan was likely to be chilly too.

A little after supper, the Fourth Year Slytherins and up had been told to gather in the Common Room because Professor Snape had an important announcement. So, right after seven, Professor Snape walked into the Common Room. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his robes and his sharp eyes looked out over the students.

Professor Snape walked a circle about the Common Room, making sure everyone was there. Finally, he made his way back towards the entrance way and removed his hands from his pockets, withdrawing a scroll and his wand. He attached the scroll to the message board behind his left shoulder with a flick of his wand.

"The Headmaster has asked me to announce the upcoming events. On Christmas Eve, as the host school for the Triwizard Tournament, we will be having the Yule Ball. Beginning in two days' time you will report to the disused classroom at the end of the hall. It has been cleared of obstruction and will serve purpose to instruct you on dance. I will not have you defiling the great name of Slytherin by dancing about like a bunch of trolls. You are to bring appropriate footwear – this means dress shoes or boots for wizards and high heeled or flat soled dress shoes for witches. You are also to wear your uniforms with full robes and cloaks to give you the feel of how you will move in proper attire. Witches may wear their uniform in full or they may wear a dress of appropriate covering. Further information can be gathered from the advertisement. That is all."

With that Professor Snape turned and swept from the room, the walls closing up behind him with a strangely loud crash. There was a long minute of silence before everyone started talking. Violet slid down next to Draco. She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes. Then she bent close to his ear, "You had better ask me, or I will hex you something vicious." She took a nibble of his ear and then bent back a smile before laying her head on his shoulder.

Violet felt that with the prospect of opening the ball life was genuinely improving. Now, that she was through the first task – and it was dangerous not as many were as unpleasant in the corridors anymore. There were also fewer Support Cedric Diggory badges going around.

Violet finally got her dream come true during a late walk right before supper with Draco around the Black Lake. They were holding hands and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, Draco gently pushed away and knelt on the ground before her. His blue grey eyes looked up into hers and with a smile he said.

"Miss Violet Potter, would you do the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

Violet feigned surprise – she was feeling shock because he didn't seem to have her thinking he would do this right now. "I would be honored, kind sir," she replied. Then, he got up off the ground and took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed.

Violet and Draco were nearly late for dinner that night.

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Violet didn't believe half of them – for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters. Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Violet didn't know, never having had access to wizard's wireless, but she deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) that they were a very famous musical group.

Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday. Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions – as Binns hadn't let his own death stand in the way of continuing to teach, they supposed a small thing like Christmas wasn't going to put him off. It was amazing how he could make even bloody and vicious goblin riots sound boring. Professors McGonagall and Moody kept them working until the very last second of their classes too, and Professor Snape reminded them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

The last class of the year finally came with Snape's Potions test. Violet did excellent on it. Her notes had been prepared and she focused, making sure she got the bezoar in. She smirked at Granger in the Gryffindor side of the room when Professor Snape declared that she got the highest marks.

That night, there was dancing lessons in the Potions classroom. The sides now had a number of chairs for the upperclassmen to sit in, but the rest was open space. When they arrived, Professor Snape was already standing there, looking like a severe statue rather than someone who was about to start dancing.

It took several minutes for the students to get themselves seated, and the whole time the Potions professor half glared at the boys, clearly impatient to get what he saw as a chore out of the way.

Once the talking had died down, he cleared his throat pointedly, and raked his gaze over them. "I am aware that many of you are already aware of how to do the traditional dance that is required for the first part of the ball." Violet nodded, because she had learned while she had stayed at the Malfoys. "However, an equal number of you are either completely unaware of it, or have never found it necessary to master the steps. Therefore, I will demonstrate, and then you will each perform it until you have it perfected. I will not have members of my House looking like idiots and affecting our reputation. Am I understood?" Nods went around the gathered students, and Snape eyed them all before relenting.

Professor Snape was actually graceful. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Violet thought to herself that he sure knew how to make his robes billow – it had to take excellent control. After showing the basic steps, he asked for a volunteer.

Draco and Violet put their hands in the air.

Professor Snape motioned at them, "Since you both will be representing Hogwarts along with my House, I think that would be very fitting –" he said.

Professor Snape looked for another hand from Millicent Bullstrode whose hand had been in the air as well. He nodded to her and she came next to him. He motioned for Violet and Draco to stand on the other side and then the two couples led them through the dance. Draco put his hands on Violet's shoulder and her waist.

Professor Snape waved his wand and a phonograph in the corner started to play something classical. The two pairs glided across the dance floor. There were several appreciative murmurs from the assembled crowd over the moves. Professor Snape would comment on the tricky parts and various tips and facts throughout the dance. Throughout the whole dance, Violet felt very comfortable.

When the dance was over, Professor Snape asked them to split into pairs for practice. He broke up Violet and Draco saying, "You two can help some of the less able among you."

Blaise and Pansy had clearly partnered so Violet was with an older sixth year Slytherin by the name of Justin Steppens. Draco partnered with an older girl named Morgana Flint. Justin was clearly nervous as Violet coached him smoothly through the turns and dips. She was sure footed and confident. "Who is your partner at the Yule Tide ball?" she asked him.

"A Ravenclaw by the name of Marrietta Edgecomb." He replied.

"I've seen her before, " Violet smiled. "She is a good dancer. When you are in doubt, let her lead." Violet corrected a few more times of his footing until the dance.

When Professor Snape felt that Justin was acceptable, he allowed Violet and Draco to practice together.

People were chattering as they talked about potential dance partners on their way to dinner. Violet held on to Draco's arm, clearly not needing to worry about it. She also enjoyed fish and chips for dinner.

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, Violet was in a great mood as term ended. But Violet and Daphne were in the library almost immediately trying to get a start on their homework, along with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Apparently, the Gryffindors were going to wait.

Snow was fading thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin. The Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, and the rigging was white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen kept outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings.

Violet awoke on Christmas Day early, feeling an excitement she hadn't felt much in her life. Christmas wasn't the same since she had made friends at Hogwarts. She had presents right at the foot of her bed. She had a book Daphne had given her on "Advanced Potions for the Advanced Student." Crabbe and Goyle had bought her Chocolate Frogs – again, but she smiled at their simplicity. Pansy had bought her a brand new green cashmere sweater. She smiled as she felt its soft material on her skin.

As she climbed out of bed, she put on a camisole under her new emerald green sweater, some black jeans and simple heels. When she had put her hair in a ponytail and had simple accessories she went downstairs in the Common room where all the Slytherins were having breakfast rolls, tea, and pumpkin juice. Violet enjoyed tea as she sat down next to Draco.

"Merry Christmas," she said to him with a smile as she gave him a kiss. She handed him his present, a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland. He beamed because she knew he had a passion for Quidditch even though she did not. He gave her some earrings to match the necklace that his family had given her that very first Christmas. She beamed brightly as she put them into her ears. "Thank you," she told him this time with a kiss on the lips.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to grunt in disgust at the open display of affection but she did not care. Violet sat curled up next to Draco almost the whole morning, reading the book Daphne had given her or visiting with Daphne or Pansy. Then, she held his hand and followed him out to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

She went outside and watched Draco, Crabbe and Goyle initiate a snowball fight with the Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasley, even Weasel himself. For once, it seemed to lack its nastiest moments the group just pretending to be real kids. She chose to watch along with the other ladies, and with all the other ladies, got up exactly at 5 o'clock to get ready for the ball.

Violet, Daphne, and Pansy each took turns in front of the mirror or behind each other or in front as the secured pins and rollers and extensions to their hair. Each of the three had a specialty. Violet was the hair expert – no thanks to her Aunt Petunia, but practice in the Cupboard at Privet Drive. She had learned to use almost anything to hold down her unruly hair. Daphne was the cosmetic expert. She was the one who made sure to get the layers on in the right times. This was something Violet often struggled with, because she had no access to cosmetics at Privet Drive. Pansy was the clothing and shoes expert. She had helped them pick out their dresses. But it was her job to poke and prod as they squeezed into their corsets, get the dresses tied down firmly and that everyone had the proper accessory.

The majority of the time was spent on Violet's look. She was not only representing Hogwarts, but the true leaders of Hogwarts, Slytherin. She had on a gorgeous mermaid style green dress with a heart top. It was strapless. She wore emerald heels that went with the dress that flowed to the floor. She wore the necklace Draco had given her as the only thing around her neck. She had the bracelet he had bought her just last year along with the earrings. On her left hand, she wore a brilliant emerald on a ring that sat on her ring finger, showing herself as taken.

When everything was ready, she made her way to the top of the staircase then slowly walked down. At the bottom of the stairs was Draco looking up at her in wonder. She kept her eyes focused on him a Slytherin expression on her face – not sharing her feelings, but her mouth twitched into a smile as she put her arm into his.

He turned his head to her ear. "Everyone is going to be so jealous." He smirked. "I have the most gorgeous woman at the ball at my side."

Violet looked over at her dashing young prince, the Malfoy. She whispered into his ear. "I think the women will swoon as much when they look at how regal and composed my date is."

Draco calmly led her out of the Slytherin Common room and out to the doors of the Great Hall where the Champions would make a grand entrance.

Then, the oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by none other than Hermione Granger. Draco whispered into her ear, "What kind of git is this guy? I thought he was so much better!" Violet smirked as she looked at the pair.

Over the heads of the Durmstrang students Violet saw an area of lawn that had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights – meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Draco squeezed her hand and let go of her waist as he said, "See you in a minute," and he walked forward. Everyone getting out of his way. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Fleur Delacour and her date, Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric Diggory was with Cho Chang.

Once everyone was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions to get in line in pairs and to follow her. Draco smoothly was with her again, and as they entered the Great Hall, and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were seating, people applauded.

The walls of the Hall had been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Professor Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression extremely dark. He seemed to have Draco and Violet's feelings about Viktor Krum's choice for a partner as well, a Mudblood. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxine, who had changed her usual uniform of black stain for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Mr. Crouch was not there. The seat was occupied by Percy Weasley.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him. Violet smoothly sat down at the empty chair beside him. Percy said something to her, but she just ignored the twit.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Violet picked hers up. Violet said, "Spaghetti!"

And spaghetti, salad, and all the food appeared in front of her. Violet tried to pay attention somewhat to the polite discussion around her. If she was addressed, she needed to be able to enter into the discussion. She did not want to hear about Percy Weasley moving up in the Ministry. But she did catch snippets that things were not well between him and his family. She curiously discovered that Know-it-all had wrangled quite a few details about Durmstrang from Viktor Krum. This greatly displeased Professor Karkaroff.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and the music started to go.

Draco smoothly stepped up and walked over to Violet to help her from her seat. Violet walked onto the brightly lit dance floor. Soon, all four pairs began to dance. Violet had learned grace, while Draco seemed to have it naturally. But clearly, Draco and Violet stole the show. The smooth elegance of the two Slytherins who had practiced for a month and had danced together previous Yule balls before showed up Viktor with his Mudblood, Fleur with her drooling Davies, and even Cedric with Cho.

Violet focused on the private moment she had with Draco, smoothly fitting into Draco's slightly taller body. The two tuned out the world around them and waltzed through their own world. Eventually the song came to a close, and a faster song picked up. Pansy and Blaise joined them as did Ginevra and Vincent. Daphne and Greg were soon behind them. The group of them danced away. Violet at one point pointed at Weasel who seemed to have his eyes on the Mudblood and not the date he had procured Parvati Patil.

Eventually, Violet and Draco decided to take a break and grabbed a couple of drinks before finding a table to settle down at. Pansy and Blaise were still dancing, and Millicent Bulstrode who had not brought a date was jumping from partner to partner. You could see her eyes darting between a few people she wanted to drag away from their dates.

Violet and Draco sipped their Butterbeers commenting on the strange couples that were all around them. After a break Pansy pulled them back. "This one is my favorite! Let's go!"

The girls all jumped up at once. Violet turned to Draco, "Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "No! Business!"

Violet rolled her eyes and joined the girls on the dance floor. The four girls were soon joined by Millicent who was dancing all over the floor with the others. They all jumped and twirled and screamed to the beat of the music. The next few songs kept them moving, because they were fast and jumpy. Soon, a ballad came on. It seemed as if Draco had sensed it and was again by Violet's side.

Violet unconsciously tucked herself against Draco and fit right in with him. She tucked her head into his shoulder as they spun across the dance floor. Violet stopped when she noticed Draco had stopped too and was looking down at her. He reached down and hooked his finger on her chin then trailed it down to the chain around her neck, holding the locket. Violet looked down at it and bit her lip. Draco smiled softly and slid both arms casually around her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Violet sifted her fingers through Draco's hair as she tucked against his neck and closed her eyes. The two remained together, swaying almost motionlessly to the music. Then, Draco drew Violet out as another one of the faster songs came one.

Violet and Draco went back to their chairs, fingers entwined. They got their heavy robes and went outside on the terrace to brave the cold.

Once they were nice and bundled up, they went out into the courtyard filled with roses and fairy lights amidst the flowers. Paths, decorated with benches and statues, wound around the bushes, creating a romantic walk.

Still linked by their hands, Violet and Draco ambled along the path, occasionally trying to catch the lights or brush against the roses. They didn't speak. Eventually, the found an unoccupied bench and sat down, leaning against each other. They still remained silent, just observing the view, their clasped hands, and each other.

Draco led Violet to a bench where he placed a warming charm on. Then he slipped Violet up on his lap. Violet wiggled until she was comfortable and then turned to smile at her boyfriend. Then, gently she reached over and kissed him. He pulled his strong arms around her and held her close to himself as well.

They would have continued, when they heard the voice of Professor Snape nearby. Deciding it was not a good idea to risk the wrath of their head of house Violet jumped up, pulled Draco up with her and led him back inside.

Violet and her friends danced late into the night. Around midnight the band finished up, and the nine of them broke up to get a final drink before heading down. Draco led Violet to the Slytherin Common Room. Right outside the split in the dormitory, they kissed one last time then they went off to bed. It was a long time for Violet, Daphne, and Pansy to change out of their fancy robes, take off the make-up and undo their hair. When they were done an hour later, their heads hit the pillow and they were soon asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

January might be the longest month of the year, but the time between the Yule Ball and the morning of the first task flew by for Violet and her friends. Violet as before needed a plan to deal with two things. She needed to be able to swim and breathe under water in the Black Lake. She considered the Bubble Head Charm and she considered Gillyweed.

That was the hint she received again through a note. But she had a plan.

The morning of that task brought clear skies and actually decent warm temperatures for February. But those temperatures would mean nothing at the bottom of the Lake.

Violet did not see Draco for breakfast that morning, nor did she see him for the early lunch that she had. She didn't have time to worry however.

After lunch she changed into a full one-piece bathing suit. She put her robes on over them for warmth and coverage. Then she walked with her five friends to the platform set up by the Lake. Violet lined up next to the other champions and watched as Bagman moved among the champions giving them space between. He put Violet at the end of the line next to Krum. Then, as time approached, each champion took off their outer robes revealing their swimming trunks.

Bagman took an extra moment to stand in front of Violet and he seemed to shake her. "You have a plan, Potter?"

Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Yes, Sir," she said.

Chuckling a bit, Bagman wandered off and cast, "Sonorus!"

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One … two … three!"

The sound of the whistle was high pitched and echoed all the way across the lake. The crowd went wild. Then, everyone one after the other jumped into the water. Violet swam as she had learned in lessons with Ginny in the pond by the Weasleys at first. She did so until she found a rock sticking up near the shore. She pointed her wand at it and transfigured it into serpent. Then, she placed a bubble charm on her head, she held on to the tail of the serpent. She hissed at it in parseltongue with no one able to hear and it started to make its way deep into the water.

Small silver fish swam around her, darting away if she got too close. The weeds at the bottom swayed like they were caught in an invisible breeze.

She suddenly remembered her third-year warnings about grindylows. Rather than go through the weeds, Violet kept carefully above them, she had her wand at the ready.

She could see dark shapes twisted about in the weeds, and once in a while there was a flash of something that looked like a tiny clawed hand, but none of them were able to reach her. Satisfied, Violet gazed around trying to choose her direction. She needed to hear the voices of the Merpeople, and they could be anywhere.

Violet went for the center of the lake. Seemed like the best place to try and listen for singing.

It wasn't terribly long before she started to catch low, musical noises. Heart skipping a beat, Violet identified the direction it was coming from and hissed at the serpent under water directing it to move deeper and swifter. Soon, she saw rocks with the images of Merpeople on them. She saw images of Merpeople with spears and chasing giant tentacles.

A few minutes later she came across little house-like structures made of rock. Merpeople swam about, watching her warily. They looked nothing like that portrait in the Prefect Bath. Instead they were all greyish skin and long, green hair. Their eyes were wild and their teeth sharp. In Fact, the only thing that really looked like the portrait were their tails, which were sleek and powerful looking.

Violet directed her serpent to swim around these dwellings, trying to figure out where they would hide Draco and the other people. In the distance, she saw a grouping of blurred figures, and her eyes slowly focused on them. Four people were tied against the tail of a giant stone Merperson. They were surrounded by a crowd of Merpeople, all swimming around with spears watching the hostages and her carefully.

Among the humans was Draco, tied between Cho Chang and Hermione Granger. On the other side was a little girl with the same hair as Fleur. Draco, like the other three, was fast asleep, hanging limply in the water.

She hissed to her serpent to swim toward Draco. To her surprise, the Merpeople let her pass without any fuss. Violet ran her hands over the blonde's face, looking for damage.

When she found none, she sighed, a stream of bubbles escaping from her.

Directing the serpent, she had it use its sharp fangs to bite the ropes for Draco. Once Draco was floating freely, Violet tied him to herself, then she held on tight to her serpent and told her to begin the return swim. The Black Lake was deepest at its center, apparently, and it was slow going at first with Draco's weight. She did see the Giant Squid in the middle of the Lake. A few times, Violet had to make a dead stop or put on a burst of speed to avoid being hit by that thing's huge tentacles. Luckily the creature didn't seem to be after her so much as she was simply in the way.

It took a full five minutes before Violet broke the surface with Draco. At first there was no reaction other than Draco starting to squirm, as though air was the key to waking him from that enchanted sleep. A few seconds later she heard someone shout, and then the crowd went nuts.

She and Draco, who was now going on about how stupid contests put him at risk, made their way to the judges' table, who were standing up to help them get out.

Violet and Draco were quickly helped up out of the water. Draco reached over and kissed Violet passionately. When they broke apart, he whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" was her reply.

Violet looked around seeing the pride on her Head of House's face – perhaps even a smile.

Suddenly, there was a splashing of Fleur, who had been captured by grindylows. She had to be retrieved from them. She was distraught, because she thought her sister was in danger. Fleur was pulled out of the water and another was sent to get her hostage. Next to return was Cedric Diggory, just a minute outside of the time limit. Cho Chang was clinging to him like a limpet, looking starry-eyed. Violet remembered how she felt getting out of that water.

Last to come up was Viktor Krum. Hermione Granger came up clinging to a shark-headed Krum as he flew up out of the water. Krum had done a self-transfiguration. His Professor Karkaroff helped him out of it. Violet saw the toned body of the Quidditch star. Hermione Granger was with him. Once everyone was up out of the water, a few heads of dark green hair bobbed up, carrying the stirring body of Gabrielle. The girl was snatched up by Fleur, who finally seized her fitful cries. Madame Pomfrey went to check on her. Then, the Merpeople went up and spoke to Dumbledore, who seemed to know Merrish.

Finally, the judges stopped murmuring and Bagman stood up to announce the winners.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision," said an overly loud Bagman. "Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened down there at the bottom of the lake. The Champions are awarded points out of fifty. Fleur Delacour demonstrated an excellent grasp of the Bubble-Head Charm, was defeated by grindylows and therefore was unable to retrieve her hostage. Therefore, she earned twenty-five points!" There was a round of polite clapping.

"Cedric Diggory also used the Bubble Head Charm, and was able to get his own hostage, though he returned just outside of the time limit." He was interrupted by wild cheering from the Hufflepuffs. "Therefore he is awarded forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum attempted a difficult self-Transfiguration. He was only partially successful in the change, but it was nevertheless very effective. However, he too arrived last out of the Champions and well outside of the limit. Therefore, he earned forty points." There was a loud cheering from the Durmstrang stands, and Karkaroff looked rather smug as he applauded vigorously also.

Pausing then, Bagman pointed to Violet. "Finally, we have Violet Potter. Miss Potter also used the Bubblehead charm and transfigured a shore rock into a serpent. Somehow able to communicate with the serpent she led it to retrieve her captive.

She was the first to arrive at the camp, forty-eight minutes in. Therefore, we award her forty-nine points!"

Violet grinned. That put her in first place. Draco grabbed her in a hug and looked very smug indeed. Violet felt smug. Pansy and Daphne waved excitedly in the stands.

Waving a hand to settle everyone, Bagman continued. "The final task will be at dusk on June twenty-fourth. Champions, you will be informed of the challenge a month before the task. Be sure to support your Champions!" With that he stepped down. With nothing else to worry about until the end of the year, Violet settled into Draco's side.

"You are in first place!" he said, kissing her again.

What a wonderful day!

Violet was able to be carefree now that the first two tasks were over. The youngest champion was clearly winning the competition to the shock of everyone. The weekend after all that excitement was Valentine's Day. Violet was again Draco's date at Hogsmeade. For the first time, they were trying the traditional make out center, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

First of all, it was nice because both Violet and Draco were able to enjoy a warm cup of tea. Violet had peppermint tea with a blueberry scone. Draco had mulled cider with blackberry apple crumble.

Violet and Draco snuggled inside of the warm and musty building. Once their drinks and snacks were done, Violet and Draco were able to take advantage of the dark building and the smoky interior. Violet reached over and began to get close to Draco, her lips engulfing his. Draco pulled her closer with his arms and pushed her chest into him.

For several long minutes they fought for dominance on the bench, only coming up to breathe to take a sip of their tea or finish a bite of crumb. Sadly, the two of them were not ready to go much farther than that in their relationship yet.

Time went on through February and March and April was almost over when Violet was called to meet with the Headmaster and her godfather in the Headmaster's office. Violet sat in the chair awaiting the lecture that was sure to come.

Sirius Black looked at Violet with the same scowl he seemed to have every time they had one of these meetings and Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as Violet sat there patiently. Violet used the time without talking to occlude the events of the last day. When she still didn't hear anything from either, she reviewed with her Occlumency every other interaction she had with Professor Dumbledore in this office.

It was not Violet or Dumbledore that lost their patience first, but Sirius Black.

After fifteen minutes, he threw up his hands and said, "I know you two like to play this game, but I don't have the patience for it." He turned to Violet and with a pleading look in his eyes he said, "Violet, Dumbledore is going to share some very important things with you, and for once I just want you to listen and do what he says."

Violet smiled at her godfather, but said nothing, and then looked expectantly at Dumbledore. He sighed and shook his head gravely at Sirius and then looked at Violet.

"Violet, my girl," he began.

Violet wanted to cringe at the familiarity he continued to try to show her, but was able to repress any reaction. She looked at him, waiting for him to get to his point.

"I feel that you do not understand the dangers you are in. On October 31, 1981 Voldemort – "

Violet cringed at the use of the name, and her reaction made Dumbledore's face turn in disappointment.

"Remember Violet, my girl. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." He said.

Violet smiled, but said nothing, still sitting waiting for him to get to his point. "Well, Voldemort," Dumbledore continued, "Has been showing signs that he might not in fact be dead. While you have been galivanting through this tournament –"

"And quite admirably, I might add," Sirius added trying to gain points with her.

Dumbledore smiled with a grandfather look at Sirius and then her before he went on to say, "But Voldemort has been growing stronger. I'm afraid he might try to do something with the last task of the Tournament."

Violet gave a look of shock, but she wasn't. She had this feeling – a premonition or dread of something building.

"What are you going to do, Professor?" She asked.

At this, he gave her a look of absolute confusion. "What do you expect me to do, my dear girl?" He finally asked after a moment of silent confusion.

"Well," Violet began. "I don't know. Perhaps you should cancel it for the safety of the Champions, visitors, and students, don't you think?" she asked innocently.

Dumbledore did not respond right away but gave her a hard look. Violet decided to press on while he seemed to be confused.

"I am just a student at your school, participating in a Tournament that did not have enough security in place to prevent me from being forced to compete," she said with a voice as sweet as honey. "What am I going to do should something happen in this final task?"

Sirius slammed his hand on the desk in front of her, and Violet was unable to prevent herself from jumping at the violence.

"Bloody hell, Violet," he said. "Can't you just trust Dumbledore?"

Violet turned to her godfather and took a deep breath. "Trust him to do what, my dear Godfather?" She responded. "He hasn't told me what he is going to do. I am simply asking what it is he wants me to do?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "I feel you need to stop your dancing, Violet my dear." He then pulled the Sorting Hat out. "You need to renounce Slytherin and your friends. You need to forsake the dark and come back to the light. Very soon, it will be too late."

Violet looked at him with confusion. "Dark?" She asked. Then, she asked. "Light? What does Slytherin have to do with either? Besides, wasn't Pettigrew a Gryffindor?"

Sirius growled, "Violet –"

Violet looked between the Hat, Dumbledore and Sirius. "You have reason to believe that the Dark Lord who was cast down on October 31, 1981 is going to make a return, and he is going to make a spectacle at the Tri-Wizard Finale. You believe that my life is in danger, so you want me to change my house. But you haven't explained how this is going to protect me."

Dumbledore sighed and that disappointed Grandfather façade reappeared. "Violet," he said, but Violet shook her head and stood up. "I don't need to stay here for this." Then, she was up and moving.

Sirius yelled, "VIOLET LILY POTTER!" But she didn't hear anything else. She nearly ran for the fastest escape and made her way back to the Common Room.

The days and weeks after the confrontation did not have Violet assaulted again. She saw little of Dumbledore nor did she see any of her godfather. The next time she saw Dumbledore other than at the Head Table for meals was on a cool May day when she stood with the other three champions to discuss the final task.

Violet looked up and saw Cedric approach. His head was down as he marched his way toward Violet. She just sat in contemplation as he stood nearby.

Just then, Bagman, Dumbledore, Fleur, and Krum all joined them. Bagman was beaming but refused to say anything. Instead, he beckoned them to draw closer. Violet stood up and smoothed her robes before smoothly moving into the huddle.

"This last task is one of skill and logic. It's designed to push you in ways you've never been pushed. To explore the heart of who you truly are …" Dumbledore said with a low voice.

"A maze –" Cedric whispered and Dumbledore nodded his head sagely.

"But it isn't a normal maze," Bagman added. He clapped Cedric on the shoulder and gave him a look. "This one is filled with nasty things."

Krum grunted in irritation. Fleur snorted out, "Not monsters!"

"Zat ees insane!" Krum shouted.

Violet and Cedric remained quiet.

Bagman shushed them. "There will be precautions, I assure you, but for now, that is all I can say."

Violet wanted to interrupt, but instead she gave a meaningful look at Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled madly as he returned her look, but he said nothing. Violet just rolled her eyes and moved away, done with the madman.

On the eve of the Final task, Violet had a dream. She saw a snake long and black slither past her. The snake slithered through an open door, and then heard the muffled sound of Parseltongue. Violet found herself stand up and walk into that room that was lit by a fire. There she saw what she only saw in the newspaper, Wormtail. He was prostrating himself on the dirty floor. The snake was coiled around his knees and wove around the wing-backed chair, clearly delighting in his fear.

"You are in luck, Wormtail," a cold, high-pitched voice that came from herself said. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."  
"My Lord!" gasped the man on the floor. "My Lord, I am … I am so pleased …. And so sorry …"

"Nagini," said her cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all …"

The snake hissed. Violet could see its tongue fluttering.

"Now, Wormtail," said her cold voice again, "perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you …"

"My Lord … no … I beg you…"

The tip of her wand emerged and pointed at Wormtail.

"Crucio!" said her cold voice.

Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled Violet's ears. Violet smiled as she held the curse on Wormtail. She poured all her anger and hatred at the dumb rat, Dumbledore and Sirius Black and –

But suddenly she woke up.

Her breathing was shallow and quick, and her body felt cool with sweat. She sucked in a breath and looked blearily around the room.

"I had a vision," she whispered to herself.


	40. Chapter 40

Draco used Crabbe and Goyle and their incredible girth to help Violet prepare for the final task. She tried all her spells: Impedimenta, Stupify, and Expliarmus. She used her jinxes and everything she had against those two. The nice thing was that the two of them could take it and then pop back up and do it again. As thanks for their help, each of the boys got a rather large gift of Honeydukes' chocolate at the next Hogsmeade.

The mood in the castle as they entered June was excited and tense. Everyone was looking forward to the third task which would take place a week before the end of term. Violet was practicing hexes at every moment. Sometimes, she practiced on helpless Hufflepuffs while she was wearing her cloak of invisibility.

The day of the task arrived to sunny, favorable weather and clear skies. Then, after one last hour of preparation, she braved her way down to the Great Hall when she heard people leaving for lunch and took a spot beside Millicent and watched her plate fill with food. She slowly ate as much as she had the stomach for, just enough to get her through the day.

Violet did not do any thinking as she shoveled food into her mouth. She barely recognized Draco with his hand on her shoulder as he tried to engage her in conversation. Finally, when she noticed, she smiled sweetly at him, leaned aback into his hand and touched her cheek to it briefly.

"Are you ready?"

Violet nodded. She was about to express her doubts and fears when a Ravenclaw student approached their table. He spoke quietly, fearful of her, "Violet Potter is needed to meet with the other Champions outside in the back courtyard."

Immediately, she got up from the Great Hall. At the same time, the other Champions followed to the courtyard. Violet got out there and she saw Cedric and his parents just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father's hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle was holding mother's hand.

There was no one for her. Violet spent a quiet afternoon with no family, while the others visited with theirs. That evening she watched Dumbledore during the Evening Feast. His eyes twinkled at her, a gesture that said, "You have chosen incorrectly, and I won't do a thing to help you." Violet just tilted a mug of tea toward him with a smile and finished her food.

When the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up, and everyone went out to the Final Task.

They walked in silence onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed to their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium. They approached Bagman and the other champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come, and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers. Then, they all walked in different directions to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. Let me remind you how the points currently stand. In first place is Violet Potter with ninety-seven points of Hogwarts School. She will enter first." The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky.

"In second place, Cedric with 85 points will enter second." This time you could hear the full thunder of the school, all except Slytherin.

"In third place, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang with 80 points. He will enter third." More applause!

"In fourth place of Beauxbatons Academy, Miss Fleur Delacour. She has fifty points." More applause!

"So, on my whistle, Violet!" said Bagman.

"Three – two – one –"

Violet turned from the wild mass of people towards the looming hedge maze. She watched as it parted and a thick fog misted out. With a deep breath she advanced inside.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path as Violet walked inside. As she entered, it seemed like the sound of the crowd had silence. She felt almost as if she was underwater again. She pulled out her wand and said, "Lumos!"

Almost immediately Violet came to a fork. Violet remembered the reading Milli had done about mazes. Following Milli's advice, she put her right hand on the right wall. Then at the fork, she turned right keeping her hand on the right wall.

A few minutes into the path, Violet heard the whistle blow. She knew that Cedric was entering the maze. When the fork loomed, Violet didn't think, she just kept her right hand on the maze and turned right. She cast a quick point me, and her wand span in her palm a few times before it settled due north. She seemed to be heading the right direction.

Violet slowly gazed ahead, very concerned that it was as quiet as it was. The silence was broken by a third whistle. Krum was in.

Violet felt like she was being watched. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. She reached another fork. She turned right again.

The path ahead was empty, but then she turned a corner. "DUDLEY?" She gasped.

"Shut it, Freak," he said as he punched his hand into his other hand. Violet smirked at it. Imagining Dudley on a diet she said, "RIDIKKULS!" Suddenly, Dudley was a lot skinnier and frightened of his shadow. Then, Violet moved on quickly and quietly, listening hard, her wand held out.

Twice she found herself nearly lost, but then, came out with a right-hand turn. Then, Violet saw an odd golden mist ahead of her. It had some kind of enchantment. She wondered whether she might be able to blast it out of the way.

Then, she decided to just walk into the mist. The world instantly turned upside down. Violet was hanging from the ground, with her hair going into her eyes. It felt as though her feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below her the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly. She felt as though if she tried to move one of her feet, she would fall away from the earth completely.

Think, she told herself, as all the blood rushed to her head, think …

She shut her eyes, and thought, so she wouldn't see the view of endless space below her and pulled her right foot as hard as she made her way from the grassy ceiling.

Immediately the world righted itself. Violet fell forward onto her knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. She felt temporarily limp with shock. She took a deep, steadying breath, then got up again and moved forward. She paused at a junction of two paths. She took the right path again.

The cup was somewhere close by, and it felt close. She kept moving for ten minutes straight ahead. Then, as she came around a corner, she found herself facing a Blast-Ended Skewrt.

The giant creature that Draco had complained about from his Care of Magical Creatures stood before her. It was enormous.

It was ten feet long, and it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Violet's wand.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Violet yelled. The spell hit the skewrt right in the eyes. Panting, Violet pushed herself away from it and ran past it. She took another right and then she saw movement again. The beam of her wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which she had only seen in picture form, in her Monster Book of Monsters.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head however was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Violet as she approached. She raised her wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking her progress. Then, she spoke in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

Violet nodded. "Okay."

"You must answer my riddle on your first guess, and I will let you pass. Answer wrongly – I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Violet nodded her head again. "I would like the riddle."

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle o the path, and recited:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Violet nodded. "A spider!" she answered.

The sphinx smiled broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for her to pass.

"Thank you!" said Violet as she dashed forward.

Violet walked with as much gusto as she could. And just then, Violet was face to face with the largest spider she had ever seen. It was an Acromantula. It started to scuddle toward her.

Violet amplified her magic and then shouted with all her strength, "Stupify!"

It hit the spider hard, and it keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs. Violet made her way carefully past it and then stepped forward. Violet walked into an open space where the Triwizard cup was. "That was it?" She asked around her.

She walked over to the plinth where the cup stood. She reached out her hand over the cup's gleaming handles, and then grabbed it.

Instantly, Violet felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel – portkey. Her feet left the ground. She did not unclench the handle as it pulled her upward in a howl of win and swirling color.


	41. Chapter 41

Right away, Violet knew that something terrible had happened. She knew she wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts – where she was supposed to be. She was standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to her right. A hill rose above her to her left. Violet could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Violet grumbled to herself. "Dumbledore!" She hissed. "You and your stupid riddles. This is what you knew was going to happen, and you let it happen anyway."

Violet hissed out again, "Dumbledore, I hate you!"

Violet looked into the darkness and suddenly saw a figure coming closer, walking toward her between the graves in the graveyard. Violet could not make out the face, but she saw whatever it was – was carrying something.

Violet prepared her wand pointing it toward them as the figure came closer. The figure was close enough that she could see what he was carrying, something that looked like a baby. The figure stopped near a large headstone, six feet away and then the figure looked at her. Suddenly, Violet felt the scar in her forehead explode in pain. Violet pushed up occlumency barriers. She felt queasy but pulled tighter on her wand.

Suddenly, the small figure pointed his wand at her and called, "Stupify!"

Easily, Violet put up a shield. She returned fire with her own stupefy and slowly stumbled in a circle of the figure that she could not still make out.

Back and forth they shot spells. The other sweated profusely while he tried to bring her down. Violet tried to hold her head together while it tried to reach past her Occlumency barriers and black her out.

"WORMTAIL!" The high-pitched voice from Violet's dreams hissed. "Bring the girl down already! We don't have time for this!"

Violet made the foolish mistake of looking at the source of the voice which last time she had heard was herself and saw a grotesque baby. She did not see the stupefy that hit her this time.

Violet awoke with tight cords around her and herself tied to a large headstone that said, "TOM RIDDLE."

Violet saw Wormtail and knew immediately who he was. He did not look at her as he continued his preparations. Violet watched him and searched her surroundings trying to figure out a way out.

Violet searched and twenty feet away she saw the Triwizard Cup that had brought her here. She saw a bundle of robes and the baby that was not a baby at the foot of the grave she was tied to. Her scar tried to black her out again with intense pain, and Violet put up her Occlumency shields again. Then, Violet saw a snake – the one from her dream slithering past the grass and encircling the headstone to which she was tied.

Then, Violet focused on the stone cauldron in front of her. It was full of some liquid. Wormtail was heating that liquid up. When the liquid was just starting to boil, Wormtail moved as quick as he could. He grabbed the naked bundle of the baby that wasn't a baby and dropped him into the cauldron. Then, Wormtail spoke:

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The grave under Violet's feet cracked, and a dust from below rose into the air in front of her and then fell softly into the cauldron. The water hissed and sent up sparks and changed into a blue like color. Then, with a whimper, Wormtail pulled out a shining, silver dagger from inside his cloak.

"Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will revive – your master."

He then lumped off his left hand and watched it drop into the cauldron. The potion now turned to a burning red and started to shine with an unholy light.

Wormtail moaned and then stepped up to Violet. He took the dagger to Violet's thigh and struck it, making blood.

"B-blood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe."

Violet gasped as pain hit her down there. Wormtail collected the blood in a glass vial and she watched with a pained look as he took it. Then, he poured it into the cauldron.

Quickly and wandlessly, Violet used a dark healing spell on her thigh. She felt the warm trickle stop, and she was certain this spell would prevent scarring.

Then, she looked in time to the cauldron with her blood. It turned now a blinding white. Wormtail moved to the side and whimpered as the potion finished its work. After fireworks exploding from the potion, a mist appeared and then the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam.

Wormtail hobbled over to the robes and then to the figure whom he quickly covered. Violet looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his red eyes.

The Dark Lord looked at himself, examining his hands, his chest, his face, and his eyes. Violet barely noticed the snake curl around her as she gave her rapt attention to the Dark Lord. Then, the Dark Lord slipped his long fingers into a pocket and pulled out his wand. He caressed it gently, pointed it at Wormtail, but did nothing. Then, he gazed upon Violet.

After a moment of thought toward her, he spoke to Wormtail.

"Your arm –" he said.

"Thank you, Master," Wormtail muttered as he lifted up his bleeding stump. But the Dark Lord requested the other arm. He forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up and touched the red tattoo on his arm. Then, the Dark Lord looked around, speaking to all:

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He walked back and forth in front of her while he waited. Then, he spoke.

"You stand, Violet Potter, upon the remains of my late father. A Muggle and a fool … like your mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child … and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death …"

Violet gulped, and spoke just quiet enough to barely be heard:

"Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord looked toward her, his red eyes no longer mirthful, but calculating, evaluating, and then he looked up to the hill beyond.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Miss Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was … He didn't like magic, my father … "

"Just like my Muggle relatives, my Lord," she whispered quietly.

Suddenly, he turned to her. Eyes looking at her, once more. "Your Lord, you say?" He hissed. "Not the sycophant of old goats?"

Violet shook her head and was about to speak when the air was filled with swishing cloaks. In every shadowy space, she saw wizards coming in masks. And one by one they moved forward … slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. The Dark Lord stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward the Dark Lord, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master … Master … " he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching the Dark Lord on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," the Dark Lord said. "Thirteen years … thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answered my call as though it were yesterday…. We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact – such prompt appearances! – and I ask myself … why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered the Dark Lord, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded ignorance, and bewitchment …

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

Violet gulped. She had known this was possible all those months ago in Grimmauld Place as Walburga Black explained it to her.

"And then I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort … perhaps they now pay allegiance to another … perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and there were voices of rage. "NEVER!"

"It is a disappointment to me … I confess myself disappointed…."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

The Dark Lord began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. Violet looked down on the man dispassionately. She schooled herself carefully. No weakness or any emotion should be shown right now.

The Dark Lord raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said the Dark Lord softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years…. I want thirteen years repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt, already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You helped me return to my body," said the Dark Lord coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me … and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…."

The Dark Lord raised his wand and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master … it is beautiful … thank you … thank you …"

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said the Dark Lord.

"No, My Lord … never, My Lord … "

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. The Dark Lord now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

One by one the Dark Lord addressed those around him. Violet saw Lucius who looked at her for a moment with care and concern, and a few others. Then, when he was done, he walked to her. Violet gulped as he approached.

"They say that this girl caused my downfall?" he said softly. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill her. Her mother died in the attempt to save her – and made it so I could not harm her.

The Dark Lord used his long white fingers to caress her cheek. She tried to hold fast and not show fear, anger, or other negative emotions. After a moment of thought, the Dark Lord said:

"Untie her, Wormtail, and give her back her wand."

Violet held her wand carefully as the Dark Lord looked upon her.

"I have heard of how well you have done in the Tournament, Miss Potter. The fastest to her egg against the Dragons, getting the most dangerous of them all. The fastest through the Black Lake to save Lucius' heir. The fastest through the maze as well it appears." He said as he looked at her.

Violet kept her wand down. Her eyes looked up toward the Dark Lord carefully, but uncertainly. She prepared her mind to fight or fly or kneel.

"You brought about my downfall, but Lord Voldemort can be merciful. I shall give you one chance. Will you reject the Muggle lover, Dumbledore, pledge yourself to serve me?"

Violet did not hesitate. As her memory reminded herself. If this would take place, she would submit. Quickly, to her knees she fell, her wand loose in her grasp.

"You are too young yet to carry my mark and too close to Dumbledore and his stooges, but I could use you. I shall give you a chance to earn your mark. Succeed and you shall be rewarded. Fail me, and you will suffer a fate worse than death."

"Yes, my Lord," Violet whispered. "I offer my allegiance and my wand to your service –"

"That will do," he replied.

He looked around then turned to Violet. "You are dismissed. Take the Triwizard Trophy to return. Do not speak of my return. I will know if you do."

Violet bowed, "Yes, my Lord," she whispered. She pointed her wand at the trophy, and said, "Accio."

As soon as the Trophy was in her hand, she felt the activation and she was rushing back to Hogwarts.


	42. Chapter 42

Violet fell face first into the grass outside the entrance of the maze. Violet's head still felt sore as she slowly tried to take in her surroundings. She breathed in deeply and quickly occluded all the events of the maze and the graveyard. Then, she heard sounds coming closer. She understood she would be facing Dumbledore soon and analyzed her plan of attack. She put up strong mind barriers. Just as she was making up her mind, she felt a pair of hands seize her and bring her to her feet.

"VIOLET!"

Violet opened her eyes again to see Dumbledore in front of her and her Godfather holding her up. She could see the shadows of others pressing in around. She tried to focus on Dumbledore's face as he shook her gently.

"What happened?" Dumbledore said.

"I don't know," she said feeling her own confusion. "The last thing I remember is walking up to the cup in the center of the maze. I grabbed the cup." Then she cried out in sudden pain from something that must have happened afterwards.

Just then, the face of Cornelius Fudge appeared looking down over the fallen Tri-Wizard Champion. Dumbledore shook Violet a little harder. "Did you see anything? Anyone?" he was speaking most desperately now.

"I just don't remember anything after touching the cup, Sir," she said levelly.

"Dumbledore, let go of her," she heard Fudge's voice say, and she felt Dumbledore shake her again. "But what about Voldemort?"

Violet looked up at him in shock that he would speak the name. Violet shrugged her shoulders, still playing the part of someone whose mind had been messed with.

The Headmaster reached his fingers to cup her chin so that she could meet her eye-to-eye. He brushed his thoughts against her, but Minister Fudge yanked him away from her.

"Dumbledore, what are you talking about?" Fudge asked him. Violet looked very appreciatively at the Minister.

"She needs to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge was saying. "She's got blood on her everywhere!"

Just then another person entered into the clearing, his large eye twirling around at Violet. Violet heard who it was before she saw who. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. It was Mad-Eye Moody.

"What happened, Violet?" he asked her.

Again Violet put her arms in the air. "I just grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup," she said, but shook her head. "I don't know what happened after that."

Fudge spoke over the voices of Dumbledore, Moody and her godfather trying to get something else out of her.

"She's clearly tired and hurt. She needs to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge said.

Violet shook her head, trying to gain the strength to go, but realizing just how exhausted and tired she was now.

"You need to stay right here," Dumbledore said.

But Moody met Dumbledore's eye. "It's all right, Albus," he clipped. "I will lead her to the Hospital wing."

Moody swept her up into his arm and began to carry her through the frightened crowd. As they walked he spoke.

"What happened, Miss Potter?"

Violet shook her head. "I don't remember – " she replied, holding to her story.

Moody took her to a tent, and then she saw him put up wards against eavesdropping.

"Did you see the Dark Lord, Violet?" He asked.

Violet saw something different in his eyes – something she had always seen but never noticed before, something that made her wonder if this Moody was everything he said about himself. But Violet felt it best to stick to her story.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She yelled. "I just grabbed the Cup, and the next thing I remember is dropping to the entrance of the maze.

"Did the Dark Lord get his body back?" Moody asked.

Violet shook her head violently at the man. "I don't know –" she grumbled. "What are you asking of me?"

Moody reached into his robes to pull out a drink. With a grimace on his face he said.

"Drink this … it will help you feel better … and then tell me … I need to know what happened … "

Violet felt the cup in her hands, and she let them shake easily. She certainly wasn't acting after the long run through the maze, the resurrection ritual, and her escape. She shook a little more. Then, with a cry she let the cup fall from her hands and into the ground.

"Did the Dark Lord take something from you? Were there Death Eaters there?" He pressed, a crazy look in his face.

Violet just shook her head when Dumbledore barreled into the tent. He looked in shock at Moody as he stood over Violet and at Violet's face as he stared at her. His eyes leveled at her, preparing to speak to her further, when Ludo Bagman followed Dumbledore into the tent.

"Oh, there you are, Violet!" he shouted. "Everyone is looking for the winner of the Triwizard Tournament."

He yanked Violet's hand and practically dragged her, barely able to walk as she was back into the public and to the top of a dais all constructed. Then, one after the other, the other champions came up around her. Viktor Krum was on her right, apparently finished second. Cedric Diggory was on her left, apparently third and to his left was Fleur Delacour.

Ludo Bagman touched his wand to his throat and said, "Sonorus." Then he turned to the assembled crowd.

"We have found the winner and are prepared to give you the final results. The first to finish the maze was Violet Potter!"

There was an eruption of silver and green in the stands before her. There was polite applause from the Ravenclaws and Beauxbatons, but silence from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Durmstrang. Ludo stood before Viktor.

"The second to enter the clearing where the cup was is Viktor Krum!" he shouted. Again, there was an eruption. Everyone cheered and shouted for the winner.

Ludo Bagman had his hand down in a quieting motion. "The third to reach the clearing where the cup was Cedric Diggory!" There was a smattering of applause from the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

Ludo Bagman finished, "And finishing admirably was Fleur Delacour."

Violet was handed a bouquet of flowers. She had her picture taken and was ushered into a tent for an exclusive interview with Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. Professor Dumbledore had tried to burst into the tent again. He glared at them and said. "I really need to speak to Miss Potter."

The press was below, and it was Rita Skeeter that threw up questions.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said. "What I would like to know is why does the man who has been documented as having manipulated Miss Potter for the first eleven years of her life so eager to speak to the girl?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at her. "I have reason to believe that Voldemort is back," he said in full hearing of them all, "And she is the only eye-witness to this event."

There were gasps all around them at that proclamation. The largest reaction came from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Well, Miss Potter," he said with a flippant voice. "Did you witness such an event as Dumbledore insists you saw?"

Violet looked up in confusion at everyone around her. She continued to play the part she had planned to play. "I don't remember anything between grabbing the Cup and landing on the grass at the entrance, Sir. I don't know what Dumbledore is talking about."

At this point, there seemed to be no relief in sight until Lucius Malfoy strode forward with his son Draco and Narcissa Malfoy along.

"Can the poor girl be given some rest?" Narcissa asked. "Perhaps after some sleep she might have a clearer head with a better chance of answering questions tomorrow?"

Violet easily let herself fall into Misses Malfoy's arms. She did not even remember making it into the Hospital bed.

Violet woke on the next day, so warm and so very sleepy, that she didn't open her eyes at once, wanting to drop off again. Her room in the in the Hospital wing was dimly lit – she must have slept through more than a day. What had awakened her was the door flying open in the Hospital wing.

"We need to talk to her now," was the voice of Dumbledore thundering. "We waited a whole day, as Lady Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey insisted. There isn't time to wait any longer."

Violet's eyes adjusted to the people around her. Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, and Ginny were nearby. Madam Pomfrey looked in and saw with a scowl on her face that Violet had woken with all the noise.

She looked down at Violet and gave her best show of a smile, "It appears, Miss Potter," she said as her face suddenly narrowed on her, "that you will have to forgo the rest of your recovery for an interrogation."

Violet rubbed her eyes and her face crunched up in confusion. "What?" she asked in bewilderment.

Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge, Alastor Moody and a few others are here." She looked at her one more time. "I will leave you to dress in peace."

Madam Pomfrey turned quickly and left ushering the other students away from the curtain. Violet put on the clothes that Daphne had brought from her dormitory for her to wear. When she was as dressed as she was able, Daphne and Pansy returned and carefully led her outside of the curtain to the small gathering that had assembled outside.

An argument was going on as Violet could tell between Dumbledore and Minister Fudge. Her Head of House, Severus Snape was there, along with Sirius Black, and Lucius Malfoy.

"Violet, my girl – good …" Dumbledore said. "You are awake. So good." He said with his eyes twinkling. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Violet just stared at the old façade in disgust, trying to find some strength. Professor Snape came forward and placed a steaming mug in her hand.

"Pepper up Potion," he whispered to her encouragingly. Violet eagerly took a deep drink and placed the mug back in Professor Snape's hands.

"Violet –" Professor Dumbledore began again. "We need you to tell us what happened inside of the maze. What happened? Why did you disappear?"

Violet stared idly as if she was lost in thought. She shrugged her shoulders again. "Sir, as I told you yesterday – I do not remember."

Professor Dumbledore's face looked sharply at her. "I think I need to insist that I perform Legilemency on her!"

Professor Snape snarled. Lucius Malfoy gave a snort. Violet looked on in horror.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She shouted. "Why would I need to get my rights violated in such a way!"

Minister Fudge roared in righteous indignation. "This is ridiculous, Albus. You are going too far."

"Veritaserum, perhaps!" Dumbledore said.

Violet gasped. Minister Fudge snapped back. "There is no compelling reason to do so."

"But Voldemort is back!" Professor Dumbledore said. Sirius Black stepped forward. "I grant you permission for either you feel necessary, Headmaster."

Violet whimpered stepping back. Fudge growled. "This needs to stop." Then, looking at her godfather, "If I hear that she has her rights violated like this in some way, I will overturn the Wizengamot and grant her rights to the Malfoys instantly. They at least know how to treat children!"

Dumbledore continued to insist, but Fudge looked at Dumbledore as if someone had swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared at Dumbledore as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who … returned! Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore …"

"I have seen the Dark Mark of at least one former Death Eater return!" Dumbledore shouted back at Fudge.

"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, and Violet was astonished to see a slight smile dawning on his face, "you – you can't seriously believe that. You-Know-Who – back? Come now, come now."

"When Violet touched the Triwizard Cup last night, something happened. She was taken away for over an hour. Neither the cup nor her could be found. She witnessed the Dark Lord's rebirth!"

Fudge looked at her. "Is any of this true?"

Violet shrugged. "If it is, I do not remember. I just remember touching the Cup!"

"She must be under the Imperius!" said Dumbledore. "That is why we need to use Legilimency or Veritaserum!"

"You are – er – prepared to go on with this, are you, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore's eyes were blazing. "Certainly!"

Violet said, "Can I speak, Minister, Sir?"

Fudge turned to her, schooled himself. "Yes, my dear?" He said with patience, but eager to use this against her too.

"Ever since I have entered into the Wizarding World, I have had to suffer the indignities of Dumbledore. I was dragged into the Alley by his lackey, Hagrid. I was forced into the care of his lackey, Black. I asked for a real family, like the Malfoys. And I keep being refused. I just want to be a child." She said.

Fudge had an even bigger smile on his face. He glanced once more at Violet before answering. Then, he turned to Dumbledore.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, based on – " he left a silent moment there, "such strange uncollaborated circumstances?"

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said quietly.

Violet hoped as she looked at Fudge and saw him redden slightly. But he looked defiant and obstinate.

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and once again, he seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power. But Fudge had taken a half a step back from Dumbledore, and he looked no less stubborn.

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I am starting to realize you are showing your age." Then, he looked at Violet. With a shake of his head, he said.

"I will see what I can do for your circumstances, Miss Potter. I pity you more than any other student in this school."

Dumbledore turned his grandfather face upon Violet one more time. "But you have to know that I have only been doing that for the best."

Violet shook her head, looking desperately to Mr. Malfoy, playing her part. "My best?" She said in fear as she peeked around Mr. Malfoy at Dumbledore. "You are trying to make me a weapon to bring back your glory days for a war that is long over!" she said.

Mister Malfoy patted her shoulder. Fudge looked with clever eyes on the girl.

Minister Fudge looked at him. "Maybe not yet –" he said. "But I will be making sure the Ministry takes certain precautions and protections for our students – especially Miss Potter!" He said.

"Voldemort has returned!" Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors –"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as no words could express his outrage.

There was silence. Everyone was staring at Fudge.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free reign, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid or decide where your orphaned students stay during the summer – even though that last one breaks every one of our laws! But if you're going to work against me –"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius on the same side." He sadly looked first at Professor Snape, then at Mr. Malfoy and last at Violet.

"I don't know what you are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

He almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back and stopped before Violet looking down on her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Your winnings," he said sympathetically, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and handing it to Mr. Malfoy for her. "You have my promise to do everything to make things better for you, young lady."

Violet nodded, sniffing yet at the words of Dumbledore.

Then, Minister Fudge went to the Fireplace, through Floo powder inside and shouted, "Ministry of Magic." He was gone.

Then, one after the other people left the room. Lucius Malfoy gave her a sympathetic look, but disappeared through the Floo. Violet watched her godfather leave with a snarl along with Dumbledore. She was left with her Head of House and Pansy and Daphne.

The next few days were a blur. Violet spent two more days in the hospital wing healing injuries and recovering her strength. She didn't get any further visits from her godfather or Dumbledore. Her only solace were her six good friends along with Draco and his three friends. Violet wanted to share with them all what had happened, but she felt watched and decided to keep things to herself.

When she returned to the meals in the Great Hall for the last two days of term, she didn't see Dumbledore at first. There were rumors about what was happening.

"Dumbledore has finally lost it and the Board is going to sack him for sure," one person said.

The Gryffindors whispered, "Voldemort has returned, and Dumbledore is beginning the organization against him."

The three Weasleys were impossible. They sneered at her whenever they crossed paths. They attempted several times to corner her in the corridors, but Violet never left the Common Room without Draco, Vincent, and Gregory.

Professor Moody had disappeared. One day, the same day as the Defense against the Dark Arts exam in fact, he did not show up. He was gone. Rumors were rampant that he had followed Dumbledore off the deep end.

The newspapers had begun their assault against Dumbledore.

Following an Old Coot

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students walk from their dorms to the table completely befuddled. There are open wars in the corridors. Why might you ask? Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is why, I answer.

Just one week ago, at the conclusion of the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament that a young Violet Potter won in stunning fashion, Professor Dumbledore ruined the Champion's moment with an interrogation of a poor girl he has been persecuting since the moment of the tragedy of October 31, 1981.

As the newly crowned Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament returned by the Championship Cup, he was quick to send his ally and friend, Alastor Moody to privately threaten young Miss Violet Potter into declaring the return of the long dead Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Our heroine remained strong. No one knows what happened in that tent, since Miss Potter is a minor and is under no requirement to share what happened, but many of her friends shake their head.

Pansy Parkinson, one of Violet's good friends, confided to me, "She still shivers about that confrontation. When she did not agree that the Dark Lord had returned, he put his wand on her and threatened to put her under the Cruciatus."

When I asked her, "Surely a Ministry Auror would do no such thing –" Miss Parkinson replied.

"Actually, throughout the year, Professor Moody put us under the Imperius and made us observe all the Unforgivables placed on large insects and small rodents. It would not have been a surprise to any of us, if one of us would be punished by yet another Unforgivable."

Daphne Greengrass, another good friend of Miss Potter told me, "If it wasn't for the quick thinking of Ludo Bagman finding her in that tent, who knows in what condition Violet would have been."

Tracey Davis, another of Miss Potter's friends said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Moody and Dumbledore would have tortured her to say this and forced her to resort herself into Gryffindor. He tried that before."

Miss Potter continues to remain in seclusion at the school. But many of the students who think too highly of Dumbledore have attempted to attack her in the open corridors. Nothing is being done, because the Deputy Headmistress, also the Head of Gryffindor refuses to discipline these students who are all Gryffindors. Without the Headmaster, there is no one able to step in.

The question stands. What is going on at Hogwarts? Does Dumbledore have what is best for our students? Stay with us as we continue to try to find answers to these questions.

Rita Skeeter, out.

For more information about the persecution of Dumbledore against Miss Potter, please see page 6.

For more information about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, please see page 9.

It was with fear and trepidation that Violet packed her trunk up in the dormitory on the day for her return trip to Grimmauld Place. She was dreading the Leaving Feast.

When she entered the Hall with her Slytherin entourage, she saw the usual decorations missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House colors for this Feast. It should have been for Slytherin, thanks to Violet's win in the Tri-wizard Tournament, but that was not the case. There were black drapes on the wall behind the teacher's table. Moody's spot at the table was gone, as was Karkaroff's.

Madame Maxine was still there, sitting next to Hagrid. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape sat next to each other, scowling at each other. Right in the middle was Albus Dumbledore who had returned from whatever journey he had gone on.

Slowly, he stood to address the school. "The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes looked around at everyone. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore. Then, he continued, "I think that all of you have the right to know about a conspiracy that is going on in this school and goes up to the very Ministry of Magic itself."

Violet glared at him, and a panicked whisper swept through the Hall, but Dumbledore charged on. "Lord Voldemort has returned!" Some were perfectly calm, like Violet and most of Slytherin. Others were fearful and scared. Others were confused even angry, having read Skeeter's column on this point.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to hide Voldemort's return will be catastrophic!"

Dumbledore looked around the room trying his best to look like the benevolent Grandfather he had adopted so well.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon Violet, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust.

"It is my believe – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. This is the time we all must make a choice between what is right and what is easy."

Violet's trunk was packed! Violet went with her entourage onto the train. She said, "Farewell" to Hogwarts, preparing for the purgatory of Grimmauld Place.


End file.
